The Scars We Hide
by Devientity
Summary: Kira and Cagalli are twins with a tragic childhood. A childhood filled with suffering, abuse and the death of their mother. After years of pain and attempted healing, dark secrets and mysteries will be unveiled as their past returns to haunt them, threatening the fragile existence they have found. College AU/ Ver.2.
1. Black Rain as the Bell Tolls

**Summary: **Kira and Cagalli are twins with a tragic childhood; filled with suffering, abuse and the death of their mother. After years of pain and attempted healing, dark secrets and mysteries will be unveiled as their past returns to haunt them.

**A/N: **I am back and have a job (working at a car repair shop:-0) but that's irrelevant considering that this story is new and (hopefully?) improved.

To everyone who read, reviewed, favorited or alerted my previous version of 'The Scars We Hide', thank you so very much for your support, advice and generally just deciding to read my ideas. I hope you enjoy this rewritten edition just as much as the former one. To anyone reading this for the first time, welcome and I hope you intend to stay.

**Other Themes/Warnings: **Other characters (Oc's),Hurt/comfort, humour, violence (i.e. death, abuse, torture or graphic scenes). Sexual content (implied, referenced or otherwise), self-abuse, yaoi/yuri (slash), depression, vandalism, language, mentioned or implied substance abuse…And just about anything else, you can possibly think of, which should constitute as a warning. Consider yourselves warned.

If characters sometimes appear slightly OoC, please realize that it is part of the plot and therefore necessary. Understand that this is an AU and the characters are not war-hardened soldiers.

**Main Pairings: **Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Cagalli, Dearka/Miriallia, Yzak/Shiho, Shinn/Stella, Heine/Oc, Mu/Murrue and Miguel/Sting…There will also be other possible, one-sided, implied or non-consensual pairings. A few pairings that are not important and maybe a few pairings that come as a surprise. I know they certainly surprised me ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything in relation to Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. Nor do I own anything quoted or used from other materials, e.g. songs, song titles, lines or extracts…So do not sue me, for I have nothing and only the lawyers will benefit from the ordeal. Overall, I own my Oc's and the plot. Standard disclaimer applies for every chapter.

***Story has no beta so feel free to inform me of any errors.

* * *

><p><strong>The Scars We Hide<strong>

**The Beginning: "Black Rain as the Bell Tolls"**

* * *

><p><em>"...and what you can see directly behind us are the remains of 42 First Avenue, which was destroyed by a fire." One reporter exclaimed loudly while pushing his black-framed glasses back as they slid down his nose. "How the deadly flames initially started is still indefinite, though I suspect Orb Police Department, currently on scene, wishes the information to remain undisclosed for the moment considering the accident's mysterious occurrence, as well as the reputation of the family involved…"<em>

Embers that had formerly been bright, thriving flames glowed faintly between charred wood, rubble and shattered glass while smoke rose in thin wisps compared to the thick, acrid tendrils that had previously congested the nighttime air. The surrounding area contained a whirl of activity, blaring sirens and gleaming lights, coupled with the hushed whispers of neighbourhood families, who had gathered on the opposite side of the street to watch the police procedures with morbid curiosity.

_"...Authorities were notified of the incident by concerned neighbours, who claimed to have been awoken by a gun shot and excessive shouting" A second reporter, this one female with bouncing curly hair. "…Minutes later, a deafening blast shook all surrounding buildings."_

Uzumi Nara Atha, Lord and Representative of Orb Nation, had watched the images of said disaster dance across the television screen, in a burst of colour and various sound effects.

His external appearance remained detached but inwardly, his heart was racing.

"_Sources say that the flames started off small, but must have come in to contact with flammable chemicals stored within the house, thus causing the large explosion near the kitchen, which consumed..."_

Uzumi could only blink as he struggled to focus on the reporters words.

_"...After a two-hour battle against the raging inferno, the house was deemed a complete loss. Three out of the four family members were pulled from the building, having miraculously survived the explosion and its aftermath. Via Hibiki, along _with_ her seven year old twins were rushed to Kusanagi General Hospital's ICU for varying injuries such as severe burns and confirmed gunshot wounds…"_

He didn't even register when his office door opened and someone walked inside, depositing a stack of files upon his desk before leaving.

"_Via Hibiki died upon arrival, however, the children's current condition is still undetermined and no further information concerning the matter is known..."_

Uzumi closed his eyes to hide his grief.

"_Ulen Hibiki, husband of Via and a chief figure within the scientific community, has not yet been found and is presumed dead until further notice…"_

"_This is Amara Whitney…"_

"…_Stan Shaw…"_

"_And you are watching channel sevens, eight a.m news broadcast..."_

A lone tear silently dripped onto a piece of paper, sinking into the document and marring the words etched upon its surface.

_**XxX**_

The rain was mild yet unrelenting as it fell from a dark grey, afternoon sky; its clouds ominously streaked with black shadows that warned of an approaching storm, far worse than this soft, autumn shower. Morbid weather that coated Orb's cemetery in a gloomy haze appropriate for the occasion, and at the same time, fell into the category of oddly clichéd…because was that not the type of weather generally expected when attending a funeral. Uzumi certainly thought so.

Standing under a nondescript umbrella, he tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible, though that was no easy feat given his face was well known and respected by most of the public (and it didn't exactly help that he was surrounded by five armed men, all dressed in black military-styled suits). Therefore, Uzumi did his best to ignore the furtive glances or the occasional whisper that held the hint of his name, and solely focused on the reason why he was here.

"…And though this day is one of great sorrow…"

Uzumi's heart clenched painfully, an ache that he had not felt for many years. It was a hurt that he had become intimate with in the last few days…a hurt that made him relive all his regrets, especially now as he stood within the icy rain and watched his childhood love laid to rest.

"…A woman of great talent…"

He heard the priest's words yet could not latch onto their meaning, nor find any comfort in them. The person described sounded nothing like the Via Hibiki (formerly Carn), he had known. It sounded too impersonal, too rehearsed (though most eulogies probably were) and he battled with that simple fact.

Uzumi recalled a woman of sharp intelligence and great internal strength. A woman whose laugh had brought him cheer on the darkest of days, whose liquid brown eyes were the very window to her soul, hiding none of her emotions, no matter what they may be or who was present to bare witness. She had been kind and caring, sweet tempered unless provoked and even then, not ever losing it without reason. Via had been perfection in his mind, or as near perfection as you could get with humanity.

Uzumi sighed heavily, earning a concerned glance from his brother Homura, the only person not standing nearby for his protection. Uzumi offered him a brief smile, aware that it was probably more of a grimace, but hoping that it eased his siblings mind anyway and lessened whatever concern he may have. Returning his attention to the priest after Homura nodded in return, the heartache seemed to clench tighter than before.

For years, Via had been his world and the woman he would have gladly chosen to be with for the rest of his life. Back then, they had been young, completely in love and eager to make their families proud…and the latter had ultimately been their undoing, because back then, family pride and honour came before your own feelings.

It did not matter that Via had belonged to a respectable family, worthy of carrying the Atha name and the responsibilities that came with the title. It did not matter that their families had been friends in a fashion and knew each other well. It certainly did not matter that he and Via had genuinely loved one another…All that mattered was the honour of the family, and the fact that the suitors for each child had been chosen when they were born. Breaking such an old contract was dishonourable, and so Uzumi and Via had ended their relationship to fulfil their families wishes, by marrying the people selected for them even if it broke their hearts in the process.

To be fair, Sumiko Ina Sahaku had been both kind, beautiful and a gifted artist. She had been a woman of great moral standing and a match worthy for any respectable man. Their marriage, which had begun as awkward and full of resent, had developed into a deep friendship filled with compassion and understanding…and yet, never love, even if they had cared deeply for one another.

When Sumiko died form cancer just three years previously, he had grieved as one would over the loss of their best friend, but he had not loved her…and she had understood.

Uzumi wondered, not for the first time, why he had never eloped with Via, as he had wanted to after finding out about the arranged marriages. Maybe, if he had gone through with the idea, Sumiko could have found someone that truly loved her the way she deserved. Maybe, Via would be alive in this moment.

Uzumi closed his eyes briefly to prevent tears from forming, before opening them once more and pushing his morose, self-pitying thoughts aside. There were so many ands, if and maybes, but he knew there was no point to wondering what may have been when the future held its own concerns.

"…And so we say goodbye to this young soul, hoping she has finally found peace after many years of suffering…"

_Suffering that could have been prevented! _Uzumi inwardly raged, a sudden and familiar anger growing within him at the remembrance of those words and the sorrow of the memory. Though not mentioned directly due to the sensitivity of the situation, the cause of Via's death had been publicised shortly after its occurrence and thus, was no secret.

Uzumi's hands balled into fists, ignoring his brothers' concerned scrutiny as if it were the plague.

Though suspected of surviving the fire, Via's husband was never mentioned. No one present that day would dare utter Ulen Hibiki's name, not after confirmation that he had been the one responsible for the bullet wound that had claimed his wife's life, along with the fire that had destroyed the house and the injuries done to their two children.

Years of constant abuse, finally ended but revealed to all those who had been unaware…and the monster accountable having vanished without a trace, stirring a manhunt that found nothing and only inflicted more anguish.

Yet from all this grief, something unexpected had occurred. Uzumi's dark eyes latched onto the figure of a small girl with blonde hair and bright amber eyes…A child who had an almost exact copy in the form of her twin brother, who currently could not leave the hospital due to the severity of his injuries.

…

Two weeks before the funeral and only a few days after the incident, Uzumi found himself attending the reading of Via's last will and testament, feeling overwhelmed over the fact that he was even in it as they had not spoken in the last several years. He had received a rather large envelope but no hint of what it contained, only a small adjoining note saying it was important and was to be read in privacy.

Nearing midnight and with half a bottle of brandy finished, Uzumi finally found the courage to read Via's letter, his final connection to the woman he would never see again.

With trembling fingers, he tore the packet open neatly and pulled out a sheaf of folded paper that seemed worn and tattered, as if it had seen constant use in the many years since its creation.

Knowing Via, she had probably worried over every detail, mistakes not found and things that might have been forgotten, going back repeatedly just in case there had been. She had been a closet-perfectionist and this letter was proof of that. Uzumi could not help but smile faintly at the thought.

Sighing and deciding there were no longer anymore reasons to delay, he opened the paper and began to read, eager and nervous, all at the same time.

_Dear Uzumi,_

_If you are reading this letter, then I have sadly passed on to that next big adventure. I hope my death was not too tragic, but life, for the most part, is unpredictable and as much as I wish for something, it does not mean I shall get it. However, I digress from the importance of this letter and the very reason why I am even writing it. _

_You see, there is something I have not told you, something that you deserved to know as soon as I found out…_

Minutes later, Uzumi was clutching the paper tightly and staring at it with wide eyes, unable to believe what Via had written.

"It's impossible…" He had whispered aloud, but knew that denying her claims was a fruitless mission given the evidence she had included and the facts he knew without a doubt to be true.

…

_His children. _

The very thought was strange and mildly disconcerting, even though a isolated part of his mind rejoiced in the idea that he and Via had created something so incredible.

Most of time since reading the letter, had been spent in meetings with Caridad Yamato, Via's younger sister. After a DNA test had been done to confirm the claims (for substantial proof and nothing else, since Uzumi knew she would never lie about something so immense), they had taken to discussing the twins future.

"_Are you sure you want them Uzumi? That you want to adopt them?" Caridad had asked._

"_They're my children." He had answered easily, surprising even himself at the time with his willing admission to a fact they, had only recently, been made aware. "I admit to being more than shocked when I found out, but I have to do this…I want to do this."_

Uzumi had thought Caridad would fight him over the declaration, saying he couldn't possibly know what he was talking about since he had only known the truth for less then seventy-two hours, but the dark-haired woman had astounded him.

"_I know how much you loved my sister." Caridad had said with a sad smile and watery eyes. "I also know that she would have wanted you to be a part of your children's lives…I'm only sorry that it's taken so long for the truth to come out."_

"_I'm sorry too…"_

"Uzumi…"

"Yes Homura?" He asked, turning his attention towards his brother though his gaze remained steadfastly upon the young blond girl.

"Shall we wait for you by the car?"

"I think that would be for the best." Uzumi answered and when his head guard, Teruko, shifted slightly, he added. "I think I'll be fine on my own for a few minutes. Besides, it would be best if we didn't intimidate the child any further."

"Of course, my Lord." Teruko replied, grudgingly accepting the logic and understanding that what the family had suffered was more than enough. Being surrounded by armed guards was probably the least great idea when you wanted to earn someone's trust.

Uzumi waited until they departed along with his brother, who paused shortly to offer some brief comfort and advice.

"Just breathe. This is just as horrible and as new for them, as it is for you."

Uzumi sighed and nodded, then straightened himself before slowly approaching the group of three still standing close to the grave while other figures began to leave in small groups. Caridad was the first to notice his presence, though her husband and Via's little girl were not too far behind.

"Lord Uzumi." Caridad greeted with a small smile and watery grey eyes, inclining her head politely. Beside her, the man, Hiruma Yamato if Uzumi's recollection was correct, mimicked the movement while the child watched on warily with her large amber eyes.

"My condolences to you and your family, Caridad." He murmured quietly, frustrated with his inability to express his sorrow in any other words besides these. "Via w-was a remarkable woman, whom I will never forget."

The little girl stifled a soft whimper and clung to her aunts black skirt, burying her face in the satin material.

"Thank you, Lord Uzumi." Caridad replied softly, stroking the child's hair and watching her sadly, before turning back to face him. "And thank you for being here."

"Nothing would have kept me away."

"I know." The dark-haired woman murmured understandingly. Uzumi then watched as Caridad knelt beside the little girl.

"Cagalli…" She began in soft tones. "This is Lord Uzumi Nara Atha, the ruler of Orb."

Prompted from a glance by Caridad, Uzumi took this as a queue to speak.

"It's very nice to meet you Cagalli." He announced quietly, heart clenching only slightly with pain and anger, but mostly apprehension.

The little girl remained silent, but despite her obvious sadness and uncertainty, a glimmer of curiosity warred within her golden gaze that met his steadily. The fierce spirit that lurked behind her grief-stricken tears surprised Uzumi greatly as well as it did warm his soul.

"H-hi…" Cagalli whispered after glancing quickly in her aunt's direction and wondering what this man had to do with her family or her mommy.

Uzumi could not stop the smile that formed when Cagalli shyly held out her small hand to shake his own. He was new at this and the road ahead would most likely be a hard one, but just a glance into those smouldering eyes had Uzumi hooked and he knew there was no turning back now.

_**XxX**_

It took two long months before all the proper documentation concerning the twins, could be finalised. In that time, Uzumi had legally adopted them while Caridad and her husband remained the children's next capable guardian in case (heaven forbid) anything ever happened to him, Kira's injuries had healed enough to be taken home and both twins had gently been informed of the situation.

The former Hibiki twins now known as Cagalli Yula and Kira Ren Atha (their middles names taken from his own parents), were currently being settled into their new lives as young nobles.

Cagalli had accepted the transition with surprising ease and Kira…Well, his reaction was debatable but Uzumi figured it would simply take time to adjust to the change even though the matter concerned the Lord far more than he let on. His first meeting with the small brunet still burned freshly in his mind as if it had only happened yesterday.

…

_Caridad had brought both twins over to his home after leaving the hospital._

_Uzumi had watched Cagalli climb out of the car, followed carefully by a boy only slightly taller than she was, with his left arm and shoulder bandaged in thick white gauze. The blonde girl had excitedly led her brother over when she caught sight of Uzumi standing on the terrace._

"_This is Kira." She had proudly exclaimed leaving Uzumi awed by the sheer adoration for her twin, which shone clearly in her eyes. "He's my brother."_

"_Nice to meet you Kira."_

_A look into those impassive amethyst eyes had made Uzumi's heart falter with both grief and anger. It was not the sort of emotion, one expected to see upon a seven year olds face, after having just lost his mother. Especially a seven-year-old carrying visible marks of his supposed fathers twisted form of love…_

_Kira had simply nodded while watching him with a guarded edge that made Uzumi's skin crawl. No child should ever wear an expression such as that._

…

Right there and then, Uzumi had made a silent promise to whichever deity was listening in that moment. Nothing or no one would hurt his children as long as he had the power and ability to protect them. They were Via's gift to him and he would do whatever he could to keep them safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This prologue was designed to show a fair bit of the twin's past and the changes I have made in regards to their childhood and how they will grow up. It is seen through the eyes of Uzumi Nara Atha, ruler of Orb, who has just discovered that he is their biological father and shown in short, segmented pieces. The next chapter will start when the twins are eighteen and starting college, but do not worry because there will be flashbacks of their childhood later on. I hope that the flashbacks were not too confusing and that everyone understands.

**Extra facts/Info: **I am using '_Carn_' as Via and Caridad's maiden name. Kira's second name '_Ren_' means Lotus or Romance (however I could be wrong) and which I thought, suited him, though I honestly do not know why.

Sumiko Ina Sahaku is an Oc daughter I created to be the child for canon character Rhondo Ghina Sahaku. Uzumi's bodyguard, Teruko, is also an Oc and will be making more appearances in the future.

Songs that inspired this prologue; '_For Whom the Bell Tolls_' by Metallica, '_When it Rains'_ by Paramore and _'Black Parade'_ by My Chemical Romance.

Any questions, please feel free to ask and I hope that you all enjoyed. All comments are appreciated, as well as advice, queries or criticism, so please review. If you think there is anything in this chapter that needs to be worked on, feel free to inform me. Lastly, I apologise for the long A/N and sincerely hope I do not make them a regular occurrence. Review…please?


	2. Us, the World & its New Divide

**A/N: **Please forgive my lateness! I am so, unbelievably sorry! If it was possible to beat a computer into submission to rid it of a bug and without permanent damage, I so would have done it, but unfortunately, you cannot so I had to sort out the virus the hard, expensive way

This is anew, improved chapter one, with a lot of old content that has been spiced up and edited. Hope you enjoy and I promise the next update will be sooner.

_**Warning! Language.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Scars We Hide<strong>

**Phase 01: "Us, the World and its New Divide"**

* * *

><p><em>Eleven years later<em>

* * *

><p><em>Parents!<em> Athrun Zala silently fumed as he unpacked, throwing random items of clothing into an open cupboard as a means to release some of his frustration without resorting to actual destruction of very much needed property. When finished, he moved on to a second bag without pause, his emerald green eyes flashing with an unconcealed rage at the thought of why he was even in this mood to begin with.

Once the navy-haired teen had finished and the cupboard was neatly packed, he brutally shoved the bags under his bed to join an empty box that had previously held bits and pieces of paraphernalia, grimacing at the soft _'thunk'_ it made when colliding with the wall as the sound provided no sense of satisfaction whatsoever.

Standing, he surveyed his surroundings with annoyance and contempt, wondering if there were some way he could commit arson without ending up in jail He would certainly torch the place if there were and then cynically reminded himself that he could not carry out that notion (however tempting), because _this_ would be his room and home for the next year.

It was simple with dark wooden floors, soft pastel blue walls and matching oak furniture. There was a small, en-suite bathroom to the left once you entered the room (complete with shower, toilet, sink and plain white tile décor) and a large oak cupboard on the right for all your clothes and other personal objects.

It was a nice and comfortable room that Athrun only had one major problem with...The fact that he would have to share it with someone else.

Yes, the wonderful room was a joint dorm, which meant it contained _two_, three-foot high single beds placed on opposite ends, with a large window and built-in shelf between them and two small side tables that had drawers.

The blue-haired teen huffed irritably and glared at the second bed, even though said roommate was not even there yet.

Had he not specifically applied to be in his very own, single dormitory? Keywords being "own" and "single", as in just him, all alone But no, his magnificently devious mother (no matter how much he may love her); just had to get involved and spoil everything he had planned.

Lenore Zala had heard about her son's intentions to have a single room and had immediately started plotting with a close family friend (who also conveniently happened to be the College President). Together, they had altered Athrun's housing arrangements without his knowledge. Therefore, when the teen had arrived this afternoon to move in, he had discovered the cruel fact that he would not be staying on his own, like he had originally anticipated.

Honestly, he was eighteen years old and his mother still insisted on treating him like a child that could not function properly. In addition, his father had been no help at all, just going along with whatever his wife had decided, probably not caring in the least so long as he didn't have to hear about the issue again...

_Useless bastard_, Athrun thought bitterly while running a hand through his dark blue hair. He then sighed heavily.

Okay, so he guessed he could understand that his mother was concerned about him and considering everything that had happened in the previous months (what with his near fatal car crash, the weeks in recovery and all the therapy sessions he had to attend) he really could not blame her for not wanting him to be on his own. In fact, Athrun was surprised that she still allowed him drive, let alone actually get into a vehicle or any other form of transport.

On the other hand, that did not prevent him from being mad at her, no matter how good the intentions were. He had wanted a single dorm for a reason. A reason he deemed perfectly acceptable.

It was starting to get late and Athrun decided to go to bed, seeing as sulking about something he could not change, was getting him nowhere. He stepped in to the bathroom and undressed, then pulled on a pair of long grey pants and a light blue T-shirt. Exiting the en-suite, he discarded his used clothes in to an empty clothing hamper before climbing into his bed and under his dark green comforter.

As he lay there in the growing darkness, he could not help glancing at the empty bed next to him every few minutes while contemplating tomorrow...

A few people (besides him) had already moved into their dorms that very morning, but the wide majority of students would only be moving in the next day, when the Opening Assembly took place in order to welcome the first year students. Moving into your dorm early wasn't very common, but then again, it wasn't extremely rare either. Athrun's decision to move in early, had been completely spontaneous and because of one simple fact His father.

While his mother was overprotective to a fault, his father was severe, egotistical and usually uninterested in his son, unless it benefited him in some way (or at least, that's how Athrun tended to view it).

Patrick Zala was a wealthy executive, who spent a lot of his time away from home and even more time complaining about Athrun in every way imaginable. Whether it was his hair, his attitude, the way he dressed or the way he did things There was always an imperfection when it came to his son. Simply put, the man had expectations, which Athrun just didn't agree with. At one stage in his life, they had got along- something he knew to be true as there was photographic proof, but that time was long gone and Athrun could easily say he did not miss it.

_Easy, because it was hard to miss something that you could barely remember._

So, due to the constant friction between them, Patrick Zala made a point to seldom be anything but extremely busy with work or his high ranking associates. However, last night had been one of those rare evenings, when he had decided to grace the family with his presence.

Thus, complete anarchy had ensued.

The two had argued over dinner while Lenore attempted to play peacemaker. Then they had argued this morning, then again at lunch, and since Athrun did not feel like going through a repeat performance anytime soon, he had made the decision to move into his dorm early (obviously unaware of the changes his mother had made).

Athrun let out a breath of frustration and willed himself to calm down. These thoughts served no purpose and certainly did nothing to improve his mood. It also would not help to fall asleep feeling angry, especially since he would be starting College the next day.

He was silently (and secretly) dreading tomorrow, wondering what his roommate would be like and if he could get the person to move out. On the other hand, maybe he could install some type of room divider or nail up a sheet...

Athrun turned over to face the wall and shut his eyes. Though he highly doubted either of the options would be possible, the ideas did help him feel slightly better about this completely annoying situation while also serving as a way to distract his thoughts from taking any dark routes like they generally did.

_One-step at a time, he mentally chanted. He just had to take everything as it happened and hope it turned out okay in the end._

The teen snorted softly, burying his face entirely within the comfort of his pillows.

_Yeah, because that one was working out so well for him thus far._

* * *

><p>A teenager with amethyst coloured eyes entered his bedroom with a soft sigh and threw a towel into his laundry basket, dark brown hair still damp from a recent shower and clinging to his slightly tanned skin. Without a sound, he lay down upon his bed and turned to stare up at the ceiling with a dispassionate expression on his face, highly aware of the glaring red digits on his alarm that proved it was getting late.<p>

The room surrounding him was rather plain, with clear white walls, a deep crimson carpet and simple charcoal-coloured blinds. The only furniture visible was the double bed (decorated in red and black to match), a built-in mahogany cupboard and a matching desk with chair. The room was virtually empty besides that, and all his clothes and personal belongings currently sat in two bags near the door. This was because he would only be spending one more night in this room before he moved into his College dorm, the next day.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and a woman with a soft expression and long ebony hair walked in.

"All ready for tomorrow, Kira?"

The teen mentally rolled his eyes before answering softly.

"Yes, aunt Caridad. It's not like I had anything else to do besides pack."

"You're not still upset, are you?" She asked gently, though a slight frown marred her beautiful features. She had not missed the sarcasm and honestly wished he'd grow out of it.

"No." Kira answered quietly.

_Why would he be upset? It wasn't as if he had just spent his entire summer under house arrest...Oh wait, he had._

"Then what's wrong Kira?" Caridad asked oblivious to the teen's actual thoughts but aware that something was bothering him.

"There's nothing wrong." He informed her monotonously.

_You'd just say no anyway._

Caridad's frown deepened as she retorted. "We both know that's not true. Tell me, please?"

Kira sighed and decided to humour her.

"Let me have my own room." There, he had said it. Now he just had to wait for the predicted response.

_ Three...Two..._

Caridad seemed puzzled for a moment, but then she groaned wearily as this was an old argument.

_ One..._

"No."

"I said it wouldn't happen again." He said flatly not even trying to plead with her, a fact noticed by his aunt.

"I've heard that one before Kira." She replied levelly, though not unkindly. "It's not that we don't trust you, but given what has happened these last few months, I would rather feel safe than sorry."

_That was why he kept quiet._

Kira now rolled his eyes literally and looked away with an exasperated sigh, while Caridad continued as if she had not seen his actions.

"It will make me feel better knowing someone's there with you, considering your uncle and I are leaving for Heliopolis in a few months and you know your father refuses to change his mind on the matter...Besides, you might make a friend."

"I have friends." He replied instantly, even though the words felt hollow the minute they left his lips.

"You mean they try to be your friends because of your status." His aunt said shortly. "You need a real one like those nice people Cagalli has taken to bringing around lately."

Kira chose to remain silent. He didn't trust himself to speak, as he might say something that he would definitely regret later.

"I know you don't see it right now, but we do care Kira." Caridad then said softly.

When her nephew made no effort to reply once again, Caridad sighed sadly and reluctantly turned to leave.

"Good night."

When she was gone, Kira closed his eyes.

_A real friend? As if..._

"That wasn't very nice, you know."

Kira mentally groaned, but did not bother opening his eyes at the sound of his twin sister's voice.

"Go away Cagalli."

He could picture her standing there in his doorway; her short blond hair tied up for the night, her golden eyes flashing and her hands on her hips as she glared at him reproachfully.

"You really upset aunt Caridad and all she's trying to do is help you."

This time Kira did not reply, the slightest twinge of guilt mixing with his previous anger.

"You know Dad only grounded you to keep you safe... "She said. "None of us want you to get hurt again."

Kira heard the creak of his door and knew that his sister had left the room.

Trust his sister to twist everything around and make him seem petty and childish (though some part of him knew that he was). He hated that she could do that to him with little to no effort. Life seemed to love being a bitch when it felt like it.

_ Dad only grounded you to keep you safe... _Cagalli's words echoed in his heavily, he turned over to go to sleep or at least, attempt to go to sleep.

"To keep me safe, huh." He whispered into the darkness as it crept across the room slowly.

_It was a concept that made him want to laugh._

* * *

><p>Athrun cringed as another unknown object zoomed past him, narrowly missing his head. It had been a war-zone all morning, as all students, new and old, moved into their rooms while socializing with each other.<p>

Though it was probably childish and pathetic, he had decided that he didn't want to be present when his roommate showed up. That's why the blue-haired teen now found himself dodging dangerous objects.

Since he had moved in the day before, he had avoided all this madness...Though he could not say the same for his very unfortunate friends. Yes, even though Athrun had to room with a complete stranger, he felt a little better knowing that his four friends (Well, his four _best_ friends out of many friends) would be attending Minerva College with him. It would have been five, his mind automatically reminded him before he mentally shoved that thought aside and scolded himself. He was not going to think about that now...And especially not on his very first day of College. It was thoughts like those that had him stuck with a roommate in the first place...Well he had learned from that mistake. He had to move on.

_No more displays of weakness._

He breathed in deeply and thrust his hands into his hoody pockets with a sour expression, continuing his slow trek through the crowded halls while the occasional whisper of fragmented conversation, reached his ears

"...and did you hear who else is attending this year." One rather excited girl giggled to a friend and the sight of her bouncing up and down giddily with a huge smile on her face, made Athrun's scowl deepen. However, the girl did not notice through her haze of glee and continued to talk at an accelerated pace, her friend hanging onto every word with an almost identical smile.

"I couldn't really believe it myself when Mirabel told me, but she swears it's the truth."

"What is?"

"That the Prince and Princess of Orb will be going to this very College..."

The girl's animated voice grew distant as Athrun rounded a corner and he found himself rolling his eyes even though the vague sensation of curiosity was welling up within him.

The children of Uzumi Nara Atha were practically Orb's most treasured secret, what with how little they were in public and how much of their life remained as private as possible. Even Athrun, someone whose family was high up politically, had only caught the briefest glimpses of the royal twins and that was saying something considering that his family attended almost every event hosted by Lord Uzumi Nara Atha.

"At least they'll be able to get their own private rooms." He muttered bitterly, wondering how their being at Minerva College was going to affect life in general Surely the security involving Orb's royalty had to be strict. "How wonderful for them..."

_At least they wont have to put up with some roommate they do not want _

Sighing, Athrun forced himself to focus on the present and his surroundings, refusing to let his thoughts wander down pathways that tended to lead to more depressing ideas. He skilfully dodged a paper aeroplane, glaring slightly at it before finally reaching his intended destination. The blue-haired teen promptly knocked on a door, which had the number 121 on it in black and then waited.

"Just a second." Came the muffled reply.

There was an odd shuffling noise until the door opened and Athrun came face to face with raven-haired, crimson-eyed teen. The person was wearing a pair of slightly torn and faded black jeans with a white, long-sleeved T-shirt, with the word "Impulse" written on it in red. The shirts white sleeves had been hastily pushed up towards his elbows.

Athrun's eyebrows rose at the boy's disgruntled appearance before saying.

"Why do you always look like you just stepped out of bed Shinn? It's like your damn calling card."

The raven shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"When did you get here, Athrun?"

"Yesterday afternoon. I found out where you were staying and thought I'd come visit since I'm already settled in."

"Cool. Rey's here too. I got lucky getting him as my roommate...Then again, Auntie Talia is the College Prez and his mom." Shinn announced happily.

Athrun entered the room, silently grumbling at his friends luck and obvious enthusiasm while also cursing that Rey's mom obviously didn't like him as much as Shinn, since she had no problem giving him what he wanted while Athrun had to suffer. Then the blue-haired teen stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wow. It looks like your bags threw up in here." He commented dryly while surveying all the items that looked as if they had been tossed around by a small tornado.

"Ask Shinn why?" A cold voice uttered quietly from the floor.

Athrun caught sight of Rey Za Burrel, another of his friends and aforementioned College President's son, currently sitting in between a whole bunch clothes and books with a grimace on his usually stoic face.

"Okay...Why Shinn?" Athrun asked, turning away from the blonde and looking at the raven.

Shinn scratched his head in a rather embarrassed fashion.

"Well, Rey spent the night at my place...and Mayu kinda mixed up our stuff-."

"Which, she only did because you went and hid her cell phone." Rey snapped, throwing aside a rumpled T-shirt. I still don't see why she had to involve me, just to get back at you."

"My sister's a demon in disguise." Shinn answered simply. Who knows how her mind works. Maybe she figured you would kill me for unintentionally getting you involved."

"Don't give me any ideas." Rey warned his roommate acidly and continued to throw aside items that were not his.

"Didn't you hear me? I said _unintentionally._" Shinn grumbled while Athrun just shook his head at the two of them and decided to change the topic.

"Yzak and Dearka are roommates too." He said, casually leaning against the wall. He couldn't really fault Rey's mom on that decision, as Yzak was the kind of person Athrun would not wish upon his worst enemy (regardless of the fact that they were friends). Dearka seemed to be the only person (that they knew of so far) who could even stay in the same room with Yzak for more than two hours, and still walk out completely serene and sane.

"Have you seen them yet?" Shinn asked, picking his way through several items of clothing in an almost bored fashion.

"No. I don't think they're here yet, but you know how Yzak is with crowds. He's barely gone out in public ever since-."

Athrun suddenly broke off, realizing what he was about to bring up. A tense silence followed with Athrun staring pointedly at his feet.

_He had done it again._

This was supposed to get easier to deal with; after all, it had been a few months since the accident...and his death-

"So, what's your roommate like?" Rey said interrupting Athrun's train of thought, for which the blue-haired teen was grateful.

Yet all he could do was shrug.

"Dunno, haven't met the guy." _Don't want to meet him...Not yet at least._

"I thought you were getting your own room?" Shinn asked, looking mildly confused.

"I was, but my mom's forcing me to have a roommate." Athrun replied quietly and then he snorted. She seems to think she's helping me and I suppose in her mind she is."

Rey paused shortly in his attempt to locate his belongings.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Look on the bright side. At least your mom isn't the President of the College you're attending." Shinn suddenly said with a large grin. You don't run the risk of seeing her everyday."

A book hit the ravens shoulder and Athrun smirked, feeling the need to add.

"I guess the sayings true; there always is someone worse off than you."

Rey's reply was another book, this time sent in Athrun's direction, which he managed to dodge.

"Do you two want some help since I'm here?" Athrun managed to ask through his laughter.

"If you want. I should be making Shinn do this by himself, since it _is_ his fault." Rey replied with narrowed eyes in the raven's direction.

Shinn visibly paled and then pouted.

"Awww, but Rey, if we all work together we can get it done so much faster."

Rey sighed.

"You know I wouldn't let you do this all by yourself, even if it was your fault." He told the raven-haired boy softly.

Shinn's pout disappeared, a mischievous grin taking its place.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't. It's cause you're a perfectionist and I'm not...So whatever I do wouldn't be good enough for you and you'd just do it all over again anyway. And waste time."

Shinn dodged a large book while laughing at his friends pissed off expression.

"See, you wouldn't be so touchy if it wasn't true-Ow!"

Shinn rubbed his head where a second book had hit him and glared at the blond. Now it was Athrun's turn to laugh while Rey just smirked, continuing with his seemingly endless task of locating scattered property.

"That hurt you know." The raven said with a scowl.

"It was supposed to." Rey answered flatly, not bothering to look up from what he was doing.

Shinn childishly stuck out his tongue and Athrun shook his head. Those two were impossible sometimes. It sometimes made him wonder why their friend Lacus had yet to sign them all into an insane asylum He certainly would have entertained the thought if he were in her position.

Smiling slightly at the thought, Athrun refocused his attention on his friends, deciding to inform them of what he had involuntarily heard on his way over.

"So did either of you hear the gossip in the halls, apparently we're soon going to be joined by royalty..."

* * *

><p>Two teens made their way up the College's countless stairs, large bags draped over each of their shoulders. The one was blond and smiling brightly as he took in the sights, his purple-grey eyes sparkling with warmth and humour, while his companion just glared at anything and everything in his path, his blue eyes cold and unwelcoming. This icy demeanour only seemed emphasized by the red scar that stretched diagonally across his face. Both teens seemed so different in countenance, that it was hard to imagine them as best friends...Yet no matter what anyone thought, that was the case.<p>

"This place sure is big, huh Yzak? The brochure doesn't do it justice." Said boy simply grunted his acknowledgement and his friend sighed.

"There are a lot of people too."

"So?" Yzak questioned tersely and the blond rolled his eyes.

"Cant you at least act as if you were excited about this?"

"No." Was the clipped reply.

"Jeez, someone forgot to take their daily dose of happy pills...Oh wait, it's that gigantic stick you have lodged up your ass that's making you cranky." The blond exclaimed loudly, throwing his arms in the air dramatically and earning a few strange looks from passers by. "Wait until the others hear that your mood is one hundred percent the same as it usually is...Sour."

"Dearka, if you like your face the way it is, I suggest you shut up." Yzak stated coldly, however his friend simply ignored the glare and snorted.

"Tch please, you wouldn't be able to touch me." The blond said, confident as always.

"Whatever dumb ass, let's just find our room. I'm tired of people staring at me." Yzak mumbled softly.

Dearka fell silent as he followed the silver-haired teen, taking note of the sombre expression hidden behind the icy mask. He then grinned suddenly.

"They're not staring at you."

Yzak huffed. Why was he friends with this idiot? Of course, people were staring at him, people always fucking stared at him well not him; technically, they were looking at the scar that decorated his features. Even though he hadn't actually caught anyone in the act, Yzak knew that people had noticed it. They always did.

"They are."

"Shows how much you know. He heard the blond scoff. They're looking at me because I'm so awesome! It's radiating off me in waves. I'm the most wonderful piece of flesh to grace these halls and they are overwhelmed by my-"

"Really Dearka, don't be-" The silver-haired teen interrupted only to break off when he saw the humorous twinkle in his friends eye and the knowing look on his face. Yzak's own expression softened as he realized what his friend was doing, so he decided to play along.

"Oh yes, how I could forget." He said sarcastically, making Dearka's grin widen. "Almost a crime against humanity, it is."

The blond nodded, glad that his friend had caught on. It was a method he always used to ease the atmosphere when things started getting tense. So let's find our dorm. "I think they've seen enough of me and my awesomeness."

"Of course." Yzak said, smirking. We wouldn't want anyone to become jealous."

"Exactly."

Yzak just shook his head. Sometimes he would wonder why on earth he put up with the annoying blond, but then moments like these happened and he was reminded of why Dearka was his best friend in the first place...The blond understood him the best.

* * *

><p>Just outside Minerva College's gates, three students exited a green Chrysler Aspen, two boys and a girl who had been friends ever since they could remember. They approached the large building before them with mixture of awe and hesitation.<p>

"So Stella, you ready?" Asked one of the boys. He had green hair and eyes.

"Not in the least Sting." Stella replied softly, brushing a piece of blond hair out of her magenta eyes and glancing at the boy, she viewed as an older brother, despite the fact that she had an actual older brother.

"Too bad, life's a bitch like that." Announced the last boy with light blue hair, pushing past them after locking his vehicle. "Now let's go. The Opening Assembly is going to start soon and we still have to unpack. There's no time to dilly-dally."

The blue-haired boy then took off with his bags while the other two just watched him go.

Sting sighed.

"Come on Stel We better catch up with him before he gets himself hopelessly lost."

Stella giggled, magenta eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Auel always has had a problem with directions."

"Maybe we should invest in some type of leash for him." Sting asked thoughtfully. Stella giggled once again and Sting shook his head in a negative manner.

"He probably wouldn't take it very well."

"Probably not."

The two shared identical grins.

"Oi! Hurry up you two. If you went any slower, you'd be in reverse." Auel shouted and Stella rolled her eyes.

"We're moving as fast as we can, Auel." She replied with a huff.

"Yeah well, my granny could move faster than you are Stel and she's way over sixty." Auel responded mockingly.

"You know Sting, if we ever decide to buy a leash for him, you must remember to include a muzzle..." Stella mumbled and Sting nodded obligingly. "Or we can just set Cagalli on him; you know he's terrified of her..."

Sting smirked.

"No idea why, couldn't have anything to do with that time she caught him in her underwear drawer and threatened to castrate him."

Stella laughed. "I still can't believe he survived that."

"Speaking of Cagalli though, do you know when the princess is getting here?"

Stella shrugged as she and Sting finally caught up with Auel by the entrance, who was glaring at them and tapping his foot.

"She said she'll text me when she gets here. Her brother is driving them here."

"No more chit-chat." Auel interrupted as Sting was about to make a reply. "You guys can gossip later when we're not running late."

"This coming from the guy who was forever running late for class, back in high school." Sting murmured with a roll of his eyes while Stella hid a smile. "Cant for the life of me, figure out what makes college any different that he now suddenly cares about the time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Most of this chapter's content remained pretty much the same from my previous version, except for certain facts that I altered or things I added. I hope you all enjoyed and I look forward to any comments anyone may have.

**Extra facts/Info: **Since I have not attended College/University (I work and study at home through courses), my school design/ layout for this story is very made up. I'm working on the basis that college has three years regardless of what you study (unrealistic, I know, but it makes things simpler for me and my future ideas) So Kira, Athrun and the gang are all First Years.

Chapter title inspired by _All About Us_ by tAtU, _Me Against the World_ by Simple Plan and _New Divide_ by Linkin Park.

**Next Chapter: **We meet the twins and other characters, Lacus and Kira have their first encounter, and Athrun discovers that royalty is just as blessed as he is.

***Anyone interested in Harry Potter, please check out my new story _Ghosts of Tomorrow_. Featuring Harry, Draco and Teddy, who end up in an alternate universe after Voldemort's demise Not as cliché as it sounds I promise ;-)


	3. Highway Fences

**A/N: ** How's this for a record update? Does it mean I will get more reviews? *_Hint. Hint. Nudge. Nudge…Uh, wink_*

*_Sighs deeply_* I'll take what I can get.

Mostly old ideas but with some new life and a few (many?) changes. Dedicated to _NinthFeather_, who has been my first review for each chapter thus far, and whose awesome comments have greatly inspired my muse. He thanks you!

Yes, my muse is a he. His name is Fred if anyone must know and sometimes I wish I could strangle him…But then I'd battle to write, so I guess he's a necessary, sadistic evil.

Uh, don't mind my strangeness and me. It's the caffeine talking, I swear o.O

**Warnings! Language! Hinted slash!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Scars We Hide<strong>

**Phase 02: "Highway Fences"**

* * *

><p><em>The day has finally arrived! <em>Cagalli Yula Atha thought breathlessly, her short blond hair whipping around her face as she descended the stairs two at a time, while trying to tug on her remaining shoe without landing on her face in the process.

_A normal college with little boundaries and rules…_her heart practically swelled happily at the thought of true freedom after so many years of strict guidelines, even though she understood the necessity.

Within seconds, the blond had reached the front foyer, shouting a hasty goodbye to one of her favourite maids named Myrna, and then was jogging across the driveway towards a gleaming black Peugeot 407 Coupé where her twin stood waiting.

"Took you long enough." He stated in his usual disinterested tone, which had Cagalli rolling her eyes and fighting the urge to stick out her tongue.

"Whatever, let's go already."

"Cant yet…Teruko wants to speak to us."

Cagalli groaned.

"Seriously?"

Her brother simply nodded and she sighed.

Luckily, she only had to wait a few minutes before they were joined by a grave looking man, decked out in the full regalia of the Orb nation. Teruko Ainu, their father's most loyal advisor and bodyguard.

"Good morning Milord and Lady."

Cagalli withheld another groan at the titles while her twin didn't bother to hide his irritation.

"Lord Uzumi asked that I wish you good luck for your first day and that he's sorry he could not be here to see you off."

"That's alright," Cagalli assured the dark-haired man. "He has that important meeting with the ambassadors from Eurasia today, right?"

Teruko nodded. "He also informed me to tell you both to behave." Teruko said, staring at Kira a moment longer than he did Cagalli. "Despite the liberty you are both being given-" Kira rolled his eyes while Cagalli shot him an annoyed glance. "-you must remember that you have a duty as the children of Orb's leader, to act with integrity and dignity."

"We promise to behave." Cagalli murmured, fixing her brother with a stern glance until he made a noise of acknowledgement. "We wont let dad down."

Teruko smiled slightly.

"Well, you better be off."

Cagalli thanked him while her brother wordlessly got into his car. Once seated and buckled in, she turned towards her brother with a muted expression.

"Kira…Are you nervous?"

Her twin was silent as he started the car and reversed out of the manor. It wasn't until they were well on their way, that his soft voice filled the silence.

"Yeah and you?"

Cagalli laughed softly.

"It feels like my hearts going to jump out of my chest." She replied. "But…I'm also excited."

Kira just nodded.

Cagalli stared at him for a long while before sighing and turning her amber eyes on the scene beyond her window.

She could probably push and prod for more of a reaction, for more of an explanation, but for this one moment, she'd let her brother have his little shell of isolation.

After all, today was a big change for both of them, and while she was just nervously excited, she knew he was down right anxious.

* * *

><p>The kettle had just finished boiling, when Murrue Ramius, a teacher at Minerva College, heard her house phone ring. She sighed and reluctantly paused in her efforts to make coffee, before heading off to answer it.<p>

"Hello, Murrue speaking."

Murrue suddenly smiled brightly when a familiar voice replied.

"Caridad. It's been a while." She said happily.

The woman on the other end laughed softly.

_"It's only been a week since we last had lunch together_."

"So." Murrue replied levelly. "You'll be leaving for Heliopolis soon and then we'll only have phone calls and emails, with the occasional visits during holidays."

_"I know." _Came Caridad's quiet reply.

Murrue frowned slightly at the evident sadness in her old friend's voice.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know this job is important for Hiruma and he deserves the promotion."

Caridad could be heard laughing on the other end.

_"Yes. He does."_ She eventually replied._ "Anyway, I was phoning to ask about Kira's schedule. Has it been set up like I asked?"_

Murrue chuckled softly.

"Of course, but you do know that he's not going to be very happy about it."

Murrue heard the ebony haired woman sigh.

_"He's already mad at all of us about the whole room story...I just-I don't want to lose him Murrue and I don't know what else to do."_

Murrue smiled sadly.

"I know. None of us want to lose him either. God Knows Kira's been through enough...They both have."

"_Uzumi is battling…He hides it well but you can see it hurts him…he hates that he can't help Kira as much as he would like."_

"All he can do is try, Caridad. That's all anyone can do really…" Murrue sighed, wishing she had more to offer than these measly words of comfort. "It's when we stop trying that we truly fail."

_"I suppose…Thank you." _Caridad replied in a choked voice as if preventing herself from crying. Murrue nodded, even though the ebony haired woman couldn't see her and then said.

"Everything will get better Caridad. You'll see."

_"I hope so...I really hope so." _The woman murmured softly. _"Anyway, I gave to go. Thanks for helping us out Murrue."_

"Anytime…"

The line went dead and Murrue silently hung up then resumed making her unfinished coffee. The brunette sighed heavily and closed her eyes before taking a sip of the warm, dark liquid.

_Had it really been eleven years since that awful tragedy?_

She sighed once again, old and painful memories resurfacing. Murrue had been friends with Caridad and her sister, Via, for many years. They had grown up together, gone to school together...Hell! Murrue had been a bridesmaid for both their weddings. She had been there when Kira and Cagalli first entered the world making Via's family complete. To everyone, Via Hibiki's life had been perfect, but no one had seen the truth...No one had suspected that Ulen Hibiki was a violent man and no one had seen the abuse, not until it was too late.

Murrue took a deep, calming breath and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

The twins past was a painful subject, not only for them, but also for people who had known their family.

Murrue sighed and brought her thoughts back to the present.

She thought about the twins and how she could not wait to see them, again and then chuckled quietly. However, she was not looking forward to seeing Kira's reaction, when he found out what they had done, even if it was to look out for him.

* * *

><p>Kira had never really liked large crowds (maybe it had become worse over the years), but to say he felt uncomfortable, would be a huge understatement. He realized that it was the first day and things were bound to be chaotic, but did they all have to gather in the hallways...It was ridiculous. He could barely go five feet without someone ramming in to him...and then there was the noise. It sounded like the fair had come to town. People were yelling, laughing, slamming doors and making so much other racket that if they got any louder, they would have defied the laws of sound.<p>

Kira sighed inwardly. Maybe it was just him that was annoyed by all this, though that wouldn't be much of a surprise. Most things tended to annoy him. Lost in his thoughts, Kira hadn't even gone three steps, when something bumped into his left shoulder and nearly sent him off his feet.

"Are people blind?" He muttered shortly.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't concentrating." Came a soft reply.

Kira looked down in astonishment, not expecting to see a girl kneeling there and picking up items that had obviously fallen out of her handbag (after all, this was the boy's side of the dorms). She was constantly mumbling a soft "I'm sorry" repeatedly.

Kira sighed and knelt down to help her, earning a surprised look from the girl. When all her things had been gathered, he wordlessly offered her his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." She murmured, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear, while glancing at him nervously with sapphire blue eyes.

The girl was rather pretty with her soft features and bright eyes that almost glowed, dressed for comfort in a pair of plain black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt, while her long pink hair was worn in a high pony.

Kira's expression remained impassive, but he nodded slightly. He felt ashamed for snapping even if he had not been directly insulting her, so he muttered a quick "I'm sorry too" before walking away.

_Day one and already taking your anger out on innocent bystanders...Great._

* * *

><p>Lacus Clyne, daughter of reputed human right's activist and politician, Siegel Clyne, watched in stunned silence as the odd boy walked away, a mixture of embarrassment and confusion clouding her angelic features.<p>

She couldn't believe she had literally run in to someone.

_A gorgeous someone_, she noted absently.

The young heiress had never seen a person with such amazing eyes and to think, that she probably would never have noticed him if she hadn't gotten hopelessly lost, while searching for the girl's dormitory's.

…_and why did he seem so familiar?_

Lacus sighed, shrugging off the feeling and made her way over to a large map of the College (that someone had pointed out earlier) and began searching for the girl's dorms. She almost swore in disbelief when she discovered that, she had been near it when she had first arrived, but had gone in the opposite direction.

Instead of getting upset over something she could not change, Lacus turned and made her way over to the girl's dorms, all the while, her thoughts straying to that brief encounter with the dark-haired teen. When she finally reached a corridor with more people of the female species and not male, the pink-haired girl set to work finding the number of her room. After what seemed like hours, she paused before a door with the number 102 on it and smiled brightly with relief.

_About time_, she thought, grateful of the fact that her belongings had been sent prior to her arrival. It would have been a nightmare lugging them around while she got herself hopelessly mislaid.

Lacus pushed the door open and entered the room, just in time to find a girl with short blonde hair exiting the bathroom, wearing a sleeveless green polo neck shirt and a pair of dark grey ¾ pants.

"Hey." The blond announced with a small smile, though her topaz eyes appeared to contain a sense of unease and wariness.

"You must be my roommate?" Lacus asked, smiling warmly despite the slight tension she could feel in the air.

The girl nodded, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I suppose."

"My name is Lacus." The pink-haired girl went on to say ignoring the withdrawn response, not wanting to create any future complications with a person she would have to live with for a complete year. "Lacus Clyne and you are?"

"The daughter of Siegel Clyne, right?" The girl asked and Lacus nodded, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Yes…"

"Your dad is one of the few people I can actually stand within the political ring, and that's really saying something." The blond girl announced, smiling brightly and giving Lacus the impression that she had missed something important. "You seem nice as well."

Lacus cocked her head slightly to the side, now completely mystified and unsure of how to react, but it seemed she didn't have to worry about any of that for the blond was soon talking again.

"I'm Cagalli by the way."

Lacus's eyes widened fractionally.

_Her roommate was the Princess of Orb._ Lacus didn't know much about the royal family, apart from the small facts she sometimes gleaned from her father, but having the Princess, as her roommate, seemed to be something extraordinary and unreal. The royal family was so private in their affairs that it was hard to imagine them as normal people, and yet here was the proof standing before her, the Princess of Orb going to college like any other teenager.

Lacus shook herself from her thoughts, realizing that she had zoned out in her discovery while the blond had been talking.

"…and I'm sorry for the less than polite introduction. It's just that I don't know very much about you- well, that's not entirely true since you're in the papers almost as much, if not more than me, and I was worried about what kind of roommate I'd get…" The girl suddenly went quiet, tugging on a short lock of blond hair with a sheepish expression before muttering. "…sorry…I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

Lacus blinked as a faint pink blush worked its way across the girl's cheeks and down her neck. Then the pink-haired girl smiled sincerely.

"Its okay and it's truly nice to meet you Cagalli."

Cagalli's eyes lost most of their apprehension and she returned the genuine smile. "Nice to meet you too Lacus-." She then broke off with a frown. "What's that noise?"

Lacus wondered what the blonde was talking about, but then she heard a familiar, insistent buzz and laughed softly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said while pulling a pink object from out of her bag, which was round like a ball and had tiny flap-like wings. Lacus then turned towards her roommate, who was looking at her curiously. "This is Haro. He's my best friend."

_*Best friend. Best friend*_

Cagalli smiled as the robot repeated what Lacus had just said while bouncing energetically in her hand.

"He's wonderful. Where did you get him?"

"A really good friend of mine made him for me. He likes working with machines."

"Wow. Your friend sure is talented." Cagalli said and took a seat on her bed (she had already picked the side near the bathroom, which Lacus didn't mind) which was covered in a bright green cover decorated in great orange circles of all types and sizes.

"He is. You can meet him later if you'd like?" Lacus offered, already taking a liking to the girl who she had just met, regardless of her royal status. "We went to high school together."

"S-Sure" Cagalli answered, looking a bit surprised but pleased. "That would be nice and I could introduce you to my friends."

"Yeah."

The blonde's eyes had completely lost that guarded edge Lacus had seen earlier. The pinkette smiled happily. It seemed as if she had made her first new friend.

* * *

><p>Kira had arrived at his room, to find the left bed already taken, but this really didn't bother him as he always figured the first person got first pick anyway.<p>

He had quickly unpacked his belongings while surveying the room. It was plain and simple, and with the exception of his roommates green comforter and the addition of his own dark red one, (the colours clashing like some kind of arbitrary Christmas decoration), the room decorated in shades of blue and had matching wooden furniture.

Kira had to admit, it was somewhat nice. He then wondered if the single dorms were just as nice, but then frowned, seeing, as it was not as if he was ever going to find out.

Sighing irritably, he took a seat on his bed with his back pressed against the wall. He knew that his family was worried about him, but that didn't make this any less frustrating or minimize the issue that he still wanted his own room.

In fact, if it weren't for his little incident two months ago, he probably would have been able to have his own room.

_The irony_, he thought bitterly.

However, since his attempted suicide (well, he preferred to classify it as accidental because his intention hadn't been to kill himself in the first place, though try tell that to your parents) he was practically unable to do anything on his own. His own sister treated him like child at times and now he was going to be living with a complete stranger for a whole year...Some guy, he most likely wouldn't like- rephrase that, some guy he _would _not like.

_Life was just wonderful._

If Kira was honest with himself (which he tried his very best not to be), he actually appreciated the fact that his family loved him enough to be so concerned. Yet a part of him wanted to be angry with them. _The illogical part_, he reckoned.

He sighed softly.

It didn't really matter now. He was here, he had a roommate and unless he could come up with a valuable reason for changing rooms...He was stuck here.

* * *

><p>Athrun sighed heavily.<p>

He had spent the last two hours at Rey and Shinn's room, helping them sort out the mess Shinn's younger sister had created (proving that there were moments when he was glad he was an only child), and later on he would be meeting up with them again. Right now though, Athrun was standing in front of his own dorm, but he made no effort to enter it.

He knew that his roommate had most likely moved in already and that he would have to meet the guy, eventually...There was no point in trying to escape the inevitable. However, Athrun could not get his body to move. Truth be told, he was somewhat nervous. In fact, Athrun had never even imagined that things would turn out this way. And if his mother hadn't become involved, he probably would not be here, deciding whether he should meet his roommate. Then again, the only reason why this bothered him so much, was because he felt like he was betraying his best friend and Athrun didn't like that feeling...The two of them had been roommates throughout their years at Archangel Academy (just like Rey and Shinn had been, as well as Dearka and Yzak). So it seemed only natural for them to be roommates when they attended College...

Life, however, had proven to Athrun, that things didn't always go as planned. After all, he had lost his best friend.

_Nicol...If only you were here. Things aren't the same without you...Then again, I wouldn't be here if it were not for you...How unfair is that?_

Athrun placed his hand on the door handle and took a deep breath.

"Well...Here goes." He whispered softly and pushed the door open only to pause in the doorway.

A guy with dark brown hair that partially covered purple coloured eyes, sat upon the right bed, idly tapping the bedpost with a vacant expression. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a red T-shirt and black sneakers with matching black wristbands. Athrun also noted that he was wearing a thin black choker.

Despite Athrun's reservations about the guys dark sense of dress, Athrun couldn't help feeling as if he had seen him somewhere before, but that was impossible...He had never met anyone dressed like that...Not that he could remember at least.

Shaking himself free of the notion, Athrun entered the room completely and closed the door with a light snap, causing the guy to jump slightly and finally take notice of Athrun's presence.

"Um...S-Sorry...Hi." Athrun stuttered and then inwardly groaned.

_That was seriously the best he could come up with? _

His roommate was going to think he was a complete idiot and they had a whole year to get through together.

Instead of laughing or mocking Athrun (like the blue haired teen expected), the guy merely raised an eyebrow and nodded in return.

Athrun blinked.

_Well that didn't really make things any less awkward._

"I guess we're going to be seeing a lot of each other this year." He then said, in an attempt to ease the growing tension.

The guy got off his bed and shrugged, his expression strangely emotionless.

"I suppose." Was his quiet, dry reply. "Isn't that sorta stating the obvious?"

The two boys stood where they were, both staring at one another, neither saying word. Generally, introductions would have happened, but that didn't seem to be the case in this scenario.

Athrun shifted a little. _This wasn't going very well_, he thought. _Maybe the guy was shy? _He inwardly scowled and refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He was going o be spending a year drenched in awkward silences and stilted conversation.

"…fucking fantastic..."

Athrun didn't even realize he had spoken aloud until the teen in front of him responded, his tone calculatingly civil with a mocking hint of acid colouring it.

"Yeah, having a roommate wasn't exactly on the top of my agenda either."

Before Athrun could say anything, the guy brushed past him and exited the room without a word, the door closing behind him with a sharp snap.

The teen felt a mixture of shock and anger flood his system. He stood there in silence while he processed what had just happened. Once the shock had faded and the anger had partially subsided, he snorted softly. If his roommate wanted to be like that, then Athrun wasn't going to waste his breath in future. He didn't understand why this had made him angry; because now he could ignore the guy...Athrun concluded that pretending his roommate did not exist, was as close as he was going to get to actually having his own room...And that suited him just fine. He figured he didn't care much whether he and his roommate actually got along.

_As long as he stays out of my way...We should be just fine._

A few moments later, Athrun left his dorm and made his way down to the large conference hall, where President Talia Gladys would give her beginning-of-the-year speech.

Upon entering the room, he glanced around until he found a group of familiar faces.

"Hey." He announced as he approached them.

"Athrun!" Shinn exclaimed loudly, before getting a smack on the head from Rey.

"Not so loud." The blond hissed sternly and the raven smiled sheepishly.

"You are late." A cold voice said suddenly and Athrun sighed, but didn't get a chance to reply as an arm draped around his shoulders and a second voice answered.

"This coming from the guy who only arrived an hour ago."

Athrun turned to face a tanned blond and a guy with silver hair, whose scar made him inwardly flinch at the bad memories surrounding it.

"Don't mind Yzak, Athrun. He's just mad because technically, he was late." The tanned blond stated smugly.

"You're probably right Dearka, but we'll pretend it was me." Athrun replied with a slight smile, while Yzak just glared at the two of them.

"So, did you meet your roommate?" Athrun heard Rey ask. He nodded in reply.

"Yeah. And he's a total asshole." Okay so maybe Athrun was a little biased considering he didn't want to share the room, but he figured that was to be expected and decided that he was not going to feel the least bit guilty about judging someone so quickly…Nope, not even a little bit.

"How come?" Shinn asked curiously.

Athrun told them what had happened and how the guy had just left the room afterwards.

"Sound like an asshole to me." Yzak muttered.

"I don't know Yzak." Dearka grinned while poking the silver haired teen in the shoulder. "He kinda sounds like you. Only, you wouldn't leave the room-"

"Yeah." Shinn interrupted." You would make the other guy leave instead."

Laughter broke out among the friends as Yzak glared at all of them (a look that promised a swift death if they didn't shut up) but they continued, unaffected. After all, they had grown up together and those looks were starting to lose their touch.

* * *

><p>Cagalli headed towards the hall with her pink haired roommate by her side, chatting animatedly about anything that came up.<p>

Though Cagalli had been wary at first, Lacus was turning out to be a very kind and sweet-natured girl that the blond was growing to like more and more as the minutes went by. From what she had found out so far, Lacus was an only child whose mother had died from a rare disease when she was two, had a wonderful voice, loved to sing, a fondness for white roses, and wanted to work with children, hence why she helped with all the charities her father founded.

That was something they had in common, even if there were slight differences. Lacus wanted to be a teacher while Cagalli wanted to work as a guidance councillor, a job inspired by what her and her brother had been through, especially her brother. Of course, another difference was that Lacus had an actual chance at her career while Cagalli's would most likely become a hobby…She had a duty as Orb's Princess after all.

They were about to enter the hall, when Cagalli felt Lacus gently touch her shoulder.

"Yes, what is it Lacus?"

The girl hesitated slightly and then said.

"Before I introduce you to my friends, there's something you need to know."

Cagalli nodded, wondering what could be so important for her to know.

"It's a rather sensitive topic, but last year, they were all involved in a horrible car accident...Well, I- I mean they were all affected but Yzak, has a really bad scar across his face...and..."

Lacus stopped talking and glanced at the floor, wondering if she should have even said anything in the first place. She didn't particularly feel like going in to details or answering awkward questions, but she really did like Cagalli and figured being honest might be easier.

Cagalli smiled and touched the pink haired girl's shoulder. She could see the worry in the girl's sapphire eyes and could sense that this was a rather important issue. Cagalli could empathize with her and didn't need any further explanations on the matter.

"I understand. Don't stare or ask any questions." She said softly.

Lacus looked up in relief and smiled warmly.

"Thanks Cagalli." She said.

"No problem...Thank you for telling me."

The two girls shared another smile and entered the hall together.

Cagalli didn't know whom to look for, so she decided to follow Lacus. The pink haired girl's sapphire eyes wandered over the many groups until she let out a soft "There they are" and headed in that direction.

Cagalli watched Lacus greet a group of guys with enthusiasm and a tender expression.

"Hey guys, this is Cagalli, my roommate." The pink haired girl then announced. Cagalli felt nervous as they turned their attention towards her, but felt grateful that Lacus had neglected to mention her royal status for whatever reason. The air around them suddenly seemed tense, but she smiled and glanced at each of them as Lacus went on with introductions while Cagalli silently catalogued them, an unfortunate habit she had picked up while sitting through hundreds of boring council sessions.

Rey Za Burrel was first. The adopted son of Talia Gladys-Durandal, President of Minerva College and Gilbert Durandal, the highly esteemed Chief of Orb's Police Department. Rey had longish blond hair and light blue eyes. He seemed the quiet type, for he simply nodded at her and smiled softly.

Next was a short guy with hair that reminded her of her brothers (though his was black instead of dark brown), he grinned at her and waved happily. Lacus called him Shinn Asuka and he appeared to be the loud and energetic type. Cagalli thought his name was familiar but couldn't quite figure out where she had heard it before.

The third guy had silver hair and cold blue eyes, but it was the scar that caught Cagalli's attention. She had already figured out that this must be Yzak, before Lacus had even said his name. The scar wasn't really that bad, the only thing she could find wrong with it was the fact that everyone could see it. Yzak Joule was the son of Ezalia Joule, a noted fashion designer and very acute businesswoman that even her dad thought highly of. However, Cagalli remembered what Lacus had asked, so she just nodded when Yzak grunted his acknowledgement of her presence and turned her attention to the next guy.

He had dark blue hair and bright, emerald green eyes. Lacus called him Athrun Zala, son of Patrick and Lenore Zala if she remembered correctly. Cagalli wasn't much of a fan when it came to Patrick Zala, who could be pretentious and a bit rude, but Lenore was a sweet woman she had had the privilege to meet once or twice, so Cagalli figured she could at least give the son a chance before she judged.

Lacus went on to inform Cagalli that he was the one who had created Haro. She blushed nervously when she saw the curious look he gave her, but almost sighed aloud in relief when he simply smiled and said hello quietly. She didn't like unnecessary attention.

Lacus was about to introduce the last guy, when he suddenly stepped forward and took hold of her hand. Since Cagalli did not want to offend any of her potential friends by smacking the guy for invading her personal space, she settled for glaring at him. He, however, didn't seem to care as he smiled brightly and announced in a husky tone.

"My name's Dearka Sweetie and I'm totally single."

Cagalli looked at the tanned blond in astonishment, her glare disappearing and being replaced by surprise at his directness. She could hear the other guys groan and saw Lacus, who quickly got over her shock, roll her eyes. Cagalli then smirked and calmly removed her hand from the tanned blonde's grasp before replying.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cagalli and so not interested."

Everyone laughed, including Dearka.

"Don't pay him much attention...He cant help being an idiot around pretty girls." Athrun said with a smile

Cagalli blushed slightly at the compliment and smiled in return.

"It's alright. I'm used to idiots."

The tension that had previously been present had now vanished and became more comfortable. Cagalli chose to listen to her roommate catch up, while her own thoughts drifted to her twin...

_She hoped that he was doing all right_.

What she didn't notice, was a pair of emerald eyes watching her carefully.

* * *

><p>On the opposite end of the hall, stood a tall blond with hazel eyes. He was leaning against the wall, while watching the people around him, sighing in boredom when nothing remotely interesting caught his eye.<p>

"Hey Miguel."

The blond turned at the sound of his name and found his roommate, Rusty Mackenzie, approaching. Though the redhead was undeniably hot and a nice guy, he wasn't exactly the type the blond was into.

"What ya doing?" The redhead asked.

"Just checking if there's any potential."

Rusty smirked.

"While you're doing that, can you see if there are any nice girls too?"

Yes, Miguel had told his roommate about his preferences. I mean, what was the point of lying to someone that you would be living with for an entire year. Besides, Rusty had been surprisingly cool with it. As long as Miguel promised not to jump him or do any other funny business.

"Tch. Don't be lazy Rusty."

The redhead simply laughed and then he tapped Miguel's shoulder.

"I know you don't do girls, but you must admit that she's cute."

Miguel looked over to where Rusty was pointing and saw a petite blond with purple-red eyes.

She was laughing quietly and standing with one other girl and two guys.

The other girl was only slightly taller than the blond and had short auburn hair and turquoise eyes. Miguel then turned his attention to the two guys; the one was rather short with light blue hair and blue eyes while the other was a little taller with bright green hair and green eyes. Miguel stared at the green haired individual a moment longer before turning his attention back on his roommate.

"Interesting enough." He answered and Rusty rolled his eyes slightly.

"You were checking out the guys, weren't you?"

Miguel shrugged laconically.

"I might have been."

As there conversation drifted on to other subjects, Miguel constantly found his gaze returning to that group, the green haired individual specifically...That one definitely had potential he thought with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>Kira walked aimlessly through the college halls, not sure of where he was going or if he even cared. Anywhere was better than his dorm or the conference hall (the room, because his roommate might still be there and the hall, because it was full of people right now, who were waiting for the Opening Assembly to start…The very thought made him cringe). He recalled the annoyed look on his roommates face as he left and mentally shrugged it off. He wasn't terribly concerned with getting along with the guy, so if he was angry, it didn't bother Kira in the least.<p>

People had always been Cagalli's strong suit. She was the outgoing, carefree type, not him. When they were younger, Kira had always been slightly jealous of how his twin could make friends so easily (even given their situation at home). Over the years though, Kira had quickly accepted the fact that '_socializing_' was just a foreign concept to him and it was purely easier to be on his own.

_He could hurt less people that way._

Kira sighed.

The Assembly was going to take place soon and he would have to make an appearance. He didn't feel like giving Cagalli a reason to annoy him or worse, make a phone call home.

_Not that she ever needs a reason_, he thought darkly.

* * *

><p>Cagalli giggled at another one of Dearka's lame jokes, while the rest of the group just shook their heads in amusement (or in Yzak's case-glared) at the tanned blond.<p>

Cagalli was surprised by how easily she had grown comfortable in the group's presence (even Yzak, who seemed hostile ninety percent of the time, however, Cagalli had just shrugged this off as his usual behaviour since the others didn't seem too bothered by it) and already considered them good friends.

Sure, she had always been a friendly person by nature, but the past few years had made her a little more reserved...Even a little wary. However, after only a few minutes of knowing Lacus and meeting the guys, Cagalli felt like she had finally found people she could trust wholeheartedly...and she didn't know why. It was a feeling she couldn't seem to shake and after a while, she had discovered that she did not want to.

_Now if only she could sort Kira out_.

Cagalli loved her twin, but he was socially retarded (even if it was for a good reason). Naturally, she also felt like she was obligated to do something about it. He had always been there for her, in ways that most people could never begin to imagine and Cagalli owed him...Plus, she had promised her mother that she would look out for Kira. The past hadn't been kind to her family and Cagalli was determined to make sure things changed...They deserved a little happiness after so much sadness.

Cagalli sighed and shook herself free from such depressing thoughts. She looked around the hall, actually wondering where her brother was and what he was up to, since the assembly was going to begin soon. Cagalli then noticed musingly that Athrun was no longer taking part in the conversation (not that she was either) and staring dejectedly at the floor with glazed eyes. The blond was familiar with this look. It was the kind of look Kira usually had when he was having a bad day or moment (something that was a regular occurrence for him) or feeling depressed.

Cagalli subtly approached the blue haired teen, without alerting anyone else to her movement and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, the way she did with Kira in order not to startle him. Just as Cagalli predicted, Athrun flinched slightly, but it wasn't as bad as it might have been.

She silently removed her hand as his emerald eyes locked with hers.

"Is it something you want to talk about?" She then asked softly.

Athrun tensed and his eyes went wide.

"How did you-" He then broke off and sighed. "Was I that obvious?"

Cagalli laughed quietly.

"Not to anyone else but me."

Athrun glanced at his friends, who were indeed, too busy arguing about something while Lacus played peacemaker.

Cagalli watched the silent relief flood the emerald-eyed teen's features as he turned to face her.

"I'm guessing you don't want them to know." She asked.

"Not really." Athrun told her quietly. "I'd just end up depressing them too."

Cagalli wondered if this had something to do with the car accident Lacus had mentioned earlier. However, she didn't think now was the best time to bring it up or if it was even her place to mention something so personal.

"I'm a great listener, if you ever need someone to talk to." She offered. Cagalli figured it was the least she could do, especially if she was going to be spending a lot of time with this group in the future.

Athrun smiled slightly.

"Thanks Cagalli."

Cagalli was going to say something else when Athrun suddenly rolled hid eyes and sighed.

"Great. It's my roommate."

The boys had apparently heard Athrun; for they instantly ceased whatever argument, they had been having and turned towards him.

"Where?" Shinn asked loudly, making several people look at him strangely and Rey sigh resignedly.

Cagalli was confused and it seemed like she wasn't the only one for Lacus asked.

"What's wrong with your roommate?" She had obviously also noted the hint of irritation that highlighted Athrun's tone.

Athrun just shrugged, not really knowing how to answer.

"He doesn't like him." Rey answered simply.

"Why?" Cagalli asked feeling curious.

"Let's just say they got off to a bad start." Dearka answered with a grin.

Cagalli followed Athrun's gaze and gasped when she saw the person he was watching.

Athrun turned to her in concern.

"You okay?"

Cagalli nodded and sighed heavily.

"Let me guess, the brunette who just walked in is your roommate. Isn't he?"

Now it was Athrun's turn to nod and look confused.

"Why?" He asked in a puzzled voice. "Do you know him?"

_It just had to be Kira_, she thought dryly. _Oh the irony_.

Cagalli sighed once again when she noticed the entire group staring at her, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"I know him." She began quietly. "He's my brother."

Athrun's mouth dropped in shock, as did everyone else's, except for Lacus, who was looking over at the brunette and blushing for some strange reason while her mind screamed '_I almost knocked over the Prince!'_

"You serious?" Shinn blurted out, earning a slight glare from Rey as if to say; Could you be any ruder? Cagalli merely nodded.

"Yeah. We're actually twins."

Athrun glanced at his roommate and then back at Cagalli. They did look alike. Except for their hair and eye colour, they could be exact doubles (of course, there was also the fact that Cagalli was a girl). Athrun also realized something else. Earlier, when Lacus had first introduced the blond to the group, Athrun had felt like he had met her before. Now he knew it was because she looked like his roommate, however, this still didn't explain why his roommate seemed so familiar to him.

"I'll be right back." Cagalli suddenly announced with a determined look in her amber eyes before she left.

"Wait. She's not gonna-." Shinn began and then instantly broke off as they watched the blond storm over to her twin.

They all watched as Cagalli spoke to the dark haired teen and then pointed in their direction. "Never mind." Shinn then muttered.

"Don't tell me we're going to have to meet the emo?" Yzak asked irritably and Dearka snorted.

"That's not very nice you know." Lacus reprimanded sternly and the two boys had the modesty to look slightly ashamed. Shinn and Rey smirked at them from behind the pink haired girls back.

Athrun, on the other hand, rather agreed with Yzak. His first encounter with the guy hadn't really gone very well and he didn't really feel like going through another one so soon afterwards. Being around the guy made him uneasy for some reason.

Cagalli's twin glanced their way and shook his head, something that seemed to make Cagalli angry. Athrun almost sighed with relief as Cagalli's brother started to walk away, but then Cagalli grabbed the guy's arm and began pulling him towards their group.

Athrun watched Cagalli walk back as if she wasn't dragging her struggling twin behind her and wearing a very smug look on her face. Shinn and Dearka were chuckling quietly, so they didn't offend Lacus, while Yzak just glared at them. When the two siblings were finally nearby, Cagalli let go and placed her hands on her hips before saying firmly in a commanding tone.

"Introduce yourself."

Her brother just glared at her while rubbing his abused arm.

"Fine." Cagalli then huffed, turning to face the others.

"Everyone, this is my twin brother, Kira..." She then glanced at her brother with narrowed eyes."Kira. firstly, this is Athrun, your roommate as you probably already know..."

Athrun watched Kira shift slightly as Cagalli continued with the introductions, pointing to each of them in turn. Kira's violet gaze drifted over them all, pausing shortly on Yzak and his scar (making the silver haired teen's glare deepen), and then again on Lacus, whose blush increased.

This last display didn't go unnoticed by anyone, especially Cagalli.

"Do you two know each other?" She asked, her gaze alternating between her roommate and her brother. Athrun found he also wanted to know.

"She ran into me earlier." Kira replied.

Athrun frowned and Cagalli looked at her brother irritably.

"That doesn't really explain much, you know." She hissed at him.

Lacus put her hand on Cagalli's shoulder and said.

"Actually, that's exactly what happened Cagalli...I literally ran into him when I got myself lost near the boy's dorm rooms."

"What the heck were you doing by the boy's dorms?" Shinn demanded and Lacus frowned.

"I told you I got lost."

"Shut up Shinn." Rey told the raven quietly and the boy settled down.

"Well this has been awesome." Kira announced softly in the same bored tone Athrun had heard before and glanced at Cagalli. "Can I go now?"

"Is our company not good enough for you?" Yzak asked angrily, although Athrun knew it was his pride talking and not the fact that he actually wanted the brunette to stay.

Cagalli looked furious, but what surprised Athrun the most, was that she was looking at her brother and apparently didn't care about what Yzak had said. Even Kira didn't respond to Yzak's statement.

"No Kira. You can stand there until I say you can move."

Kira raised an eyebrow and then started to leave. Athrun half-expected Cagalli to grab him again, but all she did was cross her arms and say.

"I'll tell dad you-know-what."

"What the hell is she going on about?" Dearka whispered and everyone, including Athrun, shrugged.

"What I don't understand." Rey began quietly. "…is why Cagalli is so insistent on making him stay."

Again, they all shrugged.

Meanwhile, Kira had stopped and was now facing his twin, with the closest expression to an emotion that Athrun had seen so far. Shock.

"You wouldn't." He said softly.

"Try me." Cagalli muttered.

They all watched in confusion as Kira's face became expressionless once again and he slowly made his way back to Cagalli's side.

"Now." Cagalli said in a much happier voice. "That wasn't so hard."

Athrun didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the guy. And it seemed like the rest of his friends (except Lacus of course) were having the same problem. Cagalli could be a very determined person it seemed.

Kira rolled his eyes and looked away while Cagalli turned her attention back towards the group.

"Sorry about that...So, when do you think the Opening Assembly is going to start?"

"It has started." Kira stated monotonously, before anyone could say anything.

Athrun looked up at the stage in surprise and sure enough, the Minerva College President, Talia Gladys, stood there, speaking to everyone present.

Athrun saw Cagalli swat her brother and hiss. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? Now we've probably missed half of it." To which Kira calmly replied. "You were too busy threatening me."

They were exact opposites, Athrun thought absently as he watched Cagalli glare at her brother, who was effectively ignoring her.

_Just like fire and ice._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, 15 pages later…I hope you're all satisfied because my fingers, back and eyeballs are all aching.

…Fred's happy though because now that this chapter is up, he and I can work on chapter 3 while updating all my other stories.

Once again, mostly old content, but spiced up and revamped. Don't freak out, only a few more chapters filled with old, edited stuff and then we'll be moving on and Fred will be allowed to go wild.

**Extra facts/Info: **Some may have noticed that Kira, though still relatively the same from my previous version, is a little more rebellious, cynical and overly sarcastic. I'm trying to make his experiences and reactions to things, a little more realistic…let me know if I succeed ^-^ Oh, people were supposed to discover that Kira and Cagalli are royalty, but I ran out of space since my limit is 15 pages, therefore it will be discovered in the next chapter. Also, this will probably be edited at some point in the near future since I believe certain scenes could be *_a smidge_* better.

Remember, Teruko is an Oc…My Oc and he's going to be around quite a bit.

Chapter title inspired by "Fences" by Paramore and "Highway to Hell" by ACDC.

**Next Chapter: **More introductions and new friendships, school life begins, a crush is born and a shocking discovery is made…


	4. Curses for the Misery Business

**A/N: ** I'm sorry this is late. The last two scenes were surprisingly hard to write, especially considering all the new characters I had to add in.

Welcome back _GreenFire! _You should really think about getting yourself an account (_hint, nudge_) ^-^ Glad you liking it so far and I'm glad I can be of some inspiration. You inspire me too ^-^

**Warnings! Language! Slash…Etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Scars We Hide<strong>

**Phase 03: "Curses for the Misery Business."**

* * *

><p>The opening assembly was slowly ending, as President Talia Gladys gave the students a few last minute reminders and tips, after going through the rules and regulations extensively. The speech was a basic introduction and guide to how things at Minerva College worked and what was tolerated or accepted. Cagalli had listened attentively, since she wanted to make as little mistakes as possible, during her College experience. Over the years, she had discovered that she had a certain flare for getting into trouble (whether intended or not) and Cagalli wanted to limit that flare...or at least be able to say she tried.<p>

Soon, the blond noticed that people were starting to exit the hall, as the President had dismissed them so they could finish settling into their rooms. She turned her attention towards her newly made friends and smiled.

"Well, Lacus and I are all set up, so what now?"

"We still have some things to sort out." Rey sighed, casting a meaningful glance at Shinn, who coughed and became very interested in his feet…or the floor, Cagalli could not be certain.

"Us as well." Dearka announced, indicating himself and the sombre, silver-haired teen beside him.

"Dinner is between six and eight. We could all meet up later." Lacus suggested softly. "Hmm...Say, at about half past six."

Athrun nodded and glanced at the rest of his friends.

"Unless any of you have a problem with that?"

Rey shrugged as if he could not care less and Shinn shook his head.

"If we must..." Yzak answered with a sigh.

"Well, that just screamed enthusiasm." Dearka said rolling his eyes and laughing at the glare Yzak sent his way, and then he nodded at Athrun. "Half past six sounds good."

"It's settled then." Lacus announced with a bright smile. The boys agreed and Cagalli nodded before turning towards her brother.

She frowned slightly when she saw his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed upon the tiled floor. He would occasionally shift whenever someone neared him too closely, but other then that, he stood quite still, face carefully blank and eyes shimmering with an unknown emotion that the blond recognized.

Cagalli sighed and figured she had tormented her twin enough for one day.

"Kira..."

His violet eyes flicked towards her.

"I'll see you at dinner."

Relief flooded the brunet's features before it returned to its usual mask of indifference and he nodded.

"See you later Hime." He said softly and walked away without a backwards glance.

Cagalli instantly blushed at the old nickname and then realized that Lacus and the boys had been watching the entire exchange.

"What?" She questioned a little defensively, the blush not quite gone yet, while also realizing that Kira had probably did that on purpose to get her back for forcing him to stand with her.

_Have to get him back later, _she mused.

Shinn was the first to say anything.

"Princess?" He inquired with a mischievous grin while Lacus hid a knowing smile.

Cagalli bristled angrily with indignation.

"Got a problem with my nickname, short stuff?" She demanded with blazing, narrowed eyes.

Shinn looked shocked at the sudden outburst while the rest of the group started to laugh.

"Yeah. Very funny." The raven muttered sourly. "You're not much taller then me."

Cagalli blushed once again in embarrassment, this time because she felt a little ashamed at her outburst and tried to apologise only to be interrupted by her pink-haired roommate.

"Is your brother okay? He looked rather uncomfortable during the speech."

All attention was once again on Cagalli.

"He…Kira doesn't like crowds very much." She explained uncertainly in a soft voice.

"We would have never guessed." Yzak muttered sarcastically, earning a glare from Lacus and 'shut up' looks from the rest of the boys.

Cagalli could not help but giggle.

"It's alright. Kira can be a bit difficult sometimes and I don't expect people to warm up to him from the get go, but he's not so bad..."

Cagalli smiled sheepishly.

"He just takes some time to get used to."

There was an awkward silence and Cagalli guessed that there were some serious doubts where her statement was concerned.

"Well, I don't think he's so bad." Lacus said with a warm smile in Cagalli's direction.

"That' because you like everyone." Shinn commented and Rey swatted him on the back of his head with an exasperated sigh.

Cagalli merely laughed, though inside she deflated a bit. She understood that their first impression with her brother hadn't gone too well.

_Hell! Any first impression Kira made was bound to end in disaster_.

Nevertheless, she silently hoped they would give him a chance...They seemed like the type of people who would at least try.

"Come on Cagalli, let's go exploring while the boys finish getting their junk together." Lacus suddenly announced with a bright smile and a covert glare at the boys, who shifted uncomfortably.

Cagalli simply nodded and waved goodbye, letting the girl steer her out the room and into the milling crowd of students.

She was lost in thought until a familiar voice caught her attention.

Cagalli blinked and came to sudden halt, surprising Lacus as she swirled to face the owner of whose voice she had heard.

"Miriallia?" She questioned hesitantly, not really believing her eyes or ears.

A short girl with light auburn hair and bright turquoise gaze turned at the sound of her name and gasped.

"Cagalli. Is that you?"

Cagalli beamed and nodded. Laughing happily, the two girls approached each other and embraced.

"It's been ages Mir."

The auburn-haired girl smiled.

Miriallia Haw was a girl that Cagalli had met nine years ago, when she and her brother had volunteered in an exchange student programme for two years at Heliopolis. They had still been finishing the course when Miriallia moved to Orb. The two friends had lost touch, something Cagalli regretted immensely, given the fact that she had done little to be reacquainted with the auburn-haired girl.

_Some friend I am, _She thought.

"It's been four years, if you want to get technical."

Cagalli nodded and then Miriallia's eyes swept past her and widened slightly.

"Lacus?"

"Hi Miriallia. It's good to see you again."

"You two know each other?" Cagalli asked feeling confused. Both girls nodded.

"We had dance classes together at Mahora Girls Institute...Plus Dearka was constantly flirting with her whenever he and the boys came to watch our recitals, so we got to know each other pretty well." Lacus answered with a smile.

Miriallia blushed and Cagalli giggled.

This was certainly a reunion, which Cagalli had not expected. Yet it made her unbelievably happy. She could not wait to tell Kira.

"And where exactly is that message you were supposed to be sending me, huh?" A magenta-eyed girl declared, appearing suddenly beside Miriallia with a scowl on her petite features.

"Stella." Cagalli began, golden eyes wide with surprise at the appearance of her good friend, then replaced by guilt when remembering the promise she had made earlier this morning. Meanwhile, Miriallia and Lacus watched in confusion.

The girls gaze narrowed, her arms folding over her chest in a haughty manner.

"Well?"

Cagalli coughed and smiled sheepishly.

_This morning had been so nerve-racking that she had forgotten her simple promise to send Stella a message. How had she forgotten something so small?_

"If I said I forgot, would you forgive me?"

Stella's eyes narrowed further as she bit out a response. "That's the best you got?"

"Yeah." Cagalli sighed. "I'm sorry Stel, I truly did forget."

Stella dark glare held for a few more seconds before she too sighed and let her crossed arms drop to her sides loosely.

"I'm sorry for getting mad Cagalli. I was just worried because it's not like you to forget."

"I'll try not to worry you again." Cagalli promised and she meant it.

They both shared a small smile and then Miriallia cleared her throat gently.

"I take it you know Cagalli as well, Stella?"

Stella nodded in response to the auburn-haired girl's question.

"We attended Muroe Technical College together." The petite blond then turned to face Cagalli. "Miriallia and I are roommates."

In turn, the blond-haired princess introduced Stella to Lacus, her own roommate, and then explained to Stella how she knew Miriallia.

"It really is a small world." Lacus eventually said with a soft giggle.

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to his twin, Kira left the conference hall quickly.<p>

He had managed to make it through the entire opening assembly without walking out or having some form of anxiety attack, since it was important (and his sister would kill him) but then President Gladys had dismissed them and everyone had started moving at once.

The calm facade that Kira had built up to remain sane, instantly vanished and he had been extremely grateful when Cagalli had noticed his discomfort.

His sister, although she tried her hardest to force him into doing a lot of things, still knew and understood his limits...Besides, it wasn't like he would ever let her go unpunished, especially when she had used their father as a threat.

Whenever Cagalli used the _'I-am-going-to-tell-Dad'_ excuse, it was usually code for '_If you don't do as I say, I'll tell Dad something incriminating and it doesn't necessarily have to be true.'_

She had done it once before and their father had gone from mildly overprotective to insanely overprotective, resulting in Kira's minimal freedom.

_Not that he had much freedom to start with._

Kira smirked slightly while he unlocked his dorm, thinking about his slight revenge.

Though using his nickname for Cagalli showed her his affection and gratitude, Kira knew that his twin hated it when he said it in public even if said title was the truth. It was not much compared to what to his sister could do in retaliation, but it did give Kira some measure of satisfaction when he managed to irritate the fiery blond.

Sighing, he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

_Waking the Demon_ started playing and he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, checking the caller I.D, hesitating slightly, before deciding to answer.

"What do you want?" He asked in a resigned tone.

"_I don't think I've earned that tone of voice."_

Kira bit his lip then let out a breath of air.

"No, I suppose you haven't."

"_I hope this isn't how you've been responding to all your callers?"_

"I could lie and tell you no." Kira replied quietly. "But you wouldn't believe me, right uncle?"

"_Right."_

"So what does aunt Caridad want?" Kira asked, not wanting to dwell on the topic for any length of time.

A low chuckle erupted from the opposite end of the line.

_"Has she really been that bad?" _Hiruma Yamato asked in obvious amusement.

"Worse."

_"If that's the case, I'm surprised you and your sister even got out the house today."_

_What an understatement_, Kira thought with an internal sigh. _We're just lucky she had to attend that appointment this morning with our father._

_"Don't let it bother you too much. Your aunt just loves you and this is hard for her, having you and Cagalli out of the house and off to College...All grown up in a sense."_

"I know…So why _did_ you call?" Kira asked in a quiet voice.

_"What…I cant just be phoning to see how you are?"_ His uncle replied in a mock-injured tone.

"No." Kira answered levelly. "Not when I'm involved."

Hiruma laughed shortly, but it was soon followed by a sad sigh.

_"I'm sorry Kira, if it seems like we are being unfair. You know it's only because we love you..."_

Kira remained silent as his uncle spoke.

_"...Anyway, your aunt wanted to go over your medication again. I told her I would do it, because I think you already understand it's rules and the complications...We'll just pretend I had that lengthy discussion with you, so she can sleep easy at night."_

Kira's lips twitched upwards.

_Sometimes, his uncle understood him better than anyone else did_.

"Thanks."

_"No problem." _Hiruma responded gently._ "So, how's your room?"_

"The privacy is lacking."

Hiruma chuckled._ "I'm sure it is. I really wish you would accept the fact that you're stuck with the roommate."_

Kira opened his mouth to say something then closed it with an indecisive frown before he tried again.

"None of you trust me…and I understand, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"_I suppose that's fair."_

"No, it's not." Kira retorted. "Then again, our definitions of fair happen to be rather different."

"_Kira..."_

"Don't." He snapped before closing his amethyst eyes wearily and adding. "I…I don't want to fight with you."

There was a pregnant pause before Hiruma replied.

"_Okay. I think I better say goodbye then."_

A sharp pain twisted within Kira's chest but he ruthlessly ignored it.

"_I hope you enjoy your first day tomorrow. Give my love to Cagalli."_

"I will. The same to aunt Caridad."

_"Of course. Goodbye Kira."_

Kira frowned and whispered his own goodbye before hanging up and taking a seat on his bed, running a hand through his hair.

_Why could he not stop himself from fighting with his family? Why did every conversation end badly?_

_You know why…_A dark voice in the back of mind whispered.

Kira opened the draw of his bedside table and took out three different bottles in an effort to distract his thoughts, while mentally going over them like a well-rehearsed speech.

Of course, he understood all the rules and regulations when it came to his medication. His father, aunt, uncle and doctor had made him memorize each one, since the moment he had started taking the pills.

The first bottle was an anti-depressant. He had to take two a day, one in the morning and one at night, and always after eating. Alcohol consumption was advised against and though the side effects were numerous, the pills were highly effective.

_(So the description claimed)_

Kira rolled his eyes and placed the bottles back in the drawer haphazardly. That first bottle was deemed the most important, but the other two had their uses as well.

One was for migraines, while the other was a mild sedative. They were only to be taken, if completely necessary.

Kira hated the damn pills, but they served a purpose and he would be worse off without them.

_At least he agreed upon that point with his family._

Deciding he had spent more than enough time, thinking about how much it sucked to be him and that he had plenty of time to waste until dinner, Kira entered the en-suite to take a shower.

_It was a something to do after all_.

* * *

><p>Athrun and his friends were busy walking around the College in a directionless fashion. They had recently left the conference hall, after the girl's hasty departure, but none of them wanted to return to their dorms just yet…<em>Even though some still had rooms to straighten up.<em>

Athrun figured that his friends were only doing it for him, since they were lucky to have each other as roommates and he was stuck with a person that he wasn't too keen on, despite what Cagalli had said.

Sure, it was her brother and she probably knew him better than anyone else did, but Athrun wasn't so sure he could give Kira a chance. It honestly seemed like more trouble then it was worth, and it would definitely be easier to make friends with people who actually appeared to want it.

Athrun sighed and zoned back in to the current topic of conversation, to find his friends discussing the very person that had just been occupying his thoughts.

"Did anyone else notice the way Lacus acted? She was as red as a traffic light." Shinn said with his voice coloured in disbelief. "Do you think she might have a crush on Cagalli's brother?"

_Not if he had anything to say about it_, Athrun thought while Dearka voiced his exact thoughts.

"Like we would let that happen."

"Lacus is way out of his league anyway." Yzak interjected coldly; as if Kira was so beneath him that he could not even bring himself to speak the boy's name.

Rey just sighed softly. They could be so overdramatic sometimes. Luckily, the blond was blessed with a sensible girlfriend, so that more than made up for the insanity that came with his friends.

"Lacus is a smart girl." He said quietly, always the neutralist when it came to their group. "She can take care of herself."

"Lacus doesn't need to take care of herself when she has us to do it for her." Shinn declared as if outraged that his best friend had even thought of saying such a thing.

"Just as long as Lacus never hears you say that." Rey answered coolly. "I don't think she would take it too kindly…None of the girls would."

Shinn suddenly looked a bit sheepish yet he quickly got over it.

"But that Kira-guy is so strange! No wonder you don't want to live with him, Athrun."

Dearka nodded at this statement and Athrun just continued to listen on in silence.

"Yeah." Dearka went on to say. "I've never seen such an impassive person before. We've always called Yzak emotionless, because he can be such a cold-hearted jerk at times, but Cagalli's brother takes it to a whole new level."

Yzak grimaced, torn between agreeing with Dearka and glaring at him for the insult.

Athrun just stayed silent and chose not to agree or disagree. He may not like Kira much, but he didn't really feel comfortable talking about him either.

His friends, however, did not seem to have the same problem.

* * *

><p>Lacus followed her blond roommate, as they entered their room after recently parting ways with Miriallia and Stella.<p>

They were meeting up again later for dinner and Lacus felt that it would be nice having more girls present, as that would balance out their obviously male-dominated group. Moreover, she still had to introduce them all to Luna, Meyrin and Shiho.

Cagalli instantly flopped down on her bed, sighing heavily.

"I am exhausted." She muttered. "And we haven't even started our classes yet."

"It's all the excitement." Lacus told her with a sympathetic smile, while she too sat down upon her own bed, noticeably different from the blonde's comforter with the pale pink background and decorated in small white hearts.

Haro (seated upon Lacus's bedside table), activated as soon as he sensed his owners presence and began to bounce up and down happily.

*_Hello. Hello*_ He chirped in an excited tone, while Lacus looked on with a fond smile.

"Thanks for the rescue earlier." Cagalli suddenly whispered and Lacus turned to the blond feeling puzzled.

"How did I rescue you?" She asked, genuinely confused.

Cagalli smiled.

"Back at the conference hall, when we were discussing my brother and how everything was on the verge of becoming awkward...I'm glad you got us out of there when you did."

Lacus shrugged slightly. She did not think what she had done, was anything remotely special. Lacus had simply seen it as helping a friend who was in need.

"Though I've only known you for half a day Cagalli, I could tell it was a sensitive topic. Besides, I don't like to judge people, until I've had the opportunity to get to know them." She answered, absently stroking Haro's bright pink surface even though he could not feel it. "Everyone has there pro's and con's...That's what makes us who we are and I'm sure your brother is no different."

"Thank you Lacus."

Lacus nodded and placed Haro down upon her bedside table, despite the robots furious exclamations of refusal.

"Anyway, I owed you one."

When Cagalli's amber eyes clouded with confusion, Lacus went on to explain.

"I saw how you cheered up Athrun before the assembly started."

The blond sighed softly.

"So, you noticed that? I thought you were too busy with the others."

"Cagalli. I have known them for years. I would have to be blind or incredibly dense, to not notice when one of them was sad."

"Oh."

"Athrun needed what you told him. He's been having a rough time, especially these last few weeks."

"I just don't like seeing people sad, especially if I can do something about it." Cagalli mumbled, a slight blush tainting her cheeks.

Lacus smiled and stood up.

"I'm really happy that I got you as my roommate Cagalli."

Lacus meant every word. She could easily see herself becoming good, possibly best, friends with the energetic and compassionate blond.

"…and it's not just because you're the Princess." She added teasingly.

Cagalli laughed and stood up, stretching slightly as she did so.

"Same goes for me Lacus." She said.

Lacus looked around the room and sighed.

"Well, we better find a way to entertain ourselves. I don't really feel like sitting here and dying of boredom for the next two hours."

"I agree." Cagalli said.

_*Definitely not. Definitely not*_ Haro chirped in an outraged voice _*What a disaster*_

Both girls glanced at the pink robot and then at each other, before they both collapsed in a fit of giggles, neither of them really sure why, but finding it hilarious none the less.

* * *

><p>Cagalli stood outside her dorm, quietly waiting for Lacus, while the pink-haired girl was busy having a stern talk with her energetic and persistent robotic pet.<p>

It seemed that although the tiny machine was made to possess only artificial intelligence, and therefore a limited understanding, it appeared to have a mind of its own.

Haro wanted to accompany them to dinner, but Lacus didn't want to take him into such a crowded area. So now, Lacus was trying to convince the stubborn little robot, that no matter how much she loved him, he had to stay in the room.

The door suddenly opened and Lacus exited with an exasperated look.

"He's agreed to stay here and behave."

Cagalli giggled and shook her head.

"Your Haro truly is one of a kind."

Lacus sighed.

"Tell me about it. Sometimes it seems like he's more than just a simple cybernetic being."

Cagalli was about to respond when she heard someone call both their names.

She and Lacus both turned simultaneously, to find Miriallia walking towards them, followed closely by Stella.

"Hey." Cagalli greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hi Miriallia. Stella" Lacus also greeted.

"Hey you two." The turquoise-eyed girl said. "Ready to go down?"

They both nodded.

"I invited Sting and Auel to join us, but they said they're going eat with these other guys they met and that they'll join us for lunch tomorrow." Stella said.

"Aww…" Cagalli pouted for a moment before brightening up. "Oh well, guess I can annoy Auel some other time."

"Well, let's get going." Lacus said while Cagalli added slyly. "So Mir can reunite with Dearka."

Miriallia blushed furiously and gently pushed Cagalli, as the other girls laughed.

"I don't like him that way." She insisted. "Besides, I have a boyfriend if you must know."

"Who?" Cagalli demanded.

"His names Tolle and he's a First year like us." Miriallia replied with a smug grin that seemed a little forced. "We've only been together for a few weeks, but he's really sweet and I like him."

Cagalli congratulated her friend but noticed that Lacus had an odd glint in her eyes even as she smiled at Miriallia's enthusiasm. She would ask her about it later.

_Poor Dearka, _The pink-haired girl thought. _He's going to be heartbroken._

Laughing, teasing and talking, they all headed for the cafeteria. Soon, they were reaching a pair of large double doors that lead in to the eating hall, and quickly went inside.

"Wow." Miriallia whispered softly and there were murmurs of agreement from Lacus and Stella.

_Wow is an understatement_, Cagalli thought in amazement.

The blond knew that Minerva College was a prestigious institute, but she had been expecting an ordinary room with plastic furniture and simple things like that. She had certainly not been expecting large room (approximately +-20m in length and +- 15m in width) with long oak tables that seemed capable of seating twenty people (or twenty-five if you squeezed) on its matching chairs with red cushioning.

The walls were white and the floor tiles were black marble. On the left, the food was served at a large buffet-styled set up and there were small double doors that probably lead to the kitchens. On the right were large glass windows, that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, with a matching door that lead outside in to a garden and parking lot (one of the places many exits).

"I see Athrun." Lacus announced, snapping Cagalli out of her thoughts.

The girls walked over to the table, where the dark-blue haired boy sat with his four friends and three other girls.

"Hey." Cagalli said, as soon as they were close enough to be heard.

The boys realized they had company and stopped whatever conversation they had been having, turning to face the girls.

"Hey." Athrun said.

Rey and Yzak just nodded.

"About time you showed up." Shinn said, though he was looking curiously at Stella.

Dearka on the other hand, had noticed Miriallia's presence.

"I thought you were leaving Orb?" He asked. It was more of a demand.

Cagalli glanced in her old friend's direction, wondering what the tanned blond meant.

"My parents changed their minds. They decided to let me finish my schooling here instead of Eurasia." Mir replied with a shrug, though she was blushing slightly.

"This is Stella; she's Miriallia's roommate and a friend of Cagalli's." Lacus interrupted softly, introducing the petite blond, who simply smiled shyly and gave a small wave before taking a seat beside Miriallia.

"Nice to meet you." Rey stated quietly then turned to the girl seated beside him. "This is Lunamaria Hawke, my girlfriend. Luna that's Cagalli, Lacus's roommate."

The girl smiled brightly, her short red hair barely brushing her shoulders and grey eyes sparkling with humour.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Cagalli murmured staring at the girl curiously. She never would have guessed that Rey would have a girlfriend, but they did look good together.

Luna went on to gesture at the other girls.

"The fellow redhead is my sister Meyrin and the brunette is Shiho Hahnenfuss."

An almost carbon-copy of Lunamaria smiled timidly and murmured a soft greeting while a girl with dark brown hair cocked her head slightly to the side, her lilac eyes glimmering inquisitively.

"Cagalli Yula Atha?" She asked and everyone at the table fell silent.

"Atha?" Athrun questioned aloud, wondering why he felt he should see where this was going. "As in Uzumi Nara Atha, Orb's Representative?"

Cagalli shared a glance with Lacus, Miriallia and Stella, who smiled sympathetically, before grudgingly deciding to answer.

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"You're Orb's princess?" Shinn exclaimed in disbelief. Cagalli just shrugged, feeling awkward with the surprised expressions and wondering stares.

"I suppose." She said nonchalantly.

"You _suppose_?" Dearka asked looking incredulous. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"It wasn't important." Cagalli muttered uncomfortably, shrugging her shoulders. The looks she received stated that the completely opposite was felt about the matter.

"You just happen to be one of the most important people in the entire country." Yzak snorted. "Not important at all, no."

Shiho clipped the silver-haired boy over the head. "Stop being an ass Joule." The brunette then faced Cagalli, an apologetic expression adorning her features while Yzak sent an icy glare her way.

"Sorry…I didn't realize you had yet to say anything."

"It would have come out eventually." Lacus added. "Don't worry about it Shiho."

"Did you know?" Shinn asked.

"Yes." The girl replied calmly, taking a seat at the table and ignoring the looks her friend gave her. "It was Cagalli's business and I didn't think you needed to know unless she felt like mentioning it."

Athrun sighed and rubbed his face wearily.

_This meant his roommate was Orb's Prince…Fantastic._

"Look." Cagalli began, eyes flashing resolutely. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. It's just that I don't want to be treated any different to how you would treat other people…I didn't come to school to be a spectacle."

"Whoa Cagalli, stand down." Dearka immediately said holding up his hands. "That's not how we meant it."

"Yeah." Shinn piped up. "We're not gonna judge you based on your title or who your father is."

"It's who you are as a person that matter." Meyrin said softly while her sister and Shiho nodded in agreement.

"You may be royalty, but you're human too." Athrun said. "We were just taken by surprise."

Cagalli blushed furiously, tugging on a lock of hair as she felt the heat of embarrassment spread through her entire body.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I sometimes get carried away, and tend to do things without thinking them through."

"You'll fit in just fine then." Luna reassured and Cagalli smiled gratefully at the redhead.

"Well, now that that's all out the way. Can we eat?" Stella questioned. "I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Unless there's something else we need to know." Yzak deadpanned and Cagalli smiled.

"I'll make sure you're the first to know."

The occupants of the table all laughed and Yzak rolled his eyes, though his lips twitched upwards.

Cagalli internally breathed a sigh of relief as she took a seat, wondering what she had done to deserve such luck in finding people who had accepted part of who she was.

They all decided to take turns dishing up, so while Luna, Shiho, Meyrin, Yzak and Rey were getting food, the rest of them conversed lightly.

Cagalli was explaining how she and Stella knew one another when a familiar figure with messy brown hair.

_Kira._

"I'll be right back." She said with a gleam in her gold eyes. With that, Cagalli suddenly stood and walked away; causing mild confusion in those, she left behind.

"Where is she going?" Meyrin asked as she returned to the table in time to see the blond leave, but did not receive an answer until Shinn groaned loudly, dropping his head to the table.

"Not again." He muttered.

Lacus was going to ask what he meant until she saw Cagalli weaving her way back to them, with her twin being dragged behind her. She also didn't miss the way the boys suddenly tensed, which had the pinkette rolling her eyes.

_They were so childish sometimes..._

"This is getting stupid, Cagalli. Can't you just leave me alone?" They heard Kira muttering as the two of them finally arrived at the table.

"You haven't changed at all, Kira." Miriallia announced with a smile.

Kira's eyes flicked towards the auburn-haired girl in surprise, as did many of the others present.

"Miriallia?" Kira asked in disbelief, temporarily shocked to see the only friend he had ever made.

"Hey Kira. It's been a while, yeah?" She said and hugged him, surprising the boys even more and making Dearka glare at the violet-eyed teen.

Kira barely suppressed a flinch at the contact but was genuinely happy to see the girl.

While the two were quietly catching up, Athrun turned to Cagalli.

"So, you still haven't explained how you and Miriallia know each other?"

"We met her when we did an exchange programme in Heliopolis. Mir moved away and we lost contact with each other." Cagalli answered simply.

Athrun nodded. It made sense, since they all knew Miriallia had originally lived in Heliopolis and only moved to Orb two years ago, when her parents had to be transferred due to their work as journalists.

"And you don't have to be jealous, Dearka." Athrun heard Cagalli saying. "Mir and my brother are just friends."

Dearka blushed and looked away from the reunited teens.

"I don't know what the hell you're going on about." He muttered defensively, stalking off to where Yzak stood by the serving station.

* * *

><p>Miriallia couldn't begin to describe how happy she felt in this moment. She had now reunited with two of her best friends, who she hadn't thought she would ever see again.<p>

The twins had come to Heliopolis when they were nine and over time, Miriallia had learned about their past (or at least, part of it) discovering how it affected them and seeing how they interacted, which made her care about them even more. Cagalli had been her loud, compassionate and fierce friend that had stood by her side no matter what while Kira had been her quiet and troubled friend who always protected her.

She sighed and glanced discreetly at Kira's wrists and the wristbands he always wore (though he probably noticed anyway) before tugging him towards the table.

Kira pulled free from her grasp gently.

"Actually, I've already eaten."

Cagalli's attention snapped towards her twin.

"What was that?"

"You heard me." He said, not bothering to feel guilty about the lie, as he only wanted to avoid being stuck here for the next few hours. "It's good to see you again Mir…Night, Cagalli."

Kira left before his sister could protest, wondering which nearby restaurant would be worth driving to just so he didn't have to eat dinner with a crowd of people.

Meanwhile, Cagalli stared after her brother's retreating form with a slight glare.

_Running is only going to get you so far, Kira._

Some were relieved that the brunet hadn't decided to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter, classes start. If you feel the last scene is missing anything, feel free to advise me on what it needs.

**Extra facts/Info: **

_Mahora Girls Institute_- High school for girls only that Lacus, Mir and a few others attended. 'Mahora' comes from a certain anime/manga, point to whoever can guess which one. _Muroe Technical College_- private technical-orientated high school where Cagalli, Kira, Stella etc went. 'Muroe' is also from an anime/manga. Want to guess which one?

Obviously, the name for Archangel Academy doesn't need much explaining, but I can tell you its boys only and where Athrun and company went.

'Waking the Demon' is by Bullet for my Valentine and is Kira's ring tone- one of my favorite songs.

Chapter title inspired by 'Misery Business' by Paramore and 'Curses' by Bullet for my Valentine.


	5. This Close to Screaming

**A/N: ** Wow, these chapters are writing themselves.

Shout out to anyone who guessed right.

'Mahora' is taken from Magister Negi Magi Negima; while 'Muroe' comes from Bamboo Blade- I totally recommend both if you have not seen them.

**Warnings! Language! Hinted Slash/Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>The Scars We Hide<strong>

**Phase 04: "This Close to Screaming."**

* * *

><p><em>...Kira was standing alone in a dark room that seemed to have no door, or even any windows. There was not even any furniture or fixtures...Nothing that suggested, this room served any particular purpose or function.<em>

_This was how his dreams usually began, before they eventually transformed into a nightmare._

_Kira appreciated these moments, where it was just him in this empty, dark room. He never had nice dreams, so this was as good as it got. _

_The quiet solitude that never gave him false hope or troubled him with painful memories...That is, until this room faded and his peace became a distant thought, and the terrors of his past returned to consume him._

_Kira was waiting for that moment._

_There was no point in trying to lose himself, in the calm of this empty, unimportant room, no point in pretending that everything would be okay, considering what he knew would soon follow. He was always saying that life was not fair, so why should his dreams be any different?_

_Then it happened...Everything around him seemed to slow and in an oddly detached manner, he watched the shadowed room dissolve while another scene took its place._

_Kira found himself in the hallway of his old house, with it's familiar dark, hardwood floors and cedar-toned walls. Colours that were meant to bring comfort, but now only brought him misery._

_He heard raised voices..._

_Kira felt his breath hitch and his chest tighten suddenly and he tried to force himself to wake up._

_No...Please no...I don't want to see it…I don't want to be here…_

_A woman's shrill scream, permeated the air around him and Kira tensed. _

_More shouting and screaming...Glass shattering and wood splintering...The sound of a young girl sobbing..._

_He wanted to wake up. He didn't want to have to live through this now, especially not the day before his first classes. Truthfully, he didn't want to live through this any night, but there were days where he could handle it more than he could on others...and tomorrow probably wouldn't be one of them._

_A loud shout shook him from his thoughts and it was followed by a bang and a pained cry._

_Kira started to tremble and a sharp sensation erupted in his shoulder, but he barely noticed it as another scream filled the air and made him take a step forward, unable to stop himself yet desperately wanting to._

_He could smell smoke and hear a person's soft cries and then suddenly, there was shadow descending upon him… ominous and oppressive..._

_Kira stumbled backwards and fell, unconscious of the tears that slid down his cheeks. The shadow lurched forward as if to attack and he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable strike..._

...Kira's violet eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed, breathing hard and shaking violently.

He glanced to his right, making sure he hadn't woken up his roommate and sighed heavily, raking a hand through his dark hair.

That nightmare had been one of the mild few that he had every now and then. He had only heard and felt what had happened, but could not see it. Although, he was not quite sure if he should be thankful.

It was the same nightmare in the end.

Kira pulled back the covers and silently got out of bed, heading into the bathroom to calm himself down.

Athrun kept himself still, until he heard the bathroom door snap shut and a tap turn on, then he opened his eyes and turned over so he was facing the ceiling. Though not particularly fond of his roommate, he silently hoped that the guy was okay. Nightmares were not fun and Athrun tended to have his own fair share of them, so he knew what it was like.

He glanced at his clock and the red digits said 04:15.

Hearing the tap turn off, Athrun turned over as Kira exited the bathroom and returned to his bed, just as silently as he had left it.

Athrun closed his eyes.

His roommate seemed to be all right, so he did not see any reason, why the matter should concern him any further.

* * *

><p>As it was, Kira could not get back to sleep, even after the chilling effects of his nightmare had worn off.<p>

He had attempted every method that he knew of, in order to fall asleep, but nothing worked. Eventually he just gave up and lay there, hoping that he might drift off if he did not try so hard.

After two hours of thinking, about anything that came to mind, Kira finally began to doze. However, time didn't seem to be on his side, for he had not even been asleep for half an hour, when his alarm sounded. Grumbling about how annoying alarms were, Kira switched the machine off and got out of bed sluggishly.

He grabbed a set of clothes for the day and entered the bathroom to take a shower. As he closed the door, he heard a second alarm go off and figured his roommate would be waking up too.

Fifteen minutes later, Kira walked out of the bathroom; dressed in dark blue jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt and his matching black wristbands with choker.

It matched his mood perfectly.

He found his roommate awake and sitting on his, neatly made bed, absently busy on his phone.

Kira threw his clothes from the night, into his laundry hamper, went on to make his own bed, as Athrun walked past, taking his own turn in the bathroom.

Kira then grabbed his dorm key, cell phone and black messenger bag (complete with necessary books and stationary) before heading to the door.

While he unlocked and opened it, Kira discovered a plastic sleeve with what looked like two envelopes inside, attached with prestick to the white surface. Frowning slightly, he pulled the envelopes out and read the top of the first one.

_Kira Ren Atha: Class Schedule and Teachers_

Realization dawned as he read those words. He had forgotten that the students would only be receiving their class timetables today. The schedules were supposed to have been delivered three days ago, but due to an error, that had to be postponed while the schedules were reprinted.

Kira guessed that the second envelope was for his roommate, so he re-entered the room and deposited it on the guy's bed, noting that the bathroom door was still shut.

Deciding that his good deed for the day, was done, Kira left with his own schedule and went for a short walk to clear his head before the day truly started.

* * *

><p>Lacus awoke at 06:30, as she usually did everyday, thanks to her own internal alarm system.<p>

She got out of bed and glanced at Cagalli, who was still fast asleep and tangled among her covers. Lacus smiled and made her bed, deciding that she would give the blond a few more minutes. It was a good thing that Cagalli had warned Lacus, the night before, that she was a heavy sleeper.

Haro activated, buzzing happily and Lacus motioned for him to be quiet. She then gathered some clothes and went to take a shower.

After she had completed, Lacus got dressed into a long white skirt with tiny black flowers bordering the bottom, a thin gold belt and a soft yellow vest. She slipped her feet into a pair of gold-strapped sandals and brushed he long pink hair into a high pony with long strands of hair accenting her face. She picked up a small gold clip, which almost resembled a lightning bolt and used it to part her fringe on the left side.

Smiling at the finished result, Lacus left the bathroom and turned to her pink robot.

"What do you think?"

Haro chirped and buzzed excitedly.

_*Very nice.*_

Lacus giggled, approaching her still fast asleep roommate and shaking the blonde's shoulder gently.

"Cagalli. It's time to get up."

Cagalli simply rolled over and mumbled something incoherent.

"Cagalli." Lacus tried again, but nothing happened this time.

Lacus sighed and placed her hands on her hips, wondering how she was going to get her blond friend out of bed.

A mischievous smile formed on Lacus's lips and she moved to the end of the bed, grabbing the edges of the green and orange comforter.

Lacus silently counted to three and then unceremoniously yanked the blanket off of the bed. There was a shriek and Cagalli suddenly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What the-"

"Good morning sleepyhead." Lacus announced brightly, trying not to laugh at Cagalli's confused expression.

Cagalli glanced at the blanket, still clutched in the pink-haired girls hands and then at the girl's amused smile.

"That wasn't very nice." She then muttered irritably while Lacus just shrugged.

"It wasn't supposed to be nice. It was supposed to get you out of bed and its working."

_*Out of bed. Out of bed.*_Haro repeated cheerfully which made Cagalli glare at him.

"Fine." She huffed eventually. "I'm awake."

Lacus inwardly cheered at her success and set about making the blonde's bed as said girl entered the bathroom.

Moments later, Cagalli came out, dressed and looking considerably happier. She was wearing a pair of dark green 3/4 capris, a light green T-shirt and black sneakers with white socks.

"What's the time?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"Seven. Breakfast started at six and ends at eight, so I thought we would head down now." Lacus told her, picking up her white shoulder bag and saying goodbye to Haro.

"Sounds good, since we don't really know what time our first class is anyway." Cagalli said casually, following suit and grabbing her own orange bag before patting Haro softly.

The girl's left the room, finding the same envelopes on their door that Kira had earlier and headed down to the cafeteria, comparing classes.

* * *

><p>Kira was going to have breakfast when he decided to check his timetable. Later, he would regret this decision immensely, even though it had been necessary.<p>

He ripped open the envelope and pulled out a sheet of white paper, before silently going through that day's classes.

_Ancient History (08:00-10:00), Teacher: Murrue Ramius_

_Science/Chemistry (10:00-11:00), Teacher: Andrew Waltfeld_

_Mechanics (11:00-12:00) Ledonir Kisaka_

_Lunch (12:00-13:00)_

_English Literature (13:00-14:00), Teacher: Mu La Flaga_

_Biology (14:00-16:00), Teacher: Rau Le Creuset_

Kira stared at the paper in disbelief. This couldn't be right. The first two teachers were friends of the family, the third and fourth were not even teachers and the last one hated him.

Kira quickly scanned the rest of his days and subjects and was soon clutching the paper rather tightly. His Mathematics teacher was someone that he did not know, however, his Engineering, Mechanics and Computer Technology teachers, were also friends of the family.

Kira was angry now, he couldn't be sure, but he was positive that his family had set this up. How else would he end up with six people that knew him and all about his past (bad habits included).

Coincidence. He thought not.

Kira continued towards the cafeteria with the schedule still in his hand, hoping that Cagalli had nothing to do with this.

* * *

><p>Lacus and Cagalli were already seated and eating when Athrun and the other boy's arrived in the cafeteria. The girl's willingly made some room for them when they came over with their own food.<p>

"Where's Miriallia and Stella?" Shinn asked, noting the other two girl's absence.

"Mir is sitting with Stella and two of our friends this morning." Cagalli answered and then saw Dearka's saddened expression, so added. "They will be joining us for lunch though"

The tanned blond immediately perked up and Cagalli shook her head slightly in amusement, not having the heart to tell him Miriallia apparently had a boyfriend.

"What lesson do you all have first?" Lacus proceeded to ask.

"Shinn and I have Ancient History at eight, for two hours." Athrun answered. "Rey, Yzak and Dearka have free period until ten, when we go to Science."

"Shame." Cagalli said sympathetically then frowned. "Why are you up so early?" She asked looking at Rey, Yzak and Dearka as if they were mental.

"Food." Dearka replied simply as if it explained everything.

"You could have gone out to eat, before your class started." Cagalli said as though it was important.

"I was hungry now." Dearka answered casually while the other boy's kept silent, content to let him answer.

Cagalli stared at them in disbelief and turned to Lacus.

"They have an opportunity to sleep in and they're down here having breakfast."

Lacus smiled.

"Yzak and Rey are usually up early and Dearka's stomach always seems to wake him."

"It's so unnatural." Cagalli muttered, returning to her cereal.

Athrun smiled.

"Let me guess, you're not a morning person?"

Cagalli shrugged.

"I can be when I feel like it."

"Today wasn't that day then." Lacus said and everyone at the table laughed, including Cagalli.

"What lesson do you girl's have?" Rey asked and Lacus answered.

"Creative Writing at nine."

"Who's your teacher?" Shinn asked.

"Selene McGriff." Cagalli said, glancing at her schedule fleetingly.

Shinn scratched his head in thought.

"We don't know her, do we?" He asked, looking at each of his friends questioningly.

Athrun shrugged while Yzak and Dearka just shook their heads.

"She just started." Rey answered.

Cagalli frowned, feeling confused.

"What you all going on about?" She decided to ask.

"Well, Rey's mom is the College President, so we know a lot of the teachers here." Athrun said. "Besides, most of them know our parents in some way or the other."

"Wow, and I thought I was the only one who would know some of the teachers."

"You know some teachers?" Dearka asked in surprise.

Cagalli nodded.

"Some of the teachers here are like part of my family."

"Cool." Athrun said and the boy's nodded.

Athrun was about to turn and ask Rey something he had been thinking about all morning, but then saw Kira approaching and sighed.

"What's up?" Cagalli asked, seeing Athrun's annoyed expression.

Suddenly, a piece of white paper was shoved in front of her and she looked up to see her twin standing next to the table.

"Hey Kira. I was-"

"Did you know about this?" The brunet interrupted tersely, shaking the piece of paper slightly and surprising the other occupants of the table with his angered tone. Cagalli took hold of the paper, wondering what had made him so mad and briefly skimmed through the contents, her amber eyes widening by the second.

She whistled and handed the schedule back to her twin, now understanding what the matter was.

"When Dad said he was going to ask if he could pick your teachers, I didn't think he would pick that many."

"So, you knew." Kira stated softly.

Cagalli saw the hurt expression in his eyes and quickly realised that she was in a highly dangerous situation.

Meanwhile, Athrun, Lacus and the others were watching the whole scene unfold with curiosity.

"Well. Aunt Caridad mentioned it to me Kira, but I didn't think Dad was seriously going to do it."

Kira snorted, the hurt expression replaced with his former angered one.

"Yeah right. Did you forget that they forced me to have a roommate? Why would something like this be passed up?"

Without another word, Kira walked off and Cagalli sighed sadly.

Athrun watched the brunet leave and then turned to Shinn when he felt the raven tap his shoulder.

"How ironic is that?" Shinn asked. "Both you and your roommate, are being forced to have a roommate."

Rey threw Shinn a level look that told him to shut up while Athrun just shook his head. He was more concerned about Cagalli. Despite his reservations for her brother, he could tell she cared deeply for him and the confrontation that had just occurred was most likely classified as a fight between them.

Cagalli ignored the boys, thinking about her twin. She hoped he didn't stay angry with her for too long. It is not as if it had been her idea to choose what teacher's he had. Dad had thought it would be a nice way, of having people to keep an eye on him, without disrupting their own teaching schedules. It was actually a rather good idea.

However, Cagalli would never admit this part aloud, especially if she was around Kira.

* * *

><p>It was a little while later that Athrun and Shinn found themselves in their first classroom for Ancient History. Their teacher was a pretty brunette with soft brown eyes, wearing a 34 white pencil skirt along with a simple purple button-up top.

They didn't know her personally, but she seemed nice enough.

She told them to sit wherever they wanted and they found a pair of seats together, near the back. The two of them were talking quietly while the rest of the students showed up.

Kira walked in to his Ancient History class feeling irritable, so it was no surprise when he noticed his roommate, Athrun and one of his friends sitting in the back.

_Perfect. This day just kept getting better._

Kira decided to sit in the front corner, not only because it was one of the only seats left, but also because he could make a quick exit at the end of class.

He had just sat down when he felt someone standing beside him, so he looked up to glare at the figure.

"Hello Kira. It's been a long time." Murrue Ramius said softly.

She had chosen to come over now, while everyone was still arriving and settling down, because she knew he wouldn't wait after class.

"It has been a long time, but all you adults seem to want to do is cause me misery." He answered and Murrue smiled.

She had told Caridad that he would not be happy about the schedule alterations.

"Oh Kira, don't be mad. Your family only did it-"

"…because they love me." He interrupted shortly in a rather condescending tone. "I know, because everyone uses that excuse. I'm not talking to any of you until further notice, unless it's school related."

Murrue just sighed at the childish statement (although Kira probably knew he sounded silly and didn't really care) and returned to the front. The seats were full now and she did have a lesson to teach.

Kira inwardly berated himself for the way he was acting, but he felt so frustrated and everything only seemed to be getting worse. As the class began, he silently reminded himself to apologize to his sister later. Though he was angry, he did not like making her sad, which he knew he had done.

* * *

><p>Lacus listened to Cagalli sigh, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour, as they walked towards their first class of the day. She threw the blond a concerned glance, but didn't know whether she should say anything.<p>

Lacus knew that Cagalli was still thinking about her earlier confrontation with her twin and was greatly upset by it. Though Lacus wasn't too sure of the details, it had been obvious that whatever had transpired between the two siblings had been more serious than it sounded.

Cagalli sighed once again and Lacus snapped.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh?" Cagalli blinked, looking a little puzzled.

"Cagalli. You've been distracted since breakfast." Lacus said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I just wanted to know if you're okay."

Cagalli remained silent for a few moments, and then smiled slightly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you Lacus." She said softly.

Lacus shook her head.

"It's alright. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Cagalli looked like she wanted to reply, but didn't say anything. Lacus smiled warmly and patted the blonde's shoulder comfortingly.

"You don't have to talk about it, but I'll be here if you need someone to listen."

Cagalli smiled, feeling like the luckiest girl to have such and understanding and patient friend.

"Thank you Lacus." She said softly. "I'll remember that in future."

Lacus simply smiled in return and nodded once.

"Isn't this our class?" Cagalli suddenly asked, stopping beside a door.

Lacus read the label next to it..._Room 4B-Creative Writing: Selene McGriff..._and then she went to open the door, replying.

"Yes. It is."

There were already plenty of people seated, though the teacher hadn't seemed to have arrived yet. Just as Lacus was about to start hunting for a seat, She felt Cagalli poke her shoulder before saying.

"I see Mir and Stella."

Lacus followed the blond towards the middle row, where the two girl's were seated with three unfamiliar boys, though Cagalli only seemed to not recognise one.

"Hey Lacus. Hey Cagalli." Miriallia said brightly when she saw them. "Guess you're taking this class too."

Cagalli and Lacus both nodded in reply.

"Hey Stella." Cagalli then went on to greet the petite blond, who smiled brightly and waved.

"This is Tolle." Miriallia then said, indicating the boy seated beside her with curly brown hair.

"Hi." He said with a warm smile and Cagalli smiled in return.

"Mir's told us so much about you."

Tolle blushed slightly while Cagalli bit back a laugh at his embarrassment.

"Okay. When are you going to say hello or even introduce us?" One of the boy's next to Stella suddenly demanded, interrupting Lacus's own greeting. "We're not just part of the scenery, you know."

He reminded Lacus a little of Shinn, only worse.

Cagalli sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me." However, she sounded far from sorry. "The loud-mouthed, skin rash, is Auel Neider and the quiet guy next to him, is Sting Oakley. They've been friends with Stella for years."

Auel spluttered indignantly at the insult, while Sting calmly patted the shorter male's head, as you would to a younger brother.

"Relax Auel. Besides, it's not like the loud-mouth part, isn't true." He said quietly, before adding. "Or the skin rash part."

Auel stared at his green-haired companion with narrowed eyes, while the girls battled to stifle their giggles.

"And you're supposed to be my best friend." The blue-eyed boy said coolly.

"I try." Sting responded, the corner of his lips twitching as he fought a smile and turned his attention on the girls.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lacus. I'm glad Stella's had the opportunity to make some friends already."

"It's nice to meet you too." Lacus said.

Sting then glanced at Cagalli.

"I heard Stel chewed you out when she found you yesterday."

"Yeah." Cagalli mumbled sheepishly. "I totally deserved it though, sorry for making you worry."

"Are you two gonna sit down or what?" Auel asked icily, still peeved at being teased.

Lacus and Cagalli exchanged looks and joined the group, so that the row was now full.

"The teacher should be here soon." Miriallia said absently. "Did you see the boys this morning?"

Cagalli grinned impishly.

"Yes Mir. We saw Dearka this morning." She whispered in reply.

"I didn't ask that!" The auburn-haired girl snapped, blushing furiously. "I have a boyfriend!"

"I know that, but I its so easy to get you riled up." Cagalli said, making Miriallia blush harder, and Lacus and Stella giggle while the boys remained clueless.

"Um...What boys?" Auel asked, his anger seemingly forgotten.

"Friends of ours." Lacus replied, liking that she could use the word 'ours'.

"Are any of them gay?" Auel suddenly asked and the whole row fell silent.

Lacus and Miriallia were staring at the blue-eyed teen, while Stella and Cagalli simultaneously placed their hands over their faces looking mortified. Sting, on the other hand, was glaring at Auel and looking like he wanted to hit him.

Lacus was the first to regain her speech capabilities.

"Uh-Why?"

"Just checking." Auel said, completely unabashed. "We're trying to find Sting a boyfriend-or girlfriend, depending on how you see it."

"Subtle Auel." Stella said with a shake of her head. "Very subtle."

"Yeah, you should get an award." Cagalli growled.

"What?"

Miriallia glanced at Sting, who was staring at the table and blushing faintly.

"So, you swing that way." She said, wrapping her arm around Tolle's waist. "At least we know of one guy who wont hit on us."

Lacus both nodded, seeing what Miriallia was trying to do.

"However, I don't think any of the guy's are gay." Cagalli went on, glancing at her roommate for confirmation who simply nodded.

"Thanks." Sting said, though Cagalli didn't think he was referring to her last sentence, but more to how his status didn't seem to bother any of the girls.

"The teachers here." Lacus said quietly and they all turned their attention on the front of the classroom.

A tall woman had just walked in, wearing a long black skirt and a green sleeveless polo neck. She had layered black hair, which curled near the ends and grey-blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm late." She told the class with a small smile. "As you all know, the first day can be hectic, even for us teachers."

There was a murmured agreement.

"Anyway, welcome to Creative Writing. My name is Selene McGriff and you can call me, Ms. McGriff." She said. "Please don't confuse this class with English Literature and I hope to have good year with all of you."

The rest of the lesson was spent copying down notes on what they would be covering for the year and getting to know the rules of the classroom.

When the bell finally rang, Cagalli almost sighed in relief and left the room with all her friends.

"What do you two have next?" Stella asked Cagalli and Lacus quietly.

"Sociology." Lacus responded.

"We all have that too." Miriallia said, gesturing at her, Stella and the two boys.

"I have a free period, so I'll catch up with you later Mir." Tolle said and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before leaving.

"Cool. We can get lost together, because I never checked where that class is." Cagalli answered with a bright yet guilty smile.

Sting chuckled.

"I do, so we don't need to get lost." He said.

Cagalli placed her hands together, as if she was praying.

"Lifesaver." She whispered reverently, making everyone else laugh.

* * *

><p>Athrun and Shinn were busy making their way over to their next class, ScienceChemistry. It was the only class, which the five friends had together as a complete group.

Ancient History had been uneventful, though that was not surprising, considering it was their first day. Shinn would beg to differ when it came to the uneventful part, since a girl (whose name Athrun could not remember) had been shooting them looks throughout the lesson and was quite pretty according to the raven.

He sighed inwardly, thinking that he probably would not have noticed, if Shinn had not said something. The two of them neared the corridor that was labelled as the Science section, and proceeded to check each door for their class.

"There it is!" Shinn exclaimed suddenly, pointing at a tag that read Lab 21 on it.

The boys entered the room and were immediately overwhelmed by the smell of coffee.

"Damn! He never changes." Shinn muttered, wrinkling his nose and staring at the coffee machine on what looked like, the teachers desk.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Said a man with sandy brown hair and brown eyes, appearing in front of them with a steaming mug in his hands.

Shinn jumped.

"Don't do that!"

Athrun smiled.

"Hello Mr. Waltfeld."

Andrew Waltfeld frowned slightly.

"Right…I'm your teacher now." He answered briskly. "So we have to be all formal and professional during lessons."

Athrun chuckled quietly.

Andrew Waltfeld had been friends with his father since High School, but for some reason, they had had a falling out a few years ago and no longer spoke. Athrun's mother, however, kept in contact with the man and so did Athrun. Mostly to annoy his father and because the guy was, rather down to earth. Though Athrun had to admit, the man had a strange fetish with coffee.

"The tables are arranged in groups of six. You'll find the rest of your group already here." Waltfeld said. Athrun and Shinn both glanced at where the Science teacher was pointing and saw Rey, Dearka and Yzak, already seated at a large table.

"Thanks An-Mr. Waltfeld." Athrun said, quickly correcting himself and following Shinn over to their friends.

Andrew Waltfeld watched the boy's take their seats with a sort of sad expression, while thinking about a message he had recently received from Murrue Ramius, an idea slowly forming in his mind.

He was about to go back to testing his beverage, when the object of his plans, entered the classroom. He quickly put his coffee down and walked up to the violet-eyed teen, noting how much he had grown in the last few years.

"So, I heard from Murrue, that you are ignoring all of us until further notice."

Kira didn't respond, but Andrew hadn't really expected the teen to, so he just went on.

"Must be a hard job, seeing as we are your teachers."

"I can handle it." Was Kira's nonchalant reply, to which Andrew smirked.

"Yes. I can see that. Like how you're ignoring me right now."

Kira shot him a glare and was about to walk away, so he could find a table.

"Not so fast." Andrew said, taking hold of the teens shoulder gently. "I've got the perfect seat for you."

Kira rolled his eyes and sighed, letting the man have his way, though not too pleased by it.

Truthfully, Kira was happy to see Waltfeld. He was like a mentor, someone who had been there for him when they had still lived in Orb and though it had been many years, Kira still respected the man...Even if the guy was on Kira's current list, of people who were intent on ruining his life and conspiring against him.

Kira's thoughts came to an abrupt halt, when he saw where Waltfeld had lead him.

_Great…_

"Hello boys. Allow me to introduce a good acquaintance of mine, Kira Ren Atha. He'll be joining your table and I think he'll make a wonderful addition." Andrew announced cheerfully.

Kira rearranged his list. Andrew Waltfeld was now at the top, of people who were trying to ruin his life..._Stupid coffee-junkie_.

Athrun and all his friends were just staring as if it was some cruel joke, but Waltfeld did not seem to notice the tension (or he was blissfully ignoring it), for he then continued rather brightly.

"I'm sure you shall all get along splendidly."

Kira reluctantly took the empty seat on the end near Athrun and Shinn, trying not to hit his head repeatedly upon the table's hard wooden surface.

"This is going to be your group for the rest of the year."

"Serious?" Dearka blurted out, while the rest of the table glanced at him sceptically (though Yzak was glaring daggers) and Andrew nodded.

"Yes. I'm rather certain you're all going to have a wonderful time."

Kira sighed.

"Hold on, while I go find a container for my joy." He deadpanned.

"That's the spirit!" Waltfeld exclaimed enthusiastically and Kira simply placed his head in his hands, while Athrun and his friends stared.

_Now that that has been sorted_, thought Waltfeld, clapping his hands together and returning to the front of the class. All eight of the tables were full, so with six students at each table, he had forty-eight students in total.

_Wow._

Scratching his head and eyeing his slowly, cooling coffee with a wistful expression, Waltfeld thought up something that would give him a little time to test his concoction before it truly got cold...Something he really did not want to happen.

Smiling at his genius, Waltfeld addressed the class.

"Well, you all know who I am and what I shall be teaching you. Since the table you are sitting at and the people you are sitting with are going to be your group for the entire year, I'm giving you fifteen minutes to get to know one another."

Waltfeld glanced smugly at Kira and the rest of the boy's, as he sat behind his desk and picked up his cup, taking a deep breath before he had a sip of its contents and sighing dreamily.

A ripple of muttering broke out among the students while they glanced at their teacher strangely and did as he had said.

Only one table remained utterly silent.

Athrun did not for one second; believe Waltfeld had not sensed the tension at their table. It had probably been so thick, that you could cut, correction- hack at it with a butcher's knife. No, Waltfeld had known and Athrun didn't appreciate that thought.

At least his friends were looking as pleased as he felt.

Sighing, Athrun glanced at Kira from the corner of his eye. The brunet had removed his hands from his head and was now idly doodling on a piece of scrap paper, looking rather unconcerned. Athrun was amazed at how unfazed the guy seemed. He never appeared to show any emotions despite irritation, the occasional display of anger, as they had seen at breakfast and a calm, almost bored presence. It was as if he had no care in the world.

All in all, the Prince of Orb was becoming one of those complicated puzzles that intrigued as well as irritated you, and Athrun couldn't decide if he wanted to solve the puzzle or not.

"You better not be a slacker." Yzak stated coldly.

_Of course, it would be he that broke the silence first_, Athrun thought with a mental roll of his eyes.

"I'll do what I have to do." Was Kira's quiet reply, his eyes never leaving the paper in front of him.

Yzak bristled at the lack of interaction. He liked people to look him in the eyes when he was talking to them.

"Good." He sneered. "Prince or not, we don't like your attitude much and I wont tolerate it if it's going to affect our grades."

Athrun, Dearka, Shinn and Rey all watched in silence.

_Here we go_, Athrun cringed. _Sometimes Yzak had too much pride than he needed. It would have been better if he had just left that last part, unsaid_.

Kira finally put his pen down and looked up at Yzak with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked in a mock-hurt tone. "And here I was so hoping it was all a part of my imagination… Pity."

Kira snorted and went back to his paper, ignoring the shocked and surprised looks he was now receiving.

He did not need friends and he certainly did not care if any of them liked him. It was not as if he had been advertising a sunny disposition from the get-go. Kira had come to terms with his life, long ago. When people got too close to him, they got hurt.

His parents, his sister, even Miriallia...were all proof of that.

They all understood where he had come from and what he was going through, and he just continued to hurt them with his actions. Sure, he would act all angry and annoyed when they were involved and tried to help, but underneath all that was guilt and resentment.

They wasted their time and their own happiness on him, something he did not feel he deserved, making it even more worse, knowing his problems were the cause of it...

No, Kira did not need friends.

Athrun watched Kira's blank expression return, deciding that he probably did not want to solve the puzzle. It would either be too complicated or not worth his time.

Meanwhile Andrew Waltfeld had finished his coffee, making notes about what he had liked and what was wrong with it, so that it would be better the next time he made it. Now he was standing before his class, noting that all the tables seemed comfortable except one.

He was going to have to fix that, but for the moment, it was not important. After all, they had a whole school year and right now, he had a class to teach.

"Take out some paper. I want you to copy, what I write on the board."

* * *

><p>Sociology ended up being a rather small class, with only twenty people. The teacher's name was Jackie Tonomura and he wasn't what Cagalli had expected. Mostly, because, she had thought the teacher was a girl.<p>

Cagalli had been seated with Stella and Sting, while Lacus, Auel and Miriallia, had sat in front of them while the blond spotted Luna, Shiho and Meyrin at the back.

The lesson had been the same as her Creative Writing class as Mr. Tonomura explained the rules and then made them take notes about their future projects and assignments. So, when the bell rang for the third lesson of the day, Cagalli felt immensely happy since she had a free period with Lacus, Stella, Miriallia and Sting.

"I'm jealous." Auel moaned. "I still have a Mechanics class."

"Sucks to be you." Cagalli teased and when he glared at her, she playfully stuck out her tongue. Stella was giggling at the display, when a girl walked past and bumped her shoulder, making her fall.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Cagalli snapped angrily at the figure, while Lacus and Miriallia helped the small blond back onto her feet.

The girl, who had walked in to Stella, stopped and turned around.

"Like it's my fault she's so small, that I could barely see her." She said in a haughty manner, flicking her hair and walking away.

_Flay Allster?_

While Cagalli stared after the redhead in stunned disbelief, Lacus and Sting were both busy comforting Stella, who appeared to be on the verge of crying. She really was very soft-hearted.

"Don't listen to her Stella you're not small." Announced Luna as she approached them. "You're just fun-sized."

Luna was wearing a pink mini skirt and plain white T-shirt with black knee high boots. Meyrin wore blue jeans and a sea green vest while Shiho was wearing a simple pair of long black pants and a white button up shirt.

"Don't worry about Flay, she's that snob who bumped in to you and from what I've noticed, she seems to think she's above everyone else."

_Sounds like the Flay I know, _Cagalli thought bitterly before shaking herself from her musing to focus on the conversation.

"So, how do you know Flay?" Lacus asked curiously.

Lunamaria rolled her eyes.

"I have the great fortune of having Ms. Flay Allster as my roommate." She answered dramatically and then laughed.

"Shit. I'm going to be late!" Auel suddenly exclaimed and raced off without another word.

Sting shook his head, while the girls laughed.

"So much for introductions…" He murmured then turned to the people he had yet to meet. "Hi, I'm Sting Oakley, the moron who just left, was Auel Neider."

"Nice to meet you." Shiho greeted, with Luna and her sister repeating the sentiment and each of them introducing themselves in turn.

"Well, I'm guessing we all have a free period now?" Miriallia asked and continued when she received affirmative responses. "Are we going to go find something to do?"

"We could go sit outside." Lacus answered thoughtfully. "I, for one, don't really want to go back to my room just yet."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Cagalli said

Sting sighed.

"Great. I'm going to spend an hour surrounded by girls."

"Usually I'd say that you should feel lucky." Stella said with a sly smile. "But instead, I'll just tell you to get over it."

"I can tell you're a master of sympathy." Sting replied, poking her forehead.

Stella just laughed.

If Lunamaria, Meyrin and Shiho thought the exchange was weird, they didn't say anything and simply walked with the group, to go sit outside in the sun. They found a nice area, just outside of the cafeteria, with plenty of benches for them to sit on. It was quiet and they wouldn't have to walk far when it was time for lunch.

Cagalli was quickly growing to like the three other girls, whom she had briefly spent time with last night.

Luna was bright and headstrong, much like herself, and the relationship she shared with Rey was sweet. Meyrin, though quiet, did not seem to be as shy as Stella was, although there seemed to be times when she would get very depressed for no reason, only to be comforted by her sister, Shiho, Miriallia or Lacus. Shiho was witty and clever and such a hold over Yzak that Cagalli was surprised that they had yet to get together with all the obvious tension between them.

All the girls had fun talking, while Sting amused himself in some way or the other (when not being teased by Cagalli). Soon, their time of relaxation ended and they found themselves heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

><p>Kira's last lesson for the morning went by rather quickly (with him steadfastly ignoring the teacher as much conveniently possible), and nothing overly exciting happening, except for Cagalli's friend Auel, arriving late. He absently noted that he had Athrun, Dearka and Shinn in this class too, but thankfully wasn't forced to sit next to any of them.<p>

When the lesson ended, Kira decided to go find his sister and apologize for his earlier behavior. He knew that lunch would be starting now, so he was hoping to catch her before people surrounded her. However, when he did find her, she was already sitting at a table in the cafeteria, with Lacus, Miriallia and a group of people, he did not know but recalled from last night.

Sighing, Kira reluctantly approached his twin, ignoring the stares and tapping her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked when she glanced his way.

Cagalli frowned slightly, though nodded and stood up. She followed her twin, until they were far enough, not to be heard and he stopped.

"I'm sorry about how I acted this morning." Kira said softly. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

Cagalli smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I've learned not to take the things you say too personally…So, how's your day been so far?"

He just shrugged.

"Kira?"

"It was fine and yours?"

"Mine has been awesome so far. I made some new friends." She replied excitedly and then snapped her fingers. "Friends, which you should really meet."

"What-no…"

Cagalli ignored her brothers' attempts to get away and dragged him back to her table, where all her friends were sitting. She noticed that Athrun and his group had arrived, and were being introduced to Sting and Auel, the only people who had yet to meet.

Cagalli forcefully pushed Kira in to an empty seat, surprising everyone at the table, and calmly patting the top of his head like you would a dog.

"As you can see, we have some new additions to the group. Kira, you already know Sting, Auel and Stella." She said, pointing at the trio, who shared knowing grins. "The three other girls are; Shiho, Lunamaria and her sister, Meyrin. Everyone, this is my twin brother, Kira."

They all offered a greeting. Cagalli sighed and smacked her brother's arm, when he remained silent.

"What?" He hissed.

"Don't be rude. Say hello."

Kira stared at her for a moment and then said "Hello"

Cagalli's eye twitched as she folded her arms.

"I meant, say hello to them." She said, pointing at the table.

Kira shrugged.

"You should say what you mean, little sister."

Lacus was smiling at how Cagalli always seemed to be able to bully her brother, in to whatever she felt he should be doing. She could also see, that though Kira didn't want to be here, he enjoyed annoying his twin.

Miriallia shook her head, knowing Cagalli would get her own way in the end, but that Kira usually let her, just so she could be happy.

The newcomers, who didn't know about Kira's anti-social nature, watched the conversation in amused silence.

Cagalli returned to her previous seat (next to Kira's) and sighed.

"Why do I bother?" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air dramatically.

Kira would ask the same thing, but he didn't think she would take it very well, so he remained silent.

Meanwhile, Shinn turned to Athrun and quietly asked.

"Do you think she's going to do this all the time? Force her twin to join in on everything."

Athrun shrugged.

He didn't really mind. Though he didn't like Kira all too much, its not as if they owned the table and he didn't want to move, since Cagalli was too much of a nice person. Besides, just because his roommate sat with them, didn't mean they were obligated to talk to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Very little new content…I think. Hope you enjoyed anyway.

Next chapter is half-written and will probably be posted in roughly 2 weeks since I need to give some of my other stories a little love as well. Moreover, I'm moving, have to get my Christmas shopping done and I am super busy at work. (_Seriously, what's with people rushing to fix their cars at month's end…I know it's payday an all, but it's getting ridiculous)_

**Extra facts/Info: **

I'll include everyone's time table and class schedule's in the next chapter.

Chapter title inspired by 'This Close' by Flyleaf and 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold.


	6. Breaking Solitude

**A/N: ** More introductions. More new content. More everything. Hope you enjoy.

**Warnings! Language! Hinted Slash/Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>The Scars We Hide<strong>

**Phase 05: "Breaking Solitude's Habit."**

* * *

><p>Caridad sighed slightly as she patiently waited for her phone call to go through, mentally cursing people who had phones yet could not be bothered to answer them.<p>

_Honestly, what was the point of owning one if you never used it?_

It was late in the afternoon and she had just returned from a meeting with Orb's advisors and Lord Uzumi.

In actuality, Caridad did not need the job. It was simply something that would occupy her day since it was not as if they needed the money. Her husband, Hiruma, was a highly sought after and respected lawyer, and his salary took care of all their needs, allowing them to live comfortably. However, since the twins were now attending College and would only be visiting on weekends or whenever they had time, Caridad had decided that she needed more activities in her life, besides keeping house...Maybe then; she wouldn't miss them so much.

_"Orb Police Department, Lewis Halberton's Office. How may I help you?"_

Caridad was startled from her thoughts by a cool female voice. She had almost forgotten that she was on the phone.

"Oh...sorry. This is Caridad Yamato. Mr. Halberton is expecting my call."

_"Of course. One moment please."_

There were a few minutes of silence, as the secretary probably informed the Inspector of her phone call.

_"Here he is Mrs. Yamato." _Then a deep male voice soon replaced the females.

_"Good afternoon Mrs. Yamato. I must admit that I expected you to contact me sooner."_

"My apologies Inspector." Caridad replied. "It's been a rather busy week for all of us, with the twins starting College, Hiruma's new job and making preparations to move."

_"I can only imagine."_ The man responded with a low chuckle. _"So the move to Heliopolis is official then?"_

"Yes. We weren't completely sure Hiruma had the job until just last week." Caridad admitted softly.

_"Good." _Halberton murmured and then fell silent. Caridad decided that with the necessary formalities over, she could get to the real reason why she had phoned.

"Inspector...Has...Has there been any progress?"

Caridad heard Halberton sigh and her heart instantly sank. That was never a good sign.

_"I'm sorry Caridad...We have had no further leads since the last tip-off. Ulen Hibiki may truly be dead."_

"H-How-How is that possible?" Caridad managed to utter, her sadness increased by his use of her name. "How can there be no sign of him after all these years? People don't just disappear."

_"You have to understand Caridad, that his status has been filed as unknown. His body was never recovered the night Via died and we have had no other incidents, besides that one vague hint nine years ago and even that ended up being false..." _He replied gently. "_For all we know, your brother-in-law really could be dead and all these leads are just ghost trails to torment your family…Heaven knows there are many people who would want to see you suffer further."_

"I don't believe that for a second." Caridad whispered. "…and...and neither does Uzumi."

Halberton sighed in what seemed like defeat before saying.

_"You're right; I don't believe that Ulen is dead…The investigation always felt too empty…too clean cut." _

Caridad could feel the tears building up in her eyes as a thought came to mind.

"I suppose the case has been officially suspended now."

_"Yes." _Halberton answered simply.

"And if he is alive?" She asked, her voice quivering from the effort it took to hold back her tears. "What if Ulen is alive and comes after the twins? What then?"

_"Caridad, I wont lie to you and make promises I can't keep, but maybe I can ease your fear a little." _Halberton told her. _"The Department is currently investigating something involving the College and a few of the International companies. I cant go into detail, of course, but I can tell you that one of my best agents has gone undercover as a student teacher...I can get him to keep an eye on the twins if you like."_

Caridad smiled through her tears.

"Can you really do that?" She asked, joy penetrating her sadness. "I already have Murrue and some of the Professors-good friends-watching them, but it would be comforting to know that an officer was looking out for them too...Even if it was just now and then."

_"Certainly." _Halberton reassured her.

"Thank you Lewis, I don't know how I'll ever repay you for everything you've done for us."

_"Anytime Caridad. Your family deserves a break. What happened to you wasn't fair and I would not wish it upon anyone."_

"I know." Caridad murmured, wiping the last of her tears away. "I wouldn't either, not even on my worst enemy."

_"I'll keep you posted, but try to keep your hopes up...Life isn't always filled with sad events and maybe all your worry is unnecessary. Besides, if Ulen is alive, he has one overprotective father to get past."_

Caridad chuckled softly despite her concern and fears.

"Maybe there are only bad events in my life, but I guess you have a point because I have a lot to be thankful for."

_"Of course I have a point. Now do not be a stranger, I have to go. Duty calls."_

"Alright and thank you once again…I appreciate your help."

Caridad hung up and then rested her head upon her hands with a heavy sigh.

The fact that her brother-in-law hadn't been seen in the last eleven years didn't dampen her concern in the slightest.

How could she not be worried when a dangerous man had got away with an injustice and never been found.

Caridad sighed again.

She really hoped she was just being paranoid, and given her past, who could blame her? After all the trials that her and her family had been through, paranoia was something she could handle.

* * *

><p>For Cagalli, lunch passed by in a verbal haze, as she alternated her time and attention between all of the people seated around her, an extensive feat seeing how many of them there actually were.<p>

While chatting amiably, she could not help silently observing her twin, wanting to shout out in frustration at his usual air of indifference and general lack of interest in anything, apart from the empty section of wood that held his violet gaze.

Sure, Cagalli knew that he wasn't going to join in any of the conversations or actually make an effort to be nice to anyone, other than herself and Miriallia if he really had to. However, staring at the table you were sitting at with a bored and rather impassive expression was not an activity that she deemed particularly healthy.

She sighed quietly.

Though it was taking the determined blond, a little longer than she had initially planned, she fervently hoped that eventually there would be a way to break through her twins' diamond-hard shell of self-induced misery and isolation.

Cagalli spared one more glance in her brother's direction before turning towards her friends and their current topic of conversation.

The blond princess was glad that everyone seemed to be getting along quite nicely, though there had been a bit of tension in the beginning. Lacus had quietly explained to her that Athrun and the boys had never really tried to make new friends after the accident for reasons that were rather hard to explain, but Cagalli could understand…After all, she herself had only recently been able to move past her barrier. That is why she had Stella, Sting and Auel.

"It's fine Lacus. At least they're all being polite and civilized."

_This was more than could be said for one socially retarded and rude twin that she knew..._

She told her roommate as much, but of course, Lacus being the nice person that she was had merely brushed off Kira's attitude as simply part of who he was and did not comment any further. Cagalli felt truly blessed in finding a friend like her pink-haired girl, for Lacus really was a special sort of person.

The rare kind that are hard to find, but worth keeping.

Eventually, Auel and Sting got up and departed the table, though not before Sting kissed the top of Stella's head, making her blush furiously. Cagalli watched them leave with a slightly confused expression until Miriallia informed her of where the two boys' were going. They both had Business Studies next and needed to fetch their books from their dorm, in order to avoid being late when lunch was over.

"Are you and Sting dating?" Cagalli heard Shinn ask Stella curiously.

Stella's blush, which had not quite faded, instantly increased making her whole face blood red. Cagalli decided to answer for her petite friend, while trying not to laugh. Athrun and Rey were exchanging looks at their friend's sense of tact...or possibly lack of it.

"No Shinn, they're not dating. Sting's the type of guy that would be like Stella's older brother if not for the fact she has one already...Besides, it would be really wrong if they were dating."

Miriallia giggled and the rest of the girls exchanged knowing glance, having discovered Sting's sexual orientation while they spent time together outside.

"Yeah, that would be very wrong." Mir agreed. "It would be like me dating Kira, only worse." Kira seemed unfazed by the auburn-haired girls' statement, but Dearka glared at him slightly from the corner of his eye anyway. Cagalli felt guilty, knowing the tanned blond would be hurt when he eventually discovered that Mir was with Tolle.

Shinn, on the other hand was feeling mildly confused, and was about to ask what they meant when he heard a sharp snap and someone swear explosively.

"Shit!"

Everyone turned towards Lunamaria, who's left hand was on her face as if she had just hit herself, which she most probably had judging from the surprised looks she was getting from those who had seen.

Rey was watching the redhead with a slightly amused expression and Cagalli heard Yzak mutter something about the girl being mentally disturbed while he also queried Rey's sanity for dating her, earning him a slight glare from Shiho, who heard his snide comments.

"Shut up you moron." She whispered to him vehemently, in defense of her friend and Yzak simply glared at her, apparently too shocked (though you would never know it by his glacial demeanour) to reply.

Luna stood up, ignoring the strange looks, as she was too preoccupied to notice. The redhead gathered up her things, glancing apologetically around as she said.

"Sorry. I just remembered that I also have Business Studies next and forgot my stuff in my room."

_That almost explained the violent behaviour..._

"I'll go with you Luna, since we do have that class together." Shiho said, also gathering her things, though Cagalli silently wondered if the brunette only wanted a way of escaping Yzak's now ice-cold gaze.

Meyrin said goodbye to her sister, choosing to remain with the group and Rey kissed his girlfriend.

Cagalli smiled and then suddenly frowned, turning to face her brother, who had stood up.

"And where do you think you're going?" She demanded, ignoring Dearka and Shinn's silent chuckles.

"Bathroom, why? Would you like to hold my hand?" Kira answered levelly with a raised eyebrow. Most of the girls blushed at his direct tone, especially Meyrin and Stella, who were the shiest of the group.

Athrun watched Cagalli's topaz eyes narrow as if thinking and then glance at her brother's hand, which had something clenched inside of it. Cagalli's expression instantly changed and she sighed.

He wondered silently what had brought on the sudden change of emotions. It was as if a switch had been flipped.

"Sorry." She apologized quietly, and then her imperious tone returned full force. "I expect you to come straight back when you're done."

Kira rolled his eyes slightly.

"Why would I think of doing anything else?" He muttered, walking away.

Cagalli stared at her twins receding back and than glanced at his seat where his messenger bag had been left, before letting out a relieved sigh.

_At least she knew for sure that he would have to return._

"And that was what exactly?" Dearka asked looking puzzled.

Cagalli shrugged.

"Like I want to know what my brother gets up to in the bathroom." She responded archly.

"Or any guy for that matter." Miriallia added making the other girls nod, though they really had no clue what was going on, but had silently decided that it was none of their business and something that was a need-to-know-basis. Meaning if they needed to know, Cagalli would tell them.

Athrun could sense that Cagalli was telling them in a nice way, that the topic was not up for discussion and that Miriallia might be the only one who understood. Therefore, he threw Dearka a meaningful glance and the tanned blond let the subject slide.

_After all everyone was entitled to their privacy and it was not like he and the boys were without secrets._

Cagalli inwardly sighed.

How could she tell everyone that her brother suffered from severe depression and had strong medication for it? They already barely tolerated her twin and she was not about to give them a reason to judge him further…even if she did consider them good friends, there were some things that they didn't need to know.

Kira returned just as the bell for next period rang, calmly ignoring Cagalli's stern glare as he picked up his bag and headed towards English Literature. He did not bother waiting for her, because he knew she also had the subject, along with everyone else who had been seated at the table when he had went to the bathroom, except for Yzak and Rey.

When he entered the classroom, he purposely chose a row that only had one seat left and smirked slightly when Cagalli soon entered and saw him. As she walked past him with her friends, he heard her mutter "Anti-social moron" before taking a seat at the back.

Kira kept his face neutral, though he was mentally laughing at his sister. Though he could never get the perfect revenge for everything she put him through, irritating her gave him an immense satisfaction since it was such an easy task to do, considering she had a fiery temper and an extremely short fuse.

Kira sat quietly while he waited for the teacher to arrive (another friend of the family he thought darkly) while wondering if his choice of seat had been a good idea. The girl next to him was glancing at him every few seconds, while giggling with her companion and conversing in loud whispers.

Kira sighed and rolled his eyes at their attempts to get his attention.

_This was going to be a long lesson and it had not even started yet._

* * *

><p>Mu La Flaga, known to be a handsome man with short blond hair, was not someone you would expect to see teaching College students and especially not a subject such as English Literature.<p>

He was considered by most, to be a light-hearted individual with a carefree and friendly personality that sometimes made him seem arrogant or somewhat immature, but his friends knew he was really a kind and understanding soul.

After serving in the military for a few years when he was younger, Mu had finally grown tired of being surrounded by things associated with war and he had gone on to study English Literature and Psychology. When trying to decide what he wanted to do with his life, he had been offered the job here at Minerva College (the same College he had attended), as the English Literature teacher and guidance councillor. They were fulfilling jobs that brought him a sense of achievement in life, especially if he made a lasting impression on any of his students.

…_Well, that was the cover story if anyone ever asked about his past, _Mu thought ruefully. _The truth was another matter entirely, but his students and staff did not need to know that._

Mu was currently heading towards his first freshman class of the day; a class that he recalled would have two very familiar faces in it.

Sighing happily, Mu entered the room, looking at his new students that had gone quiet as soon as he had arrived. He caught sight of Cagalli's bright face near the back and smiled warmly at her when she stared at him in obvious shock and confusion, before searching for her brother.

His light grey eyes scanned the faces until he finally located-

_Why is the kid glaring at me_? He thought blinking in surprise when his eyes were met with a violet pair. _It's not as if I have done anything to make him angry with me_…

_Well, nothing that I can recall in the last forty-eight hours_.

Mu puzzled over the mystery for a few moments, since he did have a class to start teaching, and then it came to him.

The blond faux-teacher smirked at the sudden revelation.

_Well, this is his fourth lesson of the day, so that means he's already had to endure Murrue, Andy and Kisaka…No wonder the kid was trying to burn a hole in his face_. _It also explained Cagalli's apparent confusion. She most likely had not seen Kisaka._

Flashing Kira a cheeky grin, knowing that it would piss the boy off further, Mu now turned his attention towards the entire class.

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Mu La Flaga and as you know, I will be your English Literature teacher for the year." He began in his usual cheery manner.

"Regardless of why you have chosen this subject, know that register will be taken every lesson and those who are not present will receive zero for the day's work and whatever punishment I deem appropriate, unless they can provide me with a valid excuse for their absence. Every Monday you will have a practice quiz. Every Wednesday you will have real quiz and every Thursday you will have an exam. And any time I feel like it, you'll have a surprise quiz or exam...Any questions so far or anything you didn't understand?"

Silent surprise greeted his statement and Mu sighed before repeating.

"Any questions so far or anything you didn't understand?"

"No Sir." Came the chorus of replies.

"Excellent." He said with a bright smile and picked up a piece of white paper from his desk. "So now I shall point each of you out, and that person will stand up and tell me and the class a little bit about themselves."

There was a mumble of comments, some which sounded like "Is he serious?" and "This isn't high school."

Mu glared slightly at their negativity, but continued anyway. It was his way of getting to know what he would be dealing with this year, so they didn't have to like it for all he cared.

"You can go first." He said pointing to a girl with golden blond hair and large grey eyes.

Whether it was intentional or not, she brushed against Kira's arm as she stood up, making the boy cringe. Cagalli was glaring daggers at the girl from where she sat, having obviously just witnessed the action.

"My name is Merril Anderson. I like to shop and have a good time in _many_ ways."

She took her seat, glancing slightly at Kira though the teen seemed to be pointedly ignoring her stare.

_Creepy…_Mu thought absently before glancing at his register and pointing to a girl, he unfortunately recognized.

"The name is Flay Allster-" Mu swore he saw Kira flinch slightly. "My father is George Allster, the Vice Chairman of Eurasia's International Trade Organization, which deals with fuel and energy. I'm an heiress, so I like to do many things that others most likely cannot."

Cagalli audibly scoffed and the red head glanced at her scathingly before retaking her seat.

_Well, she hasn't changed much…Still a spoilt brat. _Mu thought…_and judging from Kira's expression, he probably had not known the redhead would be attending Minerva._

Mu listened to the next few students intently, memorising their faces and what they liked and noted that quite a few came from rather influential families, glancing at a the list in his hands as he did so and mentally checking each one of them off.

_Sho Tokasu, an orphan but prodigal genius that had been accepted via scholarship._

_Jacen Reed. _

_Ami Rui. _

_Rusty Mackenzie. _

_Courtney Heironimus._

_Stella Loussier, one of Cagalli's friends if he recalled correctly. _

_Yuna Roma Seiran, he had a father who was a member of Lord Uzumi's council._

_Shinn Asuka had a father in the police and a mother who was a highly regarded doctor. _

_Athrun Zala, well that was a long list where he simply could not go into detail. _

_Miriallia Haw, had journalists for parents and he was sure she had befriended the twins some time back. _

_Meyrin Hawke. _

_Lacus Clyne, a politician's daughter and upcoming idol if the rumours held any weight. _

_Dearka Elsman..._

Mu then gestured at Cagalli and she stood up smiling brightly, obviously over her surprise and having figured out his role here.

"Hey Mr. La Flaga." She said happily, earning her a few strange looks. "How you doing?"

Mu grinned.

_The same wherever she goes_, he thought wryly.

"Fantastic and yourself, Cagalli?"

Cagalli shrugged.

"I can't complain. Guess I should go on to introduce myself now." She replied with a thoughtful expression and turned her attention towards her fellow classmates. "Hi there, my name's Cagalli Yula Atha." The recognizable surname earned her a few curious glances and excited whispers. "I like most sports, having fun and the guy with purple eyes in the front, is my twin."

Mu chuckled as Cagalli took her seat and pointed at Kira, mouthing _'Pick him next'_. Mu did as she asked and earned a large grin from the blond as her brother reluctantly stood up.

"My name's Kira Ren Atha." He said softly and sat down again, much to everyone's astonishment.

_Were they not supposed to talk about themselves? _Was the general and disappointed collective thought.

"Really Kira…That was the best you could come up with?" Cagalli asked angrily from her seat, to which Kira nodded and stared defiantly at Mu as if daring the man to make him stand up again.

Sighing inwardly, Mu pointed at the last student, her ebony hair long and wavy while her grey eyes held a hint of blue in their depths. She stood up, rather hesitantly after what had just happened and began to speak.

"My name's Meer Campbell. I-I like to sing and act."

Satisfied, Mu set the register down and faced his class once again.

"Now that that's behind us, take out something to write on and a pen, you will be copying down what we will be covering for the next few weeks."

* * *

><p>Rey and Yzak took a seat in their Business Studies class and saw that their teacher had yet to arrive. The two boys noticed both Sting and Auel seated at the front and acknowledged their presence with polite nods, before settling into a companionable silence.<p>

They had no need to fill the air with endless chatter when it was just them.

They waited patiently until Rey felt someone standing near him. He looked up to find Luna with Shiho standing behind her, looking unhappy.

"Yes?"

"Mind if we sit here?" She asked pointing at the two empty seats near Yzak and himself. "Everywhere else is all full."

Rey couldn't help the small laugh that tumbled from his lips before he answered.

"Sure, it's not as if we own the chairs and are going to make you sit on the floor." He said then added with a slight smirk. "Though Yzak might."

"He can try."

The red haired girl winked and took a seat with her rather reluctant friend, who was glaring ever now and then in Yzak's direction. The silver haired young man was making a point of ignoring the brunette, staring coldly at the front of the room.

Luna sighed at Shiho's antics and leaned closer.

"Stop it." She whispered. "You're being rude."

"He's the one who started it." Shiho hissed back, still feeling outraged by the lunchtime events. "If anyone is rude, it's him."

"Oh grow up." Yzak suddenly muttered, cutting off whatever reply Luna was going to make.

Shiho's lilac eyes narrowed dangerously as she whispered back.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Yzak stated tersely and Rey sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

_This was not going to end well…It never ended well._

Shiho remained silent for a moment, staring at Yzak's stiff, almost arrogant profile, before turning away.

"Egotistical asshole. You're not even worth it." She muttered irritably causing Yzak's blue eyes to widen slightly and Rey to smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The brunette replied smugly, keeping her eyes on the person in front of her as if he were the most interesting thing in the world.

Before Yzak could respond, a woman who he presumed was the teacher, walked in asking for silence. Cursing inwardly and glaring at the female who dared insult him, he too faced the front and fell quiet.

Luna glanced at Rey and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. We both know Shiho's a bit of a feminist and rather easily offended."

Rey smirked.

"Don't worry about it. I think that little confrontation was good for Yzak."

"Quiet back there." Came the teacher's stern voice ending their conversation.

* * *

><p>Cagalli sighed when the bell rang, signalling the end. Her lessons were over for the day and she was looking forward to some relaxation after all the excitement. While packing up her things, she glanced at her brother who was talking to Mu quietly. She smiled at the scene since she had known that Kira would not be able to stay angry for very long, especially when it came to the man who was like his older brother.<p>

"Ready to go?" Lacus asked, with Miriallia, Stella and Meyrin waiting patiently next to her. The boys had left already since they still had one more subject for the day.

Cagalli nodded.

Kira sighed in defeat. He did not know how Mu did it, but it was impossible to stay mad at the man.

"What do you have next?"

"Biology..." Kira answered laconically before adding. "…with Le Creuset."

"Oooh…Shame." Mu said in a sympathetic voice, knowing that Rau Le Creuset (his half brother) did not like Kira much. Never had. "Let's hope he decides to treat you as any other student."

"What wishful thinking." Kira said as Cagalli appeared beside him.

"Good luck with Le Creuset." She said happily and patted his head. "I'm done for the day."

"How wonderful." Kira replied boredly and left without a backwards glance.

Mu watched the troubled teen walk away and then turned to the sister.

"So you're the '_pair of eyes' _dad said is going to be watching us." She asked with a mocking smile.

"Yep, along with Kisaka." Mu answered then laughed when her jaw dropped. He ruffled her blond locks affectionately. "What's the matter princess? We've been your bodyguards for almost six years; you didn't think you could get rid of us that easily?"

Cagalli deflated slightly.

"No, I suppose not, though some warning could have been nice." She said then tilted her head thoughtfully. "I suppose I should have figured it out when I saw Kira's timetable…Oh well."

"How's he been?" Mu asked her quietly.

"Emotional." Cagalli answered with a straight face and Mu grinned despite the seriousness of the topic.

"Well, that's a good thing I suppose. The whole idea is for him to start showing feelings." He answered cheerfully then noticed the girls standing not too far behind the blond and let out a low whistle. "Wow Princess. You sure don't waste any time making friends."

Cagalli giggled.

"You know me." She said with a wink. "I'll introduce you."

* * *

><p>The Biology classroom was what you would normally expect. The usual clean surfaces, shelves filled with jars containing a numerous variety of nasty, pickled items and charts of varying information, stuck to the walls.<p>

Athrun seated himself with Shinn, Rey and Auel (who was actually turning out to be a rather nice person with his own weird brand of humour). Dearka sat in front of them, along with Luna and to the emerald-eyed teen's mild dismay, Cagalli's brother.

Athrun sighed quietly.

_Guess I should get over it eventually…Not like anything I can do will change the matter._

Their teacher, a man named Rau Le Creuset, entered wearing a mask that covered most of his face (some say it was because he had been terribly burned as a child, although the rumour could not be confirmed) and stared around the room impassively.

Athrun would have been intimidated, if it were not for the fact that Le Creuset was an associate of his father's and had therefore been a fixture in the teens life for quite some time. It was hard to be cowed by a man you had grown up calling uncle.

Clearing his throat, Le Creuset began to address the class, talking about what he expected of them and how they should behave throughout the year. Athrun, who was listening intently, didn't miss how the teachers' eyes always seemed to drift towards Kira and narrow slightly.

_Strange, _Athrun thought, but didn't have time to ponder the thought further for Le Creuset started handing out some kind of worksheet.

"It's to test your abilities." Le Creuset explained with a light sneer. "I' like to know what kind of ragtag bunch I've been…_blessed _with."

Athrun's eyes widened at the two hundred questions and shared a glance with Shinn and Rey, who were staring at the paper dubiously.

In front of them, Kira had calmly set to work, answering the questions at a steady pace, never faltering or pausing for more than a few minutes.

Athrun mentally groaned and set to work answering his own paper.

_So the Prince of Orb was a genius too…_

"I think I should have taken accounting with Yzak…" Shinn moaned softly.

* * *

><p>Yzak Joule knew he was missing the first few minutes of his Accounting class, but he could not find it within himself to care. He had thought that after all this time, after all these months, he had gotten over all the staring, but this one day had quickly proven that he simply had not.<p>

The silver haired teen, was currently standing in the bathroom and staring at his reflection within one of the small wall mirrors.

Truthfully, the scar across his face was not ugly or hideous, or even remotely disfiguring. Though it had been severe when he had received it (since there was a possibility that he would have gone blind), the surgery had gone well and the cut was rather neat.

Yet that was hardly what bothered the boy.

The scar he could handle, it was the sympathetic glances, which he absolutely detested. Those looks made him feel like a cripple when the only thing wrong with him, was the decoration across his face (and to some degree, his insecurities).

Sighing and running a hand through his silver hair, Yzak gathered his bag and dejectedly exited his temporary sanctuary, putting on his regular mask of indifference.

The cold attitude was like a barrier. A shield that handled all the things he could not deal with. This generally tended to be everything.

He silently wondered how any of his friends dealt with their scars, because though it seemed like he was only putting up with a physical one, there were mental hurts too.

* * *

><p>Athrun slumped down at one of the cafeteria tables along with the rest of his friends.<p>

The biology lesson had made him irritable thanks to all those absurd questions and to top it off; Yzak was in a foul mood. Something about Shiho being annoying, though this was probably just because she had the same classes as him, and from what Rey had said the brunette had bested Yzak in an argument earlier.

Lacus, Stella and Meyrin, who looked tired and out of breath, soon joined them. The girls explained how they had just had their first dance class and that the teacher was a very energetic person.

Athrun ate a little bit of his stew, not really feeling very hungry and listening to the idle conversation around him. Meyrin's sister, Luna than arrived with a very polite Shiho in tow. The brunette did not spare Yzak a glance as she greeted them all and had a seat. Athrun was going to have to ask his friend what he did to the girl, to be so thoroughly ignored.

It was a little while later, when everyone had settled down, that Cagalli and Miriallia appeared, with a very put out Kira in between them while another guy followed closely behind them with a vaguely amused expression. Both girls had latched themselves to one of the amethyst-eyed teen's arms and were steering him in the direction of their table, happily unfazed by his annoyed expression.

They had a seat (in Kira's case, rather reluctantly).

"You'd think he was being tortured." Shinn whispered to his friends as Miriallia introduced to new person as someone named Tolle Koenig.

_He probably was_, Athrun thought with a slight smirk while Dearka nodded distractedly, watching with narrowed eyes as Miriallia giggled at something Tolle had said and kissed his cheek.

_Fuck, it's not fair, _he thought angrily and turned moodily towards his dinner.

The rest of the evening went by with no real hassles. Kira kept quiet as usual and Yzak and Shiho seemed to come to a silent agreement that they would just continue to ignore each other.

Cagalli could honestly say she was enjoying herself and was even able to overlook her brother's emotionless attitude for once, chatting happily to Lacus and Miriallia about the next day.

That is, she was enjoying herself, until a certain figure decided to approach their table.

"Hey Kira, long time no see." Flay Allster announced, placing a hand on his shoulder and ignoring the glares his twin sister was sending her way.

Kira glanced briefly at her hand, mentally counting to ten. _He really didn't want to deal with her right now._

"What do you want Flay?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to sit with me. It could be fun." She said, delighted that she had his attention. The redhead had wanted to approach him all day.

Kira felt the annoyance rising inside of him, but he kept calm as he removed her hand from his shoulder and turned away.

Why couldn't people just leave him alone? Did he have a sign on his forehead saying, "I'm lonely, please talk to me." No, he didn't think so, not unless something had changed since the last time he had looked in a mirror. Besides, things between them were over and he was sure he had made it clear the last time they had spoken.

"I don't even want to sit here. What makes you think, I would want to sit with you?" Yes, it was harsh, but Kira didn't like sugar coating anything. It made it seem like there was hope for her in the future...and there wasn't.

Well that's not what Athrun would call subtle. He glanced at each of his friends, to find them also looking a bit surprised. They all knew Cagalli's brother was a bit blunt, but that had been unexpected.

Flay's eyes widened in shock.

"You can't just turn me down like that." She said pouting indignantly.

"I think he just did." Cagalli announced smugly, while the girls stifled their giggles. "That's your queue to leave." The blond then added in a stage whisper.

Flay turned and left, feeling mortified and furious.

"Normally I would reprimand you for being such a jerk." Cagalli quietly told her twin. "This time, however, I fully agree."

Kira shook his head and kept quiet.

_As if he cared…_

"A bad history, I presume?" Luna asked with raised eyebrows.

"You presume correctly." Cagalli affirmed with a slight glare.

Kira rubbed his arm distractedly. The dream from the night before still haunted his thoughts and now memories of his time with Flay, were merging into the stream making it hard for him to focus. Deciding he had sat there long enough, Kira stood to leave. A hand shot out, preventing him from even taking a first step and he looked down to find Cagalli glaring at him.

"You're not leaving now."

"I'm tired Cagalli, leave me alone."

However, his twin didn't seem perturbed in the slightest.

"Can't you wait a little while longer for me?"

Kira sighed, feeling his patience reach its limit.

"This is getting old, fast Cagalli. You might as well put a ball and chain around my ankle." Kira then moved closer, so that only she could hear the next part. "I'm not going to slit my wrists at the first given opportunity of freedom, you know."

"That's not funny Kira." She whispered.

Kira started to walk away, saying. "I never said that it was."

"You okay?" Lacus asked quietly.

Cagalli smiled at them brightly, nodding.

"Of course I am."

Lacus and Miriallia exchanged a concerned glance, but kept silent. Athrun watched Cagalli go back to laughing and talking to everyone at the table, but he could see that her heart was not in it anymore.

Kira reached his dorm and walked inside, dumping his bag on his bed and heading for the bathroom. He stripped quickly and entered the shower, letting the hot water cascade over him.

It soothed his muscles and relieved him of stress that had systematically built up during the day.

He had made it through the first hurdle with little effort and that made him feel slightly relieved. Now he would just have to make it through another night.

…_and those were never easy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I apologise for the long wait and I hoped you all enjoyed. I feel like this chapter is a bit empty, so if anyone has any recommendations, feel free to let me know. I'll definitely go back and fix it up or add to it in the near future…but for now, that's all I can come up with.

**Extra facts/Info: **

Chapter title inspired by 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park and 'Solitude' by Evanescence.

_**Class Schedules**_

_Monday_: Ancient History (7am-9am), Creative Writing (8am-10am), Science/Chemistry & Sociology (10am-11am), Mechanics/Engineering (11am-12am), English Literature & Business Studies (1pm-2pm), Accounting & Biology (2pm-3pm), Music/Dance Literature (3pm-5:30pm)

_Tuesday: _Photography (7am-9am), Science/Chem & Sociology (9am-10am), Ancient Hist. & C. Writing (10am-12am), Mathematical Science (1pm-2pm), Mech/Engineering (2pm-3pm), Psychology (2pm-3pm)

_Wednesday: _Accounting (7am-9am), Biology (8am-10am), Eng Lit. & Business S. (10am-11am), Computer Technology (11am-12am), Photography & Psychology (1pm-2pm), Visual/Dramatic Art & Mech/Engineering (2pm-3:30pm)

_Thursday: _Visual/Dramatic Art (7am-9am), Science/Chem & Sociology (9am-10am), Ancient Hist & C. Writing (10:30am-11:30am), Maths (1pm-2pm), Eng Lit (3pm-4pm), Photography (4pm-5pm)

_Friday: _Computer Tech & Sociology (7am-8am), Visual/Dramatic Art (8am-9am), Math (10am-11am), Science/Chem & Photography (11am-12am), Psychology (1:30pm-2:30pm), Accounting & Biology (2:30pm-3:30pm), Ancient Hist & C. Writing (3:30pm-4:30pm)


	7. Perfect Ignorance

**A/N: **I apologize for the wait, but life has been hectic. Therefore, this is the last chapter until I have updated at least two of my other stories…Then I will return, as well as bring you my new Gundam SEED story. (See hints below).

**Warnings! **A little Flay and Shani bashing...They are minor antagonists (cough* irritations) in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Scars We Hide<strong>

**Phase 06: "Perfect Ignorance."**

* * *

><p>Sighing softly, Kira's amethyst-coloured eyes snapped open and he turned on to his back to stare irritably at a random space on the ceiling. Though he did not have to be awake for another full hour, he was unable to sleep any further.<p>

Kira could not recall the last time he had ever slept past six in the morning...Maybe he had been about five when it had all changed.

Nevertheless, it was an undeniable fact that he had always been an early riser, despite whatever time he went to bed or how much sleep he actually had (what with the nightmares and insomnia, it meant he generally got very little).

Knowing that there would be no point in remaining in bed (getting bored at the mere thought of even attempting it), Kira pulled back his crimson covers and climbed out. Ignoring the sudden lack of warmth that his blankets had previously provided, he gathered some necessary items and entered the en-suite quietly. Within a few moments, Kira was showered and dressed, wearing a pair of plain black jeans and a charcoal grey shirt, along with his habitual black wristbands and choker. He silently exited the bathroom, swiftly made his bed and grabbed the things he would need for the day, before vacating the dorm and re-locking it behind him.

For a second, Kira stood there in the hallway, uncertain of what he was going to do for the next hour or so. There was no way he would be able to leave the campus (even if it was for a short period), since someone (namely one of the teachers, his sister or watchdogs) would undoubtedly find out, and then he would be in trouble.

His family saw any free time, by himself as a bad thing, so they tried to limit that time as much as possible. The idea was; the less solitude he had, the less risk there was that he would attempt suicide. That was also the theory, when he had been forced in to the roommate situation.

Kira sighed quietly.

The violet-eyed teen, settled for taking a long walk around the school. It would give him something to do before his first class of the day and it would clear his mind. Besides, he didn't feel like giving his aunt a reason to nag him, so early in the week.

* * *

><p>Athrun sat up in bed as soon as he heard Kira's footsteps fade away, a slightly puzzled frown forming on his face. The blue-haired teen glanced at his alarm clock, peering at the red digits through the shadows of the early morning, causing his frown to increase by the second.<p>

_What the hell!_

Well, he could now notch up another difference between Cagalli Yamato and her enigmatic twin; the blond girl seemed to enjoy sleeping in, while her brother apparently contained a built-in alarm system. The blue-haired teen, vaguely wondered if this was going to be a regular occurrence and that maybe he should consider buying earplugs, though that wouldn't really help if he could not hear his own alarm.

Athrun sighed and lay back down. Thanks to early bird, there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep now.

* * *

><p>"How are they doing?"<p>

"I heard from Kisaka just last night. Apparently they both seem to be settling in quite well."

"That…That's good to hear."

"You sound concerned?"

A dry chuckle permeated the limo's interior.

"Shouldn't I be?" Was the wry response. Silence followed for a moment. "I just hope Kira is going to be okay. Cagalli is more than capable of getting through normal activities, but Kira…"

"…Kira struggles." The companion offered gently.

"Yes."

Another short period of quiet.

"He's more resilient then you give him credit for, Lord Uzumi. I believe Kira can cope, if you simply allow him the opportunity to try."

"Maybe Teruko...Maybe."

Uzumi Nara Atha sighed heavily while Teruko fell silent, having nothing more to add. The country leader turned to glance out the car window, allowing his advisor's words to seep in and his thoughts to wander.

_Sometimes, I wish it were that simple…_

* * *

><p>Miriallia slowly made her way down to the cafeteria. She had awoken early this morning and dressed without a sound, so as not to awaken Stella. The reason being was that she had a Photography class at seven and was feeling rather hungry, but didn't want to wake the blond whose first class only began an hour later.<p>

The auburn-haired girl entered the cafeteria expecting it too be empty, but was surprised to find quite a few people seated and already having breakfast. What surprised her even more was when she noticed a familiar tan blond, sitting by himself at a nearby table.

_Well that's kinda strange_, she thought, grabbing a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice, and then making her way towards him.

"Can I join you?" She asked quietly. There was no reply and Miriallia frowned. She chose to sit anyway, carefully taking note of how Dearka was picking at his food and that there were slight shadows forming under his eyes, though with his tanned skin it was barely noticeable. Feeling concerned, Miriallia reached out and gently prodded his one hand.

Dearka responded by jumping, his purple-grey eyes widening for a moment, and then relaxing when he realised whom it was.

"Oh, hey." He said flatly, and went back to staring at his untouched food. Miriallia's frown deepened.

_No witty comment and no attempt to flirt with her? This was new_.

Dearka was the type of person, that one would most likely describe using words such as; light-hearted, energetic, spontaneous and carefree. He was the life and soul of any event, normally going out of his way to play jokes on people or mess around, just so that everyone could have a good laugh. Though Miriallia was often annoyed by the blonde's behaviour, even she could tell that this picture was wrong.

"Dearka, are you alright?" She questioned carefully.

The tanned blond was silent for a very long time, so long that Miriallia wondered if he was going to answer or if he had even heard her question. She was contemplating asking him again, when he suddenly slammed his hands down upon the table, causing the few people who were present, to glance at him warily.

"I cant help any of them!" He whispered bitterly, his voice laced with anger and frustration and his hands clenched tightly in to fists. Miriallia could see he was shaking.

"Help who?" She asked, though she had an idea of what he meant.

Dearka sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry Mir. It's just that, even though the others have been masking it pretty well, I can tell the last two days have been a hard for them. They try to pretend that everything is okay, but it's not. Even if ten months have passed since the crash and_-his death."_

Miriallia remained silent, letting Dearka vent. He obviously needed this and she wasn't about to prevent him from getting back to his cheerful, goofy self.

"The accident was never supposed to happen, but it did and we're all living with the results. None of us survived without at least one scar from that night. Hell, Yzak has it on display for the whole world to see! He acts like an asshole, so that people will leave him alone, never getting the chance to see who he really is."

Hands trembled as they clenched even tighter.

"It's all a charade so he can avoid being seen as weak when really, he might be one of the strongest people I know. Shinn's improved a lot lately too, he's not fighting as much as he used to, but his temper is still like a stick of dynamite and it's been difficult, trying to make sure he doesn't kill anyone. Rey...Well, he's probably better off than the rest of us. He's used to losing people close to him, but that still doesn't make it hurt any less. I guess he just knows how to handle the pain better and he has Lunamaria."

Purple eyes flashed with several emotions that made Miriallia want to reach out and pull him into an embrace.

"It hurt Lacus just as much, but she keeps up a strong mask, solely for us…and fuck, he was Meyrin's boyfriend and it's a miracle she even wants anything to do with us. Then there's Athrun..." At this point, Dearka's angered tone became soft and melancholy. "Athrun blames himself for what happened. He'd never admit it, but we can see that he does...Nicol…Nicol was his best friend."

Dearka fell silent and suddenly barked a rough laugh.

"Gods I'm sorry Mir. I don't even know where that came from."

Miriallia hesitated for only a moment before placing her right hand on his left.

"It's okay."

"…guess the reality that he's not here, has finally hit home." The blond murmured before he snorted. "Didn't think I would be the one to have the first mental collapse."

"Athrun's still attending that group therapy isn't he?" She asked, knowing that Athrun's mother had signed him up for the counselling, right after he had been free to leave the hospital.

Dearka nodded, his eyes resting on where her hand was.

"…and the others?"

Another nod.

"And you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then, don't worry about them so much." She said softly. "I understand that it's hard watching them suffer, but you all have to work through this; sometimes together and other times, alone. You have to deal with the bad before it can get any better. Nicol's death was hard on everyone who knew him, but I don't think he would want us to fall apart because of him. He would want us to be strong."

"Thanks Mir." He mumbled and moved his hand away from hers, finally taking a bite of his breakfast. Miriallia blushed lightly and began eating her own cereal to cover it up. She didn't understand why she was blushing, it was just a thank you and she had a boyfriend.

"Huh?" She asked in a puzzled tone, hearing Dearka speak, but not catching the words.

"I said, what's Kira's deal?" He repeated. Miriallia blinked in surprise at the change of topic, and more importantly, at the question she had been asked.

"He's complicated." She said, eyeing him suspiciously. Cagalli had informed her yesterday, about how the boys were not too fond of the brunet twin, so she couldn't help feel a bit defensive on the matter. "Why do you ask?"

Dearka shrugged, avoiding her eyes.

"Just wondering really."

Miriallia was about to demand a proper answer, when Meyrin appeared next to their table.

"Hey Miriallia. You ready to go?"

Miriallia mentally cursed. She had almost forgotten that Meyrin had Photography with her. The two had arranged to meet up and go to class together. Guess she was just going to have to, question the tanned blond later.

"Yeah, let's go." She told Meyrin, standing and picking up her bag. Miriallia went to gather her dishes, but Dearka's hand shot out and stopped her.

"I'll take them when I'm finished." He said.

"A-Are you sure?" Miriallia stammered.

He nodded.

_It was the least he could do after she'd allowed him to relieve some stress._

"Yeah."

"Thanks." She murmured, glancing at him with an odd expression. "See you later."

"Bye Dearka." Meyrin said with her usual soft smile and the blond forced a grin.

Dearka watched the two girls walk away and sighed quietly. Out of all the people to fall in love with, it had to be the one who didn't love him back and happened to belong to somebody else.

_Damn, he was pathetic._

* * *

><p>It was half past eight, when Athrun finally decided to get dressed and head down to the cafeteria after stewing over his own inner ramblings of irritation for a good hour and a half.<p>

He quickly located a bunch of familiar faces and went to join them. The girls sat along the one side, while the boys sat on the other and even though the two genders were segregated, they were all chatting pleasantly (though Shiho still threw Yzak the occasional glare) and getting along. Athrun had barely taken a seat in between Dearka and Shinn, when Cagalli unexpectedly rounded on him.

"Have you seen Kira?" She demanded.

Athrun shrunk back, feeling more than a little surprised. He glanced at his friends, who just shrugged, looking as puzzled as he felt. The girls, on the other hand, seemed sympathetic.

"Um no, not since this morning." Athrun answered hesitantly. "He left pretty early."

Cagalli slumped slightly, muttering something incoherent, while Shinn leaned over and whispered.

"Don't worry, she questioned us all."

"Why does she want to know where he is?" Athrun whispered back.

"Beats me. She just snapped at any of us when we tried to ask." He replied and went back to his breakfast. "So, we decided not to ask any more."

"Like we keep tags on his royal highness." Yzak said coldly. Dearka was oddly quiet and Rey was naturally the same way.

Dearka looked at Cagalli, who was now talking to Lacus. She was smiling, but there was a worried gleam in her amber eyes. For some unknown reason, knowing her brothers' whereabouts seemed to be an important thing for the blond.

"Hey Cagalli." The blond turned towards him and Dearka continued. "We have Science next and Kira's in our class. Would you like me to pass on a message?"

The tanned blond avoided his friends' curious stares and watched a devious smirk spread across Cagalli's lips. The purple-eyed teen, wondered uncertainly, if he should have even offered.

"Sure. I've got the perfect message." She told his in a crisp voice.

* * *

><p>Kira walked in to Waltfeld's classroom five minutes early, silently avoiding the man as he took his seat.<p>

"Still giving me the cold shoulder, eh?" Andrew asked, his eyes fixed upon his latest caffeine invention.

"Mmm."

Andrew looked up from his beverage with a slight smirk.

"I'm going to take that as a no."

"Take it however you want." Kira replied dully, pulling out some clean paper and a pen.

All the other students were starting to arrive, so their (well, mostly one-sided) conversation was brought to a halt. Andrew stood up reluctantly, glancing at his coffee forlornly as he got ready to begin the lesson.

Kira shook his head at the man's behaviour. Honestly. Why did he bother making the stuff, if he knew he was going to be teaching? Kira watched in amusement, as Waltfeld continued to eye the dark liquid, absently noting that his roommate (and friends) had also arrived.

Waltfeld began, by checking to see if everyone was present and accounted for. Kira sat, listening with half an ear, since his name had been one of the first. It was in that moment that he felt someone staring at him.

He ignored the sensation, hoping that the person would eventually get over their curiosity, but after a while, his irritation began to surpass his need to remain apathetic.

Turning slightly, Kira glanced up to look into a certain tanned blonde's unwavering lavender gaze.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you ever speak?" Dearka asked curiously, earning odd looks from the rest of his friends. "Besides, when asked a question directly."

"Do you always stare at people, when you want to ask them something?" Kira questioned back, his eyebrows slightly raised and his tone neutral.

"No, but you-I mean-" The tan blond broke off, looking mildly confused and then his confusion disappeared and he frowned. "You didn't answer my question."

"So?" Kira asked boredly.

_Did this even have a point_?

"Don't you have a message to pass on?" Yzak suddenly snapped before Dearka could get a chance to respond.

"Oh right."

Athrun watched his friends' strange interaction in silence, not really sure what had got into the blond but also not wanting to get involved.

"Your sister said, you better be there at lunch or something unspeakable is going to happen to your car." Dearka said while making dramatic air quotes.

Kira stiffened, a slight movement but more than enough for the entire table to notice.

On the outside, Kira made himself appear unfazed, though on the inside, it was another matter entirely.

He should have known that his absence this morning wouldn't have gone unnoticed. This was Cagalli after all. His blond twin was probably one of the most determined people he had ever met, especially when she put her mind to it.

"I take it you like your car?" Rey asked, voice coloured with mild amusement.

After waking early, Kira had debated furiously upon whether or not he should join his twin, since he really did not like the idea of sitting with all those people. However, on his way down to the cafeteria, the choice had been made for him (well, it had made not going to the cafeteria so much easier) when he found a vending machine.

Shinn scoffed.

See, Kira needed to eat in order to take his pills and with the vending machine showing up, he could get something from there and avoid the cafeteria altogether. It had been a good idea at the time, now he wasn't so sure.

"Of course he does, he's the bloody Prince of Orb." The raven commented lightly. "Wouldn't you like whatever car Daddy bought for you?"

Kira just barely refrained from rolling his eyes as he tuned back into the current conversation, fixing Shinn with an impassive glare.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I actually paid for my own car and my father had nothing to do with it." He interjected tersely, much to the groups' surprise, before switching his attention towards Rey. "And yes, I happen to like my car."

_Which is the exact reason Cagalli would use it as black mail…_

Kira rubbed the bridge of his nose with a soft sigh, ignoring the curious stares he was now receiving.

_Life could be so unfair when it felt like it._

* * *

><p>Science went on to pass by rather slowly in Kira's eyes and he was rather grateful when the bell finally rang and they were allowed to leave.<p>

He exited the room quickly with a vaguely puzzled expression on his face.

For some unfathomable reason after Cagalli's message had been delivered, Dearka had felt the need to ask him random questions throughout the lesson and Kira had felt a little off balance.

He wasn't used to conversing with people, so his replies had been short, unsure and to the point, something that only seemed to inspire the tanned blond to spew more questions. The other inhabitants of the table had spent most of their time, throwing their friend strange looks, as if they could not figure out what had happened to him and Kira found he agreed. He thought they had reached a sort of mutual understanding, where he would ignore them and vice-versa, but for some reason, Dearka was intent on trying to discover something (whatever it was, Kira didn't think he would ever know).

Lost in his thoughts and barely aware of his surroundings, Kira felt someone shove past his shoulder and nearly send him to the ground. Cursing at the brief flash of pain, Kira looked up to find a guy with light green hair and turquoise eyes, standing before him and flanked by two others; one with red hair and the other with lime-green hair.

"Watch where you're walking next time." The guy growled.

Kira spared him a slight glance while readjusting his bag so it was comfortable, before he started to leave. Next thing he knew, his shoulder had been grabbed and he was being forcibly turned around. Kira gritted his teeth at the physical contact, but kept his expression neutral while he stared at the hand that was invading his personal space.

"Let go." He stated firmly.

The guy smirked, but let his hand drop and he crossed his arms.

"You have some nerve, just walking away like that."

"Oh, did you expect an apology?" Kira asked in a flat tone. He was going to be late for class, if he didn't leave soon and this person was really annoying him. "I'll save you the suspense now and inform you, that you were never going to get one."

"A right smart ass, aren't you?"

Kira just sighed and made to walk past the smirking teen but he blocked the path.

"Hey! I'm taking to you." The taller teen snapped. "I think you owe me more then one apology now."

"Please tell me what I did to give you the impression that I actually care what you think." Kira asked detachedly, officially over whatever was going on with this moron. "I'd love to correct the issue before you presume something else that's not true."

The guy's light eyes narrowed and his arms unfolded themselves. Kira watched as his hands clenched in to fists and waited quietly for his attempt to strike. However, it never landed. Just as the teen raised his left fist, a hand came out of nowhere and took hold of his wrist, keeping him from lashing out.

"I don't think fighting on the second day of College, would put you in the President's good graces." Announced a soft voice.

Kira turned to see a man (maybe two or three years older) with short orange-blond hair. He was smiling, but there was a serious glint in his jade green eyes as he watched the boy, whose arm he was holding. After a short pause, the newcomer let go and the turquoise-eyed teen snorted before walking away with his two friends.

"Whatever."

"Well, he was rather rude." The person exclaimed, watching the departing teens with a frown.

"You didn't have to get involved." Kira said levelly. "I'd have been alright."

The man turned to face him, the frown still apparent on his features as he replied.

"Maybe, but unfortunately I cant stand by and have people breaking the rules. I could lose my job."

"You're a teacher?" Kira asked, feeling a little unsure about that for some reason.

"Assistant, actually." The young man answered with a bright smile. "I help out in the labs, but I also play Temp if a teacher is absent. You're Kira Ren Atha, right?"

"Yes, like you didn't know that." Kira responded dispassionately with a roll of his amethyst eyes.

The man smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head with and heir of embarrassment.

"Guess I deserved that." He said. "My name's Heine Westenfluss, by the way."

Kira shook the extended hand tentatively, deciding the man would probably be offended if he didn't.

"Andrew Waltfeld mentioned you when we spoke this morning." Heine then said with a friendly smile.

"Yes?" Kira nodded, eyeing the man warily. The young man just chuckled at the guarded tone and waved a hand as if to assure Kira he meant no harm.

"Don't worry, it was nothing bad. He just thought I should know the students I'm going to be spending quite some time with."

"Oh…well, I should get going…"

"Yes, of course." Heine nodded. "I'd hate if you got into trouble because of me."

Kira walked away, vaguely finding it strange, that Waltfeld would talk about him to other people, but decided to not let it bother him too much as he said goodbye to the teacher's assistant.

He was late for class now and he wondered if Ms. Ramius would be feeling compassionate today. Somehow, he didn't think so…

What Kira failed to notice, was that Heine's green eyes followed him until he was completely out of sight before pulling out a small cell phone and dialling a number.

"I like him." Heine announced with a large grin as soon as the call went through.

"_I figured you might…" _

Heine's smile faded and his expression turned grim.

"Does he really need to be watched?"

A soft sigh could be heard on the lines other end and the blond could almost see his superior massaging his temples as he thought of how to reply.

"_...I'd love the answer to be no, but yes, he does need to be watched…for his own safety."_

"I see." Heine murmured. "I'd like access too his files. I want to know exactly what it is I'm getting in to."

There was only a second of hesitation before his superior responded.

"…_Alright."_

"Anything else, Sir?"

"_Just be careful, Heine. The twins may not be a part of the Phantom case, but I'd rather be safe then sorry."_

"Of course, Sir. I'll do my best."

"_I know you will."_

Heine ended the call and sighed, glancing at the hall where one of his young charges had vanished.

He didn't know the exact reason why he had been asked to watch over Orb's young nobles, and frankly speaking, it really wasn't his place to ask. All Heine knew was that they were more or less under his protection, and he'd do his best not to let his Commander down.

Beside, there was some kind of deranged killer, loose on the streets of Orb and so far, many of his victims had been well known in society…Guarding the Representatives children, seemed like a wise thing to do given current events.

* * *

><p>At the end of Ancient History (Murrue had kindly overlooked his late arrival), Kira made his way to the cafeteria feeling a little melancholy.<p>

He wordlessly grabbed an apple and walked over to where his sister was sitting with all her female friends. When he arrived, he silently took a seat on the empty chair next to his twin and deposited his bag on the floor, ignoring the smug look Cagalli sent in his direction. He fiddled with his apple, not really feeling hungry and silently amused himself by watching his sister talk to her friends.

"I'm glad we don't have to get up too early tomorrow." Meyrin said. "Waking up at seven this morning for Photography was an absolute nightmare."

"I agree." Miriallia said with a yawn.

Cagalli smiled brightly. "My first class is only at ten tomorrow."

"We still have to wake up for breakfast." Lacus reminded the blond with a soft smile and watched her grumble. "Oh yeah."

Stella giggled.

"Don't worry Cagalli; we'll all be here with you."

"That still means I don't get to sleep in..."

The girls all laughed at her sad pout and Kira almost smirked at his sister's childish behaviour.

Soon, Athrun and the rest of his group joined them, with Shinn complaining loudly about all the work they had been getting.

Kira listened resignedly to the raven's list and the replies he received.

"...To think, Waltfeld even remembers to assign homework, when he spends most of his time thinking about what new flavour of coffee, he's going to create...and Ms. Ramius just had to give us an essay about a monument that inspires us and why it gives us that inspiration. That's going to take ages!" The boy exclaimed.

"It's just five pages, Shinn." Athrun said with an amused smirk.

"That's too many." The raven pouted.

"Your definition of 'too many' pages, is two." Rey inserted quietly, before adding. "Double spaced."

Shinn glared at his best friend, while the table (minus Kira and Yzak) erupted in laughter at the raven's expense.

"Very funny." He grumbled, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Great." Luna suddenly muttered. "If it's not bad enough that I have to share a room with her, she has to keep pestering us."

"Flay's coming over again?" Cagalli questioned, looking over at Luna. The redhead nodded and leaned her head against her boyfriends shoulder.

"You would think that your brothers' dismissal of her yesterday, was obvious enough." Shiho stated softly.

"Apparently not." Lacus said.

"Maybe we should have gone outside to eat lunch, like Sting and Auel did?" Stella wondered.

Flay arrived at their table and stood as close to Kira as humanly possible, with a pretty smile on her lips and a slight glint in her grey eyes.

"Hey Ki-" Before Flay could even finish her sentence, Cagalli was standing with her arms on her hips deciding that she wasn't even going to give the heiress a chance.

"In case you don't recall yesterdays events, my brother doesn't have any remote interest in sitting with you."

"He's not interested in anything." Yzak muttered, while Cagalli glared at Flay.

"Your brother is old enough to speak for himself." Flay answered flippantly, focusing solely upon Kira's face.

Cagalli growled quietly and moved to stand in front of her twin, successfully blocking Flay's view of him.

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid? Leave."

Luna hid a smirk by taking a sip of her tea and the other girls giggled.

"Why don't you go annoy someone else, Princess?" Flay demanded coolly.

"Why don't you follow your own advice?" Cagalli retorted testily, now crossing her arms on her chest. "Then you can happily go be a bitch, somewhere else."

Dearka was watching the girls with a wide grin.

"Who do you think will get physical first?"

"Definitely Cagalli." Miriallia said with a small sigh and she turned to Kira. "You'd better stop her."

Kira shrugged, appearing disinterested in the whole matter.

"Cagalli wont touch her." He said softly.

"And you know this, how?" Shinn asked bluntly.

Kira's lavender eyes flicked towards Cagalli's form briefly and then he went back to staring at his apple.

"She knows the rules."

Miriallia chuckled shortly.

"Kira, you've forgotten how protective she is of you, and some royal etiquette isn't going to stop her from beating the shit out of your ex if the girl doesn't leave."

Kira looked up at the auburn-haired girl, who was smirking at him and then at his sister as if contemplating something.

"How'd you know I dated Flay?" He asked then shook his head. "Never mind, I suppose Cagalli would share something like that with you."

"Are you going to intervene?" Stella asked, watching her friend and the redhead exchange a few words that were heated.

"She's fine." Kira assured but the magenta-eyed blond didn't feel as confident as he did.

Athrun glanced at Cagalli, who was currently glaring daggers at Flay. She hadn't moved from the spot in front of her brother, her arms still crossed. Miriallia was right; the blond girl really was, very protective.

"Whatever." Flay suddenly announced in an annoyed tone, pushing past the blond to seemingly walk away, but not before brushing her hand along Kira's shoulder as she did and leaning close to whisper in his ear, though they all heard anyway.

"Just remember Kira, good things don't simply end."

"Then I guess I wasn't a good thing." Kira deadpanned, truly over this and just wishing she would leave. They weren't together anymore, so why couldn't she simply leave it as that?

Flay's eyes flashed angrily, her fingers pressing into his shoulder for a moment before she turned heel and stalked away.

Kira shivered involuntarily and rubbed his shoulder as if the girl's touch had burned him, while Cagalli returned to her seat, muttering darkly about how Flay was now on her 'List.' Most of the people seated at the table decided it was probably better not to ask.

"I'm surprised you didn't hit her." Miriallia said in an almost disappointed tone.

"I will if she tries anything with Kira again." The blond royal huffed angrily while rounding on her twin. "Why didn't you just tell her to go away?"

Kira rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because your attempt at that went so well…Besides, when does Flay Allster ever listen to anyone?"

"Obviously…" Shinn muttered Rey, so that no one else could hear. "The girl can't even accept she's been dumped."

"Why did you date her?" Meyrin suddenly asked.

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well." Shiho added. "It doesn't look like the relationship meant very much."

Cagalli snorted but remained quiet.

Kira shrugged awkwardly at the two girls questions and shifted slightly under Cagalli's dark gaze.

"Don't remember…" He admitted quietly. "Most likely to piss someone off."

Shinn choked on a laugh and Athrun absently patted his friends back while he listened to the conversation with interest.

_His roommate just became more of an enigma, each day that passed by…_

"Well, that's not nice." Meyrin frowned. She didn't like Flay very much, but for Kira to admit having used the redhead, made her feel rather sympathetic for the heiress.

"That really isn't a healthy point of view, when having a relationship." Luna added.

Kira wanted nothing more than to leave the table.

_Why did it matter that he had dated Flay? Why did it matter that she hadn't meant anything to him? He was sure he didn't mean anything to her, seeing, as he knew she had been with several guys in the four months that they had been together._

"Nice isn't a word I'd use in any sentence regarding Flay Allster." Cagalli interrupted before casting a glare in her twins direction. "...and the person you were 'pissing off' at the time was Dad."

Kira tilted his head in apparent thought and then smirked ever so slightly.

"Oh, I'd forgotten."

Cagalli snorted derisively and muttered 'I'm sure.' before going back to her food.

"Um...Kira?"

Kira glanced up to find Cagalli's roommate looking at him. He hadn't spoken to her since the day he had almost bitten her head off, and until now, she had yet to say a word while the others harped on about his bad dating habits.

"I was just wondering, why that guy over there is staring at you?" Lacus asked tentatively when he didn't respond.

Kira (and the rest of the table), turned to see who Lacus was talking about. Kira's eyes locked with the turquoise orbs, of the person he had met in the corridors. The guy was glaring at him, but once he saw he had their attention, he smirked.

"I don't know about any of you, but I'd say he looks pretty ticked." Lacus went on to say.

"Jeez Kira, what did you do to upset him?" Cagalli asked curiously.

Kira shrugged, turning away from the still glaring teen.

"Nothing. I don't even know him." He answered softly. This wasn't entirely false, since he really didn't know the guy, or even his name.

"It had to have been something." Luna said. "That's Shani Andras. We have him in B.S."

_Okay, now he knew his name._

"Yeah." Shiho continued. "Luna's right. From what we've seen, Shani's a rather violent person. He's picked several fights that I know of, since term started. He almost beat up this guy named Sai, earlier today in accounting, but Mr. Da Costa stopped him."

"I repeat; what did you do to upset him?" Cagalli demanded with narrowed eyes, glancing at Shani and then at her brother.

_From what I've noticed about Kira. All he probably did was look at the guy_, Athrun thought dryly…_Or given his general caustic attitude, all he had to do was open his mouth once._

"Nothing." Kira answered calmly and he wouldn't say anything else about the matter.

Cagalli let the subject drop, but carried on shooting wary glances in her brother's direction, all through lunch. She had a feeling, that Kira wasn't telling the truth yet she didn't press the matter. If something had happened, she would find out soon enough. After all, that guy looked just about ready to kill someone...namely her brother.

* * *

><p>Maths, Athrun thought solemnly. He didn't hate the subject, but he didn't particularly like it either.<p>

Their teacher was a stern-looking woman with sharp violet eyes and cropped black hair, named Natarle Badjiroul. She had that, I-tolerate-no-nonsense type of appearance, which immediately brought silence to the room and was the only teacher to seat them in a specific order, which meant Athrun had the pleasure of being seated next to Rey, Cagalli and (unfortunately) Kira. Lacus, Shiho, Shinn and Yzak were all fortunate and seated together on the other side of the classroom.

Whatever, the guy didn't talk much anyway, Athrun had thought while attempting to ignore the male twins presence.

Unlike all the other lessons, where they had got to know their classmates and had spent most of the time copying down the syllabus (unless you counted Le Creuset's two hundred question worksheet), Badjiroul had rolled right in to the work, firing complicated equations and random questions for the students to answer. The questions ranged from something as simple as the square root of 6789, to explaining certain mathematical theories, like the law of quadratic reciprocity and Badjiroul was not kind or even the slightest bit merciful, if they got something wrong or stumbled on an answer. This woman expected nothing, but the best and Athrun figured he was going to have to work very hard in this class, if he wanted to survive.

Seconds after Lacus had finished giving a detailed response to Badjiroul's question concerning the Pythagorean Theorem, the strict teacher pointed at Kira and barked.

"Tell me about Gödel's incomplete theorems."

Kira sighed, straightening himself in his seat. Athrun did not miss the look of perpetual boredom that adorned his roommates face or how Cagalli was rolling her eyes.

"In mathematical logic, Gödel's incomplete theorems, proved by Kurt Gödel, are two separate theorems stating the inherent limitations of all but trivial formal systems for arithmetic or mathematical interest. The theorems are of considerable importance to the philosophy of mathematics." Athrun heard Kira answer in a clear yet dispassionate voice and he stared along with everyone else in the class.

Suddenly Shinn whistled.

"Wow emo-boy. That was impressive." Yzak's nickname seemed to have stuck.

Rey sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, glancing apologetically in Cagalli and Kira's direction, but the two seemed unaffected. Cagalli was giggling silently, as she watched Lacus severely reprimand the raven.

"Honestly, do you even know the meaning of tact?" The blue-eyed girl hissed.

Athrun frowned at Kira who seemed to be ignoring everything and staring blankly at his desk.

_Did anything affect him? _

Natarle Badjiroul, remained stoic as she silently surveyed the boy who had just given her an almost, textbook accurate answer, ignoring all the comments being passed.

"Very nice Mr. Atha." She eventually said and then focused on the whole class. "That is the type of level I expect from all my students, so you all better work hard this year, because I do not tolerate laziness."

She pointed at the raven, who had spoken previously.

"You. What is the formula for the surface area of a cone and don't even think of uttering some pre-school response?"

While Shinn struggled to answer the question, Athrun glanced at the two Yamato siblings. Cagalli was poking Kira's shoulder and whispering "Nerd" with an affectionate smile on her face and Kira just continued to look impassive.

_Seriously, did he ever do anything else?_

Athrun shook his head and quickly averted his gaze, wondering why he even cared. I mean, it's not like there weren't any of his own problems to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had way too much fun writing this chapter, especially Natarle. Once again, I'm sorry it's so late and that they're still in the first week. After I have gotten through the weekend then the story will begin to have some definite time skips, as well as plot development.

**Extra facts/Info:**

Chapter inspired by 'Perfect' by Flyleaf and 'Ignorance' by Paramore.

**Coming Soon! March 2012**


	8. Circle of Friends

**A/N: **My new Gundam story has been posted, so if you haven't had a look-see yet, please do go check it out.

**The usual warnings.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Scars We Hide<strong>

**Phase 07: "Circle of Friends."**

* * *

><p>The next two days seemed to fly by, and before you could even blink, Friday had arrived.<p>

The halls buzzed with constant energy and unconfined excitement, and the students celebrated the fact that their first week of College, had finally reached an end. Not even the impossibly large workload, generated over the last few days could deter any of the teenagers from happily discussing their weekend plans and frustrating the teachers to no end, with their constant babble.

By now, the first years (or most of them anyway) could navigate through the school hallways fairly well, without getting too badly lost. Friendships had formed and the cafeteria hosted a wide variety of large groups, which tended to grow or shrink, depending on the people and with who they socialized.

One of these many groups contained such an odd assortment of characters, that it was no small miracle, they all managed to get along despite their noticeably, contrasting personalities.

It was during that Friday morning, that Athrun found himself musing over that very subject.

How did so many uniquely different people (hell, two were even royalty), manage to become friends (granted the one member was being forced) within a few short days?

The answer was rather simple and took on the form of a slightly tomboyish girl, with golden amber eyes and short blond hair. A girl named Cagalli Yula Atha. It was no secret he decided that if Cagalli hadn't been Lacus's roommate (and known Miriallia); none of them would be sitting together.

Athrun interrupted his thoughts by glancing at said blond, smirking inwardly as he watched her chat animatedly with the rest of the girls, using large gestures or hand movements to explain her story. He silently noted that she was always moving or talking, and her very presence held a vibrant spark that never seemed to dim, and even when it, that dullness never lasted long.

Athrun found that Cagalli's cheerful optimism, affected him in two very different ways; 1) He was jealous of it since he highly doubted he could ever be that happy all the time and 2) Curious. Seeing her happiness seemed to make him forget about his own troubles even if it was only for a little while, and he didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

_I want it to be a good thing, _He thought and then sighed heavily, causing the conversations to cease and all eyes to turn his way in mild concern. They changed direction when they turned to see what he was looking at.

Flay Allster (with her group of friends) had chosen that moment to walk by, smirking at the blond that Athrun's thoughts had been lingering upon.

The two had been at odds ever since their near cat fight, and even though Flay had been repeatedly warned to stay away from the blonde's impassive twin, her pursuit of him was relentless.

Athrun inwardly smirked. _At least his ex didn't stalk him; _he thought remembering his past relationship with Meer Campbell, a girl in a few of his classes who he had broken up with shortly after the car accident.

_It simply hadn't worked after that and she understood...or at least, he hoped she did._

Kira (for his part) just ignored Flay, much like he ignored everyone else, seemingly disinterested in her attention and unfazed by any comments that his sister made on the matter. Athrun didn't know how he managed to achieve that, because Cagalli was very hard to ignore...and so was Flay for that matter.

The emerald-eyed teen had discovered that both girls were very determined people.

_Maybe he was used to ignoring people_, Athrun thought before mentally shaking his head, turning to focus on the current comments being made and not on his roommate.

"That girl's ego could govern its very own country." Shiho muttered, watching the redhead and her followers disappear from view. She then glanced angrily in Yzak's direction where he was quietly talking to Rey..._His ego could rule it's own continent,_ She thought icily, their most recent argument from yesterday, still fresh in her mind.

Any comment he seemed to make in her presence, always managed to infuriate her...Especially when it came off sounding sexist, which he accomplished half the time with little to no effort. However, when she took the time to consider the matter, Shiho honestly could not figure out why she even cared.

"Yeah, and now she's acting as if this is some kind of game." Luna added with a tired roll of her eyes while snuggling into her boyfriends shoulder. "Since Cagalli's so protective, it makes her want Kira back even more."

Across from Athrun, Cagalli huffed and crossed her arms irritably.

"Well, you don't really expect me to sit by and watch that harpy dig her claws in to my brother, do you?" The Princess retorted waspishly. "Once was more than enough thank you."

"I thought the brother is supposed to be the one, who chases all the guys away from his sister." Dearka asked, looking puzzled. "You know you're doing it backwards, right?"

"Oh, it might not show, but Kira's protective when he feels like it. You just haven't experienced it yet." Miriallia said, grinning slyly. "Trust me."

"And no ones attempted to flirt with me." Cagalli grinned, for once thankful that her status kept most suitors wary given whom her father was. "Well, no one except you Dearka and that terrible line you used when we first met."

Lacus giggled at the memory. _That had been rather funny, _She thought with a smile.

"I got a better one." Dearka announced with a mischievous smirk and Athrun hoped the blond wasn't about to do something stupid. "Are you a natural blond Cagalli-" _Oh Lord, _Athrun inwardly sighed just as Yzak palmed his forehead with a soft groan"-or is the carpet different from the drapes-Damn! Fuck!"

Dearka rubbed his head where an apple had collided with it, looking astonished, along with the rest of the table.

"What the hell!" He demanded angrily. Miriallia was glaring at him, looking positively furious. Shinn started to laugh.

"I think a certain turquoise-eyed lady doesn't like our tanned friend flirting with other girls." The raven whispered, so that neither of the people mentioned, heard his comment. Rey snorted before replying.

"And you're only noticing this now? Honestly Shinn, where have you been?" The two friends broke in to a silent argument that largely went unnoticed by everyone else.

"Serves you right." Cagalli snapped, a dark blush coating her cheeks as well as the rest of the girl's.

Athrun thought Cagalli looked kinda cute when she blushed...and when she was angry, though he tried to avoid that at all times. It was safer to admire her temper from far, rather than be on the receiving end-and why was he even thinking this way about her?

"You're lucky Kira wasn't here to hear you say that." Miriallia huffed, her hands fidgeting as if they wanted to chuck something else.

Dearka had the decency to look slightly ashamed, though he kept glaring at the offensive fruit that had connected with the side of his head.

"Where is Kira anyway?" Lacus asked softly, glancing around. "Isn't he usually here by now?"

Everyone realized that the pink-haired girl was right and looked over at Cagalli, who had fallen silent and was staring at her breakfast while biting her lip in a worried fashion.

They had all come to accept the male twins silent and emotionless behaviour (although there was still some tension at times between certain members), and understood (in a way) that Cagalli felt the need to break his anti-social shell.

Miriallia put a hand on the blond girl's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." She said softly, being the only one who knew the entire truth.

* * *

><p>Kira pressed his back against the bathroom wall, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. He shivered violently, unable to control the reaction and stared intently at the floor in front of him. The cold touch of the tiles against his bare skin was the only thing now, convincing him that he was completely awake.<p>

Dressed only in jeans, Kira remained for a while in that position, his thoughts racing.

The mere thought of still being asleep and trapped within that all too familiar nightmare, sent an icy chill down his spine and made him cringe. He knew he would have to move eventually, but simply finding the will to perform that action, was proving to be a severe battle...One that he was afraid of losing.

An image of Cagalli entered his mind and he began to stand up slowly, focusing everything on her, keenly aware of the fact that every inch of his body was trembling. He pulled on a white T-shirt and after a moment's hesitation, his black wristbands and then left the room.

He needed to be around people (strange, considering how much he detested crowds) or else he would end up doing something he would prefer to avoid-namely events involving a blade.

However, what he really needed was Cagalli. Being with her, would remind him of how he'd hurt her two months ago...He didn't want to hurt her again. God knows she did not deserve it.

Kira sighed quietly, walking towards the cafeteria and feeling somewhat defeated.

_This morning was not starting well..._

* * *

><p>"There he is Cagalli." Luna announced her eyes on the cafeteria entrance.<p>

Cagalli whipped around to look and Athrun heard a relieved sigh escape her lips, at the sight of her brother.

The blue-haired teen watched his roommate slowly make his way over to their table, looking rather dishevelled and tired. Athrun silently wondered if Kira had had another nightmare last night. He hadn't seen or heard anything, but he had come to notice that they were a regular occurrence for the brunet. It was kinda worrying, really.

"Why were you late?" Cagalli questioned as soon as he took a seat. Her tone was demanding, but it held a concerned tint. Kira's reply was a slight shrug and some mumbled answer that no one managed to hear.

"Did you sleep okay?" Cagalli asked, looking like she wanted to reach out and hold him.

"Slept fine." Kira replied shortly.

"What's the matter your Highness? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Yzak muttered, rolling his eyes.

What happened next surprised Athrun, as well as the rest of the people present, for it was so unexpected.

"So sorry, that not all of us can be as happy as you obviously are." Kira snapped bitterly and got up to leave. "God forbid if anyone else have a bad day when Yzak Joule isn't."

"You haven't even eaten yet!" Cagalli exclaimed, quickly getting over her initial shock at her brothers outburst and looking deeply agitated.

"I'm not hungry."

An instant silence fell and Cagalli stood up hurriedly, grabbing Miriallia's untouched apple when the auburn-haired girl offered it.

"I'm so sorry-That was-I-I mean he-" She stammered helplessly to everyone, until Lacus stood and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Cagalli. Just go." The pink-haired girl said kindly before whispering. "I'm sure Yzak's pride will get over it."

Cagalli smiled sadly and hurried off without another word. Lacus sat down and turned to Miriallia.

"Do you think everything is alright?" She asked gently. Though she didn't know everything like the auburn-haired girl obviously did, Lacus could understand that there was more to Cagalli's actions than met the eye and Kira's little outburst made her worried for it was obvious that something like that rarely happened.

Miriallia frowned. "I don't know. I've never seen Kira lose it before."

Athrun had to agree. Though he could be sarcastic, Kira tended to be rather passive and Yzak was just being his usual self. So why did that comment seem to strike a nerve?

"I'm going to go see if Cagalli's okay." The auburn-haired girl announced and left.

"What's up? Is Mir upset?" Stella inquired anxiously, taking a seat along with Meyrin, Auel and Sting, having just arrived and seen Miriallia's hasty departure.

"She's fine." Luna said, moving over for her sister.

"It's Cagalli's brother we're not too sure about." Shiho commented, throwing a glare in Yzak's direction. "Some people just can't help being pricks."

"Tch." Yzak stood and left. "Whatever."

Dearka rolled his eyes. "Great." He muttered and stood as well, going after his friend.

"He's going to be difficult all day now, isn't he?" Shinn asked with a sigh and gazed longingly at his unfinished breakfast.

"We better go too." Rey said, leaning over to peck Luna's cheek and nodding at the others.

"See you all later." Athrun said softly.

Once they were gone, Luna turned towards Shiho, her arms crossed.

"What?"

Luna's eyes narrowed.

"But he was being a-"

"Shiho."

"But he..." Shiho tried again, but Lunamaria's gaze just intensified.

"Fine. I'll apologize." She said instead and finished her breakfast gloomily.

Lacus sighed quietly and mentally crossed her fingers.

_Please let this day end well, _She wished fervently before turning to the remaining members of the group.

"Better eat quickly." She told Stella and Meyrin with a slight smile. "We do have Art in a few minutes."

No one could deny the tension that had descended.

* * *

><p>Cagalli sighed tiredly.<p>

_Nothing fun ever happened in Maths..._

If they were not solving some complicated equation, Badjiroul was quizzing them on anything that seemed to spontaneously pop into her head. Cagalli hated those moments, because Maths had never been her strong suit and Badjiroul was the type of teacher, who expected nothing but the best.

_Maybe that is why Kira seemed to be her favourite._

Her twin had always been smart and a hard worker, and though some people would probably consider him a nerd, even if that were not the case. Kira was just naturally intelligent and Cagalli guessed it to be a good thing, seeing as he was taking more subjects than anyone else in their group. They had all been very surprised, when they discovered that Kira was taking seven classes and not just the easy kind either.

She glanced at Kira warily from the corner of her eye and sighed again. He had been avoiding her ever since his outburst at breakfast, and though she had him to eat and take his pills, he still wouldn't open up. She desperately wanted to find out what had inspired such an unexpected reaction from her twin and whether she should force him to explain.

She recalled catching up with him outside the cafeteria doors...

-_"Here, at least take this." She had told him, shoving Miriallia's apple into his hand. "You want to talk about it?"_

"_No." He had snapped. "I don't want to talk about it."_

_Cagalli ignored the hurt that she felt, choosing to feign acceptance._

"_Okay...I'll see you in class?"_

_Kira nodded._

"_...and at Lunch?"_

_Another nod, albeit somewhat more hesitant then the first._

"_Okay."_

_She watched him leave until she noticed Miriallia's approach, offering the girl a slight smile that held no meaning._

"_Keep trying." The auburn-haired girl said. "It's all we can do."_

Cagalli sighed, feeling annoyed at the way it seemed to occur naturally whenever her brother was involved.

_All she ever seemed to do was try...and so far, the method was failing._

Cagalli converted her attention towards Shinn as he stood up, a slight glare forming while she recalled his actions yesterday and watched him make his way to the front, obviously intending to ask Ms. Badjiroul a question concerning the worksheet they had been given. She had still not forgiven him for how he had teased her, and then Dearka's blunt method of flirting at breakfast plus her concern for Kira, had made her forget about the matter entirely.

However, it had now returned to an unusual extent.

When the raven was done, he began to make his way back towards his desk and the blond princess took the opportunity to carefully slide her foot out into the aisle.

Unawares, Shinn carried on walking until he felt himself stumble and fall rather gracelessly to the floor. The raven did not know how he had tripped, but one moment he was looking at Rey and in the next moment, he was lying flat on the ground. He completely failed to notice the pale toned foot that slid back under its desk.

The class broke into muffled giggles and Badjiroul looked up to see what all the commotion was about before returning to her work with an annoyed roll of her eyes. Rey sighed quietly and shook his head, continuing with his assignment.

"What the hell did you trip on Shinn?" Athrun asked, chuckling quietly. "Air."

Shinn grumbled something unintelligible while getting off the floor.

Cagalli suppressed a smirk, saying as innocently as possible. "Don't feel bad Shinn. If you practice a lot, maybe one day you will master the art of walking."

The raven threw her a filthy glare, while Athrun started laughing once again.

_Serves him right,_ she thought smugly. He was the one her brought up her nickname during supper, and now the whole table knew about it. It was only fair that she get him back for embarrassing her and it distracted her from her worrying.

Next to Cagalli, Kira wordlessly doodled on a scrap of paper, ignoring every concerned glance that his sister sent his way. He understood that she was most likely worried about his behaviour, but he simply could not look at her right now. His reaction this morning to Yzak's comment had surprised everyone (including himself). Since when did he care what people said? It had never affected him before.

Kira sighed quietly. He blamed the lack of sleep, for the insomnia just seemed to make the nightmares worse.

Last night had been so bad that he had probably only managed to snatch two or three hours of sleep in total. Though it didn't outwardly show, Kira could feel how tired he was and it was making his depression worse. Generally, he was supposed to use the sleeping tablets whenever he could not sleep, in order to prevent the depression from affecting his physical health as well as his working ability, but he tried to avoid using them because they made him feel sick when combined with his anti-depressants.

The bell rang and he crumpled up his paper.

He just needed to get through this day. Then he could deal with all his problems over the weekend.

**XoX**

Twenty minutes later, Kira decided that someone was out to get him. There could be no other explanation.

The quiet brunet was currently sitting in Science and counting down the minutes until class was over. For when the bell finally rang, he would be set free. Literally.

"So, do you like any specific sports?"

Kira inwardly groaned at the sound of another question exiting Dearka Elsman's lips.

This had been a frequent occurrence, ever since Tuesday. They would enter the classroom, not even a minute would go by, and then the tanned blond would start his endless tirade of chatter. How he managed to not be noticed by Waltfeld was beyond Kira's reasoning and he had given up wondering long ago.

The one consoling thought was that, because Kira only sat next to Dearka in Science (due to Waltfeld's interference), he never had to put up with any of the blonde's pestering in his other lessons. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, were also bearable, since Dearka seemed to ignore him there and Kira's only wish, was that the guy extend that habit to Science as well. However, his wish did not seem to be coming true, any time soon.

"Or are you just a nerd, book-type kinda guy?"

Kira heard the others chuckle quietly while Yzak remained quiet, refusing to acknowledge anything that was occurring around him. Though the rest of the table, had obviously been confused by Dearka's relentless antics, none of them had said or done anything to prevent it and actually seemed to find the confrontation amusing...Something that was starting to grate on Kira's nerves.

_Couldn't they tell their friend to shut up? It wasn't as if he was asking for much_.

"You don't have to be ashamed. Nothing wrong with being a geek."

Kira's eyebrow twitched_. Oh Lord, what he wouldn't give right now for some good-quality ductape...Or a heavy-duty stapler._

"I like track...and soccer." He stated in his usual monotone. Aunt Caridad had often told him, if you ignored someone for long enough, they would eventually take the hint and leave you alone.

_The rule simply did not apply to Dearka Elsman_.

"Wow. He managed to last, just a few minutes longer than yesterday." Shinn whispered. The raven had taken to keeping a record, of how long Kira could keep up his normal pretence of indifference, until the impassive teen eventually snapped and gave in to Dearka.

"That's it?" Dearka questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Just ten more minutes.

"Nothing else?"

"No." Why couldn't the clock speed up?

"Well that's kinda boring." Dearka frowned lightly, though he rather liked soccer too.

"You asked." Kira informed him, listening to Waltfeld's explanation of highly flammable compounds.

There were a few moments of silence, making Kira wonder if the blond had finally grown tired of talking, but then another question surfaced.

"Why do you wear wristbands everyday?"

Kira paused, his whole body going rigid. He glanced at Dearka to find him looking at the pieces of black material, with a curious expression.

"I mean they're cool and all that." Dearka hastily announced, as if his question might have been offensive. "But don't they irritate you?"

Kira stared at the tanned blond with a level gaze, realizing that the question had gained the entire tables attention.

"Why are you wearing that T-shirt?" He asked quietly, indicating the dark green piece of clothing with some strange black tribal design upon it.

Dearka frowned, not really understanding what his shirt had to do with the question he had asked.

"I like it."

"Exactly." Kira said, as if that was all there was to it.

"Yeah, I suppose." Dearka muttered, still eyeing the wristbands and looking puzzled.

Athrun watched Kira lose his tense position and relax a little. He silently wondered what could have brought that on.

Usually the brunet wasn't affected by any of Dearka's insistent rambling, other than showing vague irritation, but that question seemed to have put him on edge and Athrun was curious to know why. Another thing Athrun wanted to figure out was why Dearka even bothered doing this during every Science lesson.

However, whenever asked about it, the tanned blond would just clam up, saying something stupid along the lines of _'He felt like it_.' Even Yzak couldn't get him to spill, and that was saying something, because the two of them usually told each other everything.

"So, what's it like being the Representatives son?" Dearka asked, apparently over the last question and ready to move on to a new one.

Athrun smothered the urge to laugh.

Kira rolled his eyes and sighed. _Just five more minutes_, he thought. _Five more minutes_.

The bell rang and Kira almost couldn't keep himself from shouting an uncharacteristic yet ecstatic 'YES', while Dearka looked more than a little disappointed. The tanned blond sighed and quietly followed his friends out the classroom. He hadn't even got to question Kira about Shani Andras, because there was no way nothing had happened between them, what with the way Shani glared at the brunet whenever he saw him.

Kira raised an eyebrow when Waltfeld appeared in front of him with a smirk, effectively preventing him from leaving. He felt more than slightly suspicious as the rest of the students milled out of the room and preceded to lunch, while he stared into the older man's eyes.

"What?"

"Having fun, socializing during my class?"

Kira snorted. _Figures that he had actually known the whole time_.

"That wasn't socializing, that was an interrogation." Kira answered flatly. "And if you have a problem with it, speak to Dearka. If anything, you'll be making my day."

Waltfeld surprised him by laughing.

"Oh, I bet you would love that." He said, chuckling. "However, your 'interrogation' as you so wonderfully put it, doesn't disturb the class and you're all still doing your work. So, I really have no reason to complain."

Kira's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" He questioned incredulously.

Waltfeld's mirthful expression became a little more serious when he answered.

"It keeps your mind off certain things, doesn't it?"

_What?_

Kira stared at the floor intently with a thoughtful expression, the realization dawning on him.

Andrew was right. Ever since Dearka had started with his strange behaviour and never-ending questions, Kira's thoughts had been too preoccupied with trying to ignore the teen that he hadn't thought about anything else. Especially since, he had been trying to shake the effects of his latest nightmare, all morning without any success.

_Hell! He had practically bitten off Yzak's head this morning, and that was just with the guy being his usual ice-cold self._

From the moment he entered the Science class until now, Kira hadn't thought about his nightmare, he hadn't spent time worrying about his depression and his exhaustion had been temporarily forgotten...The blond had managed to distract him completely, something that rarely ever happened.

"Would it really be so bad to have friends, Kid?"

Kira's amethyst eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Yes." He replied shortly. "I have to go or Cagalli's going to rip me a new one for being late."

Andrew watched sadly as the teen left. He wished the Kira could realize that he did not have to face everything on his own.

* * *

><p>"So, how have they been?" The brunette woman asked her companion softly a she watched a certain group of teens interact across the cafeteria.<p>

"Cagalli seems to be adjusting well." The blond man replied with a slight smile. "She's made some really good friends. The understanding and accepting types."

"And Kira?"

The man snorted derisively.

"What about Kira?"

The brunette crossed her arms and stared at him knowingly until he sighed and spoke again.

"Well Murrue, you know how that kid is. He's determined to make his own life difficult...As if it wasn't already hard enough to begin with."

Murrue smiled sadly at Mu, who was watching the twins while eating his lunch.

"Yes. It does seem that way." She said quietly. "Do you think Andy's plan is working?"

"I don't know. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Mu said with a shrug. "It's not only Kira he's trying to help after all."

"True...I'd almost forgotten about the other boys." Murrue murmured quietly. "It's sad to think that it's only been a few months since that tragedy."

A few moments passed in silence.

"Well, enough of this melancholy attitude." Mu announced briskly, suddenly smiling brightly. "Let's go steal Andy away from the love of his life."

"I don't think that's a very wise idea." Murrue chuckled ruefully, but stood up anyway. "He just got that new coffee-maker for Christmas."

Mu snorted and waved uncaringly.

"Please. We'll be doing him a favour. Andy needs fresh air and I don't think spending his time, completely immersed among caffeine fumes, is entirely healthy."

Murrue laughed.

"Maybe we should find him a girl."

"And maybe we should send him to Caffeine Addicts Anonymous." Mu said with a roll of his eyes.

Murrue frowned.

"He's not that bad. It's like an eccentric hobby."

"Really?" Mu questioned with a level gaze and Murrue blushed slightly at the intensity of his look.

"Oh alright." She flushed. "It's more of an obsession. Happy now?"

"Nope." Murrue's eye widened in disbelief.

"You left out eccentric." Mu said, grinning impishly.

Murrue swatted his arm and shook her head.

"You're impossible."

"And cute." Mu added with a wink.

"Just impossible." Murrue deadpanned and inwardly smiled at the bodyguards childish pout.

"Lord Uzumi pays me way too little to put up with verbally abusive woman." Mu mumbled.

Murrue huffed.

"Come on." She said, tugging his arm with impatience. "You were the one who suggested we rescue Andy. Now let's go before lunch is over and we miss our chance."

Mu watched her walk away and then grinned.

"You just don't want to admit that I'm cute." He said, running to catch up with her. "Work ethic, been friends for years, know each other so well and all that other crap."

Murrue rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored her companions' idle chatter.

Of course she thought he was cute, downright sexy even, but there was no way she was about to admit that aloud and certainly not on the school premises.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mu demanded.

"Not in the least." Murrue responded, grinning at his affronted look as they reached Andy's personal room and smelt the telltale aroma of brewing coffee.

* * *

><p>Cagalli watched Kira take his seat from where she sat with her open notebook as she worked, a slight frown creasing her features.<p>

Something seemed off, but she couldn't tell what. With Kira (and the way that he was), it was always hard to pinpoint exactly what type of mood he was in, because even though he acted impassive most of the time, there were subtle differences to his attitude and you could usually notice them if you knew him well enough or tried looking for those differences.

There were days where he was in a good mood (as difficult as that may be to believe) and his impassive approach, took on a sarcastic, witty and almost playful edge.

Cagalli liked these days, because that was when he was as close to happy as he could possibly be (or as happy as he thought he could be). On these days, her brother was co-operative and passive, and if you were lucky, he would smile (no matter how small it was).

However, these days were also rare and Cagalli almost hated them as much as she liked them, because though you might think that Kira was happy, he never truly was. It was like some slice of heaven with a serpent lurking in the shadows waiting to ruin everything.

Then there were his bad days, the days where he was so detached and withdrawn, that people could actually forget he was even there.

These days were why she insisted on her brother's attendance, at every meal. It made things easier for her, because that way she didn't have to spend so much time worrying about where he was or what he was doing...Attempted suicide tended to make you paranoid, but who could really blame her when Kira was practically a danger to himself.

These days she had labelled as 'High Risk', for that was what they were.

Lastly, there were the days that fell in between the good and the bad. On these days, Cagalli never knew what to expect because her brothers mood changed like the weather. One moment he would be fine and then the next, he would be brooding. Cagalli had to be careful on these days. Though not as bad as his 'High Risk' days, they weren't any better either...Sometimes, they were even worse.

Cagalli sighed. She had wanted to talk to him about how he was acting, but she supposed it would have to wait until tonight. He seemed to be experiencing the in-between-day, today. Although, it felt different from his usual ones. It felt strange and that thought left her disconcerted.

"What's every ones plans for the weekend?" Lacus asked, trying to spark a conversation, since most of the table was rather silent.

"We're going to the beach on Sunday." Stella said quietly, indicating herself, Cagalli, Auel and Sting. "Any of you are welcome to join us if you don't have any plans."

"It's like a celebration for surviving our first week of College." Auel explained with a roll of his pale blue eyes. "And the only reason we're going to the beach, is because Stella's obsessed with it."

"Oh, so it's a crime to love the sea?" The petite blond questioned her friend sharply, her shy nature momentarily set aside. "I don't recall hearing you complain when I made the suggestion, of what we should do for the weekend."

Auel paled and laughed nervously.

"Just kidding Stel. The beach is awesome."

"Hmph." Stella huffed turning away from him, while everyone tried to hide his or her amusement.

Though timid and quiet, the blond had slowly grown more confident in the past few days. Sting had explained to everyone that Stella wasn't really shy, she just took a while to adjust to new people or surroundings.

_Kira was like that too,_ Lacus thought...Except he never seemed to get used to anything or anyone. It was sad that such an obviously decent person, battled to blend with the world.

"Nice save." Dearka mumbled to Auel and the blue-haired teen just glared back at him.

"We might join you, right Meyrin." Lunamaria said, smiling at brightly at her sister. "You don't have anything planned that day, do you?"

Meyrin shook her head, inwardly cringing a little at her older sister's naive lack of delicacy. _Everyone knew she didn't do much of anything these days._

"The more the merrier." Sting said softly.

"What about you, Shiho?" Luna questioned, turning to her best friend eagerly.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately I can't. My parents are visiting relatives and they expect me to attend as well." The girl apologised. "Otherwise I'd mutiny and join you."

"That's too bad." Luna sighed. "Anyone else got plans?"

"Us." Shinn announced loudly, putting up his hand. Stella giggled at the childish action and Shinn blushed.

"Yeah-what I meant was, we got plans to go to the Sports Centre on Sunday." He gestured wildly at himself, Athrun and the rest of the guys and then fell silent.

Rey sighed softly before saying to Luna.

"We're going to watch that Mixed Martial Arts Tournament, remember?"

"Oh right." Luna frowned before smiling sheepishly. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Any of you attending the Silver Rose event Saturday night?" Cagalli questioned, looking up curiously from where she was finishing off her SS assignment and casting a glance her twin's way, every now and then.

Lacus, Luna and Shiho all exchanged amused smiles before beginning to giggle while Yzak huffed.

"It's really not that funny." The silver haired teen hissed, turning to glare at Dearka and Shinn when they too started laughing.

"Yes, most of us will be attending, I think." Athrun answered, noting Cagalli's confused expression. "Yzak's mother is the one hosting it."

Cagalli breathed out an 'oh' of understanding before gracing Yzak with a smile.

"You must be proud of your mom."

"Of course I am." Yzak snapped, which was followed by him muttering something incoherent. The people, who didn't really know him, raised their eyebrows questioningly.

"Yzak's just upset, because he doesn't like parties." Dearka said, grinning impishly at his friend.

"You would too, if your mother tried to hook you up with every girl she saw." Yzak shot back irritably.

"...and I've always felt sorry for all of them." Shiho breathed sympathetically, earning her a dark glare from the silver-haired teen. The brunette barely blinked as she returned the look coolly, but stopped when she saw the reproachful look Luna was sending her way.

"Well." Athrun said clearing his throat and attempting to clear the tension. "That's almost everyone's weekend accounted for and we know Mir is spending it with that boyfriend of hers."

Dearka's shoulders tensed at these words but he remained silent. Just because he had accepted that Miriallia was dating someone else, did not mean he had to like it...though it was easier dealing with the situation when she was not there and eating lunch with said boyfriend instead.

Lacus turned to her roommate.

"Are you busy Saturday morning? Cause Luna and Shiho are coming to my house for breakfast and we wondered if you'd like to join."

Cagalli blinked and then glanced warily in her brother's direction.

"I'd love to Lacus, but...well...Kira and I already have plans-"

"We do?" Her twin suddenly asked, looking puzzled.

Everyone jumped slightly, since he barely ever spoke on his own accord since breakfast- You could not really count Science, because only the guys (with the exception of Sting and Auel) knew about that.

"Yes." Cagalli mumbled, looking a little hurt. "We spoke about this last night."

There was silence for a moment while Kira stared at his twin sister, apparently trying to remember what she was talking about and then he suddenly shook his head.

"No. I'm not going. I already told you that."

"But Kira-"

"Besides, I have work tomorrow." Kira said, interrupting his sister's protest. "Just like every other Saturday. You know that."

"Will Murdoch really care if you miss one Saturday?" The girl demanded. "Besides, you only start at nine."

"I like my job." Was the monotone reply.

"Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable?"

"No."

The rest of the table just watched the scene quietly. After all, the siblings always argued about something and they had learnt that it was best to just keep out of it. They would just be confused otherwise.

"Are you at least going to give me a lift?"

"Of course. I do it every year, don't I?" Kira questioned back, looking faintly irritated.

"Yeah, I suppose." Cagalli murmured, going back to her work. "Sometimes I just can't help but wonder."

Cagalli wanted to shout and scream and her brother, but she knew now wasn't the time or place, not with all their friends (well, more her friends really) within earshot.

How could he just sit there and not care? It was their mother's birthday tomorrow and he didn't even want to visit her grave. He hadn't ever visited it, not even on the funeral. At the time she could understand why her brother wouldn't want to go (she had almost not arrived as well), but after all these years, she thought he might finally be able to handle it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when an unfamiliar blond male, appeared at the table and began talking to her brother.

"I'm amazed Kira. I didn't think you actually knew anyone else in the school." She said, not bothering to hide her surprise and partially forgetting that she wanted to be angry with him.

"I think the entire table was just thinking the same thing." Luna whispered quietly and Shiho nodded.

Kira sighed.

"This is Miguel. He's just returning some notes he borrowed from me in Maths." As if to prove the statement, Kira waved a sheaf of paper in the air.

Said blond simply waved slightly, his eyebrows raised in a mildly curious fashion.

"Hi there. Miguel Aiman." He added with a slight smirk.

"I know you. You sit next to me and Lacus, in Maths." Shinn exclaimed.

Miguel nodded.

"Yeah, I do...and you're the guy who tripped this morning." The blond said. "Nice fall by the way."

Shinn's face went bright red and those who were not present during Maths, immediately started pressing him for an explanation, something Rey was very happy to give while Cagalli smiled knowingly.

"Nice meeting you all. Maybe we'll talk again soon." Miguel said, his eyes drifting across the whole table, innocently pausing on a specific green-haired individual while murmured agreements were made. "Thanks for the notes Kira."

Kira nodded and it was not until the blond was gone, that Cagalli rounded on him.

"What was that?"

"That was me getting my notes back from a guy who needed them." Kira answered flatly.

"Jeez, for a minute there, I thought you'd actually gotten over being socially retarded." Cagalli sighed dramatically.

A few people laughed and Kira just chose to remain quiet.

"Hey Kira." They heard a familiar voice say and watched Flay walk past, blowing the brunet a kiss. "Hope you have a good weekend. Remember to save a dance for me."

Cagalli growled and clenched her fists.

"If you dance with her at the charity ball, I'm going to go out of my way to irritate you." She informed her brother.

"Mmm." Kira murmured, not the slightest bit concerned.

"...or I can just redecorate your car. It might look nice with pink flowers on a black background, ne?" Cagalli added slyly and Kira flicked her on the forehead. Laughter erupted around the table at the unpredicted action.

"Let's not go there again Hime, or I'll make sure you spend Saturday night with Seiran."

"Seiran, as in Yuna Roma Seiran?" Lacus asked, looking amused while her blond roommate stared at her twin looking horrified by the suggestion. "Isn't his father a member of the Orb council?"

Kira offered the pink haired girl a slight glance before nodding.

"Yeah, and he's been crushing on Cagalli ever since she tried to feed him to the gardener's pit bull when we were ten."

Cagalli pouted while rubbing the spot, her brother had hit, but the happy sparkle in her golden eyes gave Athrun the impression she had just achieved something...though he could not for the life of him, figure out what it was.

"Served the pompous idiot right for trying to tell me what to do." The blond then said, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah...It also made him obsessed with you for some bizarre reason." Kira added.

"At least I haven't dated him." Cagalli answered loftily. "This is more than I can say for you and your own personal plague."

"She really needs to be dealt with." Luna sighed, giving Kira a stern glance. "Living with her is nightmare enough without hearing her go on and on about you."

"Why don't we get her to catch Kira with Sting, make her think he's-you know...?" Auel grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

There was a moment of silence until...

"Idiot." Stella mumbled while smacking the blue-eyed teen upon his head and making him cringe. The rest of the girls suddenly fell nervously quiet, as they were the only ones who currently knew about Sting's preferences.

Shinn blinked.

"Wait. So you're gay?" He asked, looking over at Sting. Athrun and Rey both sighed.

Sting rolled his eyes.

"No. Auel suggested I kiss Cagalli's brother for fun." He replied sarcastically, though it also sounded a little defensive.

Dearka shrugged. "To each their own. If that's what you like."

Athrun nodded, while Rey and Yzak didn't seem to care enough o offer an opinion.

"So, what do you think of my idea?" Auel continued, as if nothing strange had just happened.

"I think not." Kira announced shortly.

"Why, aren't you gay?" Yzak asked with a sneer, still a little pissed at their confrontation this morning.

"Tch. No." Kira deadpanned and then glanced at Sting, while Cagalli and Lacus burst into silent giggles. "No offence."

Sting smirked at Kira. "None taken."

Well there went Shinn's theory down the drain, Rey thought absently, noting the slightly disappointed expression on his friends face.

"Besides, I think Miguel might like you." Kira suddenly stated quietly.

Sting coughed on the water he had just taken a sip of while the girl started giggling even more.

"How adorable." Meyrin stated pensively.

Kira sighed.

_...A good reason why I keep my mouth closed, _he thought dryly as Stella and Cagalli began to tease the now blushing green-haired individual.

_-"It keeps your mind off certain things, doesn't it?"-_

Andrews's words from earlier in the day suddenly came back to him in a startling flash of clarity and Kira stiffened in his seat.

_What the hell?_

The brunet slowly stood, not realizing Lacus had seen his strange, abrupt reaction, turning to Cagalli, as he got ready to leave.

"Going to go drop off some things at my room." He told her, lying easily. "See you later."

Cagalli smiled and nodded.

"Okay, see you later." She agreed and Kira internally breathed a sigh of relief while also pushing aside any guilt.

He turned and walked away, never noticing the concerned blue eyes that had seen the moment of startled realization, following his silent escape.

Lacus frowned, unsure of what to make of Kira's strange, rather sudden reaction. It was as if he had discovered something surprising and judging at the way he had frozen, the pink-haired girl guessed it hadn't been a very nice discovery.

She sighed and turned back to the current conversation, trying to forget about Kira's deep purple eyes and how in that one second, he'd seemed so lost.

* * *

><p>Shiho sat down in Accounting, feeling more than a little awkward. She glanced at the silver-haired individual sitting next to her, from the corner of her eye and inwardly sighed.<p>

_Why did she have to do this? It wasn't as if his friends ever forced him to apologise for what he said...and Yzak had a record of treating people with scathing remarks._

She stared at the teacher as the lesson began, her thoughts (and eyes) straying frequently towards the arrogant teen sitting beside her. She couldn't believe Luna was making her do this.

They had never got along and all her friends knew this. He was so annoying and he seemed to enjoy watching her erupt, so why should she apologise when he was the one behaving like a jerk all the time?

The brunette sighed, recalling something Meyrin had said during lunch.

_"Apologising will make you the better person Shiho."_

_Damn_. Shiho cringed and glanced at the silver-haired bane of her existence. It was probably a good idea anyway, since she didn't want to cause anymore tension at the table with their constant bickering. Besides, Luna would never let her hear the end of it if she didn't.

Even though the brunette had admitted to herself, that apologising was the right thing to do, it still took her most of the lesson to find the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly after taking a deep breath. "For what I said to you this morning and during lunch. I shouldn't have-Well you know-"

Shiho broke off unsure.

"That must have hurt." Yzak smirked in return. "I suppose one of the girls forced you into saying that."

Shiho bristled at the comment. _Here she was apologising and he had the nerve to mock her!_

"I wont bother in the future." She hissed angrily, inwardly a little hurt by his attitude.

"Good, because I don't expect you to." Yzak replied snidely.

"Fine! I'll just ignore you then and you can go back to being an asshole, since we all know you perform the role so well." Shiho snapped and turned to face the front, incensed by his attitude and planning to have a go at Luna as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

"Glad we understand one another." Yzak whispered, an amused smirk playing on his lips, though Shiho never saw it.

* * *

><p>Kira waited motionlessly by his car for his sister to arrive.<p>

Really, Cagalli wasn't much of a girly-girl, but even she took a long time to pack. Seriously, they were only going home for two days.

_What was taking her so damn long?_

Kira sighed, folding his arms across his chest. The rest of the day had taken far too long, or at least he personally thought it had. He could not explain it, but Andrew's comments had been etched in to his mind, popping up whenever he least expected it. He had thought about their conversation all through Bio, giving Le Creuset a reason to pick on him while he was distracted, and glancing inconspicuously at Dearka every now and then, wondering how the guy had managed to distract him.

It was such a foreign concept to Kira, that it left him feeling strange. Sure, there were times when he could distract himself or when certain events distracted him, but underneath all his thoughts, he always felt himself thinking about the nightmares. Never before had he experienced what Dearka had managed to do in just one lesson. It was unnerving because he couldn't even decipher why the tanned blond even did it?

_...and it had happened again at lunch._

His thoughts were halted, by the arrival of his twin accompanied by her pink-haired roommate.

"Sorry I took so long Kira." Cagalli smiled. "I was saying goodbye to everyone and then we remembered that none of us had exchanged numbers yet."

Kira rolled his eyes.

To think, they had all been sitting with one another for five days, and they had not done something as simple as swapping phone numbers. He took his sister's bag and packed it into the boot of his car, before opening the passenger's door for her.

"Bye Lacus. Thanks for walking with me." Cagalli said, pausing at the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"No problem Cagalli." She replied with bright eyes and a slight wave. "Bye Kira."

Kira nodded and Lacus simply smiled a little brighter. He then frowned when Cagalli smacked his head after the girl had left.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Lacus says goodbye and all you can do is nod. Seriously?"

Kira shrugged.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, a little more effort would be nice." Cagalli snapped, getting in the car. "It wont kill you to be polite to people who actually put up with your severe social ineptitude."

Kira sighed and climbed in to the driver's seat. He really hoped she wasn't planning on lecturing him all the way home.

After all, it was a long drive to the Atha estate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know the plot is a bit slow but it is going to pick up soon, so please hang in there for now.

**Extra Info: **Chapter title inspired by 'Circles' by Paramore.


	9. Caged Rebellious Disasters

**A/N: **I apologise for how long this has taken. Unfortunately, it's not gonna get better. I'm still a bit out of commission. Remember, story is merely on hold and updates will take a while, but it is not abandoned.

Anyway, enjoy part one of the weekend adventures.

* * *

><p><strong>The Scars We Hide<strong>

**Phase 08: "Caged Rebellious Disasters."**

* * *

><p>Kira had been right, Cagalli's lecture lasted the entire car ride home, only stopping once they entered the main gate to the Atha estate and pulled into a free garage space.<p>

"Finally…" He muttered when the blond girl quickly scrambled out the door, an eager grin replacing her previous scolding expression as she raced towards the front entrance, her ire with him obviously now forgotten in the excitement of returning home.

"Yeah, I'll just bring all your bags as well." He called out to her retreating form and rolled his eyes when she merely shouted back her thanks. With an exasperated sigh, the brunet collected their things before following his twin at a more sedated pace.

"We're home." Cagalli announced, closing the front door behind her as she and Kira stepped in to the entrance hall, enjoying the feel of the warm air trapped within compared to the coolness of the late afternoon temperature outside. Noises could be heard coming from the vicinity of the music room, so the blond figured aunt Caridad was in there, most likely busy on the piano. After all, besides Kira, the dark-haired woman was the only one to use it.

"I'm going to say hello." Cagalli said, adding that he could leave her bags there and she would take them up later, before rushing off.

Kira stared after the hurricane that was his sister, shaking his head a little and turning to head up stairs to the second floor. He deposited Cagalli's bags by her bed then entered his room to do the same thing.

He shut his eyes and leaned against the door.

_The first week was over, _he thought, not truly believing or understanding how much had actually happened in those short five days.

"Bloody unreal…" He muttered quietly, thinking over Cagalli's persistent encouragement, the people he was forced to associate with and the strange revelations he had recently acknowledged. "Absolute madness…"

Opening violet eyes, he glanced once around at the uncomplicated furnishings, wondering what he could do until dinner, not feeling up to sitting with his aunt and sister as they were probably going to start discussing tomorrow nights charity event.

Remembering the on-going projects sitting in his personal garage, Kira's mood lifted and his decision was made…After all, he hadn't touched the vehicles in just over a week and it would be nice to relieve some of the stress built up from the last few days.

He was out the house and crossing the yard in minutes, passing by his black Peugeot, fully prepared to lose himself in mindless mechanics and complications involving engine parts.

Unlocking the garage door, Kira allowed a small smile to touch his lips as he walked inside and flipped the light switch.

Standing side by side were two cars, both jacked up and their wheels off.

On the left, a charcoal Nissan GT-R and on the right, a white Chevrolet SS. These were, along with his Peugeot, the only thing he had ever spoiled himself with and he cant say he regretted it one bit. They weren't here because of anything major, he just liked to take them apart and put them back together…Cagalli liked to joke and call it his mechanical obsession, but he simply enjoyed the work and nothing relaxed him more then getting stuck into an engine.

Rolling up his sleeves, he turned on the hi-fi in the one corner, letting the tones of Billy Talent fill the silence and then turned to the cars and started putting them back together.

**-O-**

Two hours later, Kira was making his way towards the kitchen, greeting one of the house cleaners politely as she was leaving. The brunet was intent on having something to drink before he took a much needed shower, due to the numerous oil stains he had accumulated.

He loved the work, but cleaning up could be a challenge.

Kira opened the fridge and pulled out a small bottle, carefully avoiding as much physical contact with the appliance as possible. With juice in hand, he turned to leave until a stack of papers scattered across the kitchen counter, caught his eye.

_Strange, as it wasn't normal for anything to be left cluttering the kitchen._

The violet-eyed teen approached the counter curiously and picked up one of the papers, skimming through its contents in order to find out to whom they belonged. He frowned and picked up another, barely taking notice of the kitchen door opening and two voices breaking the silence.

"Hey Kira, did you have fun getting dirty?" Cagalli chirped happily upon seeing her brother, but paused when she saw his angered expression.

"What are these?" Kira asked quietly, his eyes not leaving the items clutched in his hands.

Caridad, who had frozen in the doorway at the sight of the forms, bit her lip and approached tentatively. _She thought she had packed those away_.

"Kira..." She began hesitantly. "We were going to talk to you about it-"

"Oh really?" Kira interrupted harshly. "You only get given these once you've already planned to go through with it."

Caridad sighed. They knew that this topic was not going to be taken well, but then again, they hadn't expected Kira to see the forms until it had been discussed with him.

Cagalli watched on in silence, the concern and confusion on her face evident.

_What were they talking about? Why was Kira so mad? He'd actually been in a fairly good mood for once._

"Your father was going to give you a choice." Caridad said quietly.

Kira scoffed.

"Yeah, wonderful choice." Both Caridad and Cagalli cringed at the bitter tone. "I think ultimatum would be more appropriate. Group therapy or one-on one. I'm guessing that leaves no option to refuse."

Cagalli gasped, now knowing what had caused the argument.

"Kira-" Cagalli began softly, but Kira simply rounded on her saying.

"And you probably knew."

"I knew they were discussing the possibility, not that a decision had been made." She admitted. The hurt that flashed through his amethyst eyes, made her want to cry.

He shook his head and placed the papers back on the counter.

"And how exactly is group therapy going to be any different from one-on-one? We've already tried the latter if you don't recall."

Without another word, Kira turned and left. The two females stood in silence, listening to his receding footsteps and wincing when they heard the distant slam of a door.

Caridad sighed and began picking up the papers.

"That could have gone better..."

In his room, Kira seated himself on his bed with a sharp curse. His hands itched with the need to throw something, but he refrained and simply clenched them tightly so that his nails dug into soft flesh.

"I already know what's wrong with me." He whispered. "I've never needed some shrink telling me I'm messed up and then pretending to understand."

He let himself fall back onto crimson covers, similar to the ones he had in his dorm, an arm draping across his eyes to block out the light.

"What a fuck up..."

…_and so much for working away my stress._

* * *

><p>Kira ignored the fifth knock his door that he had received in that night. He sighed and continued to stare resolutely at his ceiling, the sound of his sister's voice filtering through the wood.<p>

"Dinner is ready Kira." She said softly. "Everyone feels really awful about what happened. Please come eat so we can talk about it properly."

Kira closed his eyes and turned on to his side, listening to his sisters footsteps as she walked away. He absently fumbled with his bottle of anti-depressants and then let them fall to the floor with a clatter, another sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes.

He wasn't ready to face his family just yet. He didn't want to face them yet.

Outside, Cagalli headed downstairs when she got no reply, wrapping her arms around her body as if she was fighting off a chill wind.

_It had been almost four hours and Kira still hadn't emerged from his room._

She entered the dining room and took a seat, not meeting any of the adults eyes.

"He's not coming to dinner." She stated quietly.

Across from her, Uzumi sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"I will never get any better at this." He murmured.

"It's not your fault dad." Cagalli insisted. "There's no set way to deal with depression and you can't take the blame for what happened to Kira."

"I know." Uzumi said, smiling sadly at his daughter. "I wish it was that simple though."

"We all do." Hiruma added. "Don't worry too much, Kira will come around."

"Eventually." Caridad sighed.

Hiruma chuckled softly.

"The boy might fight us tooth and nail when he doesn't like an idea, but he does it in the end because he knows we care...he'll do it just to appease our concerns."

"That's the thing." Uzumi interrupted looking worn. "I don't want him doing it for us. I want him to do it because its what he wants."

"That's a wonderful idea." Kira's voice announced and all eyes snapped to him, having not noticed his arrival.

Kira stepped fully into the dining room, his amethyst eyes flashing angrily.

"If that's how you truly felt, maybe you would have asked for my opinion every other time you have had these ideas to _help _me, instead of just going ahead with it because you _care_."

Uzumi got to his feet.

"We do care Kira and I do feel that way because I believe people should want to help themselves." He said. "However, I will not stand by and let you waste away simply because you feel nothing will work."

"I've accepted the way I am and deal with every day. Why can't all of you?" The teen demanded before leaving the room. The sound of the entrance door slamming shut was the next thing they heard.

Uzumi bowed his head apologetically.

"Excuse me. Suddenly I have no appetite."

Cagalli felt the sting of tears but refused to cry.

"Don't worry. I know it will be alright." Hiruma comforted while Caridad gave her a hug.

"A girl can wonder." Cagalli mused and she too, decided to leave the dining room.

**-O-**

Kira lay completely still, in an effort to not wake his early morning guest.

Cagalli lay closely pressed against his side, the blankets pulled tight around her shoulders and her face buried in the black sheets of his bed. It was a frequent occurrence that used to happen when they were children, visiting the others bed, but now it was rare and only happened occasionally.

He couldn't help but smile softly at the sleeping form of his sister as he gently brushed some golden blond hair away from her face. She mumbled softly and moved closer, her hands pulling the blankets even more tightly around her small frame in the process.

Last nights events still plagued his mind and he was in no way over the feelings of hurt and anger, but when it came to his twin, he could never stay angry for too long.

Kira heard a deep sigh and then he felt a slight tug on his shirt. Looking down, he discovered that Cagalli had awoken.

"Morning Hime."

"Morning..." She responded quietly, her hand still touching the edge of his shirt. Kira frowned and took hold of her hand, squeezing it carefully.

"You alright?" He asked.

Cagalli simply nodded and squeezed back. "Nightmares."

"Cagalli-" He began, worried at her subdued responses.

"Why wont you go see her?" The blond girl suddenly demanded, her hand still firmly wrapped in his. "It's her birthday today or have you conveniently decided to forget that tiny detail!"

"I haven't forgotten."

Kira watched her topaz eyes glaze over and how she shut them, so that he wouldn't be able to see the tears that were threatening to fall. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her trembling frame towards him.

"I can't do it..." Cagalli heard her brother whisper softly. "I won't lie and say I haven't thought about it, because I have...Everyday day, all the time..."

"Then why-"

Kira suddenly pulled away and got out of bed.

"I thought I'd be able to manage, that I'd be strong enough after all these years." He murmured, not looking at her, his one hand ruffling his hair, which Cagalli knew was a sign of agitation for her twin.

"The thing is...I'm not strong Cagalli." Kira continued softly, almost hesitantly as if the words didn't want to be spoken. "I feel like if I take one step in to that graveyard, I'll break. It's like I'm living a dream and going there will make it real...Maybe the reason is stupid and pathetic, but I don't care."

Kira sighed and let his hand drop to his side. "I don't want it to be real even when it is."

Cagalli felt fresh tears form and she hastily rubbed them away, climbing out of bed and embracing her brother from behind, her face pressed against his back.

"You are strong, Kira. Stronger than you realize." She whispered.

It was true and she in no way just meant them as comforting words.

Cagalli had watched her brother suffer for years, watched him lose his childhood and be forced to grow up far too quickly during the years of abuse.

He had always given up is own happiness for others, always sacrificed his own safety to protect her when they were younger...and now he lived with so much pain, pain he seemed unable to rid himself of no matter how much he wanted.

...but even though he was tormented and his life could be described as barely existing, Cagalli still thought her brother was one of the strongest people she knew, because he had survived so much that it would be stupid to describe him as anything else.

Kira snorted turning to face her.

"Strong huh?" He questioned with a slight smirk and she could see his mask slamming back into place. "I think the proper term would be broken."

Cagalli frowned.

"Broken things can be fixed."

"What if they're irreparable?" He questioned lightly, but Cagalli could hear the pain that tinted his tone and she took hold of his face, staring into his amethyst eyes and not allowing him to turn away.

"_You _are not irreparable." She said firmly.

Kira remained stationary for a long time, the emotion in his eyes unreadable, and then he suddenly chuckled quietly, kissed Cagalli on the top of her head and fetched some clothes from his cupboard.

"I have to get ready for work." He said, opening his bedroom door and smiling slightly at her. "You should get dressed as well."

Cagalli sighed as he left the room and flopped down upon the bed, watery eyes transfixed on the white ceiling above her.

_Why do you always run away Kira? Yes, I say you're strong, but at the same time, you're still as fragile as a shard of glass...Cracks can be repaired if you allow it to happen, so why wont you let anyone mend you...I don't think I could bear it if you shattered completely..._

* * *

><p>Heine sighed heavily as he finished yet another, police report and placed it in the completed box, before eyeing the growing stack beside him warily. He had always hated paperwork, preferring the fieldwork aspect of his job rather than the academic.<p>

_Who would want to sit for long hours behind a desk anyway? Certainly not him._

The door opened with a creak and Heine glanced at the person who entered before turning back to his work, frowning slightly.

"Still busy Westenfluss?" The person's voice asked sweetly as she entered, holding a rather hefty-looking pile of paper that had his eyes narrowing slightly.

"No Rissole, I'm sitting here because I simply love paperwork." He said with a roll of his eyes, looking up at a tall woman with long brown hair and honey-coloured eyes.

"Well then, maybe I should let you do mine in future." She said with a wide grin. "It would certainly save me the extra effort."

Ceraline Rissole was a person he was fond of yet still managed to find incredibly annoying whenever the occasion suited her.

She was his partner.

"No thanks." He replied shortly.

"Aww, don't be like that Heine. I was only kidding." She said, poking his arm gently.

"It wasn't funny. You know how I despise paperwork."

Ceraline pouted, mumbling something about men and not being capable of handling a joke.

Heine raised his eyebrow at her remark but then glanced down and suddenly grinned.

"I think I can see my desk." He exclaimed, picking up one last form. Once it was completed, he sank back in his office chair, admiring the lack of paper on his now empty desk while Ceraline shook her head.

"You do realize that if you didn't leave it all to the last minute, that it wouldn't stack up like this?" She asked and Heine glared at her slightly.

"So, why are you here anyway Cera?" He asked. "Not that I don't enjoy your company or anything, but aren't you supposed to be on vacation somewhere in Africa or was it the Arctic?"

Cera huffed.

"Vacation's are for people who need stress relief. I'm perfectly stress-free, and it was the Alps if you must know." She said archly and then grinned widely. "Halberton asked me to postpone it for a while so I can help you here."

"Help me do what?" Heine questioned suspiciously.

"With the Atha twins of course." Cera said in exasperation and shaking her head at him. "Honestly Heine, you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your body."

Heine snorted.

"Yeah, whatever."

Internally, he was smiling, secretly glad that Cera would be helping him. Working with her was fun, even if she did try her best to annoy him to death. He suddenly frowned as Cera set down the stack of paper she had been holding.

"What are those?"

"Halberton asked me to bring them to you. They're documents that need to be completed and filed today."

Heine stared at the pile in horror and then at his smirking partner.

"Oh, come on Ceraline! I just cleared that space." He whined.

"I was going to buy you lunch. So, do you think you could speed it up grandpa?" She asked lightly. "I'm getting bored and hungry just watching you."

Heine growled and chucked a pencil at her head, which she of course, managed to dodge. Laughing heartily, she mock-saluted him and left the room saying.

"I'll come back later Heine. You better be finished or I'll take back my offer and you can pay for your own food."

"Troublesome woman..." Heine whispered with a small smile once she was gone, then glared at the fresh paperwork sitting innocently in front of him. "I hate paperwork..."

* * *

><p>Cagalli walked steadily through the graveyard, followed closely by her aunt, uncle and father. She held on to her bouquet of pale pink roses tightly, though was careful not to touch any of the thorns as she approached a white headstone with elegant black lettering.<p>

"I'm sorry mum. It's been a while since any of us visited. Life has been rather busy." She uttered softly with a small smile, placing the roses upon the grave and kneeling down in front of it while Uzumi came to stand behind her. "Happy birthday, I know they were your favourite."

Caridad and Hiruma hung back so that Cagalli and her father could have a few moments alone. They watched on sadly, as the girl spoke quietly while tracing the letters of her mother's name and Uzumi watched in silence with a large hand placed upon the blonde girls trembling shoulder, his own dark eyes clouded in muted grief.

"...Kira and I are attending Minerva College, just like you and dad did, and I've made some great friends in the last few days." She murmured, not really knowing what to say, but speaking anyway. "Kira wants to come see you, I know he does...but I suppose you can understand why he didn't. He's waiting for me outside...and mum, he's still hurting and I don't know how to help him and I know you would-." Cagalli's voice cracked and she stifled a sob.

She stood and turned away from the grave.

"I miss her." It was all she managed to say before the tears began to fall.

Cagalli did not protest as her father pulled her in to an embrace.

"We all do." He replied.

"This doesn't get any easier." Cagalli sobbed, thinking about what Kira had said and secretly glad that she had not forced her brother in to coming with. If she was battling, even after all these years and all their visits, she didn't even want to imagine what Kira would have gone through if he saw the grave for the first time.

"Let's go." Caridad whispered tearfully, placing a hand on the crying blonde's shoulder after she too deposited a bouquet of flowers beside the gravestone. "We can visit for longer, some other time."

Cagalli nodded silently, allowing herself to be led her away.

* * *

><p>Dark green ivy, snaked its way through every gate and fence around the cemetery, and wild flowers grew sporadically among the hedges, sporting bright colours like yellow, purple and orange. It was a sight that Athrun always found strangely wonderful despite the graveyards melancholy purpose.<p>

_How could this place be so sad, yet still hold such breathtaking beauty?_

Athrun sighed as he carefully made his way through the numerous headstones; some new with freshly engraved words, while others were older and their words were slowly fading. Reaching his destination, he crouched down on one knee and let his hand ghost over the inscription etched into black marble...

_Nicol Amalfi_

_Born 1 March 56 C.E_

_Died 18 April 73 C.E_

"Can you believe that it's only been nine months...?" He whispered and sat there for a while, just staring at the stone, letting his thoughts wander freely until his emerald eyes drifted towards the last inscription.

_'His memory will live on in our hearts'_

Athrun's hand clenched and he pulled it away as if the words had burned him.

"I'll visit again soon...Mum doesn't want me depressing myself, since we're attending an important function tonight." He whispered softly while standing up, feeling guilt wash over him at the short visit and his poor excuse for leaving so soon.

Athrun thrust his hands deep in to the pockets of his jacket and turned to leave, but paused when he saw a familiar figure leaving the cemetery along with three adults; two men and a woman. As if she had felt his stare, Cagalli's head turned and her amber eyes connected with his.

"Athrun?"

Athrun tried to smile, but he was unable to as he drew closer to the blond, taking note of her red-rimmed eyes that told him she had recently been crying. Instead, he simply managed a small nod.

"Hey Cagalli."

They stared at each other in silence and then Cagalli blinked and blushed, turning to the people who were standing with her.

"Um...This is Athrun Zala. He goes to Minerva College with me." She announced softly to what was apparently her family.

"It's nice to meet a friend of Cagalli's." The woman said with a kind smile. "I'm Caridad Yamato and this is my husband, Hiruma." She continued, pointing at the man beside her. "We're Cagalli's aunt and uncle."

Athrun shook each of their hands.

"Pleased to meet you." He said politely and glanced at Cagalli, who seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact but didn't say anything about it as he turned to the final figure.

"Lord Atha." He greeted with a slight bow, which the dark-haired man returned with a kind half-smile.

"You would be Patrick Zala's son, I presume?"

"Yes sir." Athrun answered, just a little stiffly. If the Representative noticed the bitterness, he didn't comment only smiled a little more warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person." He responded. "Many say that you're quite the genius when it comes to all things mechanical...I had the pleasure of seeing the jewelled butterfly you made for your mother."

Athrun could not help the slight blush that coated his cheeks.

"I try sir." He replied, feeling mildly embarrassed. "It's just a hobby really."

The Representative smiled in a way that made Athrun feel the older man understood, and then glanced at his watch.

"My meeting starts in half an hour, so I'm afraid I must take my leave." He announced before turning to Cagalli and kissing her forehead. "Have a good day, my dear and try not to give Kira too much of a hard time."

Cagalli nodded.

"Well." Hiruma began wrapping his arms around his wife. "We'll see you later, Cagalli."

"I-uh-" Cagalli stuttered, suddenly realising she would be on her own with Athrun.

Her father just gave her a warm smile and walked away, Hiruma and Caridad following closely behind. Cagalli watched her families retreating figures, with a helpless expression, before turning back towards Athrun and wishing she were somewhere else right now.

Athrun shifted a little, feeling the tension in the air.

"So, how are you?" He asked lamely in an effort to break the silence.

"I-I'm good and yourself?" Cagalli replied, her eyes flicking in his direction briefly before she lowered them to stare at the ground.

"Fine, I suppose." Athrun answered, scuffing the ground with the tip of his shoe. "It's a nice day today."

"Yes." Cagalli murmured. "Good weather for the charity tonight as well."

Then the blonde suddenly snorted.

"We're both sad." She smiled wryly. "Trying to have a normal conversation. You'd think we were standing in a park and not a cemetery."

Athrun returned the smile and ran a hand through his navy hair.

"Yeah, we are pretty pathetic."

They stood in silence for a while until Cagalli sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You were visiting your friend." She stated softly, amber eyes glancing over Athrun's shoulder momentarily before flicking back towards him. Athrun tensed, wondering how she could possibly know a fact like that, and then it dawned on him.

"Lacus told you about the accident, didn't she?" He asked and the blond girl shrugged, confirming his suspicions.

"Not everything." She informed him quietly, her golden eyes soft and filled with understanding. "She just wanted to avoid any unnecessary awkwardness."

Athrun felt a mixture of annoyance and mild anger flood his system. As much as he liked Cagalli and considered her a friend, they had only been friends for five days and the accident felt too personal to discuss with someone, who was still a stranger to him.

"Some of it was common knowledge though...I mean, the story was all over the news." She added gently.

"Well-"

"I was visiting my mother." Cagalli interrupted calmly. Athrun's eyebrows creased and a feeling of confusion replaced his irritation at the sudden change in topic.

"Your mother?"

Cagalli smiled sadly.

"She died when Kira and I were seven." She said. "That's when we discovered Uzumi was our biological father."

Athrun's eyes widened.

Why was she telling him this? The history of the royal family was enshrouded in so many secrets and mystery, but the one thing everyone knew was that even though the twins were definitely Uzumi Nara Atha's real children, they had not originally grown up with him...not for some years, at least.

"I figured that you deserved to know something personal about me, seeing as I know something about you." Cagalli said, as though she had read his mind. "I believe in equal exchange."

Athrun gazed at the girl in front of him curiously. She really was something else. Athrun then looked around, realizing a certain anti-social person was missing even if he had been mentioned.

"Kira's not here?" He inquired and he watched as Cagalli's shoulders drooped slightly.

"No...Well, sort of." The blonde girl replied. "He's waiting for me outside."

"Oh."

Athrun frowned. He recalled that being mentioned yesterday during lunch, when the brunet firmly refused to come with hi sister. As sad as it made Athrun when he visited Nicol, it was the only way he knew how to talk to the person that was no longer here with him. Surely, after all these years, Kira could take a few minutes to visit his own mother's resting place.

"It's rather complicated." Cagalli admitted softly. "I think he's scared of coming in here."

Athrun digested this information in silence. He supposed he could understand Kira's actions when she put it like that, as he had also been scared in the beginning. No one liked to face the fact that the person they loved or cared for, were truly gone from this world, but even so...

"Well..." Cagalli began, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "I better be going."

"I'll walk with you to the gate." Athrun offered and the blond girl smiled.

"Sure."

Athrun glanced once over his shoulder at Nicol's headstone before following Cagalli out the cemetery. Kira turned out to be parked quite close to the gate and leaning against the side of a black vehicle. If the brunet was surprised to see him, he didn't let it show and barely glanced Athrun's way as he turned to his sister.

"Want to stop for ice cream before I drop you off and head to work?"

Cagalli laughed a little and shook her head.

"Not today." She answered then turned to Athrun. "Thanks for walking with me."

"Anytime." Athrun replied suddenly anxious to leave. "Well, I have to go. Uh, I guess I'll see you both tonight."

"Yes." Cagalli said as she smiled brightly while Kira simply nodded his head, amethyst eyes holding an emotion Athrun had yet to see and could not name. As the blue-haired teen walked away, pulling out the keys for his own car he sighed quietly.

_Learning something new...Why was it always the sad things you learned first?_

* * *

><p>Lacus smiled, having to contain her laughter as Luna and Shiho dissolved into an even deeper debate over their choice in outfits. The two friends had been like this for the last twenty minutes and it did not seem as if they were going to reach a conclusion anytime soon.<p>

From what Lacus had managed to deduce, was that Shiho thought Luna's red dress was inappropriate for such a distinguished event and according to Luna's scandalous tones, Shiho's black choice was going to give people nightmares.

"It looks like something my great aunt would wear! You can't possibly want to go dressed as a spinster?" Lunamaria exclaimed loudly, glaring at the black fabric as though it had done her some personal harm.

"At least I'll be showing less skin than a potential hooker!" Shiho snapped. "What, is Rey not enough man for you?"

"You could at least put something on that doesn't look like it was meant for a funeral!"

"I hate these parties…Why the hell should I put effort into dressing up for them!"

"Are they still fighting?" A soft voice asked and Lacus turned to Meyrin with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, and they don't seem anywhere close to running out of steam." The pink-haired girl answered with a tired shrug. "Haru even left the room."

Meyrin rolled her eyes, smoothing out the creases in her softly toned emerald dress that reached her knees, with sleeves that fell off her shoulder.

"They always do this." She said. "It's a good thing they don't really mean anything by it or I would be worried."

"Still…" Lacus murmured. "This is getting old. It's the one day we don't have time to mess around."

Standing, the pink-haired girl put her finger to her lips and whistled sharply, causing Meyrin to cringe and cover her ears and the other two bickering girls to finally fall quiet, whirling around with wide eyes.

"So, now that I have your attention." Lacus smiled heading to her closet. "There is a purple dress in my closet that will look amazing on you Shiho."

"And there will be no arguments." The pink-haired girl added when she noticed the brunette opening her mouth. "Luna, the red dress is fine if a little short, but maybe some sheer stockings will make it a more appropriate."

Luna nodded with a smile while Shiho gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Finally." Meyrin declared. "Now, let's get ready. Cagalli has already phoned twice to find out what time we'll be getting there."

* * *

><p>"The invite says formal." Uzumi stated sternly, eyebrows creasing into a slight frown as his son descended the stairs looking mutinous in black dress pants, a light purple button up shirt and black jacket without tie. <em>They needed to leave soon and Uzumi didn't have time for this.<em>

"This is a formal as you're going to get." Kira replied, his tone daring anyone to argue with him. Uzumi gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Kira…" Caridad began, but the teen simply cut her off with a mild glare.

"Don't even start."

"Watch your tone." Uzumi warned.

"Or what?" Kira challenged. "You'll tell me I cant go. Nothing would make me happier."

Uzumi sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose wearily. _There was just no winning when Kira was in the mood to argue._

"Where's Cagalli?" He asked instead.

"Putting on shoes." Was the short response before said blonde girl appeared on the stairs, her expression stormy.

"You know aunt Caridad, you could have picked a pair of fancy flats." She announced once she reached the bottom. "Yet no, you have to get me these monstrosities."

Cagalli huffed, fiddling with the one of the feathers on her blue dress while Caridad smiled and Hiruma hid his own amusement behind a hand.

"This is an important event Cagalli and only for a few hours." Her aunt said. "I'm sure you will make it through just fine."

"...or maim some pour soul when he asks her to dance." Kira muttered and Cagalli elbowed him, her amber eyes flashing irritably.

"Lord Uzumi." Teruko announced, entering the hall, followed by Kisaka and Mu. "The Limo is ready."

"Very good, we will be there shortly." He replied.

Teruko bowed and left the room, along with the twins bodyguards (Mu winking as they left).

"We'll make sure everything is in order before we leave." Caridad offered, knowing Uzumi wanted to speak with the twins. Linking her arm with her husband, they too departed.

Once alone, Uzumi faced his children.

"I don't need to explain just how auspicious tonight's event is. As befitting one of the royal house, I expect you both to be on your best behaviour."

"Yes father." Cagalli replied dutifully while Kira simply nodded.

"Kira." Uzumi's tone held a warning.

Kira sighed and looked his father in the eye.

"Yes sir. I promise to behave."

Uzumi stared at him for a moment before nodding in acceptance.

"Very well. Let us get going then."

Cagalli poked her brother in the ribs as they were exiting the mansion.

"Nice how everyone always expects us to cause trouble."

Kira shrugged.

"It's not like we look for it ninety percent of the time...it just finds us."

Cagalli smiled.

"And that other ten percent?"

Kira smirked.

"We hunt it down."

Cagalli laughed.

"Damn straight. Now let's get this over with so I can avoid dying in these awful shoes."

* * *

><p>Shiho detested formal occasions-no that word wasn't strong enough to describe her hatred. Loathe on the other hand, was perfect. Yes, Shiho loathed formal events with every fibre of her being. There was nothing that brought her more misery than a function, where she was required to put on a sparkly dress and wear shoes that gave her a hard time.<p>

The brunette sighed longingly from her place in between her parents as they walked through a large mansion, thinking of her comfortable jeans and shirts back in her wardrobe and how she wished she could have worn those instead of the purple silky thing she was wearing now.

_Sure, it was nice and Lacus had great taste…it just wasn't her style._

"Try looking like you actually want to be here, Shiho." Her mother commented lightly, though her tone held a stern edge. "There's no point in walking around as though everyone just killed your dog."

Shiho rolled her eyes. That was just the thing, she didn't _want _to be here, but rather than waste her time explaining that to her mother, Shiho simply stood up straighter and tried to make it seem like she wasn't screaming on the inside.

"That's better dear."

_Whatever._

_If I can't wish to disappear, can I wish that my friends find me again? Why did my parents have to spot us when we arrived?_

They entered and were led to a huge ballroom, with circular tables set up alongside the walls so that there was enough space in the centre for a dance floor and the large stage near the front. Banners hung from the ceiling with pictures promoting Ezalia Joules new range of clothes while silver and gold balloons floated in the air.

Shiho managed to prevent the grimace that she could feel forming on her face, though she inwardly cringed at the hundreds of people who were already mingling or dancing.

_This was going to be long night..._

"Shiho." Called a familiar voice.

The brunette turned at the sound of her name, relieved smile starting to form, but it soon fell and her heart sunk slightly.

_...and the night was about to get longer._

"Hey Lacus." She said, genuinely glad to see the pink-haired girl again, but avoided eye contact with a certain group of males-one blue-eyed male in particular.

"You look nice Hahnenfuss." Dearka smirked, appearing next to her and Shiho glared.

_She knew he would comment first._

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked acidly and Dearka actually took a step back while Shinn chuckled.

"He means, it's different seeing you in a dress compared to the clothes you usually wear." Athrun interjected smoothly and Dearka nodded swiftly.

Shiho sighed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." She said apologetically. "These events just aren't my thing and my mom has been annoying me from the time she kidnapped me from Lacus till now."

"We understand, some maybe more than others." Rey said, Luna holding onto his arm while he glanced at Yzak, who just scowled and looked away.

"We were heading outside to wait for the others to arrive." Luna smiled happily. "Want to join?"

Shiho sighed.

"Sure, why not. It's better than being surrounded by people I don't know."

They made their way back through the crowds and stepped out into the gardens where newly arriving guests were making their way towards the ballroom.

"I wish Mirialla and Stella could have come." Lacus sighed. "They would have loved all."

"I would have given them my invite if possible." Shiho grumbled. "Then again, the lecture my mother would give me afterwards, wouldn't be worth it."

"Mir actually was invited, along with her parents." Meyrin said softly. "But when I called her earlier, she said she wasn't feeling well and had decided not to come."

Dearka frowned at the news but went back to his quiet conversation with Yzak and Rey. _It would have been nice to spend time with Miriallia in a place where her boyfriend wasn't around too._

"There's Cagalli!" Lacus suddenly announced. Sure enough, when they turned to look in the direction she was pointing, they found the blonde girl walking towards the ballroom with her brother right beside her and Lord Uzumi Nara Atha just behind them with two other adults.

_She looks amazing_, Athrun thought as he took in Cagalli's blue outfit before banishing the thought and trying not to blush.

There was an onslaught of flashing cameras and garbled questions from the dozen reporters gathered, all hoping to get quotes from the royal family.

"Wow, their press detail is amazing." Dearka whistled. "I wonder how we never noticed them at any of the a-list events we've attended before?"

"Cagalli told me that they're good at being seen when they wish it." Lacus stated. "And they are only required to attend certain events."

"Can't really blame them." Shinn added. "I mean, I wouldn't want to get mobbed at every social."

"It is annoying." Yzak muttered before shrugging. "But you do get used to it."

The group watched the royals leave the journalists behind and make their way closer. Cagalli immediately hurried over when she noticed them waiting.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you all."

"You're looking lovely." Luna complimented.

"Thanks. You guys look amazing as well." Cagalli said, smiling at them all, her eyes meeting Athrun's briefly. "Personally though, I could do without my shoes. My ankles are screaming at me right now."

Shiho snorted.

"Personally, I could do without the shoes too." She muttered.

Cagalli giggled, linking arms with the scowling girl.

"Ah, a comrade in arms to suffer with me." She exclaimed. "How splendid."

Everyone laughed.

"Cagalli, are you going to introduce us to your friends before we go inside?" Caridad announced with an amused smile and Cagalli blushed.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly and then began making the introductions.

Uzumi eyed all the teenagers curiously, silently categorizing who their families were for future reference.

"Very nice to meet you all." He then said and motioned to the door. "We should all be getting to our seats. After all, your mother's speech is going to start soon, isn't that right Yzak?"

Yzak nodded politely.

"Yes, Lord Uzumi."

"Very good. Inside with us all then."

Kira followed the group at a slow pace and internally sighed.

_It was going to be one long night..._

* * *

><p>The speeches (Ezalia Joule's having been truly amazing, especially when she gave the collected donations to Orb's Orphanage Director, who had cried at the substantial amount) were over and guests were now either eating or dancing and enjoying the celebrations.<p>

Shinn and Meyrin were already on the floor, along with Rey and Luna. Yzak's mother had already paired him off with a giggling brunette (right after he had finished a dance with a curly blonde) and Dearka had somehow convinced Shiho to dance with him even if it was only for one song.

Cagalli was tapping her foot in beat with the music when a glimpse of red hair made her eyes narrow.

_Not tonight you don't._

"Why don't you ask someone to dance?" Cagalli announced loudly, patting Kira suddenly on the shoulder. "It's impolite to just sit at the table all night."

Kira glared at her.

"Exactly what is it you're doing then?"

"Yes, why don't you ask someone to dance?" Uzumi said overhearing the conversation and pinning Kira with his steel grey eyes. "Ms Clyne hasn't even been on the floor this evening."

The pink-haired girl blushed slightly as Caridad giggled and Lord Uzumi smiled in her direction.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Cagalli beamed. _Much better than Flay Allster._

Kira shrugged, knowing his twins determined face and silently offered his hand to Lacus who raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Let's get this over with."

"Such a gentleman." She mocked with a teasing smile but inside she was excited. This was a chance to be alone with the mysterious boy who's emotions barely ever surfaced.

"You'd rather dance with Seiran?" The brunet countered easily with a hint of humour. Lacus didn't bother to hide her distaste, glancing briefly at the boy who had repeatedly made turns between asking Cagalli and herself to dance with him, and was now asking a girl with golden hair and blue eyes, who didn't look to put out by the idea.

"No." She answers quickly.

"Well?"

Smiling, Lacus took his hand and allowed him to guide the way onto the dance floor. Meanwhile, Cagalli turned to Athrun and grabbed his hand, surprising the boy who had been watching Kira and Lacus leave.

"Let's dance."

"Uh, alright." Athrun agreed, slightly embarrassed and not missing the amused looks the adults exchanged. _He hoped he was not blushing._

Cagalli smirked at Flay as they passed her, while she was glaring at Kira and Lacus.

"You really don't like that girl, do you?"

Cagalli blinked and faced Athrun who was smiling at her. She blushed slightly when he placed his one arm on her waist and pulled her closer. They joined the dance and slowly twirled across the floor.

"No. She's not the right person for Kira and if I can discourage her in anyway, then I will."

"I suppose it is your right and he is your brother." Athrun replied, looking thoughtfully at the brunet and then smiled. "You look nice tonight."

Cagalli looked surprised then smirked mischievously.

"Are you saying I don't look nice every other day?"

"Not at all!" Athrun exclaimed. "Of course you look nice all the time."

Cagalli laughed.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you."

Athrun huffed.

"I am not amused Ms Atha."

"Guess I will simply have to make it up to you."

"I guess you will."

Athrun was sure she was flirting and he knew he was too...and somehow, it didn't matter. It just felt right.

Across the floor, Lacus was having a wonderful time as Kira was turning out to be a terrific dancer and she figured that was a safe enough ice breaker to start a conversation.

"So are your dancing skills born from necessity or skill?"

The brunet was silent then shrugged slightly as he twirled her around.

"Cagalli and I were taught so I guess it would be necessity."

"That seems to be a default answer for most boys." Lacus said, taking notice of the way Kira handled her so carefully, almost as if she was fragile.

The pink-haired girl might have been offended, if she had not seen that this was how he handle most things, whether a person or insentient object.

"I hope you wont be offended if I claim you as my dance partner for the entire evening." She then queried, smiling brightly at his mildly confused look. "After all, Yzak wont be free as long as his mother can allow it, Dearka and Shinn are truly hopeless dancers, Rey wont leave Luna and Athrun seems to have been claimed."

Kira glanced at the teen that was dancing with his sister and frowned at their shy smiles and the fact that they were a little closer then required.

"If they get together, I know she will be in good hands." Lacus said softly and Kira let his eyes meet hers. _He didn't doubt Athrun was a good person._

"Cagalli is old enough to know what she wants." He answered. "I'll only interfere if necessary."

Lacus smiled and Kira felt strange that she seemed so comfortable around him.

"Cagalli is lucky to have a brother who cares." She said as they passed Meyrin and Shinn, who were laughing. "Now, back to the topic of importance. Would you care to be my dance partner for the evening?"

_Where would be the harm in accepting?_

Kira smirked.

"You have a deal Ms Clyne...if only to ward away unwanted others."

Lacus laughed.

"You have voiced my actual reason for this agreement."

"And here I thought it was solely for my good looks and royal background." Kira mocked. "How deceitful."

"I'm sure you will recover." Lacus giggled.

* * *

><p>Shiho breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she quietly stepped out in to the garden, having finally found the perfect moment to escape the party and her parents. She really could not be bothered with these types of fancy events (even if it was for a good cause) and yet, here she was against her will; mingling with high profile guests, wearing some expensive dress that she knew she would probably never touch again and dancing in four-inch heels that were making her feet ache.<p>

Lacus might be able to survive an entire night of this, and Cagalli had a duty as Princess to maintain, but she sure as hell couldn't. The only thing remotely entertaining about to night, was watching Yzak's mother, force her son to dance with an endless string of girls...A string that had thankfully excluded her.

The brunette cursed softly as she stumbled, feeling the tell-tale throb of at least three blisters forming upon her tired ankles, while trying to walk towards a small fountain in the middle of the lawn.

"Damn stupid shoes are killing me!" She hissed furiously, attempting to pull them off without falling over.

"I see I'm not the only one trying to hide."

Shiho whirled around, her struggle with her shoes momentarily forgotten when she found the bane of her existence standing behind her, his hands thrust deep in to his blazer pockets and a small smirk playing on his lips. She couldn't even insult him properly, because though he was an absolute prick, he was undeniably good looking in that white suit.

"I'm not hiding." Shiho muttered, narrowing her grey eyes at his unwelcome presence and cursing herself inwardly for even thinking about him and his appearance.

"Mmm...sure." He said disbelievingly. "That's why you are out here and not inside. What else would you call it?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it hiding." She mumbled, sitting down on the fountain's edge. "More like escaping."

Yzak raised an eyebrow.

"If your intention is escape, then you haven't gotten very far." He commented sagely.

"My shoes are hurting my feet. You try wearing heels!" Shiho retorted irritably.

Yzak rolled his eyes as he approached the fountain casually.

"You are such a girl."

Shiho snorted.

"No shit. I was wondering where these came from." She snapped sarcastically, grabbing her chest. "Thanks for solving the mystery for me Joule You are a credit to society."

Yzak smirked slightly. _The brunette, though irritating, was amusing when she got all angry and flustered_.

"Oh, by the way, you're mother was looking for you. She said if you don't show up in five minutes, she's coming to fetch you."

Hearing her groan made his smirk widen and she simply glared at him.

"Glad you're enjoying this."

"Of course." He said as she stood up.

Shiho seethed angrily, desperately wanting to wipe that smug look off of his face.

_Stupid guy._ She then grinned as an idea formed.

_If I'm not allowed to hide, then he sure as hell isn't allowed to either..._

Yzak watched Shiho walk up to him, wary of the smile she now had on her face. It looked like the kind someone got when they cornered their prey.

Next thing he knew, the girl had latched on to his arm and was leading him towards the ballroom, a place he was currently trying to avoid seeing as his mother was persistent in playing matchmaker.

"What the hell are you doing!" He demanded, trying to pull free, but failing miserably. "I left for a reason."

Shiho glanced over at him and smiled deviously.

"Like I'm going to allow you you hide while I suffer."

Yzak stopped struggling, face blanking with surprise and he silently concluded.

_The girl was evil._

* * *

><p>A figure stood still, made invisible by the shadows of the night, eyes trained on the massive building in front of him and eyeing the gleaming decorations with a malicious expression.<p>

He smirked as he easily slipped through the entrance gate, disguised as a waiter-running-late and dark shades hiding his facial features from the few camera's that stood like sentinels, all the while, wondering if his job could possibly get any easier.

Humming a tune as he avoided the kitchens entrance and approached a small shed, the figure lifted a large bottle of strong-smelling fluid that had been hidden inside that very morning by a butler who had been paid handsomely.

Lifting his watch, he began to wait for the scheduled time when three expensive vehicles would soon be wreathed in flames.

_Oh, arson truly was exciting..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter will be the weekend conclusion and the aftermath. I'm hoping by chapter twelve we will be hitting the first major time skip but no promises.

**Extra Info/ Facts: **Title inspired by 'Caged' by Within Temptation, 'Rebels' by John Ellis and 'Walking Disaster.' By Sum 41.

Kira's Vehicle stats for any readers not really into cars.

Peugeot 407 coupe' , Black

Nissan GT-R Twin Turbo 3.9 litre V6, Charcoal

Chevrolet Camaro SS, White

I love these three cars and since I used to work in the motor industry, I happen to know alot about them and since Kira is a part time mechanic in this story, well, it just made sense for him to be obsessed with cars…especially really drool worthy ones.

**Dresses (for those who want to picture the outfits);**

Both Lacus and Cagalli are wearing dresses I found when I google 'Allure Costumes Lacus Purple Dress'. I take no credit for the artwork.

Shiho is wearing an A-line floor length chiffon lavender dress. It should come up if you google it as well.

Luna's dress is the same as the one Taylor Swift wore to the video music awards, only imagine it a tad bit shorter and with black leggings. (google it)

Meyrin's dress is the same green one Sofia Vergara wore to the 80th annual academy awards (again, it can be googled)


	10. Destructive Symphony & Nightmares

**A/N: **Does a chapter with over 17, 000 words make a nice apology for my previous long absence? I finished it in 3 days...Lol, I hope you enjoy.

Shout out to Yennefer, whose spectacular review really got my muse going and helped to get this chapter done for all of you. *Tips invisible hat* My thanks again for your wonderful words.

* * *

><p><strong>The Scars We Hide<strong>

**Phase 09: "Destructive Symphony and Nightmares."**

* * *

><p>Miriallia's eyes widened at the news report and she wasn't aware of how the phone was suddenly in her hands. Just that it was there and she was calling her mother.<p>

It rang but there was no answer. She tried twice more and the auburn-haired girl couldn't helped the twinge of resentment she felt when it just went straight to voicemail each time. _Was the latest scoop more important than a daughter's justified concern?_

She dialled Cagalli and got no answer, tried Kira, Shiho and Meyrin and continued to get no answer until Lacus picked up her phone.

"Thank God! Are you alright? Is anyone hurt? What happened? I just saw the news report but they aren't saying anything" She asked hurriedly and when Lacus replied it sounded like she had been crying.

_"We're all fine. Everyone we know was leaving when it happened." _Lacus stammered and her shaking voice scared Miriallia because she had never heard the pinkette sound so distraught...not even when the boys had had their car accident. _"Three cars blew up and we- we d-don't know why and there were people in there and Mir that could have been any of us..."_

"Are you alright?" Miriallia asked, her insides freezing over at the new information. "And the others?"

_"We're all okay. Athrun took me home s-since my dad left early." _She replied softly.

"Are you sure?"

_"We're fine. I promise." _Lacus assured_. "A bit shaken but fine."_

"Good. Take care and we'll talk soon."

_"I will. Of course."_

Miriallia said good bye and then sent texts to all the people she knew had attended, hoping they were all okay and wishing them a safe trip home. Once done, she curled up on the couch she had formerly been enjoying her late night movies on, now worried and shaking.

_She couldn't believe something like that had happened. And those poor people..._

Feeling tears, Miriallia wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes.

_Would tragedies like this never end?_

* * *

><p>Dearka is staying over at Ezalia's insistence seeing as his father is not home (and secretly, she doesn't want Yzak alone tonight after what happened). She leaves the boys to their own devices and tries not to think too much about the night and what should have been a happy evening, was now marred by tragedy.<p>

Yzak is quiet and Dearka doesn't pester him to talk. Sometimes, there are no words.

They just sit there in the dark room, each lost to their own thoughts but knowing the other is there if they need them.

Dearka drifts off to sleep sometime after five in the morning, glad that Miriallia was not present at the ball...because he doesn't know what he would have done if she had been one of those unfortunate victims.

Yzak listens to his friend's snores and his lips quirk in what may have passed as a smile. His hand ghosts slowly over his face, barely touching the rough scar that ran from his right eyes to left cheek.

He sighs and tries his best to sleep.

_Metal and blood and his face burning..._

**-O-**

Shinn cant sleep. He can't even pretend to try and sleep and his little sister somehow knows, because before he even realizes it, she is crawling onto the roof and taking a seat beside him.

"Mom will freak if she sees you up here." He murmurs.

Mayu shrugs, not really caring.

"Are you alright?" She asks softly, her honey eyes shining with concern. She doesn't know the details but she knows something bad happened. Something that is making their father work late and her mother worry. Something that made Shinn break his lamp.

"Of course I am." Shinn mumbles. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mayu tucks a strand of brown hair behind an ear, thinking of how to respond.

"You haven't broken anything in a while."

"I-"

Shinn glances at her before sighing.

"Don't tell." He asks. "I'll replace it."

Mayu doesn't reply but instead wraps one of her small hands over his.

"Want to talk about it?" She asks even though she knows he wont.

Shinn shakes his head.

"I'll be fine. I think it was just shock." He says. "What happened was unexpected."

Mayu doesn't know the facts but she will when everyone is ready to explain or the news report becomes public knowledge. For now, she knows enough to understand that it affected her older brother and she knew he needed all the support he could get.

"Calm thoughts. Deep breaths. It's okay to be angry." She recites softly and next to her Shinn stiffens before slowly relaxing.

"Calm thoughts. Deep breaths. It's okay to be angry." He repeats.

Mayu smiles slightly.

She can't even hope to understand what Shinn has been through. She doesn't know why he gets so mad. She only knows that she can help.

**-O-**

Rey watches Luna cover her younger sister with a fluffy blanket, both girls too distraught to go home and staying at his place for the night...and honestly, he prefers it that way.

"If you need anything, let me know." His mother, Talia whispers and kisses his forehead before leaving the room and casting one last worried glance their way. She can't believe this happened and hopes her husband phones soon.

"How is Mey doing?" He asks when Luna walks towards him and wraps her arms around him for a hug. She is trembling.

"Sleeping." Lunamaria answers. "She really scared me tonight Rey."

"I know." He comforts. "You must admit, Meyrin has been getting better and her panic attacks have become less frequent."

Luna looks up at him with her tearful grey eyes.

"I know."

He kisses her gently.

"Let's get some sleep." The blond says and when she frowns he adds. "You'll hear from my room if she wakes up."

Luna agrees and follows him out. Rey holds her close while her breathing evens out and she falls asleep after much restless turning. He himself gets little sleep as images of fire and twisted metal, dance in his eyes.

**-O-**

_Athrun was here again. Watching it happen as if it was the first time all over again._

_The car full of teens is at a standstill, waiting for a red light to change and they have been there for some time. It was a night of partying and celebrating, but none were drunk or over the limit._

_...I don't know how they missed us. How could they not have seen us sitting there?_

_Then that car appears from nowhere, with screeching tyres and flashing lights, and it's smashing into the back of the teen's vehicle sending it off the road completely. Through trees and bushes, twisting, turning. Shattering._

_Athrun is frozen as he watches._

I don't know what happened. I don't remember much of it, other than feeling such a force (and for a few seconds, I honestly thought that was it for me). I was thrown about in my seat and can hear the shouts and cries of my friends. They're hurting too but I can't focus. There is just noise and pain and shock.

_The car has stopped rolling and I don't remember getting out, but somehow I am kneeling on hard earth and getting sick._

_Is everyone okay? I want to check but can't move. My limbs are shaking and I'm sure the blood on the ground is mine. My chest hurts and it feels like something is sticking through it but I can't move and I'm going numb..._

The adrenaline is wearing off and I'm hurting more and more, but what's really bothering me is that I know something is wrong. I know my friend might be hurt too but I can't get to them. I can't hear them...I just can't stop crying and can't stop shaking...

_The world is fading, turning blurry and the last image I see is a figure in white and blue, asking if I can hear him...and there's purple…_

_...I just want everyone to be alright. _

His mother is still crying. Athrun can hear her from his room and he feels horrible that she is suffering.

_It's the memories, _He thinks and rubs the spot over his heart gently.

_She's almost lost me once...and those cars...that could have been me but it wasn't..._

Athrun shudders and tries to will himself back to sleep even if he knows it's pointless now.

He can't with that memory lurking so close by...

**-O-**

Shiho blinks back tears as her mother and father argue back and forth the whole way home. She wishes she could have gone with one of her friends instead. Her parents don't care about her or how she is feeling. They don't care that people could have and most probably have died.

All they want to know is why she never told them she was friends with royalty. Why she held back such valuable information?

_Because I know what uncaring frauds you two are...How all you care about is success and power..._

_...Well I won't let you use any of my friends._

Shiho tunes them out, knowing they will rant for hours over this and knowing her opinion doesn't matter much.

_She wants to be back at the ball before the disaster. She wants to be with her friends who understand. She wants to be dancing with him again..._

**-O-**

Lacus hangs up after saying goodbye to Miriallia and brushes away a new tears. _All she has done since getting home, is cry_. She sits in her dad's office, waiting for him to finish with his call. She knows one of the victims was a friend but he hasn't not told her who yet and she is a little grateful.

She can't believe what happened. The flames and burning cars were such a surprise after such a good evening. An evening of celebration and gifts for the less fortunate...only to have that happen so unexpectedly...

She's glad her friends are now home and safe. She knows because she has called and texted until each and every one has replied (just as Miriallia has done).

And when her dad puts down his phone and turns to face her, Lacus is throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his white shirt, not caring that her makeup is staining it.

"It's okay." her father whispers and pets her hair like she is two years old again and learning her mother is never coming back. "It will be alright."

Lacus knows that, but for now, she just wants to cry and feel helpless where no one can see her because bad things like this happen but she wishes they didn't.

**-O-**

Cagalli doesn't miss the way Kira says nothing the whole way home or how he gazes blankly out the window. She knows this isn't a good sign and can tell that her family has noticed too.

The blonde is shaken and afraid, but her brother's behaviour is her top priority right now for she knows what can happen.

When they get home, Kira is out the car and seems eager to escape but she can't just let him walk away after what they saw.

"Kira, you going to be alright?" She asks.

He doesn't look back or acknowledge her question. Cagalli is running up to him before she can listen to her aunt or uncles protests, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Kira, don't just run away."

Her brother has pushed her before but this time it doesn't hurt because dad is there to catch her before she hits the ground.

Kira's eyes are haunted and wide with realization of what he just did and Cagalli wants to tell him it's okay, but he is gone before she can and the door slams behind him.

Cagalli later hears her dad and Kira fighting.

"She only wanted to make sure you were alright!" Uzumi says loudly. _He never shouts. She's never heard him shout even when he's angry...and he's not truly angry with Kira, just concerned and scared. But he's getting to that point where he doesn't know what else to do...and that is scary as well. _

"Then maybe she should learn to just leave me alone." Kira replied, tone indifferent but Cagalli knows he's hating himself right now. "Maybe she should stop caring since everyone knows I'm a lost cause."

Cagalli doesn't hear anymore because she can't stop crying. Later, aunt Caridad comes to check up on her and the blond can tell that she has been crying as well.

**-O-**

Its after eight in the morning when Uzumi finally gets a chance to sleep but his mind is racing and his emotions are overwhelmed by the tragedy and the fight with his son.

...his intelligent, kind-hearted son that is so broken by his past that each day is a struggle.

Uzumi tries but he knows he is failing Kira somewhere.

As usual, he wishes Via was here...he knew she would be able to help.

_...The fear was intense and burning, ripping through his senses without mercy. An uncontrollable shiver rolled down his spine and his violet eyes snapped shut at the sight before him. He was in the house again, but this time, things were a little different. There appeared to be no one else present and no memory to repeat itself like a broken record..._

_He probably should have considered this to be a small blessing, but that idea couldn't have been further from the truth if he had thrown it. This silent emptiness didn't comfort him, nor did it make the fear any less real. Experience had taught him that it wouldn't last..._

_And suddenly the mock-emptiness was gone and he could feel the roaring heat of the fire that charred the furniture, hear the haunting screams of his loved ones in pain and see the crimson blood that stained the walls and floor...A man's shadowed figure appeared in front of him and without a second's hesitation, Kira ran..._

_He ran and ran, and then there was no house only a dark corridor that seemed endless; his feet hitting the stone floor loudly, the pulse of blood in his ears, his breath ragged. The man was silent behind him, a mute and terrifying force, relentless and as inevitable as death, and all Kira could think was that he needed to get away from him. _

_They were dead. His mother. His sister. Everyone but him...And as Kira ran, he saw his pursuers shadow stretch out in front of him, catching up and reaching out...Hurting him...Killing him...No..._

"No!"

Kira opened his eyes, the word still on his lips and the only sound present in the stillness of his room. It wasn't the scream of terror he usually imagined, but the weak, strangled cry of a boy doomed-caught in a never ending nightmare, from which there seemed to be no escape.

_No escape..._

Grey light crept in through his curtains and he figured that it was probably just after four in the morning, meaning he had only had half an hour of sleep.

He sighed. Last night is fresh in his mind and the guilt is terrifying.

_Almost hurt her again...What is wrong with me?_

Without a sound, Kira lifted his left arm up towards his face and stared at the many white scars that decorated his wrist. He didn't know how many he had altogether (since there was more on his right arm), but he didn't really want to find out since most of the cuts had occurred after almost every one of his nightmares in the past five years as it was when his depression hit him the hardest...So that meant there were quite a few and he was more than ashamed of that fact.

Kira turned over and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep, begging for sleep. The nightmare clawed at his thoughts and made him cringe, but he didn't move. Kira had promised his family that he wouldn't do it anymore and though it took all his willpower not to get up and make a new scar for his arm, he fought the rising tide of pain within him and remained in his bed.

_Besides, you can't be selfish now...people died last night. What is your pain when their families are hurting? What is your pain when you almost scarred Cagalli again?_

Outside in the hallway, Cagalli sat with her back pressed against her brother's door. She had heard the effects of his nightmare and knew first-hand what usually happened after one of them was over, and even though she believed Kira could fight this if he tried hard enough, she wasn't about to take any chances...And that was why she was sitting here in the cold, listening for any suspicious noises that might warn her of his activities. She wouldn't stop caring no matter what he said or did.

Cagalli sighed and rested her head upon her knees which were drawn up towards her chest. _It wasn't like she could sleep anyway..._

_Fire and smoke. Fire and smoke and blood. That's all she ever dreamed about._

The blond sighed once again, deciding that nothing seemed to be happening, but that it wouldn't hurt to check. She stood up and carefully opened her twin's door, before peering inside. The room was still and silent, with only the barest touch of light filtering softly through the dark curtains. Kira was lying on his side, so she could not see his face, but the soft even breaths informed her that he had managed to fall asleep again.

As quietly as she could, Cagalli pulled the door closed and went back to her own room, feeling both relieved and a little sad. She climbed underneath her bright duvet covers that were so similar to her set back in the College dorms, and shut her eyes. However, sleep was far away and she let her thoughts entertain her mind.

She prayed, as she always did, for Kira to get better. She prayed for those poor families who had lost their lives last night (whether it was some kind of freak accident or intentional bombing, she didn't know) and she prayed for her friends, all who would be effected by this disaster.

* * *

><p>The sun that had been shining brightly that morning, had faded quickly as the afternoon approached, spoiling a certain groups plan to visit the beach, although after the events the night before, none were too eager anyway and it was turning out to be a quiet affair.<p>

"So, what now?" Auel questioned as he eyed the clouds looming above his head, their charcoal shades of grey and black threatening and oppressive. Stella was also watching them, with a sad expression since she had really been looking forward to walking on the sand and thought it might have been comforting, but now it seemed like it could rain at any minute.

"There's this cafe not far from here." Luna announced, smiling in an attempt to brighten the mood though her eyes were dim, while Meyrin stood close by having not said much all day."It's called 'The Rouge.' Rey took me once before and it's quite nice. Would you like to go there?"

Sting nudged Stella's arm gently.

"Cheer up Stel. We can always come another time. The beach isn't going anywhere and some coffee sounds nice in this weather."

Stella smiled at him.

"I guess." She said softly. "I wish Cagalli had been able to come."

"Me too." Luna said.

Stella sighed softly and Sting rubbed her arm.

"Cagalli will be fine." He said. "She wouldn't want you to worry."

"Exactly." Auel exclaimed. "So let's salvage what's left of our day and have a good time. Last night proves life is too short and we won't dishonour that by wallowing in self-pity."

Meyrin (surprisingly) giggled at the blue-haired boy's enthusiasm and she linked arms with Stella.

"Is he always like this?" She asked quietly, watching Auel begin an animated conversation with Sting.

"Sometimes he's worse." Stella answered with a slight grin, and both girls dissolved in to silent giggles.

Auel winked back at her and Meyrin blushed but smiled, grateful that he was trying to cheer them all up.

Luna watched her sister with sad eyes and felt a tiny glimmer of hope.

_Last night brought back horrible memories for us all...but Rey is right, she's getting better and if what I see is right...Auel might be the one to truly help her move on._

* * *

><p>Beneath a large oak tree, two girls sat with numerous books and other stationary spread out around them as they attempted to complete what was left of their assignments. The first girl kept glancing at the other and frowning, as if not happy about something. Eventually, she grew tired of the silence and placed her current book upon the ground rather roughly.<p>

"So..." Miriallia began lightly. "Are you going to talk to me about last night?"

"Huh?" Cagalli snapped out of her reverie to find Miriallia staring at her pointedly.

"Sorry Mir, did you say something?" She asked.

Miriallia huffed quietly, but repeated what she had said.

"I'm fine." Cagalli answered with a small smile, though her auburn-haired friend was not convinced.

"Come on Cagalli, I know you well enough to know that's bullshit."

Cagalli avoided her friend's turquoise eyes determinedly and stared at the grass for a while, until she let out a heavy sigh, knowing Miriallia wouldn't let it drop until she knew what was wrong.

"I really am okay, not perfect, but I will be alright." She responded after a moment. "It's Kira."

Miriallia had to fight to keep herself from rolling her eyes and saying 'Since when is it not Kira?', but she managed and sat in silence waiting for her blond companion to continue.

"He didn't come with us when we went to visit my mother on Saturday and after last night and the fight with my dad, he hasn't said a word."

"Oh."

Miriallia didn't really find that surprising, but it sounded as though there was more to it than not going to visit a grave.

Cagalli let out another sigh.

"He also found out that my dad wants to send him to therapy again."

Miriallia found herself biting her lip. _She could picture that scene and she didn't see it going too well_.

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing." Cagalli said with a sad smile. "He's not talking to any of us about the subject, or at least, not really."

It was Miriallia's turn to sigh.

Kira could be so childish when he felt like it, but she understood that he must of felt hurt if his family had kept the therapy plan a secret.

Cagalli had mentioned it briefly during the week, voicing her doubts and how she didn't think it would work out, and the auburn-haired girl had fully agreed. The family was desperate to help Kira, but therapy was the one thing that he had always adamantly refused to do...Miriallia knew it had to do with the fact that none of the school councillors had believed him as a child, when he told them that his real father was abusive. She remembered the day Kira had revealed that secret to her, a secret he had never told anyone, not even his twin. Though she suspected Cagalli knew about it anyway.

_'Why don't you just tell your family?' A twelve-year old Miriallia had asked._

_Kira had shaken his head, unshed tears shining in his amethyst eyes._

_'They'd tell me that now it's different. That I have a real father who won't be like that. That I don't have to be afraid and that people will believe me.' He had whispered. 'It doesn't matter if they believe me now...They didn't believe me when it mattered...When it could have made a difference.'_

Miriallia pulled her blond friend into a tight embrace, not saying anything and just holding her close.

Sometimes, there were no words that you could use to comfort the people you cared about. Those were the moments when just letting them know you were there, helped just as much.

* * *

><p>"The milk is running a bit low, and our spices need restocking...might as well get some more fresh vegetables while we're at it and flour too...Is there anything else we might need, Kira?" Caridad looked up from her shopping list in time to see her nephew shrug dispassionately, while staring blankly at the shopping centres black and white chequered floor.<p>

_He didn't know why he had to be here. Why didn't his aunt get maids to do their shopping...or simply not take him along when she decided to do it._

The dark-haired woman sighed softly and pursed her lips, choosing not to comment on his obvious lack of interest. At least he wasn't biting her head off with sarcasm, though this detached air was hardly comforting.

"Kira, since we're almost done here, why don't you walk around and meet up with us by the car in ten minutes?"

She glanced at her watch while talking. Hiruma had gone off in search of a few office supplies and they were almost finished, so Kira didn't have to stand around waiting anymore. She looked up to see Kira nod slightly before turning to leave.

Caridad frowned as she watched him disappear into the crowd, then turned back to her shopping. She knew he was still mad at her and the rest of the family, even if he was being polite...and she couldn't deny the fact that they probably deserved it.

Buts sometimes, his childish ways made her frustrated.

"Where's Kira?" Her husband asked as soon as he returned with an arm full of stationary.

"I cut him loose." She replied in a joking manner and Hiruma smiled knowingly back at her, sensing the sadness in her tone.

"Don't let it bother you dear, he just needs a little time."

"That's what you always say." Caridad sighed. "He wouldn't need time if we hadn't kept the therapy a secret and after that fight last night..."

Hiruma deposited his items into their trolley and took hold of his wife's small hand.

"At least we love and care about him, and that's all that matters in the end Caridad."

"Even though he hates us?"

"He doesn't hate us. He's just angry and frustrated." Hiruma admonished, rolling his eyes. "Like I told Uzumi, give him a little time and he'll get over it."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Last night was a shock and probably brought up bad reminders." Hiruma said. "It will be alright."

On the other side of the shopping centre, Kira was walking slowly, not really interested in anything that he passed and making sure he kept a low profile in case people recognised him.

_Last night was still fresh in his mind and he felt no need to revisit it just yet._

He had decided to just walk to the one end of the centre before making his way back to the car, seeing as there wasn't really anything that he wanted or needed.

Sighing inwardly, Kira's thoughts drifted to earlier that morning and the nightmare that had woken him up. Somehow he had managed to fall back asleep, but once he had woken up for the second time, there was no way for him to escape the chilling images that the dream had instilled in his mind. The screaming and the pain, it all echoed strangely as if interwoven in his thoughts, integrated with a new nightmare of burning cars-

"What the-" Kira mumbled, stumbling slightly as a small force knocked into his side, almost making him fall to the floor and breaking his train of thought.

"I'm so very sorry."

He instantly recognized the musical voice and stared into the sapphire eyes of Cagalli's pink-haired roommate.

"Kira." Lacus questioned in surprise, blushing red from the embarrassment. _This was the second time she'd almost knocked him over_. "I'm so very sorry. My Haro distracted me and I didn't see you. I'm sorry."

"We have to stop meeting like this." Kira stated dryly, rubbing the side where the pink-haired girl had connected. "It's bound to be detrimental to our health one day."

_Mostly mine,_ he added mentally.

Lacus felt her cheeks grow warmer. "I really am sorry."

Kira saw the sad glimmer in her usual twinkling eyes and inwardly cursed. It's not like she had broken his leg or anything, but then again, he did sound rather indifferent and he supposed she would be sad after last night.

"It's okay. No harm done." He said with a shrug and watched the slight sparkle return to her eyes. He fought the urge to smile at how easy it was to cheer the girl up and placed his hands in his pockets. A soft bump on his leg then caught his attention and he looked down.

_*Sorry. So sorry*_

Kira raised an eyebrow at the small and round pink ball that continued to tap at his leg, repeating the apology over and over again.

Lacus giggled.

"Sorry. That's Haro, my little friend."

Kira stared at the small robot with a mixture of amazement and curiosity. He vaguely remembered Cagalli mentioning it before and how Athrun had been the one to design and create it.

_*Sorry. So sorry*_

"Um...That's alright." Kira began, figuring the poor thing was going to short circuit itself if it continued on this way. "I'm perfectly fine." Turning towards Lacus, he added. "Cagalli told me about him once and how she thought he was cute."

_*I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!* _Kira's violet eyes widened at the outraged reply and Lacus dissolved into laughter.

"I don't think he appreciated that comment." She said once her laughter had faded.

Kira glanced down at the pink robot and smiled slightly.

"I'll remember that in future. After all, I wouldn't want to offend him."

Lacus stared in amazement at the brunet standing before her. Even though it wasn't a real smile, it was the closest thing to one that she had ever seen since she had met him. His usually impassive features altered ever so slightly and made him look softer. Lacus wondered if this softness was what Cagalli meant when she said there was more to Kira than just what they saw.

_Like the softness he had shown when they danced._

Kira's gaze drifted back towards her and he frowned slightly. Realizing that she must look rather stupid just staring at him, Lacus smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"Sorry. I sort of spaced out." She said. "You didn't say anything too important, did you?"

Kira shook his head.

"I didn't say anything."

Lacus let out a mock sigh of relief, hoping Kira couldn't tell she was lying.

"Oh good. I tend to do that pretty often."

"Right."

From what he had seen, Kira didn't think Lacus was the type to randomly space out for no reason, but it wasn't his place to question it. Glancing at his watch, he found that more than ten minutes had past.

"Well, I got to go. My aunt and uncle are waiting for me."

Lacus nodded.

"Alright, I have to finish my shopping too. Sorry again."

_*So sorry*_

"Seriously. It's okay."

Lacus shrugged.

"Doesn't hurt to say it too many times." She said, her sapphire eyes sparkling. "Bye Kira."

Kira glanced at her one last time and turned to leave.

_For such a tiny person, she's rather strong, _he thought as he walked towards his uncle's black jeep, feeling the tell-tale sting of a bruise beginning to form.

"Hey Kira." Hiruma called out to him. "Anything interesting happen since you took so long."

Kira shrugged and climbed inside the car.

"Not really."

* * *

><p>Stella heard the sound of the front door opening and she felt a large smile form on her face.<p>

"Stella! I'm home." The voice of her older brother called out. Packing away her unfinished assignment, the petite blond left her room and ran down the stairs two at a time. She came to a sudden stop in the hallway and leaned casually against the wall, observing the blond twenty-six year old before her.

"Hey shorty." He greeted with a warm smile, flicking a piece of blond hair out of his magenta eyes.

"Hey Neo." She replied, letting the annoying mention of her nickname pass, seeing as her brother had just got back from his night shift at the hospital and she hadn't seen him since the morning before. "How was work?"

Neo sighed.

"Busy. It was my turn to take stock of the hospital inventory, but after the accident last night, we were short-staffed so I had to do it by myself while other helped out in the ICU."

Stella sighed.

"How was your day? I heard it started raining." Neo then asked, pulling off his jacket and hanging it up on a hook by the door.

Stella's smile faded slightly.

"Well, because of the rain, we couldn't go to the beach as planned." She said with a soft sigh. "Fortunately, my friend Luna took thought up another plan and we went to this really cute café called The Rouge."

"I've heard about it." Neo said, sensing a bit of hesitation. "They apparently make spectacular coffee."

"They do."

The two siblings came to some silent agreement that they could continue this conversation in the kitchen, for they both began making their way there. Neo busied himself with making tea while Stella stood close by.

"We actually had fun despite the fact that it wasn't what we'd originally planned."

"Who did you go with again?" Her brother asked, his head in the fridge.

"Sting and Auel, of course." Stella said. "And two girls I met at College; Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke."

"They twins or something?"

Stella shook her head.

"No. I also thought that at first, but Luna's older by nine months."

"Oh."

Stella smiled and accepted the cup her brother offered her. They both headed into the sitting room and took a seat together.

"So what trouble did the Auel cause?"

Stella bit back a laugh.

"Since when does he not cause any trouble?" She said with an affectionate smile. "He's like a magnet for it."

"True." Neo conceded

Stella quietly sipped at her tea, enjoying this rare moment spent with her dear brother, the only family she had. The quiet blond then thought of Auel and Sting, her two best friends that were almost like brothers to her as well, and Cagalli who was like her sister. For years they had been her only companions due to her shy and hesitant nature. Without them, Stella would never have had any friends and she would forever be grateful for having them in her life.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Neo asked quietly and Stella knew he was talking about the accident which had been confirmed in the news as a deliberate bombing.

"No yet." Stella answered. "But I'll be sure to come to you when I'm ready."

_And after last night, she really hoped Cagalli and everyone who had attended the charity event, were truly alright._

* * *

><p>Athrun and his friends were seated comfortably within his large sitting room (having decided not to attend the MMA tournament), the television was fixed upon some sports program, but all the boys had lost interest ages ago and were now preoccupying their time by talking about all sorts of random topics. Somehow, the conversation had moved from cars to the more innocent events of the night before.<p>

They refused to mention anything else. No one wanted to speak about their troubles for fear of making things worse.

"And Yzak seemed to have a lot of fun last night dancing." Dearka said slyly, glancing over at his silver-haired friend who was glaring at the floor. "Which is surprising since he's never really enjoyed it before."

Shinn, Athrun and Rey all laughed while Yzak turned to glare at them.

"I wonder what brought about the sudden change." Dearka questioned thoughtfully, tapping his chin as if trying to figure out some great mystery.

"It's obvious, his mother threatened him." Rey said with a grin and Yzak just scowled.

"No, she's threatened him before and he's never cared." Athrun said, deciding to add his own two cents worth. All the boys fell silent and then Shinn suddenly stood up with a loud shout of "I know!" making his friends stare at him as if he had just grown two more heads.

Shinn turned towards Yzak with a slight smirk.

"It's because he was dancing with Shiho."

Yzak looked as if he were about to say something, but then his scowl merely deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly attempting to ignore the comments being made about the ravens idea.

"That's so true." Dearka exclaimed excitedly. "It was only after you and Shiho came in together, that you actually went to dance."

Athrun found himself nodding in agreement and then added casually. "And if I'm not mistaken, you _only_ danced with Shiho after that."

All the boys began to laugh and Yzak finally lost his battle trying to ignore them.

"Oh will you all just shut up." He snapped. "The only reason why I even danced with her at all, is because our parents saw us come back inside together and somehow forced us into it."

The silver-haired teen let out a deep sigh before saying. "Plus that brunette has a sadistic side. She knew I was trying to avoid the bloody dance floor and just because her mother was planning to make her life miserable, she decided to that I was going to suffer as well."

By now, all his friends were laughing and all Yzak could do was glare at them.

"Nicol would be on my side." He muttered softly and this immediately caused the laughing to stop. Yzak instantly regretted his words but knew there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Yeah." Rey agreed with a sad smile. "He would. He was always playing the peacemaker, probably why he and Lacus got along so well."

"That's why he got along with everybody." Shinn added. "It's why he and Meyrin worked out so well together. He really loved her."

Athrun stared down at his hands and inwardly sighed. They had all been avoiding mentioning Nicol in the past nine months. Maybe it was time they started talking about him again?

"I went to visit him yesterday before the ball." He announced quietly.

Four pairs of eyes turned towards the navy-haired teen in surprise, as Athrun rarely went to the grave by himself.

"Not for long." He mumbled. "Ten minutes or so."

"I haven't visited him in a while." Dearka admitted, sitting back and placing his arms behind his head. "I should go again sometime soon."

"It's his birthday in March, we should all go there together on that day." Rey said and Shinn nodded.

"And again in April." The raven murmured. No one added 'the day Nicol died' to that statement. No one needed to.

"I met up with Cagalli at the Cemetery." Athrun said remembering his run in with the fiery blond.

"What was she doing there?" Shinn asked confused.

Athrun debated on whether to tell them, but figured it would be alright since Cagalli knew about Nicol.

"She was visiting her mother."

"Oh."

"Was emo boy there too?" Yzak asked with a slight sneer as he thought about the other twin, though it wasn't really heartfelt at the moment.

Athrun nodded.

"He didn't go in though and they left soon since he's apparently got a job with Murdoch-you know- the Engineering teacher."

"Whoa, that's where Kira works, at Strike Repairs?" Dearka said in awe. "It's like the best car repair and detail shop in Orb, and Murdoch is said to be a genius. Kira must have some skill with machinery if he landed a job there."

"Cagalli mentioned it last night." Athrun added, his thoughts on how sad Cagalli had seemed when talking about her brother and then how full of life she had been when they danced. He shook himself free of the thoughts and stood up.

"Don't know about any of you, but I'm hungry." And with that said, Athrun headed towards the kitchen to get some food. For some reason, the casual tone of their conversation disturbed him greatly. It felt wrong and last night had stirred too many bad memories mixed in with the good ones.

There was the sound of movement behind him and Athrun guessed that he'd just reminded his friends that they also had stomachs in need of filling.

"So Yzak, do you like Shiho a bit more than you let on?" Dearka ask loudly and everyone laughed.

Athrun smiled, content to push aside these strange feeling for now and simply focus on the present. Besides, at least they weren't teasing him about dancing all night with only Orb's Princess.

* * *

><p>Kyo Asuka pulled his tie loose and sighed heavily, grateful for the days end and the chance to get out the office.<p>

The entire morning had been a busy mess of organised chaos. Reports to fill out. A crime scene investigation to inspect. Autopsies. Grieving family members. Worry about his son and his friends. The list was endless.

After working eight hours straight with no breaks and nothing to eat, Gilbert Durandal (his superior and best friend) had quietly ordered him to go home and check on the family, promising not to be back in the office until the next day or unless there was a true emergency.

"Of course Gil." Kyo smiled wearily, ruffling black hair so much like his sons. "But only as long as you go home soon as well. Talia and Rey will have your head if they don't hear from you soon."

Gilbert smiled slightly.

"I'll give a call in a bit. I promise."

Kyo exited the Orb Police Department and climbed in his car after wading through a sea of journalists eager for a story.

"The official statement will be released tomorrow." The police detective yelled after a particularly aggressive cameraman almost took out his eye. "Until then, you will get no comment or speculation. Good day."

Kyo drove off fuming and eager to get home so he could relax, disgusted by the press as he usually was.

_Anything for a story without any regard for people's concerns or feelings._

_Bloody vultures...and I wonder why my son goes to anger management._

* * *

><p>The newspapers, radios and news channels were alive the next day<p>

"Investigators are trying to determine what caused the three cars to explode on Verdure Estates last night, a popular venue for all the glitz and glam of Orb." Dena Carter reported in the morning news. "Police have been sketchy on the details but have let us know that this was no accident and will be working hard to determine the cause. Victims include..."

"Victims include General Johan Abraham Revil and his youngest grandson. The two had gotten into the car and driven just a few blocks when the vehicle exploded..." It broadcasted over Orb Live, the national radio station. "While young and upcoming scientist, Nina Purpleton and her fiancé Kou Uraki were claimed before they could even leave the grounds. The third and final car is said to have contained no one..."

_'Witnesses say the blast was loud and powerful, throwing car parts over the street. Some say parts even landed on the roof of a nearby apartment complex.' _The newspaper article read. _'Lord Uzumi and his children were escorted home without comment...One can only wonder if this was a random act of terror...'_

A man with grey-streaked blond hair and almost faded burn scars along his entire left side, hummed softly as he put the newspaper down.

"Random act indeed..."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Lacus, Miriallia, Stella, Luna and Meyrin, were all conversing quietly at the back of their Sociology class. The topic of their conversation were the two very quiet girls in front, that went by the names of Cagalli Yula Atha and Shiho Hahnenfuss, who were currently sitting with Sting and Auel.

The rest of the class was more interested in the bombing tragedy but the small group just didn't want to talk about it yet.

"Well, I know why Cagalli's upset." Miriallia said with a sigh. "She and Kira aren't talking very much, hence the fact that he wasn't present at breakfast this morning."

"I thought something was wrong." Lacus said, her usually sparkling eyes clouded with concern. "She was very quiet last night after I asked how her family was."

Miriallia nodded.

"Yeah, her family and Kira had a slight argument on Friday and then another fight on Saturday night, but hopefully they'll sort it out by the end of today."

Luna frowned.

"Okay, so now that we know Cagalli's issue. What's up with Shiho?"

"Yeah, she's been acting strange." Meyrin whispered.

"Really?" Stella asked curiously."It didn't seem as though anything was wrong apart from the obvious."

Lunamaria rested her chin upon her arms, thinking back to earlier that morning during breakfast, and how Shiho had seemed determined to avoid Yzak Joule at all costs. Maybe she was reading too much into it, but the redhead definitely thought something had happened between those two.

"I don't think anything is wrong with her. I just think something's a bit strange." The redhead said."She seems different."

Lacus giggled and the rest of the girls turned to her questioningly.

"What? Do you know something that we don't?" Meyrin demanded.

"Things got a little bit interesting between her and Yzak on Saturday."

"How interesting?" Stella found herself asking.

"Oh my, no way!" Luna exclaimed once Lacus had finished explaining about how they had danced together for the rest of the night. Luna had been so preoccupied with Rey, that she had completely missed that.

A few people turned back to look at them because of the noise, including Cagalli and Shiho, who eyed their friends warily.

"Ha ha, s-sorry." Luna stammered, blushing slightly at the sudden attention. The class turned back towards the front, along with Cagalli and Shiho after one last careful glance.

Luna sighed and the other girls giggled quietly.

"So, do you think they might like each other?" Luna asked despite her mild embarrassment.

Lacus shrugged yet her blue eyes were twinkling slightly.

"Not sure, but I'd love to get them together. They make quite a cute pair even with the friction between them."

"Yzak with a girlfriend." Miriallia wondered thoughtfully. "Now that would be the day."

The girls all smiled at the idea and you could almost see the wheels turning in their heads simultaneously. If Yzak and Shiho didn't get together on their own, they'd definitely step in and offer a helping hand.

* * *

><p>"So I heard you work at Strike Repairs." Dearka said with a grin. "Must be cool."<p>

They were sitting in Science while Waltfeld was busy giving some speech about acidic liquids, and Dearka had once again decided to begin his interrogation of Cagalli's brother. Athrun sighed as he struggled to concentrate on the lesson, mentally taking note that he would have to find out what Dearka's exact intentions were. So far, it seemed as if he merely enjoyed annoying the quiet brunet. Athrun, however, felt there was more to it than just that.

"What's the pay like? Is Murdoch stingy or does he actually give you a decent wage? Suppose it doesn't really matter with your royal background."

By glancing sideways, Athrun caught sight of Kira rolling his eyes ever so slightly. The blue-haired teen was amazed at how his roommate managed to listen to what Waltfeld was saying even with Dearka's mouth moving a mile a minute.

"Is it hard? Working there I mean."

However, Athrun wasn't the only one to notice Kira's barely noticeable responses, as Dearka watched the brunette's hand twitch for the third time. The movement was slight but it was still a sign that the enigmatic teen wasn't as unmoved by things as he pretended to be. One more push and he would most likely snap, so Dearka went for it.

"But seriously-"

"Shut up." Kira suddenly interrupted flatly, barely blinking as he spoke.

Athrun, along with the rest of the tables occupants shared surprised glances, while staring at the usually impassive brunette. Of course they were used to Kira's blunt way of talking by now, but normally he just ignored the tanned blond or answered the questions vaguely. It was the first time he's ever sounded the slightest bit angry. Athrun half expected Dearka to be offended, but instead of looking pissed, the blond had a wide grin on his face.

"What, is that code for-Leave me alone, I'm trying to concentrate?" He asked, his grin turning into a smirk. "Or is it code for-You're annoying?"

"Take it however you like. Either one fits." Was the detached reply.

The blond looked as if he was about to say something, but Yzak beat him to it.

"I have no clue what you major malfunction is Dearka." He said with a slight shake of his head.

Dearka frowned, turning to look at his best friend.

"I resent that."

Rey snorted.

"You resent a lot of things, Dearka."

"Yeah." Shinn agreed. "And no one really cares."

Dearka huffed and crossed his arms.

"You're all so mean to me." He pouted, causing Kira to shake his head.

"And you're really something else, do you know that?"

"Yip." Dearka said with a grin. "It's called being awesome."

"No, it's called being odd." Kira deadpanned and Dearka shrugged.

"Odd is good."

"No…Weird is good." Kira replied. "Strange is bad and odd is when you don't know what to call it…That would be you."

Shinn suddenly cracked and buried his face in his arms, his shoulders trembling from the silent laughter. He couldn't help it. Kira seemed to fit in so naturally with their group that the idea was hilarious given his anti-social facade. Rey and Athrun exchanged similar looks of bemusement while Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Great. He chooses now to lose the rest of his mind." The silver-haired teen drawled.

"That's implying he actually had a mind to start with." Rey stated softly and Shinn's head shot up.

"I resent that." He yelled.

"Hey, invent your own lines." Dearka told him. "Though I can totally understand why you would want to copy someone as awesome as me."

All the table turned to stare at the tanned blond who was grinning widely and looking rather smug until a shadow fell over them.

"Is there something the matter boys?" Waltfeld asked with a raised eyebrow. "I know it was a stressful weekend but we really do need to do some learning."

Kira, along with Athrun and his friends, flinched at the cool tone, realizing they had interrupted the lesson.

"No Mr. Waltfeld. We apologize for our disturbance." Rey answered politely.

Waltfeld's gaze wondered over all of them before pausing on Kira, his eyes narrowing slightly with what seemed to be concern. Athrun, feeling curious, also turned towards his roommate and was surprised to find him staring intensely at the table's wooden surface, a small frown creasing his features as if he had just realised something troubling. Athrun wondered what could have caused that. Surely it wasn't because Waltfeld had busted them?

"It won't happen again, Sir." Kira suddenly said, seemingly over whatever had been bothering him, his blank expression returning.

"Good. Make sure that it doesn't and pay attention to the lesson." Waltfeld informed them shortly and walked away, content that the boys had the modesty to look sheepish, but worried about Kira.

After he was gone, Dearka instantly turned back towards the brunette (not having noticed the momentary change in his demeanour) and began his vocal questionnaire once again, even though the conversation was mostly one-sided at times.

"So, do you actually like working with cars?"

The tanned blond ignored the collective groan from his friends and smiled at how Kira sighed in exasperation (though Athrun noticed something was definitely different about his roommates reactions…They'd become more stilted).

Dearka remained oblivious as he thought up more topics to ask Kira about.

The violet-eyed teen wasn't such a bad guy once given the motivation to open up, even if that motivation came across as annoying. Kira reminded Dearka slightly of Athrun. Both were quiet, reserved and seemingly skilled with machinery, the only difference was that Kira tried to shy away from human contact like it was the plague. Cagalli was right when it came to her twin. He was a social retard, but that didn't mean he couldn't be taught and that was what Dearka's intention was...Though the guy was proving to be a tough nut to crack.

At the front of the class, Andrew Waltfeld kept his eye on one specific table at all times, highly amused at what he saw or heard occasionally. If anyone could draw Kira out his little shell, it was Athrun and his friends...Plus it really pleased him that Dearka had caught on since now his job would be easier. Yes. It wouldn't be long before Kira became really good friends with the very people he was trying so hard to push away, but that didn't mean it would be easy especially considering that Kira was now catching on to how the group affected him.

The end of the lesson arrived shortly after Waltfeld had reprimanded the boys for disrupting class. Kira stood up and left as quickly as possible without seeming as if he was trying to escape the tanned blond behind him (even if that was what he was trying to do). Once out in the hallway, he allowed himself to walk at a normal pace while lost in his thoughts and what he'd discovered just moments ago.

"Kira Ren Atha." A voice called and Kira turned to find Heine Westernfluss approaching and carrying a small stack of books. "It's nice to see you again, but this time minus the trouble."

"Mr. Westernfluss." He greeted politely.

The blond-haired man paused in what seemed like mild horror.

"No, you can call me Heine." He exclaimed as if this was a really important concept. "Mr. Westernfluss makes me feel old and I'm only twenty-three."

Kira stared at the man before him and nodded slowly.

"Uh, yeah...Alright."

Heine grinned.

_He was so odd... and Kira could not shake the feeling that he had met the man long before College._

"Good. Now there's at least one student who doesn't refer to me as-"

"Heine Westernfluss, there you are! I've been looking all over for you." A female voice interrupted sharply. Kira watched Heine pale and glance over his shoulder at the light-haired brunette walking (or stomping) towards them.

"Where've you been Westernfluss?" She demanded and then fell silent as if seeing Kira for the first time. A bright smile broke out on her face and she extended her hand. "Oh, hi there. I'm Cera Rissole and you are?"

"Kira." He took hold of her hand hesitantly and shook it once before letting go, a bit perturbed by the drastic change in mood. The woman smiled at him once more before turning back towards Heine with a slight glint in her honey eyes and the smile instantly disappearing.

"Now look here Westernfluss. There's no way I'm doing all that paperwork by myself. So you can just forget about escaping and march straight back to the office or so help me, I'm going to knock you into next week."

Kira stared at the woman in amusement, as she dragged the blond with her down the hall, while he mumbled something about hating paperwork.

"Nice meeting you Kira." She called over her shoulder, before disappearing around the corner.

"Yeah." Kira murmured, deciding that he had seen some pretty strange things in his life and that one had almost taken the cake. Shaking his head, Kira headed towards his Mechanics class, all his previous thoughts and revelations forgotten for the time being.

* * *

><p>Heine glared at the many files laid out neatly in front of him. There was simply no way this could all be his. He pulled one forward and scanned its cover briefly, his eyes narrowing slightly with disgust. Heine then dropped it unceremoniously upon the desk and sat back with an irritable huff.<p>

Oh how he hated paperwork. He could think of no worse punishment for a human being, then sitting behind a desk the whole day and reading through documents. Honestly, he didn't understand how some people did it...And actually _enjoyed _it.

The blond snorted. Those kind of people had serious issues.

So lost in his thoughts of the thing he detested most, Heine didn't hear the door to the small office open and did not see the figure who entered until her sharp voice cut through his thoughts like a machete.

"Good grief, Westernfluss!" Cera snapped, her honey-toned eyes glowing and her hands on her hips. Heine flinched at her menacing aura. "I leave you for over an hour and you still haven't done anything. Did you even try to start?"

"Yes to the first. No to the second." Was the petulant reply.

"You are such a child." She said, rolling her eyes and taking a seat at the second desk that had been assigned to her."I don't know why you make all this fuss. You know full well that you'll just do it eventually."

Heine sighed. Cera was right. Even though he loathed documents, notices and paperwork of all kinds, he would eventually grit his teeth and do it, because it was a necessary-and evil- part of his duty. And duty came before the things that he hated. They were undercover as Teacher's Assistants and that meant playing the part as if it were really their jobs...Including all the paperwork.

"So Rissole, what did you think of the boy?" Heine asked, suddenly remembering their previous run-in with the stoic brunet, one half of the duo that they had been charged to watch and how they hadn't spoken about it.

Cera shrugged and frowned as if carefully formulating her answer.

"He's very wary of his surroundings and guarded, but he hides it well. Nothing less than I expected given what we've read about their past." She said finally. "But very different from his sister."

Heine blinked in surprise. "Have you met her?" He asked, as he had yet to run into the girl.

Cera shook her head.

"Not personally, but I help out in one of her classes...Psychology, I think it is. She's so different from her twin that it's kinda strange, especially considering what they have been through. You wouldn't think that she had once been a victim of abuse."

Heine sighed as he picked the file he had discarded earlier and began skimming through its contents, realizing he would have to start it sometime.

"You read the entire report on them. Right?"

Cera rolled her eyes slightly. "Of course, or else I wouldn't have been assigned to help you with this case." Heine chose to ignore the trace of sarcasm in her tone. "Or the Phantom nutcase."

"Kira always protected his sister." He began softly, recalling a past conversation with his commanding officer, who knew of the twins past in explicit detail, as he was a personal friend to the family. "They both suffered because of Ulen Hibiki's violent outbursts, but Kira always took the brunt of his father's rage." His tone became a little softer. "That is why Kira is different...Cagalli is mentally stronger then him and was able to adapt better after they moved in with Lord Uzumi and then spent some time away in Heliopolis. She was able to heal, while Kira has a much harder time coping." The blond agent paused, before adding quietly. "But you know what, though he suffers, I don't think Kira regrets what he did for his sister...Not one bit. I think that makes Kira a pretty strong person despite whatever problems he may have."

"Yes." Cera murmured. _On that, she had to agree with her partner. Any person who could willingly sacrifice their own well-being for the sake of someone they love, and be ready to deal with the consequences no matter what they might be, was definitely a strong character in her books._ Cera remained silent for a long time, deep in thought, and then her honey-toned eyes shimmered and a sly expression formed and announced imperiously. "I've decided that due to your childish behaviour concerning paperwork, you are taking me out to dinner tonight."

"What!" Heine yelped, outraged. "You don't seriously think-" The blond suddenly fell quiet, a contemplative look replacing his former anger. "Alright."

"Really?" She asked and Heine nodded. "Yeah."

He found he didn't mind the idea of treating his partner to dinner. There had been plenty of times before when he had wanted to ask her out, but was always prevented for doing so because of her tendency to do annoying things.

"Good." Cera replied firmly, turning to pick up a pencil that she claimed had fallen on to the floor, though Heine hadn't seen it happen.

If the blond had been paying more attention, he would have seen the look of surprise on his partners face when he had agreed to go out with her or the light blush dusting her cheeks as she bent to pick up her imaginary piece of stationary.

* * *

><p>Kira was slowly making his way towards the cafeteria after Mechanics had ended, glad that the day was halfway through because he was starting to get tired and irritable.<p>

He had planned on not sitting with the group today (as if he planned on it any day) and had decided to go to the library where he could work in peace. His plans had been altered when a certain auburn-haired girl had cornered him earlier in the hallway outside his Mechanics class and threatened to hurt him if he didn't make an appearance during lunch. Normally Kira would have ignored the threat and then made up some poor excuse to her later and receive whatever punishment she chose, but he felt it would be way too much trouble than it was worth considering Miriallia's potential to be extremely violent when need be, and he wouldn't put it past her to make some sort of scene that would just draw unnecessary attention that he really didn't want or need. He would just have to bare through it all and go to the library later.

Kira sighed in an acquiescent manner.

Although he had never really said it out loud (or even truly admitted it to himself), Kira had become used to being considered 'part of the group'. He still felt nervous and uncomfortable and if given the choice, he would rather sit by himself, but seeing as Cagalli and Miriallia would NEVER let that happen, he had resigned himself to his fate of being included whether he wanted it or not...But after certain events he could no longer ignore, Kira found himself wanting the ability to just say no, to go back to his original idea of not caring and not getting too involved, content to just get on with life like he had before. Calmly and detached...For hadn't that been his plan from the start? He hadn't wanted a roommate, he hadn't wanted to be part of a group and certainly did not like how easily he was accepting all this. And then there was _them._

A frown creased his forehead as his thoughts travelled back to the hour in Science and the group that Waltfeld had forced him to sit with- though a certain figure still remained more prominent than the rest.

Somehow, Dearka Elsman had once again managed to successfully distract Kira from his thoughts. In fact, all his concerns involving either his family, the therapy or his latest nightmare, had not surfaced at all in the sixty minutes he had spent with the tanned blond. Then he had done it again in Mechanics, the blond obviously having decided that their Science lesson wasn't a substantial amount of time to irritate him.

Kira sighed softly and ran a hand through his messy brown hair, his tired mind attempting to understand how Dearka effortlessly achieved something that he himself could not. It just didn't make any sense to the puzzled brunette, who after pondering it for the last week or so, had discovered that he really hated it. Why was it that a guy he barely knew (nor did he wish to know), could push away the depression with such ease, yet he (the one who actually battled with it daily) could not even survive one night without waking up from the fear?

It wasn't fair, Kira decided bitterly...It wasn't fair that Dearka was so carefree and could help him without even knowing or understanding that he was doing it. It wasn't fair that after fourteen years of suffering, Kira could not sort out his own problems. It certainly wasn't fair that something like this was bothering him so much...And though all of this angered the violet-eyed teen beyond belief, he knew it wasn't fair to be mad at the tanned blond just because of his own inabilities in the matter.

_And there was Saturday night to consider..._

Sighing forlornly, Kira gave up on his current thoughts, seeing as they only served to frustrate him more rather than solve his inner turmoil.

Looking up, he discovered that he was nearing the cafeteria, but found himself coming to a complete stop. Standing by the entrance was Shani Andras (someone he had made a point to avoid ever since their first and therefore last confrontation) and the two friends that were always with him (Kira didn't know their names), along with a tall golden-haired blond who they appeared to be teasing. His name was Sai Argyle if memory served correctly.

Kira stood there and watched the scene before him while internally struggling with his conscience.

On the one hand, he hated involving himself with the problems of others. After all, he already had enough of his own and didn't particularly feel like adding any extra complications to the load...Plus there was the fact that he and Shani hadn't exactly got off on the right foot. Though it wasn't like Kira cared if someone hated him or not, it just didn't make things any easier if you were considering helping someone out.

"Come on four-eyes. You're not making this any fun for me." Kira heard Shani taunt coldly while his friends laughed.

"Yeah, what's the point in mocking someone who just stands there and quietly takes it?" Asked the one with green hair.

Shani grinned maliciously. "Orga's right Argyle. What is the point if you're going to make this boring?"

Knowing that he would most likely regret his actions later, Kira approached the group of four, unaware that a second group was watching.

Sai mumbled some incoherent reply and Shani smirked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"Wow Shani. Bullying. Seriously?" Kira inquired in a bored disbelieving tone, interrupting now before things escalated.

Shani and his two companions turned at the sound of his voice and Sai cast him a wary glance. The blond didn't really know this violet-eyed teen, other than they shared a few classes, and he wasn't sure of what to expect. More teasing or help? After all, it wasn't a secret that he was more of a brains person than brawn.

"What do you want _Your Highness_?" Shani snarled, hating that his entertainment had been disrupted, especially by the one guy who irritated him greatly with his distant, I-Don't-Care attitude. Truth was, Shani liked getting a reaction as that was half the fun of provoking people, but this guy not only ignored him, but had the nerve to challenge him without really saying much.

"Nothing really." Kira replied impassively. "I just thought people grew up after high school...maybe you three simply never got the memo."

Nearby, Athrun and his friends had noticed the scene and watched in an interested silence (or in Yzaks case-mild-attempting to hide it-interest).

"Didn't think he'd be the kind of person that stood up for others." Rey commented idly.

"Yeah." Shinn nodded, his crimson eyes following every detail eagerly. "Do you think that Andras guy will hit him?"

"One can only hope." Yzak drawled and Athrun sighed, saying. "You'd be the one to wish for something like that." Yzak just smirked.

Meanwhile Dearka remained quiet as he watched the scene unfolding before him.

"Get lost Atha! This isn't any of your business." Shani spat and Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because it's so obvious that whatever you're trying to achieve, is really important and extremely secretive."

"Fine." Shani sneered. "Be a spectator for all I care." Suddenly he lashed out and ripped Sai's square-framed glasses off of his face. Kira, thinking the guy was going to get hit, pulled Sai backwards. The golden-blond stood behind him, eyes wide with surprise and slight fear now that he was partially blind.

"We should do something." Rey suggested quietly, receiving a few puzzled glances.

"Why the hell should we help?" Yzak asked icily. "It's not like we owe him anything or as if we are friends."

"And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want our help." Dearka mused, thinking back on how the brunette seemed determined to avoid any forms of friendships.

Rey shrugged. "If my mother finds out there was a fight and we were witnesses, she'd probably blame us for it."

"How could she possibly blame you for it?" Shinn asked.

Rey gave his best friend a look that said 'Are you seriously asking me that?' before saying in a weary tone.

"Mom will say I should have done something instead of letting it happen, like calling a teacher or whatever." The blond rolled his eyes. "It would be the classic case of parents telling their children 'You should know better' and she'll exploit it for all it's worth."

"We can walk away now and feign ignorance if we're ever questioned?" Shinn suggested hopefully.

They all went silent, looking thoughtful. Athrun was the first to speak.

"You're right. She probably would do something like that and I don't need to give her ammo to gossip with my mom..."

"I don't like that guy anyway." Shinn announced as if that solved the confusion for him.

Dearka nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He's been bullying people ever since the first week. Maybe it's time someone lowered his pedestal?"

They all turned to look at Yzak as he had yet to say anything. Yzak, upon seeing their expressions, sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. We'll help the emo Prince and nerd." Because essentially, that's what they were really doing.

Dearka grinned and clapped him on the back.

"I knew you had a heart buried somewhere under all that ice. Maybe a certain girl has been thawing it out."

Yzak glared at the insinuation. "Don't make me hurt you."

Kira inwardly cursed. _What was with this guy? Did he get some kind of twisted joy out of messing with people?_

"Give those back."

"Or what?" Shani smirked, waving the spectacles tauntingly in the air. "Are you going to go all royal decree on me?"

Kira shook his head disdainfully.

"Just give them back. What are you, a child?"

The turquoise-haired teen's eyes flashed with anger and he tossed the glasses at his friend with red hair.

"Do what you want with these Clotho." Shani instructed, throwing the glasses in the boys direction while his eyes were locked with Kira's, almost as if challenging the brunet to intervene.

Clotho grinned in reply and proceeded to let them casually fall from his hand and clatter noisily onto the floor. It was amazing that they didn't shatter on impact, but the redhead was far from done, for he slowly lifted his one foot in order to smash them.

Kira narrowed his eyes but did not move, knowing that if he did attempt to retrieve the glasses, Sai would be left defenceless and Shani would undoubtedly try something else to provoke him. So, given the circumstances, Kira stood still deciding that broken eye wear rather than Sai getting a broken nose, was the lesser of two evils.

However, Clotho's foot never made contact as Dearka suddenly appeared and grabbed hold of the redhead from behind, causing him to stumble backwards while Rey, Shinn and Yzak prevented Orga from coming to his aid. Kira resisted the urge to roll his eyes or sigh.

_Of course it would be them who showed up to help. Go figure._

"What the hell? Let go!" Clotho demanded loudly, but Dearka ignored him, grinning like a kid at Christmas time.

"You're really loud." The tanned blond commented idly.

"Move." Orga snarled.

"Or what?" Shinn asked. "You going to glare us to death."

Orga remained silent knowing he was vastly outnumbered.

Meanwhile, Athrun calmly knelt down and picked the spectacles up, before turning around and holding them out towards Sai. The boy accepted them hesitantly while murmuring a soft 'thank you.'

"It's no big deal. We were just passing through and figured it best to do something." Athrun said, brushing aside the gratitude and indicating his friends who had moved closer now-Dearka having finally released a disgruntled looking Clotho.

"And it looked like his Highness needed the help anyway." Yzak said, not missing a chance to needle Kira and smirking in the brunet's direction.

His friends all sighed in unison though chose not to comment, for in the end, it was simply the way Yzak was programmed to act. Kira also said nothing and continued to stare at Shani, who looked absolutely furious for having been interrupted a second time. _What was it with people getting in his way?_

"You sure get into a lot of trouble for someone who barely speaks." Dearka commented, a mischievous glint in his purple-grey eyes. Kira said nothing.

"Everything alright here boys?"

They all turned to find Murrue Ramius standing there with her arms folded and a curious yet stern expression present on her features. For a moment, Athrun and his friends wondered what they should say to the Ancient History Teacher while Shani's glare deepened, but were saved the effort of answering when Kira spoke for the first time since they had got involved.

"Everything's fine, Ms. Ramius, just a misunderstanding. In fact, Shani and his friends were just leaving."

"Is that so?" She asked, glancing at the rest of them as if searching for confirmation.

Shani-having concluded he would be able to accomplish nothing with a teacher present- grumbled something incoherent and began walking away, along with his two friends, glaring at Kira as they left, while Athrun and the rest of them remained silent.

"Second week Kira and already getting caught up in a messy situation?" Murrue inquired lightly, though understanding fully what had almost occurred. All the teachers knew Shani Andras was a troublemaker, but there was only so much they could do, given his father contributed a lot of money to the College and it's many facilities. She smiled as the brunet let out a nearly inaudible sigh and decided that it was fun teasing the apathetic teen. "I wouldn't want to tell your father you're fighting with others."

Kira scowled, his amethyst eyes darkening, much to the surprise of the others seeing as he was never so expressive with his emotions (or at least-rarely so expressive).

"Great. Give him another reason to ground me." He said in a vaguely annoyed tone while Athrun and his friends exchanged amused glances. "Plus, Cagalli's the one with a record and you're worried that _I_ am going to hit someone?"

"One more reason to be careful around that girl." Shinn whispered so that only his friends could hear and they all nodded absently.

"You never know. It could happen." Murrue said with a shrug and then, seeing Kira's raised eyebrow, hastily added. "That doesn't mean I'm encouraging it, young man."

"Course not." Kira said, hiding a smirk.

"Mmmm, sure" Murrue said, glaring at him playfully. She then glanced at the other boys, mentally recognizing a few of them from her class as well as the ones who were children of her friends. "You all better head to lunch or you'll miss what's left of it." Then glancing at Kira one more time before turning to leave. "Behave." Kira just sighed.

Silence followed. And then...

"Well that was interesting." Dearka piped up, staring at the brunette woman's retreating figure. Whether he meant their recent exchange or the possible fight brewing before Murrue Ramius interrupted, no one really knew. Knowing Dearka, it probably referred to both.

Now that it was all over, Sai turned to the person who had helped him.

"Thanks." The golden-blond said simply, unable to convey how much it really meant to him. He felt pathetic for letting a bully like Shani Andras torment him, but he wasn't the type of person that stood up to people like that. He despised conflict and tried to avoid it as much as possible, however there were all kinds of people like Shani who enjoyed taking advantage of those physically weaker than them...And Sai wasn't ashamed to admit that he fell into that category of 'physically weak'. "You didn't have to get involved, but I'm grateful nonetheless your Highness."

"Please just call me Kira." The brunet shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how else to respond to that. He guessed what he'd done was acceptable, for the blond smiled before leaving. Kira watched Sai walk away and then blinked, realizing he was alone with the others.

"Given your conversation with Ms. Ramius, I take it you know her personally?" Rey asked, preventing Kira from walking away like he was just about to do. Kira nodded, then seeing the blonde's intense blue gaze, realized a nod probably wouldn't be adequate enough for him.

"Her and my aunt have been best friends for a long time." _She was also friends with my mother_.

Rey accepted the answer in silence while Athrun frowned slightly at the restless feeling the brunet was giving off, but decided to ignore it. After all, it wasn't any of his concern.

"So, back to what almost happened before..." Dearka drawled, his grin growing larger as he sauntered closer to the brunette and not noticing the way he tensed. "I have a feeling this _nothing_ you claimed between you and Andras, is really a _something._"

"Oh." Kira asked flatly, trying to look uninterested. "And what gave you that idea?"

Shinn snorted.

"Please!" He exclaimed incredulously."Shani looked ready to rip your head off...and that was only after exchanging five sentences with the guy! You really pissed him off."

"Shani's just a bully." Kira began in a level voice, desperately wanting to be anywhere but here. _Why couldn't they just leave him alone?_ "He probably wants to rip off the head of every person who goes against him, it doesn't mean there's _something_, going on between us."

"Then maybe we should have stayed out of it." Yzak announced shortly, his blue eyes cold. "Or maybe _you _shouldn't have gone to Argyle's defence in the first place."

"I never asked for your help." Kira said quietly, vaguely curious as to why he was still standing here? If he didn't want to be here, why didn't he just walk away already? It wasn't as though he needed to explain his actions.

However, for some unknown reason, Kira felt angered by the silver-haired teen's words. "And would you just stand by and let someone be harassed, for no particular reason? Should I have let Shani torment Sai? I may be many things, but at least cruel isn't one of them."

Yzak made no reply, shocked by the brunet's vast change in personality, a shock he saw mirrored on the faces of his friends, though Dearka seemed more smug than surprised. It was just another example of how little they understood about Cagalli's twin and how much they could discover by just looking out for small details like this.

The prince wasn't completely without emotions after all.

Kira's eyes widened slightly and he took a step back, astounded by his minor outburst. _Why the hell was he letting this bother him?_

"I-uh. Sorry." He stumbled. Their surprise increased and Kira lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling stupid for letting his emotions get so out of hand. He really felt like hitting himself right about now. "Never mind."

Athrun frowned. "What the-"

Before he could continue, a familiar voice interrupted.

"Why are you all standing out here?" Miriallia inquired, walking up to them along with Lacus, Cagalli and Stella. They had just spent their free period together completing a Creative Writing project, and were now on their way to the cafeteria to meet up with Auel, Sting and the rest of the girls, who had all been busy with other things.

"Did something happen?" The rosette asked, her voice tight with concern, sensing the tension in the air. Meanwhile, Cagalli cast a careful glance in her brothers direction, something he didn't fail to notice.

"Well...You see..." Shinn began, scratching the back of his head.

"Nothing happened." Kira interjected monotonously, garnering a few strange glances from the guys as well as a slight glare from Dearka. The impassive mask was back in place and right after they had begun making progress.

"If you're sure." Lacus started quietly and Kira nodded shortly, making the girl flinch a little at the withdrawn action as it seemed a lot colder than usual. "Then..."

"Then I guess we should all go to lunch before it's over." Miriallia continued brightly for the pink-haired girl when she broke off unsurely. "The others are probably all waiting for us."

"You mean your boyfriend." Stella teased and Dearka pretended he had not heard while Miriallia blushed.

The rest of the guys (minus a certain brunet) exchanged calculative looks, before silently deciding to let the subject drop for now and go along with the whole 'nothing happened' version. Wordlessly, they turned and entered the cafeteria accompanied by the girls, making their way over to their usual table where Luna, Meyrin and everyone else was already seated (Yzak already avoiding Shiho and she doing the same).

"Kira..." Cagalli started.

The brunet turned to his sister, who had remained with him near the entrance, her amber eyes flashing with different emotions.

"Pretend the weekend never happened." He said softly before she could say anything. "It wasn't important, Hime and I'm over it...I'm also sorry."

Deep down, Kira knew that though he was angry with his family for lying to him, there was no way he could continue to treat his sister so indifferently. Not with the history between them. He had hurt her before and he had made a promise to never do it again. (This weekend had proven he needed to work on it)

Cagalli frowned, biting her lip in a worried fashion. It wasn't as simple as that. They couldn't just pretend that the weekend had never happened, that he had not spoken to her for most of it or that he had pretended to be normal when they did speak. It had to be dealt with before things could be forgiven. Cagalli began to protest, but seeing his worn expression, she didn't think now was the best time.

"Alright..." She conceded hesitantly and then allowed a warm smile to form. "Let's go have lunch."

Kira hesitated, the feeling of being caged, enshrouding his senses, but he ignored it and followed his twin towards their table.

From then on, the rest of the day, passed by in a blur for the brunet. He attended his lessons mechanically and did the work expected of him. He put up with Mu's concerned glances during English Literature and flat out ignored whoever tried to speak with him (even if it was his sister and Miriallia). He tolerated Le Creuset's icy remarks in Biology and when given a paired assignment, chose to partner up with Miriallia's boyfriend Tolle, just so he could avoid being paired with Dearka. He spent dinner, lost in his own thoughts and barely aware of the conversations around him, and when he was done, left without so much as a word or glance in Cagalli's direction.

Kira found he didn't care if he was being rude, nor did he care if anyone thought him strange. He felt caged...Trapped. And he had no clue how to get himself free.

(Later That Night)

"We should make this a frequent thing." Shiho commented as she exited the shower, dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a red tank top, her long brown hair braided neatly and hanging over her shoulder. She took a seat on the floor and pulled a book from her bag. "I really enjoy our time together, even though we've only known each other for a short while. Then again, in that short while, we have experienced a lot together."

All the girls had gathered in Lacus and Cagalli's room after the lessons and dinner had finally come to an end. The reason being that they never really got a chance to talk (or gossip) during the day (mostly due to the boys being around) and it also gave them a chance to start getting to know one another better.

"I agree. I feel like I've known you all for much longer than a few days...Well, except for Mir and Stella who I have known for longer than a few days." Cagalli responded from where she was lying on her bed with Stella, both girls similarly dressed in shorts and loose shirts, and flipping through a large album. It was a collection of photo's that Miriallia had taken over the years and both girls were fascinated by how skilled their auburn-haired friend was with a camera. Stella particularly liked the ones of the ocean since Miriallia had quite a few that showed the sun setting on the horizon or with large waves crashing upon the golden beach sand, and Cagalli loved the one's she recognized from Heliopolis.

"I agree as well." Luna said with a bright smile from her place on the floor with her sister. Both girls were busy painting their nails; Luna using a vibrant shade of luminous green while Meyrin settled for a more conservative rosy pink. "It's certainly better than listening to Flay Allster whine and complain all night about everything she hates...And believe me, the list is _endless _and Cagalli, you make it onto that list frequently."

The dramatic ending to her sentence made the girls giggle.

"Flay is a bimbo with no real personality." The Orb Princess muttered, not caring what the redhead thought of her.

"We are sympathetic to your situation." Miriallia then said seriously, though her turquoise eyes were twinkling, so it ruined the image rather spectacularly. She was sitting on Lacus's bed, trying to solve a rather complex crossword. Next to her, Lacus nodded, looking up from whatever she had been busy writing.

"She is a nightmare to be around." The rosette murmured, her Haro buzzing around her lap energetically. Though the pink-haired girl tried her best to see the good in others, even she had to admit when some girls were truly horrible.

Cagalli laughed.

"Yeah and I'm glad that you managed to keep her claws off Kira at the Ball."

Lacus blushed, remembering how she had danced with the dark haired boy all night and had (like Shiho) been teased quite frequently.

"I think _nightmare_, is a bit of an understatement though." Shiho said, eyes not moving from the book she was reading. "Especially with that band of followers she's gathered." The brunette added, referring to the group of girls who had started hanging around the pampered rich girl like leeches; some of them including Meer and Conile, two girls that had been really nice before they had befriended the redheaded heiress.

"Don't suppose any of you would be up to swapping roommates?" Luna asked hopefully and pouting expectantly around her.

"I said we sympathise." Miriallia answered, smirking down at the redhead. "Not that we have a wish to incarcerate ourselves just so you can be free from the bi-I mean witch."

"Sure you did." Cagalli smirked and the auburn-haired girl shrugged.

"Anyway Luna." Stella piped up. "Mir is right, because that's exactly what rooming with Flay Allster would be like. Prison." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks. You guys sure are the best friends a girl could ever ask for."

Shiho grinned impishly. "We do try." Luna's reply was to stick out her tongue and move on to giving her bright green nails a second coat while Meyrin smothered a giggle and Lacus just smiled.

"So, what's everyone's plans for this coming weekend?" Cagalli asked, changing the subject. It was already bad enough that they had to put up with Flay and her overlarge ego almost 24/7. She didn't want to ruin this time with her friends, talking about the girl as well.

"It's only Monday." Stella said, her eyebrows raised at the blond beside her. "Don't you think it's a bit early to be making plans?"

Cagalli sat up and shook her head. "No." She answered simply. "Last weekend, we were all split up and then the bombing happened. I think we should do something together this weekend."

"That would be cool. I haven't got any plans, although whatever we do must include Tolle since we haven't spent much time together recently." Miriallia said, putting down her crossword while Meyrin nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it would be nice to do something together outside of school." The girl added quietly, screwing the cap of her pink nail polish back on and waving her hands slightly so they would dry faster. "I currently have no plans anyway."

"But what would we do?" Luna asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"We could go shopping?" Lacus suggested, closing her notebook so she could focus on their conversation without any distractions.

"Shopping?" Shiho questioned, her eyebrows raised and distaste evident in her tone. Cagalli shared the brunette's sentiments. She had never been a fan of all things girly and glamorous, even if she was royalty.

Miriallia shook her head, amused and exasperated at the same time. "Just because we'd be going shopping, doesn't mean we have to do all those feminine things you two try so desperately to avoid."

"Yeah! Don't be chickens." Luna exclaimed.

"It will be fun." Stella said eagerly.

Meyrin nodded in agreement. "And we can go out for lunch somewhere really nice."

"Or go to the movies." Miriallia suggested.

"And only do a small bit of shopping." Lacus added, smiling innocently.

The girls stared intensely at their two stubborn friends who both exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"Well. If we keep the shopping to a bare minimal." Shiho answered resignedly, seeing as there was no way she could say no, not with them all staring at her like that. "Then I guess...I guess I don't mind."

Cagalli sighed. If Shiho was agreeing to it, then she really had no choice but to agree as well. If she didn't, Miriallia would probably force her anyway. "Okay."

"Terrific." Lacus exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily. Shiho and Cagalli exchanged baleful glances, resigned to their fate.

_*Me too. Me too* _Haro questioned and Lacus smiled fondly.

"Of course, you get to go as well." The pink robot bounced around happily.

_*That is so awesome*_ and the girls burst into giggles.

"He's so cute." Stella squealed. _*I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!* _Came the indignant reply. Lacus was reminded of her encounter with Cagalli's brother and she couldn't help the smile that formed due to the memory, nor the concern when she thought of his recent cold demeanour.

"Guess he still doesn't appreciate being called cute." Luna whispered and her sister nodded fervently. The rest of the girls watched the agitated robot flit around shouting with bemused, almost wary expressions.

"Well Haro was made by Athrun." Miriallia said. "So he's bound to have a bit of a male mentality, which makes it understandable when he hates to be called cute."

"Athrun made Haro for you?" Stella asked with wide eyes.

Lacus nodded.

"So he just designed a robot for you?" Stella asked curiously.

"Well, yes." Lacus said in reply. "I've known Athrun almost my entire life and we have always been close. On my twelfth birthday, he presented Haro to me and said he had created it to let me know how special he thought I was...He said I deserved something unique."

"That story is always so sweet." Meyrin sighed and Cagalli swore she could almost see the hearts forming in the girl's dark eyes.

"Alright, when are you two getting together?" Luna demanded.

"What?" Lacus questioned back, looking a bit puzzled.

"When are you and Athrun going to become an official item, silly." Stella explained exasperatedly, as if pointing out the obvious and Luna nodded.

Lacus blinked and silence followed while Miriallia and Cagalli quickly buried their heads in their arms to keep from laughing. A smile began to form on the rosette's lips and then she suddenly began to giggle, which ultimately caused the other two girls to start as well.

"What's so funny?" Meyrin demanded. Luna, Stella and even Shiho, looked as if they wanted to ask the same thing.

"Athrun and I are not a couple nor do I like him that way." Lacus answered, mirth shining in her bright blue eyes.

"Really?" Meyrin's questioned dubiously, as if not completely convinced. "I've never considered you too that way but now that I think of it..."

"He's like my older brother." Lacus explained.

"Except you're slightly older than him." Miriallia added. Both her and Cagalli had finally stopped laughing.

"Oh." Stella sighed, looking a little disappointed, but then she perked up. "So is there anyone you like?"

...An impassive face with intense violet eyes and messy brown hair, flashed in the rosette's mind instantly, and she fought hard not to blush.

"N-No." She stammered and saw the disbelieving looks that all the girls exchanged.

"Yeah right." Shiho said leaning forward and smiling deviously. "Who is it?"

"No one." Lacus said, her voice stronger now and thankfully devoid of all stutter. "And why is everyone ganging up on me?"

"Easy." Miriallia said. "So no one probes us to find out who we like."

"We don't need to probe you." Cagalli said with a short laugh, unable to resist the temptation. "We already know who you like."

"I don't like Dearka." Miriallia snapped quickly. "I have a boyfriend."

"I don't recall mentioning his name." Cagalli responded innocently and Miriallia glared at her.

"You didn't have to Cagalli. You were thinking it." She said testily. "Besides, what about Stella?"

"What about me?" Stella asked, looking genuinely confused.

"That redhead who's always talking to you whenever he walks past you in the halls-what's his name? Rusty."

"He's that guy who sits with Miguel at lunch, and is his roommate if I'm not mistaken." Lacus said thoughtfully, remembering the blond who had visited their table to return Kira's notes. "He is rather cute Stel."

Stella blushed magnificently.

"He is very sweet, but I don't like him like that."

"Yeah. You prefer ravens to redheads." Shiho smirked from the floor and Stella's blush increased tenfold, while the other girls tried to figure out what the brunette meant. Luna clicked first.

"Oh my god! Shinn." She exclaimed very loudly and smacked her forehead as if she were stupid for not having figured it out sooner.

"I-I d-don't like Shinn." The small blond girl stuttered, her hands on her face to cover the bright blush that adorned her cheeks.

"Oh no, of course not." Cagalli said with a slight roll of her eyes as she poked the the magenta-eyed girl on the arm. "You just blush every time he talks to you or helps you...Like this morning when you almost tripped down the stairs and he caught you. I swear, your face was so red, it almost made the nearby fire extinguisher jealous."

"D-Doesn't mean that I like him." Stella declared, pouting slightly.

"I get it." Meyrin said. "You're pretending to not like him like how Shiho pretends she hates Yzak, but in reality she really thinks he's hot"

Stella's protests were lost beneath Shiho's indignant reply.

"I don't like that arrogant, cold-hearted jerk!"

"How's that saying go, Lacus?" Miriallia asked, turning to face the giggling rosette. "You fight more with the person you love?"

Lacus stifled another giggle. "Something like that."

"And you and Yzak are constantly at each other's throats." Meyrin concluded, smirking at her roommates red face. "Have been for years."

"So that must mean you both love each other." Cagalli sang and they all laughed.

"Whatever." Shiho said, racking her brain for a way to deflect the topic from herself. An idea sprung to mind. "And what about you? I seem to recall you dancing with Zala all night Saturday."

"Huh?" Cagalli asked confused when Shiho rounded on her. As far as she knew, there was no one she liked...Okay, she may think Athrun was cute and incredibly sweet, but that didn't mean that she liked him.

"Oh please Cagalli." Lacus said with a slight shake of her head and a disbelieving tone as she turned her attention towards her roommate, much to Shiho's relief. "There are plenty of guys around here that seem to like you. Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Cagalli shrugged. "Not really, to be honest. Most of them are just annoying and I ignore it because I'm never sure if its genuine or just because I'm an Atha."

"Well, they do."

"Like that Seiran guy." Stella said with a shudder and all the girls cringed.

"He was _kinda _cute." Meyrin said trying not to be too harsh on the strange, purple-haired teen who was in a year above them, though it was rather hard not to. Yuna Roma Seiran was the son of a wealthy man. He had cash, connections and charisma, and he thought he was the best thing since sliced bread...This was the reason the girls found him so unbearable. And they already knew that Cagalli had a rather violent past with him.

"Yuna is a complete prat." Cagalli scoffed. "And I'd rather kiss a cockroach then date him."

"That's disgusting." Luna deadpanned.

_*Disgusting. Disgusting* _Haro chirped happily and all the girls began to giggle.

"Okay...So, maybe he's not so bad that I'd rather kiss a cockroach." Cagalli laughed. "But if I am going to date someone, they have to be sweet and down-to-earth, and that means Yuna definitely doesn't make the cut."

"I can think of a few guys that do?" Miriallia said, grinning mischievously.

"No thank you." Cagalli began, already predicting where her auburn-haired friend's devious mind was going. "I'm quite happy being single for the moment and I don't need any blind dates or favours."

The girls spent the next half an hour teasing each other mercilessly until it was time to head to their own dorms, so they could sleep.

"Well, besides going to the mall, we can also go out on Saturday night." Shiho suggested as her and Meyrin walked towards the door. "There's this really nice club in town called Genesis and we could go dancing."

"Yes." Stella readily agreed as she loved to dance.

"And we could invite all the boys, which also helps to include Tolle into the events." Cagalli added, glancing slyly at Miriallia, Stella and Shiho, who all blushed slightly.

"Goodnight." Lunamaria said cheerfully, the only one unfazed by the teasing as she left the room already planning on texting Rey, closely followed by her sister and Shiho.

"What about Kira?" Stella asked as her and Miriallia also got up to leave. "You know he won't go out with us and it's not like we can force him."

Cagalli smiled.

"Don't worry about Kira. I'll come up with something." She said. "It's about time he started spending more time with the group and what better way than an evening out."

Miriallia, Stella and Lacus giggled, before saying their goodbyes.

"That was fun." Lacus said once she closed the door and made her way back to her bed.

"Yeah." Cagalli agreed. "It was."

The blond lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. She had let her time with the girls, distract her thoughts, but now that they were gone, she could wonder about the things that had been bugging her all day.

Something had happened with her brother, and she couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't as though he had seemed depressed, just lost and she didn't know which scared her more.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" She heard Lacus ask.

"Yeah." The blond girl lied, not wanting to worry her pink-haired friend. "I'm fine."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Cagalli assured her quietly. "Goodnight Lacus."

"Goodnight."

Cagalli sighed and turned over. Whatever was going on with her twin, she hoped it wasn't serious.

Lacus frowned, her pink covers pulled tight around her shoulders as she watched her friend breath in and out.

_Cagalli wasn't fine. None of them were truly fine, whether it was past hurts or recent ones…_

Sighing and closing her eyes, Lacus prayed for something amazing to make the world seem like it wasn't just dark and tragic...and before sleep claimed her, amethyst eyes were the last thing she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am back? But for how long o.O. Lol, do not fear, I will try my best to be constant.

**Notice: **All previous chapters will undergo editing in next few weeks to remove any mistakes that were missed and to neaten up the chapters if content seems rough.

This chapter gives you hints of what certain characters have been through. so far it has been mainly Kira but this is just to remind you that the story is not solely based on him and Cagalli and that others have their problems too.

Not all chapters will be as long as this. I just didn't know where to cut it off (blush)

Revil, Purpleton and Uraki are all characters taken from Universal Century. Dena Carter is an expendable OC.

**Chapter Title: **Inspired by Symphony of Destruction by Megadeth and Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold.

Review if you have any queries (will answer if I can) or if you have any requests (no promises)


	11. Breathe Today, Never Too Late

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviews. You are all amazing. Anyway, sorry this took so long, but I have warned you all that updates won't always be quick.

I also hope things are starting to piece together for all of you.

**Extra; **I am sorry for those who wanted me to show the bombing in detail – I did try but I couldn't do the scene any justice. Also, this story is a blend of different techniques which shows that you don't always have to read about something to know it has happened and for it to be touching. I am glad some appreciated the difference and noticed this. I promise not all action will only be shown through memories etc. Remember, this is still an angst, violent story and the darker parts are still to come.

To Green Fire; No, Neo will not be evil in this story…Stella needed a family member and he fit the part even though in the canon he and Mu are one in the same…For this story we shall just pretend he is a separate entity ;-) Secondly, I know names and such are spelt differently depending on country and language, but Badjiroul is just how I know it…but if it bothers many readers I will alter it Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>The Scars We Hide<strong>

**Phase 10: "Breathe Today, Never Too Late"**

* * *

><p>The narrow alley was dark and the small amount of light provided from the closest street lamp, did little to reveal more than broken shadows and dim outlines of the boxes that littered the ground or the rats that fought over discarded rubbish.<p>

A man stood in this backstreet hidden by the gloom, a small envelope in hand while his eyes roamed the street ahead nervously.

_It was taking too long. Where was the contact? Why hadn't he shown yet?_

_I shouldn't have got involved._

_Maybe there's time to get out…_

_But no, they wouldn't allow that now._

_Then again, they were giving him something in return._

_Why couldn't this be easier? _

_Damnit!_

"Not getting cold feet, are we?" A quiet voice asked and the apprehensive figure jumped, swiveling around to meet yellow eyes.

"Phantom Pain?" He asked, ignoring the question completely and glancing behind the newcomer to see if there was anyone else. The man's ratty attire was certainly unexpected and rather repulsive.

Yellow eyes laughed, the sound harsh and his cold eyes seemingly knowing.

"That would be correct." He smirked. "Do you have it?"

"Y-yes." He quickly handed the man the envelope and backed away slightly. "It's all there like requested."

Yellow eyes ripped the package open and briefly went through the contents, his smirk growing, before he pocketed the items and looked up again.

"Very good Seiran…" The man cheered and turned with a jaunty wave. "There may be hope for you in Phantom Pain."

"What will you use them for?" He asked, the words leaving his lips before he could think. He regretted it when Yellow eyes stopped and turned slightly, his smirk now a full-fledged grin with something dangerous lurking behind the cheerful façade.

_Idiot, you couldn't just let him take the key cards and leave._

"Now, now Yuna…you're not that ready to join the big boys just yet." Yellow eyes sneered and disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

Yuna Roma Seiran sagged ungracefully against the alley wall beside him and took a deep breath.

_I hope they pull through on their side of the deal…_

Blue eyes glared at shaking hands.

_Or all this effort would have been for nothing._

* * *

><p>Following the horrific accident from the weekend and the strange encounter with Shani and Monday's events, the next two days were coated in an almost tangible sense of tension along with a defined awkwardness that could not be ignored and yet was not something anyone tried to explore for fear of exploring possibilities they would rather avoid.<p>

It was as though the subject was taboo and considering the people involved and their backgrounds, it wasn't too hard to believe that they would pretend as though nothing was remotely wrong.

A certain brunet in particular, wished Monday could have gone about a little differently, or not happened at all. Said brunet was residing in his usual seat at the cafeteria, staring at his dinner with an expression he hoped was not too vacant, so as not to garner any unwanted attention.

Thankfully, the table's other occupants seemed too engrossed in their own conversations; the guys debating some famous soccer player who had recently been arrested for multiple counts of fraud, while the girls were all huddled close together, whispering excitedly and occasionally dissolving into massive fit of giggles. Their behaviour had been like that since Tuesday morning and Kira didn't think he wanted to know what exactly had caused it.

…It was probably safer to remain ignorant.

Kira sighed and stirred his food listlessly, not feeling hungry anymore even though he had barely eaten anything and it was now disgustingly cold.

He blamed his thoughts.

In the last forty-eight hours he had been restless and agitated. The constant stares and unasked questions were beginning to grate at his nerves, setting the brunet on edge (probably more so than usual) and giving him the feeling that he no longer had any control over the tarnished pieces that were his life.

Kira mentally scoffed.

_Control? Was he serious? He had lost all control a long time ago._

He smothered the urge to let out a sigh or run his hands through his hair; both actions would probably warrant some attention and he didn't need or want that right now.

So Kira continued to push around his half-eaten food, feeling dejected and hoping time would speed up, if only for this one night.

He was just so tired.

The movement of chairs alerted the brunet to someone's departure and he glanced up to find Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Shinn and Rey standing to leave.

"Night everyone." Athrun announced. "We want to get our assignments done, so that we are completely free for this weekend you girls have planned."

Cagalli laughed.

"Sounds good."

Kira frowned slightly remembering that the girls had made arrangements for them to all go out on the Saturday and had invited everyone (including him, much to his displeasure). He couldn't even avoid it by utilizing the fact that he was still grounded, since Cagalli had realized he might pull that card and already spoken to their father who had relented for the one night.

_Talk about mixed agenda's._

"You want to join us?"

It took the brunet a few seconds to realize that Dearka had been asking him the question.

"What?"

"We're tackling that Bio case study among other things." Rey added though he glanced at Dearka thoughtfully, a look that would suggest confusion. "Want to contribute?"

Kira's mind was blank.

"I've already finished it…" He murmured quietly, not quite sure why they would invite him.

"Expected answer. I don't know why you thought any different Dearka." Shinn said with a roll of his eyes.

Dearka shrugged, not put out in the least.

"Always next time."

Kira blinked, wondering what that had been about.

"You could have at least offered to help them out." Cagalli informed him once they were gone. "It's those little things that tend to make socializing easier."

The rest of the girls, Sting and Auel all made a point of starting another conversation, but Kira knew they were listening intently as Cagalli continued to lecture him on his lack of effort.

Finally fed up with just stirring his soup in circles, Kira pushed his bowl away, easily ignoring the way his twins' eyes narrowed at the action.

_5…4…3…2…_

"You've barely eaten." She announced, eying the food as if to emphasize the point.

"Oh, you did notice. I was starting to wonder when I would get that lecture." He said laconically. "Besides, not hungry."

"You need to eat." She calmly replied, even though he could hear the carefully concealed exasperation.

"I know."

Waiting for her full on rant to begin, Kira was more than surprised when she simply nodded and turned away to join in the conversation with Stella and Lacus.

He watched her silently for a moment, wondering if he should be wary of her easy acceptance. After a minute's contemplation, he shrugged and turned away, deciding not to tempt fate.

"Why did you let it go so quickly?" Miriallia asked, leaning closer to the blonde Princess so that no one else could hear. "Doesn't his medication require him to eat properly?"

Cagalli nodded.

"Of course." She began. "And Kira understands that too. So I know he understands the risks."

The blonde sighed, smiling ruefully before adding.

"And we both know nothing really good comes from me preaching to him."

Miriallia chuckled.

"Depends on the subject you're preaching."

"Which happens to be most of them." Cagalli murmured.

Miriallia gave her friend an understanding look until a large smile graced her lips.

"At least this weekend isn't counted as one of them. You can preach all you want for it."

The effect was instantaneous. Cagalli enveloped the auburn-haired girl in a big hug and exclaimed loudly that she was indeed quite correct.

**-O-**

Kira got back to his room and after a quick shower, had a seat on his bed and fished his medication from the bottom drawer.

He quickly swallowed an anti-depressant then toyed with the idea of taking a sleeping pill as well.

Since the tragedy during the Silver Rose Charity and the fight with his father, the nightmares had been that much more active, meaning his sleep had been more interrupted and thus he had got little of it. It was starting to affect his eating and abilities.

Even so, the sleeping aid were a last resort in the brunet's mind. The chemically-induced sleep they gave, only served to rest his body, not his warring mind and that meant the dreams still occurred, the only difference was he battled to wake in order to escape the nightmares.

Without pause, Kira uncapped the bottle and swallowed one anyway.

_I need the sleep…and it doesn't make much difference, does it? The nightmares are there regardless of whether I can wake or not._

Glancing at the second drawer of his side table, Kira idly considering going through its contents.

_You made a promise to get rid of them…_his traitorous conscience reminded. _You said you wouldn't do it anymore. Just like you promise all the time with everything else.  
><em>

Purple eyes narrowed with a glint of defiance and he pushed the momentary guilt away.

_They also promised no more attempts at therapy, guess equal exchange is fair…and some promises just can't be kept._

Ignoring all other thoughts and feelings, Kira sat up and opened the drawer, pulling out two thick folders and a small box.

He laid the items on the bed carefully and opened the box first where a few recently cut out newspaper clippings lay and the invitation from Ezalia Joule's Silver Rose charity event.

Kira stared at them blankly, then opened the thinner of the two folders and on a new page, neatly stuck the items down.

The story of the recent bombing glared up at him from next to the invite as he picked up a pen and wrote next to it.

_Five deceased. All targets with influence in Orb council or areas of importance. Method of death; bombing – similar method to last four car bombings recorded throughout course of last year. Previous victims have included; Eileen Canaver – secretary to Lord Siegel Clyne, Richard Price and Dominic Seidall – members of law enforcement. All with ties to Orb council or the Atha family._

Kira paused, staring at his words before writing one final sentence at the bottom.

_Suspect; Phantom Pain – enigmatic criminal organization. Suspected member; Ulen Hibiki. Status – unknown._

Kira put the pen down and closed the folder, placing everything back in the drawer before climbing under his covers and switching off his lamp.

Violet eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling above, medication kicking in and his thoughts racing.

The folders may seem unhealthy to his family, who thought he had an unhealthy obsession with death and morbid 'accidents', but to Kira, they were a key to a mystery that had yet to be solved. Somehow, he knew that if he solved the mystery, he'd find a bit of himself again…after all, the folders dated back quite far and documented numerous cases and tragedies…tragedies that all inter-linked in some way and held common traits with other events in his life.

Rolling onto his side with a mocking smile as he closed his eyes.

_Or maybe he would lose whatever it was he had left…Either way, there was no going back. He would see this little 'obsession' through and nothing would stop him now._

* * *

><p>Not even three feet down the hall from Kira; Athrun, Rey and Shinn were seated in Dearka and Yzak's room with a considerable amount of books and scrunched up paper between them.<p>

"This is going nowhere fast." Shinn declared, scratching out his fourth mistake and contemplating simply adding it to the rest of his discarded collection and starting again.

"It's just an essay on the history and causes of tragedies in space." Rey stated, barely glancing up from the notes he was reading and the other boys chuckled. "You shouldn't be having a problem."

"I'm not saying it's hard." Shinn muttered. "I'm just having trouble wording it."

"Don't worry Shinn, I'm in the same boat." Athrun smiled. Essays really were one of his weak points.

"Kira could probably help you." Dearka said absently. "Guys a fucking genius. I don't think I have ever heard any of the teachers complain about his work, not even Le Creuset and you can tell that guy doesn't like Kira one bit."

The rest of the group exchanged glances at the comment. They had been debating this matter for a while, regarding whether they should confront Dearka on why he tried so hard to include Kira and had decided once he brought up the anti-social Prince again, they would do so.

"Dearka." Athrun began. "What's with you and Atha?"

The tanned blond frowned, looking puzzled.

"Nothing, why?" He said. "I mean she's cute and all but you guys know I've always had a thing for Miriallia."

Yzak sighed while Athrun's green eyes swirled with an unknown, almost conflicted emotion.

"No, you moron." He said, smacking his friend on the shoulder for his density. "We're talking about the other Atha…You know, the male version."

If anything, Dearka looked more confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh man." Shinn exclaimed. "We want to know why you are going through so much trouble to get to know Kira, always trying to include him and all that."

"We've ignored it for the most part." Rey said. "And as amusing as the interactions are, we don't understand what you're trying to achieve."

"Oh."

Dearka was silent as he thought.

_Should he reveal the truth about why he had his constant conversations with the brunet? Or would it be simpler if they came to terms with it on their own?_

Dearka scratched at his face thoughtfully and took in his friends impatient expressions yet with a slight curiosity in their gazes even if they tried to hide it.

_Truth it is._

"He reminds me of Nicol."

The statement garnered different reactions among the group. Athrun and Rey went still, their expressions blank. Yzak's face darkened and his blue eyes lit up with anger. Shinn as always was vocal about his feelings.

"What?! How in the world does Prince emotionally constipated prick, remind you of Nicol?"

And naturally, that got Yzak started.

"He's nothing like Nicol at all!"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not trying to replace Nicol with him or anything like that." Dearka added soothingly. "It's just…despite the awkwardness sometimes, the friction and those moments of disinterest, I feel that he fills the gap where Nicol used to be and that they would have got on well."

Athrun's hands balled into fists.

_What was Dearka thinking? Kira was nothing like Nicol…_

Dearka sighed and shrugged and threw up his hands as though surrendering.

"You all asked."

"Maybe we shouldn't have." Rey said softly, blue eyes thoughtful but also dismissive. "Kira's not such a bad guy when he's trying, but I don't ever see him becoming closer than an acquaintance and the son of our Lord."

"Yeah." Shinn agreed, nodding furiously. "He has his awesome moments but it's not like he wants to be friends. Look at how he treats people sometimes."

It was no secret that the Prince of Orb had strange mood changes. While attached yet compassionate the one moment, he could then be cold and callous in the next. They all seen the swops in personality, and each found it concerning.

"Let's just forget I said anything." Dearka muttered irritably, wishing that statement was true.

The group went back to their essays but now the easy atmosphere they had previously shared, was now riddled with tension and awkwardness.

Dearka sighed.

_Kira was a part of their group, _the tanned blond thought to himself._ Whether his friends, or even Kira himself could see it yet…_

* * *

><p>Andrew Waltfeld entered the Teacher's Lounge, his brown eyes twinkling merrily as he made a beeline for the espresso machine, just like he usually did every other morning. It wasn't a secret that his daily caffeine dosage was a running joke among many of the staff (as well as students), but at least his intake this very morning happened to be for a very substantial reason.<p>

It was turning out to be a chilly Thursday, with the sun literally forcing its way through the thick, grey clouds that had formulated overnight and a crisp wind rustling through the trees and across the campus grounds.

However, the ominous weather did little to effect the Science teacher's good mood. He whistled a random tune while the little coffee-maker did its thing, and once it was completed, he lifted a steaming mug towards his face and inhaled deeply, a contented expression dawning on his rugged features.

"There's no better way to start the day." The brunet murmured reverently.

"I see that I'm just in time for our daily caffeine worship." Mu announced, appearing beside him and grinning mischievously. "So what will it be today; a long speech of dedication or just praise in general?"

Andrew cast a half-hearted glare in his friend's direction, not wanting to ruin his peaceful moment or give the blond further ammunition with which to tease him.

"Shut up and pour your own coffee."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I spoil that blinding good mood you waltzed in with?" Mu teased.

"I don't know what you mean." Andrew sniffed as he sipped his coffee and took a seat at an empty table. To his dismay, Mu did as well.

"Oh please…You rarely drink coffee not brewed by your own hands, especially the machine coffee made here." Mu retorted. "There for, you must be in a good mood and I wish to know why?"

Andrew frowned.

"I'm not that picky am I?"

Mu snorted.

"Andy, the first and last time I offered to make coffee, I barely had a chance to add sugar before you were taking over."

"That's because you make shit coffee." Andrew replied haughtily. "I have standards and you can't expect me to drink any old crap. Can you imagine what that would so to my refined senses?"

Mu thought about commenting but changed his mind as quickly as it would take you to flick a switch. When it came to coffee, it was more than just a beverage for his friend and the debate that could arise, would not end well.

"Oh well." The blonde bodyguard shrugged instead then grinned. "So, are you going to tell me why you're so happy?"

Surprisingly, Andrew suddenly blushed.

"No reason, just happy it's Thursday and closer to the weekend."

Mu's grin turned Cheshire as he leaned back in his chair.

"Really now?"

From across the room, Murrue watched the two men converse with an amused smile before turning towards her companions.

"I wonder what Mu's trying to interrogate from Andrew?"

"Easy." Aisha answered, her cobalt eyes shining fondly. "Andy finally asked me on a proper date. That's why he's been smiling like a loon all morning"

"That's great." Talia over some report or the other and Murrue clapped her hands together happily.

"About time." She said. "After how many months of trying?"

Aisha giggled.

"Only several months or so." She replied. "He finally worked up the courage last weekend."

Aisha's expression then sobered up before she added.

"I think he got a dose of reality when we lost Nina to that bombing on Saturday. He told me life is short and he didn't want to have any regrets."

Talia sighed and put down her work.

"It is truly sad, how tragedies have a way of bringing people together."

Murrue nodded, lapsing into a thoughtful silence thinking of the twins and how they had got to know of their real father.

"Now Murrue just needs to accept Mu on his offer and all us girls will be taken." Aisha smiled, interrupting Murrue's melancholy thoughts.

"Yes- wait, what?"

Aisha and Talia laughed at Murrue's dark blush.

"Denial is one of the roads towards acceptance." Talia teased and Murrue huffed, taking a sip of her tea, glancing at Mu where he still sat interrogating Andrew.

Absently, her free hand wondered to the rose-embossed locket she always wore (would always wear).

_Sure, he was gorgeous…but she had been hurt before and every attempt to find happiness had failed since. Why should she get Mu's hopes up only to break his heart because of her own weaknesses?_

_The answer was not to._

* * *

><p>Lacus sat in the back of her Art class along with Stella and Meyrin, since they were the only three from their group who took the subject.<p>

"I'm so glad it's almost Friday." Meyrin yawned having not slept well the last few days. Beside her, Stella smiled, setting up her easel slowly since the wooden contraption was a bit taller than the much smaller girl and difficult to manage.

"Too bad there will be little time to relax with what we've planned."

Lacus smiled softly, though her thoughts were on something else as she listened to her two friends chat about the oncoming weekend.

Athrun had seemed alright during breakfast, she thought absently. He had been a little quiet, but at least he had joined in the conversation every now and then. However, the pink-haired girl still felt a touch of concern.

As she had been preparing for bed last night while Cagalli had been busy in the shower, Lacus had been surprised to hear her cell phone go off, wandering who on earth could be phoning at that time of night. When she had seen Athrun's name as the caller I.D, she'd answered quickly. Athrun hated talking on the phone and never called unless it was important or serious.

Lacus sighed and quietly went about preparing her art equipment.

She recalled the hesitation in his voice and how he had made up some excuse about the reason he called. Apparently he wanted to know how she was doing, since they had not spoken much personally, ever since school began. It had been a lie, obviously, so Lacus had questioned him, wanting to know what the real matter was.

_'Nothing's wrong Lacus.'_ He had said. She knew better and had persisted until he caved and told her the truth.

_'I don't want to go to sleep.' _He had admitted softly. _'I've been having nightmares again.'_

Lacus slowly began her sketch of two yellow roses in a vase, as was situated in front each student, for that was their assignment for the day. Her thoughts were still focused on a certain blue-haired teen.

It wasn't as if this was something new. Ever since the car accident, Athrun had been suffering from nightmares and mild insomnia, and although his therapy had been helping, he still had relapses every now and then and sometimes they led to more severe problems like heavy drinking.

Lacus cringed, thinking about the time he had destroyed the mechanical present he had been making for Nicol's birthday…To this day, she still didn't know what it had been.

_'Do you want to talk about it?' _She had asked, even though she knew what his answer would be. It was always the same.

_'No, I'm okay now. I just needed someone to talk to and I didn't want to bother any of the guys.' _Was his quiet reply. _'They have enough of their own problems and, well, things have been a little tense lately…'_

Lacus frowned at that but let it be, knowing the boys could sort out most of their problems on their own. Instead, she offered comfort and understanding.

_'You know Athrun, I'll always be here for you.'_

_'I know Lacus...and thank you.'_

Lacus sighed, finishing the outline of her first rose.

It was difficult to watch her friends smile and know they were truly hurting on the inside. Sometimes she wished she could reverse the past, so that they didn't have to feel this pain, but in the end that was just a foolish fantasy. For in reality, you could not change what had happened in the past, you could only try to make it better and hope that eventually you would succeed.

"Oh Lacus, that's going to look really beautiful." Meyrin exclaimed softly, staring at the pink-haired girl's sketch in awe.

Lacus felt a true smile tug at her lips even if she was burning with sadness on the inside.

_To think, in a few days, it would have been Meyrin and Nicol's two year anniversary…_

"Thanks Meyrin. Your rose is looking wonderful as well." She told her friend and pushed aside any further thoughts of the past to focus on the lesson.

"So, have you girls decided on what to wear Saturday night?"

* * *

><p>Kira absently brushed a stray piece of hair away from his eyes as he listened to Waltfeld explain about their newest project; a project that required all members of the table to work together as a group, as well as counting for almost thirty percent of their final grade.<p>

"For once you don't have a reason not to do an assignment with us." Dearka announced cheerfully when Waltfeld allowed them to converse for the remainder of the period. "Especially considering how long this project will take to complete."

The assignment had a maximum of three months in which to be completed, a saving grace really seeing as though there were many aspects to it like essays, surveys and a practical example of whatever topic they should choose.

Kira blinked.

"You make it sound like I can't work with people." He answered, quietly noticing that the rest of the group tensed at their blond friend's statement. If Kira cared what other people thought, he'd be curious as to what they were thinking right at that moment. He would also wonder why they had all been so rigid lately.

Dearka choked on a laugh.

"That's because you can't from what I've seen."

Kira sighed.

"Whatever." He said, not bothering to respond as that would only offer encouragement to the blond. He looked away and absently tugged on his one wristband, not noticing how the others followed the movement almost unconsciously.

"I heard you're joining us this weekend." Dearka continued, unfazed by the intended brush off. "How did your sister manage to pull that one off?"

Kira scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes.

"Black mail, how else?"

Dearka grinned while Kira internally castigated himself for answering.

"I heard she does that often."

Kira sighed. Keeping up the cold persona was obviously not working today.

"She has many unnatural abilities."

"I'd say." Shinn interrupted, seemingly over his strange behavior for the moment. "You don't seem like the type to allow blackmail."

Kira shrugged.

"She's my sister. For anyone else, it would most likely not be possible."

"You sound sure of yourself." Rey stated quietly, now curious.

Kira met the blond teens eyes for a moment then looked away before replying.

"It comes with the status. As children of the Atha family, we can't afford to let people take advantage of us unless we allow it or it needs to be done. I'm sure all of you, as members of respectable families, can understand that notion."

This was the first time family status had been brought up, aside from the general questions regarding the Atha twin's life as prince and princess.

"And what would you know of our families?" Yzak snapped. "Even with your high social standing, you and your sister are still fairly new to the political ring from what I've seen."

Athrun attempted to change the conversation, knowing his friend's short temper would not benefit this type of discussion but anything he was about to say, was cut short by his roommates smirk and response.

"Then you've seen very little, Yzak Joule. It's not my fault I'm better at blending in than you are."

Athrun covered his surprise at the almost challenging tone in Kira's voice and instead placed a hand on Yzak's shoulder to calm him down.

"Leave it alone." He suggested and Yzak nodded shortly, even though his blue eyes were cold with fury.

Meanwhile, Dearka had the biggest grin on his face.

_Well, that had been entertaining. _

"What do you know?" He decided to ask, ignoring his friend's groans and irritated looks.

"Enough." Kira answered shortly, his violet eyes going blank and his posture stiffening as if he was uncomfortable.

Dearka noted the change and figured he had pushed enough for today.

"Good to know." He said and then nudged Shinn and challenged him to a game of naughts and crosses, his other friends masking their relief.

Kira eyed the tanned blond after the sudden dismissal, suspicious of why he had stopped his interrogation so soon but then brushed off the concern. Out of all the things he had to worry about, Dearka leaving him alone, was certainly the least of them.

* * *

><p>In Sociology, Miguel sighed audibly as the two girls beside him continued to giggle and talk in hushed tones. It had been this way ever since the first week, and now that the second week was nearing its end, the blond boy was starting to get tired of their constant blushing and not-so-subtle comments regarding him.<p>

In the beginning, he had been able to ignore it, hoping that the two of them would grow bored with his very obvious lack of interest. However, that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon and he really wished they would go drool on someone who actually fancied the female species. It also did not help that the guy he thought was hot, was currently sitting in front of him, nor did it help that he and his friends (though he knew all their names by now, there were too many to list) were all aware of the situation and thought it to be rather hilarious.

Sighing inwardly when he felt a finger gently tap his shoulder, Miguel turned reluctantly towards the blond girl next to him and regarded her coolly.

"Yes?"

She instantly blushed bright red and smiled shyly before saying in a soft voice, so as not to attract the teachers' attention.

"My friend and I were wondering if you're free this weekend." On cue, the brunette girl next to her waved slightly. "If so, there's this party at my place that you're more than welcome to attend."

Miguel kept his expression neutral, though distinctly heard a snort of laughter erupt from the group in front of him.

"Why doesn't he just get with one of them already?" He heard the amber-eyed Princess whisper.

"Yeah." Agreed the one with turquoise eyes, Miriallia. "They're not really hiding the fact that they like him."

"The desperation is starting to become very sad." Commented the redhead Luna and her sister Meyrin nodded.

"Maybe he doesn't want to hurt them?" The rosette Lacus next to her replied.

"Maybe he's just cruel and likes toying with girls?" The brunette Shiho added frostily.

"Or he's just got specific preferences." The petite blond Stella, who Rusty thought was cute said.

Miguel smirked. _Of course he had preferences. _Then he remembered something his roommate had told him once, when he'd been complaining about the unwanted attention.

_'If you're so sick of girls fawning all over you. Give it to them straight. It will solve all your problems and it will give the rest of us guys (who actually like girls) a chance with all the hearts you're going to break.'_

Rusty had a point. It's not like he was ashamed of who he was and there was really no reason to keep deluding these girls into thinking they had a chance.

"So?" The blond beside him questioned uncertainly.

Miguel took a deep breath.

"Listen, as flattered as I am with all the attention-" Not."-I don't _do _girls." The two girls looked a little bit crestfallen and Miguel noted that it had gone oddly quiet in front of him. Then the one girl's expression brightened considerably and she leaned forward a little.

"I'm sure I could give you a reason to turn straight." She whispered and Miguel shuddered at the thought.

"Not interested." He stated coldly, turning away from them. He had to remember to thank Rusty later on.

The first thing he noticed, was that the blue-haired boy (Auel) began whispering furiously to Sting (Hot guy, crush, take pick of description), who was scowling with a light blush adorning his cheeks. He also saw all the girls giggling and glancing back at him with mischievous twinkles in their eyes.

Miguel's one eyebrow rose ever so slightly. _Why did he feel like he was missing something important here?_

Sting threw his best friend a heated glare before promptly turning to face the front, the blush not quite gone from his face.

"What?" Auel asked looking thoroughly confused, and this just made the girls laugh harder.

"You can be dense Auel." Shiho muttered. "Must we explain everything?"

Miguel sighed.

_He wished someone would explain it to him_.

"You should come out with us this weekend." Lacus announced and Miguel frowned in surprise as did the rest of her group.

The pink-haired girl smiled.

"We're going to the Genesis Club in Valley Park." She said. "It will be fun."

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Cagalli said after exchanging a glance with her friend and suddenly smiling brightly. "All the guys are going to be there as well and you can invite your roommate if you want?"

Miguel wondered why this felt strange but then again, it would give him a chance to get to know Sting better. Glancing at the boy who had caught his attention, Miguel smirked as he made his decision.

"Sure, not like I had any plans."

Beside him, the brunette and blonde began whispering furiously about the unfairness of royalty while the Princess shrugged with a wry smile.

"Cool, we'll exchange numbers and finalize plans later on today."

As their group turned back to focus on the teacher's lesson, Sting sighed.

"No subtlety amongst any of you, is there?"

"Not at all, dear friend." Miriallia said and all the girls giggled. "Consider us your match-makers."

Auel bit back a laugh.

"And you were worried about what I would do?"

Sting huffed and glared at his friend.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking about this weekend Cagalli, and I was wondering about our transport arrangements." Miriallia said to her blond friend as all the girls, plus Sting and Auel were making their way towards the cafeteria, each of them absorbed in their own little conversations. "We could have used my car, but it's gone in for a service and Luna's Polo wont seat us all."<p>

"Hey! It's my car too, you know." Meyrin inserted with a huff while Luna rolled her eyes.

Meyrin was always touchy about the subject as both sisters actually shared the little white VW Polo 1.2 yet people tended to just assume it belonged to the older sister. Luna sighed. She didn't really understand why Meyrin got so worked up over the matter as she rarely drove it anyway.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Mey." The auburn-haired girl amended quickly and Meyrin accepted the apology.

"Mir's right." Lacus said softly. Though the rosette had a license, she had yet to buy her own car even when her father had on countless occasions, offered to pay for it. "What are we going to do?"

"Well. Luna and Meyrin can bring Shiho and Stella. You all live near each other." Cagalli began, then glanced at Lacus and Miriallia. "And if you two want, you can sleep at my house this weekend and we can just borrow Kira's car on Saturday?"

"I'd like that." Lacus replied happily, eager to meet Cagalli's family...and spending time with the blonde's twin would just be a bonus. Miriallia nodded.

"Yeah. I'd like that too." She said.

Cagalli grinned then huffed quietly. "Now all I have to do is ask my brother if I can borrow his car."

"I'm sure he won't mind." Stella said.

Cagalli sighed.

"If only that was true." The girls didn't bother to ask what she meant because when it came to Kira, it could have meant many things.

They arrived at the entrance to the cafeteria and headed towards their table, where Athrun, Kira and all the others already sat.

"You're learning so well." Miriallia commented as she sat down, blissfully ignoring the slight glare Kira directed in her direction. Meanwhile, Cagalli was trying to decide how best to approach the subject of borrowing her brothers car. She figured now was as good as time as any to ask him.

"So Kira, there's something important I've been wanting to ask you-"

"No."

"W-What?" Cagalli faltered and the rest of the table turned to listen to the conversation.

"B-But you don't even know what I wanted to ask." The amber-eyed blond complained.

Kira shrugged. He was having a hard time sitting here and ignoring his nausea that had seemingly risen from nowhere.

"I know I won't like it." He replied simply, fishing in his pockets for the sugarless sweets he usually carried around. "You're using that too-sweet-to-be-true voice."

The table couldn't help laughing at the description.

"That's not fair Kira." Cagalli snapped testily. Even if her brother was right, she wasn't about to admit that. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask, so you can't possibly know that you won't like it."

Kira spared his sister a measured glance, making the girl squirm slightly.

"Cagalli." He said levelly. "We both know there's only one thing you _really _have to ask me for...and you know full well, the answer is no."

"But-"

"No."

"Kira-"

"No."

"You're being un-"

"I said no."

The tables' occupants shared amused yet slightly puzzled looks. None of them had any clue what was going on, but thought it best not to interrupt just yet. Even Miriallia and Stella looked confused and they were the ones who knew the twins the best.

"But I just-"

"No.

"Why?" The blond girl pouted.

"They're my cars." Was the stern answer. Athrun shook his head slightly in amazement while many of them started to laugh.

_All this fuss was over a car? _Athrun wondered.

"I'll be careful with any one you let me use." And Kira snorted.

"Forgive me if I sound skeptical."

"It will only be for half the morning." Cagalli pleaded.

"Not happening."

"Please, I will be really careful."

"I've heard that before."

Cagalli blushed deep pink, looking horrified.

"Come on. It's been almost two years. Are you seriously still holding that against me?"

Kira nodded without hesitation.

"Yes."

Cagalli sat back in her chair and glared at her twin fiercely, not that he cared in the slightest.

"Dad lets me use his car, so do aunt Caridad and uncle Hiruma." She said in an accusatory tone and was notably irked when Kira just shrugged. "Even Teruko and Kisaka let me drive."

"So, that's their cars and their problem." Kira said while glancing at her. "And if you haven't noticed, it's not like any of them are willing to buy you a new car, then there's the fact that eighty percent of the time you're still supervised."

"I'm probably not the only one who wants to ask this and it's probably not my business." Rey said, interrupting whatever remark Cagalli had been about to make and drawing every one's attention his way. "Why won't you let her borrow your car?"

Kira didn't answer immediately as he glanced at his sister, who had gone bright red all of a sudden, then he turned back to Rey.

"Ask her."

All eyes focused on the amber-eyed blond, who instantly went a darker shade of red (something Athrun didn't think was possible) and cast a dark look at her impassive twin.

"Well?" Miriallia asked after a long period of silence. Cagalli just shrugged, looking at anything except the people at the table.

"What is it?" Sting asked, since even he didn't know what they were talking about and he got the feeling that Auel and Stella didn't either. His question was also met with silence.

"There has to be a reason why your own brother won't lend you his car?" Lacus asked gently. Athrun had to agree as he didn't think Kira was the kind to say no for petty reasons.

"Could someone just tell us already?" Yzak snapped, his patience reaching an end. The silver-haired teen's icy gaze flicked between both twins while Shiho rolled her eyes at him. Cagalli simply pursed her lips adamantly and Kira sighed when all eyes turned towards him expectantly.

"Spill." Miriallia commanded.

"She has terrible road rage…"

There was a pause of disbelief and then Kira added.

"…there is also the fact that she wrapped her own car around a tree like an idiot."

This simple, emotionless response garnered several different reactions.

"What!" Shinn spluttered, choking on the water he had just taken a sip of while Rey calmly patted him on the back, all the while, his light blue eyes fixed on Cagalli. Athrun, Dearka and Yzak had fallen oddly silent while the others looked mildly shocked.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" Miriallia shrieked, getting to her feet, her temper rising when Cagalli replied with a short "Never." A few people at other tables turned to stare and Meyrin pulled the auburn-haired girl back into her seat, whispering quietly for her friend to calm down as she was starting to cause a scene, although Meyrin herself looked rather pale.

"I'm sorry Cagalli." Lacus said softly while Miriallia took deep breaths to calm herself. "We shouldn't have insisted-"

"Don't be sorry." Kira's voice interrupted, thought it didn't seem as if he was paying attention since his eyes were fixed on the ceiling. "If anything, you should feel sorry for the Mercedes or the tree. Car was a complete write-off and I don't think the tree has ever been the same since."

Athrun stared at his roommate with an incredulous expression, one that he knew everyone else shared as well.

"Kira! What the fuck do you mean by that?" Miriallia demanded hotly, unable to believe how insensitive he was being. "Cagalli was in a car accident so bad that the car was unable to be saved and that's how you talk about it?"

Kira eyes snapped back to the table in surprise then let his face settle into a neutral mask.

_Stupid thing to say._ He inwardly cursed at his lack of tact. _It must be the nausea, I'm not thinking clearly._

"That's not very nice." Stella said quietly as if unable to believe anyone could say something so uncaring. Cagalli's own brother no less. Though he was such an unapproachable person, even Stella couldn't believe he was that cold.

Dearka noticed Athrun's clenched hands and saw how Yzak's blue eyes narrow. Rey had placed a hand on Shinn's shoulder as the raven appeared to be seconds away from standing up and knocking Kira into next week.

Dearka understood how they all felt. Car accidents were a tender topic for them and it stung to hear Kira speak so callously about his own sisters' crash.

"Chill everyone." Cagalli intervened, sensing the cold atmosphere and not wanting her brother to get in any trouble because of his indifferent attitude that they didn't understand. "Kira's right. Don't feel sorry for me, because it is my fault I crashed. I just didn't want to say anything because the whole event embarrasses me."

She watched Athrun and his friends relax fractionally and realized that the topic was rather sensitive for all of them, so she understood their reactions completely.

"Sorry." Kira murmured, pretending not to understand their serious reactions. "I guess that was a bad choice of words."

"You think?" Miriallia breathed, her turquoise eyes flinty and the brunet twin shrugged.

"Not everyone can deal with events the same way and for what it's worth, you don't know the whole story."

The atmosphere became awkward.

"So, why did you crash?" Luna decided to ask in an attempt to redirect the conversation.

Cagalli bit her lip, trying to find a way to explain the event without revealing how serious it had actually been. The reason Kira and her joked about it, was the fact that it was the only way they could deal with it, along with every other trauma in their life.

"It was shortly after I passed my driver's and while driving home one day I got distracted and didn't see the tree until it was too late." Was Cagalli's casual reply. "Wrote off my brand new Mercedes and Kira hasn't let me live it down since, hence the fact that he won't let me use any of his cars."

Athrun felt the last of his tension fade away, though he still felt a little angry at his roommate's unconcerned appearance and perturbed by his statement regarding how people dealt with things differently.

"What do you drive anyway?" Dearka suddenly asked, realizing that this was one question he had never thought to include during their lessons. He also figured getting the topic off crashes was for the best.

"A car." Kira answered listlessly and Cagalli swatted his arm while giving him a stern look.

"No shit." Shinn mumbled grumpily, still disgruntled.

"A couple of cars." He then said and Cagalli smacked him again.

"A Peugeot 407 coupe', a Nissan GTR and a Chev SS." He listed with a sigh then looked at his twin as if to say 'happy now?'

"Kira's cars are his babies." Cagalli then crooned mockingly as the boys voiced their appreciation of fine cars and Kira scowled.

"They are not."

"Oh no, you just spent a whole bunch of money on them for fun." His sister said airily. "Not to mention the fact that you take apart their engines about twice a week and use every bit of money you earn to tinker with them."

"Seriously?" Shiho asked in amazement then smirked. "Sounds like how much effort Yzak puts into avoiding females."

Luna smacked her arm in response while Yzak's expression remained stony.

Cagalli just grinned.

"Yes, every one of them is modified."

Kira felt himself growing uncomfortably warm with all the attention now focused on him.

"Everyone has a hobby." He shrugged. "I like cars."

"Hobby?" Shinn questioned with a grin, perking up at the chance to tease the Prince. "Your sister makes it sound like a fetish."

"It might as well be." Cagalli giggled

"It's not." Kira growled, crossing his arms even as half the table laughed at his expense.

"Oh Kira." Miriallia chuckled. "You're so cute when you pout."

The table erupted into more laughter and Kira rolled his eyes.

"The answers still no Cagalli." He said. The blonde scowled at him and huffed. "I'll take you in the morning though if you're ready before I leave for work."

Cagalli sighed in mock defeat but then smiled happily.

"I can live with that."

Kira simply rolled his eyes.

_What he wouldn't do for her._

He glanced at the lunch and knew he was fighting a losing battle with how his body was rebelling.

_Will probably have to get more sweets this weekend._

* * *

><p>Sting and Auel waited patiently outside the dance hall, for Lacus, Stella and Meyrin to finish changing, so they could all head to dinner together.<p>

"You and Meyrin seem to be getting along rather nicely?" Sting asked and Auel blushed heavily.

"So? She's a nice girl." He snapped in reply, staring at anything but his friend.

Sting smirked and crossed his arms.

_Payback._

"Just a nice girl?"

Auel shrugged almost carelessly.

"And pretty I suppose."

Sting nodded.

"I heard that boy Kuzzey is interested in asking her out."

"What?" Auel shouted, blue eyes flashing. "He can't! She's mine."

Sting raised an eyebrow questioningly and Auel's blush deepened.

"What I mean is- No, that didn't come out right. I meant…" He fell silent and groaned, closing his eyes. "Oh go away, that wasn't fair."

Sting laughed.

"No, it wasn't." He admitted. "It sure was fun though."

Auel huffed.

"You're a dick, you know that right?"

Sting ruffled his friend's hair and smiled innocently.

"Me? How rude of you to be so mean to your best friend."

"I could have said something worse." Auel muttered and rolled his eyes.

Sting laughed again.

"I'm just teasing." He said and kept prodding until Auel finally smiled a little. "Just be careful with Meyrin, alright?"

Auel frowned and then nodded.

"I know, Luna has already spoken with me…" He said quietly. "She told me that if I wanted to be with her sister, I had to mean it and not just toy with her feelings."

"Understandable."

Auel nodded.

"There's more to it but Luna said I'd find out when Meyrin was ready to tell me." He said. "Besides, I have no reason to rush."

Their conversation was interrupted by Stella flinging her arms around Auel's waist and hugging him tightly.

"Hello boys. Have you been waiting for us?"

Auel hugged her back, noticing how it was no longer awkward to hug the girl he used to crush on and eventually learn to love like you would a little sister.

"Of course. Beautiful girls need bodyguards, don't they?" he said, winking at Meyrin, who smiled and blushed.

Lacus giggled.

"How thoughtful good sirs." She said in a dramatized majestic tone. "Please escort us to dinner."

Sting bowed low, earning more giggles from the girls.

"Whatever you ladies desire."

Sting linked arms with Lacus while Auel did the same with Meyrin and Stella.

"Let's go ladies, the food awaits." Auel cheered and they marched grandly to the cafeteria, ignoring the strange looks they received along the way.

* * *

><p>Athrun exited the shower and glanced up only briefly as Kira walked past him with towel and clothes in hand to have his turn. Upon some unspoken agreement, both boys had fallen into an awkward yet effective routine that had neither of them complaining or getting in the others way too often.<p>

Though polite to each other when public demanded it, both ignored the other in the confines of their room.

_Which is fine by me, _Athrun thought as he collected his stuff and left the room to visit Rey and Shinn. _Not like I have some insane idea like Dearka to befriend the guy that goes out of his way to be anti-social._

_Besides, he had enough friends. Good friends and it simply didn't feel right categorizing Kira as if he was like Nicol._

In the shower, Kira had similar sentiments to his roommate.

_After all, this is kind of the atmosphere he had hoped to achieve for his entire existence here…then again, he always forgot to factor in Cagalli._

_Then there was Dearka to consider…_

Kira rolled his eyes as he exited the room.

There was nothing to consider. Dearka Elsman was just an annoying menace whose ability to pry information was an abnormality, nothing special. Almost like Cagalli, only they weren't related so therefor Kira didn't owe him anything.

"Or so I keep telling myself." He muttered while rubbing a towel through his hair roughly.

Waltfeld's words continued to haunt him.

_"It keeps your mind off certain things, doesn't it?"_

Kira glared at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"More like it confuses the hell out of me."

He sighed and washed his face, trying to drown out his thoughts. He had been tense and agitated the last few hours and was desperate for something to distract his turbulent thoughts.

* * *

><p>"What you doing?" Cagalli asked her roommate as she exited the shower while toweling her short blonde hair dry.<p>

_She was sure she had heard singing._

Lacus smiled and held up her notebook so the girl could see for herself.

"…Your shadow reflects a smile, hiding your teardrops. Knowing the hope of the earth. And the proof of the water. And the loneliness of the things you couldn't say…" Cagalli read then whistled and looked up.

"Wow." She breathed. "Is this one of your original songs?"

Lacus smiled and nodded.

"I've been working on it for a while but it's not quite finished yet."

Cagalli sat on her bed and continued with the job of drying her hair.

"Well, what you have so far is fantastic." She said and laughed. "Even if I may be a little biased on the matter with you being my roommate and a good friend."

Lacus laughed and put her notebook away to have her turn in the shower, humming as she went.

Truth was, she had not written any new songs in a while but recently, she had come to an understanding within herself. That even though life threw you hardships, it didn't mean you had to stop living.

She had been so focused on everyone else since Nicol's death, that she hadn't really made time for her own grief and acceptance. They were all stuck, as if suspended and not really moving forward yet at the same time, believing that they were.

Smiling softly, Lacus stepped under the spray of hot water.

_Well, that's going to change. _

_It's time for us to start living again. Truly living._

Her humming turned into actual singing and for the first time in months, Lacus felt peace.

* * *

><p>Kira could not recall the exact details of the dream which had woken him, but if the pounding of his heart was anything to go by, then he didn't want to remember any details.<p>

Sweat made the shirt he wore sticky and he was sure the room was closing in around him. Forcing himself to take deep breaths, he climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

The bathroom was too small as well and his head spun.

_Panic…I'm panicking…_his mind supplied numbly. _Have to calm down…_

Athrun watched the door and listened to the taps turn on. He was half-concerned and only a little irritated since his own nightmare had woken him long before his roommate had woken.

Whatever his confusions or opinions regarding the enigmatic prince of Orb, purely despising him simply for the sake of being able to do so, was quickly disappearing off his list.

_How could you hate someone when they were just as haunted as you?_

Athrun groaned and buried his head under his pillow. Dearka would love to hear that.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

Athrun made it to breakfast later than usual on Friday morning, having slept in a little since his first class was only at ten and after last night's lack of sleep, he hardly felt guilty.

When he reached their usual table in the cafeteria, he found only a few of the girls present and remembered that Lacus, Stella and Meyrin had Art early on a Friday, though found it a little strange that Cagalli and Miriallia were missing.

He took a seat at the table just in time to catch the tail end of Shiho and Luna's conversation.

"…and she won't even tell anyone what happened."

"If Cagalli feels it was no big deal, then maybe we should just leave it alone?" Shiho suggested.

"What's going on?" He asked Shinn, who along with Dearka and Kira, were the only other boys at the table.

Shinn shrugged.

"Don't know, but his royal highness has been in a mood since he got to the table, the girls are all concerned about something Cagalli won't tell them and Rey took Yzak to class early before he could get a chance to have a go at Shiho again."

Athrun sighed and snatched a piece of toast from the multiple pile on the raven's plate.

_There went his hopes for a peaceful Friday._

"At least it's almost the weekend." Dearka mumbled, still moody over Miriallia's disappearance to wherever she went to sit with her boyfriend Tolle.

He couldn't even find the energy to irritate Kira, since the brunet looked just as depressed as he was after showing up from his Tech class with Cagalli in tow before she vanished (or was he angry?). Dearka unconsciously shrugged. Whatever, he just didn't have the heart to bug the sullen prince at that current moment.

"Well, we should get going. Class starts soon and you know how Badjiroul is." Athrun suggested as he grabbed another piece of toast and quickly smeared it with strawberry jam.

"You might as well walk with us." Dearka added to Kira who simply shrugged and stood as well. Athrun and Shinn exchanged a look but said nothing.

Shiho turned to Luna since the redhead didn't have a class next.

"You going to be alright on your own?"

Luna smiled brightly and stood up from the table.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet up with Meyrin and Stella at their art class."

"Guess I'm walking with you boys." Shiho smiled, waving goodbye to Luna as she exited the cafeteria.

Athrun turned and felt something collide with his chest and the toast disappeared from his hands. He was about to apologize but a sharp curse stopped him mid-sentence. Shani Andras was standing before them with toast stuck to his chest.

Athrun bit back a smile and behind him, he could hear Dearka and Shinn trying to muffle their laughter and next to him, Kira shifted, his purple eyes dark.

"Think this is funny." Shani snarled, taking a step forward. The toast slid down his shirt as he advanced and hit the floor with a soft splat.

"Even the food wants nothing to do with you." Kira murmured, his gaze fixed on the toast. "Look at how it ran away."

Athrun and Dearka stared at Kira in shocked amusement while Shani's eyes narrowed angrily and Shinn didn't bother to contain his laughter. Shiho arched an eyebrow, wondering what this was all about.

"What was that Atha?" Shani snapped, flushing angrily.

Kira just tilted his head slightly as if in thought before saying.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were hearing-impaired. I can talk louder and slower if that helps?"

Athrun stared at his roommate, wondering where this attitude had sprung up from. Next to him, it seemed Dearka and Shinn felt that way too with the way their mouths were hanging open.

Athrun refocused on the scene as Shani stepped forward with a snarl.

"You can't speak to me that way!" He growled in Kira's face but the Prince didn't seem at all fazed.

"Shame." Kira sighed, eyes mocking. "Did I hurt your feelings? Are you going to tell your father?"

Shani advanced and this time, Kira's left hand rose up and met the teen's shoulder while his other hand fisted into his shirt.

The entire cafeteria seemed to have stilled at the confrontation and Athrun could not believe what he was seeing. Kira on the other hand, seemed oblivious to all the attention, his purple eyes dark.

"If you touch Cagalli again, you'll wish you hadn't."

_Wait, what? _Athrun felt himself grow angry. _When did that happen?_

Shani grinned.

"How cute. Does the baby sister need defending?" He mocked. "I think it's safe to say she enjoyed our encounter this morning."

A hot fury boiled up inside Athrun. _This disgusting piece of filth had tried to force himself on Cagalli? _Caught up in his thoughts, Athrun didn't notice Shiho's arm circle around his waist nor the way Dearka and Shinn exchanged concerned glances. Though all of them seemed just as shocked.

Kira stared at the other teen, his features still impassive before a feral smirk graced his lips.

"No, she doesn't need defending, but after she's done mangling your pretty face, I'll make you pray you'd rethought your pathetic attempts to touch her."

"Fuck you!" Shani screamed. "How dare you-."

"Now boys, are we making this kind of meeting a habit?" A voice interrupted and Athrun recognized Heine Westernfluss from their Science class. As a student teacher, he wasn't all that bad.

Kira let go of Shani and stepped back, his emotionless mask easily falling back into place.

"Sorry Mr Westernfluss- uh, I mean Heine." Kira said softly, correcting himself at the affronted look he got for not using said man's name at first. "Just friendly warnings, that's all."

Heine smiled, his green eyes sharp and calculating.

"Well, let's try to keep these warnings at a minimum, alright?" He said and turned to Shani with the same large grin even though the teen was glaring daggers at him. "Run along then, class will be starting soon."

Shani swore and stalked off, still rubbing at his shirt stained with Athrun's strawberry jam. Heine glanced at Kira and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this rescuing you thing, going to become regular?"

Kira huffed while the others wondered when the two had become such good acquaintances, they barely interacted in Science.

"I've told you before, I don't need your help."

Heine laughed.

"Aww, but I quite like the idea of having a constant damsel in distress."

Kira rolled his eyes while the boys chuckled at the description. For someone to categorize the prince of Orb as a damsel, was laughable.

Heine then turned to the rest of them.

"Wow, I didn't realize you had made friends." He exclaimed happily before his eyes landed on Shiho. He whistled. "And even a girl that's not your sister. Amazing."

Kira sighed and collected his bags that he had dropped while confronting Shani Andras.

_Just what he needed…_

The group stood there awkwardly, most of them not knowing what to say though Dearka was grinning like a loon.

The tanned blond threw his arm around Kira's shoulder, ignoring the tensing of the boys' muscles and the way his eyes flashed with what almost seemed to be panic.

"Oh yes Mr Westernfluss, we're turning out to be the best of buddies." He said.

"Please, call me Heine."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to feel old." Kira mumbled under his breath and Heine smirked.

"Exactly." He replied with a wink. "Well, I best be off. You all have a great Friday and try not to cause any more trouble. I may be awesome, but I'm not a super hero. I can't be there to save the day every time."

The orange-haired teacher waved and walked off whistling some merry tune. Dearka released Kira and laughed.

"Never noticed before, but is he always like that?"

Kira tried not to shudder at the return of his personal space and just sighed.

"If you mean his bubbly annoying, slightly airy attitude, then yes he's always like that."

"Nice." Dearka commented. "Well let's be off. Who knew you could be so vicious?"

Dearka monopolized the princes' attention all the way to class, while Athrun followed quietly behind them with Shinn and Shiho.

_Deep breaths, calm down…deep breaths…_

Athrun rubbed a hand across his eyes and continued his mantra all the way to class. _Damn Cagalli for getting under his skin like this…_

* * *

><p>Le Creuset was late for class and since such an event had never occurred thus far, the students were making the most of their free time while they could.<p>

Dearka, for example, was taking this opportunity to one again interrogate the silent prince of Orb, who after the display in the cafeteria this morning, was proving to be hundred times more fascinating than Dearka ever imagined, though he decided to stay away from the topic involving Shani or Cagalli.

"So what's it like being royal. I know I've asked you many times before, but you conveniently don't bother to explain every single time." He asked with a grin.

Luna was confused (having never noticed this before) but Rey had quietly told her not to get involved and she decided to just watch for now, even if what Dearka was doing, seemed weird.

The rest of the group waited for Kira's response since they were slowly adjusting to this even if they denied it, that it had become a sort of entertainment for them.

"You shouldn't interrupt people when they're spacing out." The brunet muttered without looking away from what he was writing in his exam pad. "It's rude."

Dearka laughed.

"So that's what you call it."

Kira shrugged, half-resigned to whatever it was this boy was trying to achieve with his constant questions.

"Everything needs a name, or so they say."

"Well, I think you're being rude by not answering my questions with a proper answer." Dearka responded smugly. "What do you say to that?"

"You know it's not murder if they can't find your body." Kira deadpanned, his eyes still fixed on his writing. The rest of the table tensed slightly but Dearka was now grinning madly.

"True, but if you kill me, you'll just be proving my homicidal sociopath theory we discussed yesterday, and after this morning's run in with Andras, well that's all the evidence right there, isn't it..."

Kira finally looked up and met the tanned blonde's gaze.

"Was that conversation in History or Sciences?"

"Sciences."

"Ah." The brunet said as if confirming his own thoughts, then went back to his writing.

"Does this happen a lot?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yip." Shinn answered her. "Dearka seems to have joined Cagalli's crusade in curing Kira's lacking socialization skills."

Luna frowned in thought and then smiled brightly.

"Cool."

"You don't think it's a bit weird?" Rey asked his girlfriend curiously and she shook her head.

"I think it's a good thing and Kira's not such a bad person once you look past the rough edges." She replied. "I mean, after defending his sister like how Dearka described. How can I see him only as just a moody royal with a stick lodged somewhere?"

"You can't deny that he has problems though." Athrun added, not wanting to have such contradicting thoughts regarding his odd roommate and he scowled when Luna simply shrugged.

"Who doesn't though?" She said pointedly. "None of us are without our own problems and quirks, after all."

"I don't think he's so bad." Tolle added from the seat in front of them. He had started spending a bit more time with the group considering his girlfriend was good friends with everyone. "A bit intimidating, but my friend Sai has nothing but good things to say about him."

Athrun couldn't deny that but still…part of him didn't want people giving the stoic prince glowing reviews.

He shrugged, deciding not to comment further and let the topic slide. Dearka, oblivious to everyone else and their opinions, was already moving onto a new topic.

Ten minutes later, Rau Le Creuset entered the room and voiced his displeasure at finding them not attempting to learn something despite his absence, which he explained to have been an important discipline issue that couldn't wait.

For their lack of trying to further their knowledge, he gave a pop quiz and marked it right then and there before narrating on their results and whatever he thought was a poor answer.

"And Mr Williams, your ability to add in unnecessary information and go on a tangent, really astounds me."

Said boy blushed red and stared at his desk.

"Wow, he's on a roll." Auel commented in a low voice. "Did someone shit in his coffee this morning?"

Shinn shrugged.

"Nah, I think that's how he usually is."

Rey sighed.

"Both of you shut up unless you want him singling you out next."

It seemed that the teacher had another victim in mind.

"It's been pleasing to discover that your personal problems don't affect your grades." Rau Le Creuset smirked as he handed Kira his test back.

"Yeah." Kira responded with little thought, staring at the mark just three percent short of one hundred. "It's just as pleasing to know your personal opinion of me, doesn't affect my grade either."

Rau Le Creuset's smirk gained something of an edge as he replied, his manner scathing.

"Unfortunately, there are things like morality and an ethic as a teacher to be unbiased, no matter who you are teaching."

Kira grinned sharply, something that was beginning to surprise Athrun less and mostly set him on edge.

"Well, it just goes to show you learn something new every day." The brunet said in an awed tone, laced with sarcasm. "Who would ever use the words morality and ethics in a sentence describing you?"

"Mr Atha, may I remind you that I am also in charge of discipline and won't hesitate to take required action regarding your less than polite attitude."

Kira just shrugged.

"I'm sure you would so don't let me stop you."

The bell rang and Rau Le Creuset stalked away without another word.

"I wonder what that was about." Athrun murmured as Kira strode past them.

"I know Le Creuset can be a pain but what the hell was that?" Dearka asked.

"Cagalli says it's because they don't get along." Luna said, glancing up from the process of packing away her belongings and when she saw their puzzled expressions, went on to explain. "I asked her about it sometime last week, after thinking it strange for a teacher to have such a vendetta against a student for what seemed like no reason."

"Why did you ask?" Athrun questioned.

Luna shrugged.

"I figured if you wanted to know anything about Kira that was the honest truth, then Cagalli is the person to ask." She said. "And I was curious."

* * *

><p>"So, which version do you prefer?" Luna quietly asked her boyfriend as they sat together in his room. Shinn had been kind enough to give them some time on their own before they had to pack for the weekend. "When they fought, or this strained air of hostility?"<p>

"The fighting." Rey answered immediately as he looked down to where she lay cuddled in his arms. "At least it was entertaining. Now we have to walk on eggshells with them."

Lunamaria smothered a laugh.

"Yeah, else they'll take out their sexual frustration for one another on us or some innocent bystanders."

Rey snorted.

"Yzak already does that, so what's your point?"

Luna thought about then laughed.

"True. I think Shiho secretly enjoys his abrasive attitude."

"Hopefully, they'll solve their issues soon." Rey said and glanced at the time. They still had a few minutes so he pulled Luna on top of his and smirked at her surprised gasp. "But for now, I'd like to focus on a more important matter Ms Hawke."

Luna batted her eyelashes with feigned innocence, answering in a voice that was anything but innocent.

"Oh really?" She queried. "And what would that be?"

Rey pulled her down and claimed her lips for a heated kiss before letting her go.

"Must I explain further?"

Luna cupped his face, hovering just above his lips with a teasing smile.

"I think so, after all, I didn't quite get what you were implying."

* * *

><p>"So, I heard from Luna that you promised a dance to Stella on Saturday night." Rey inquired casually from his bed, where he was reading. Luna had left so they could get their packing finishes and since he was done, all he had to do now was wait for Shinn.<p>

Shinn froze and looked up from where he was attempting to locate a specific shirt from the black hole he called a cupboard.

_How would Luna know? And why would she tell Rey? Then again, it's not like it was a major secret and Stella had most likely told all the girls, then there was the fact that Luna and Rey were dating and never kept secrets from one another…_

Shinn huffed.

"So?" He questioned, stopping his internal panic attack before it progress any further. Rey thought his raven-haired friend sounded defensive…or was he nervous?

"Just asking, it's been a while since you actively asked a girl anything."

Shinn blushed and resumed his searching. Rey frowned thoughtfully then his eyes widened.

"Do you have a crush on Stella?" He asked curiously.

"What?" Shinn stammered, his red-eyes widening. "Uh, no it's not like that…I mean she is cute and she has nice eyes but why would I- what I mean is…uh…" The raven-haired teen trailed off as he blushed profusely, then he sighed in defeat. "Is it that obvious?"

Rey laughed.

"Yes, yes it is." He told his best friend. "But don't worry, I have a feeling she may like you as well."

Shinn grinned hopefully.

"Serious?"

Rey shrugged and returned to the book he had been reading.

"Well, it's not as if she isn't discouraging you."

_That's true, _Shinn thought happily, remembering the pink blush that dusted Stella's cheeks when he asked her to save him a dance on Saturday. _The pink had clashed wonderfully with her magenta eyes._

Rey smirked at his friend's sappy expression and sincerely hoped he never looked that way when with Luna.

* * *

><p>Yzak banged on the bathroom door for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.<p>

"Dearka, what the fuck are you doing?" He yelled, finally losing his patience and honestly not caring if anyone heard or reported him. With these last few days finally catching up with him and this strange friction he and Shiho had going on, it was a wonder he hadn't lost his mind yet. "It's time to leave and I still need some things from the shower. You've been in there forever you prick-"

There was a clatter of what sounded like glass and Yzak froze mid-sentence.

"Dearka?" He called. "Are you ok?

No answer and only the sound of running water.

"Dearka, open the door."

The sound of water stopped and then the bathroom door edged open slowly. Dearka's tired eyes met his and Yzak glanced only briefly at the scene of broken glass from the mirror and red water in the basin.

"Can you get the first aid kit?" Dearka asked quietly and Yzak nodded before leaving the room.

Once they had cleaned up the mess and Dearka's hand had been properly wrapped, Yzak fixed his friend with a meaningful stare and the tanned blond sighed.

"I let my thoughts get the best of me." He explained simply while staring at the ceiling, knowing he wouldn't have to offer anything else. "Sorry if I caused any worry."

"Don't worry about it…Just…" Yzak rubbed a hand over his face before going on. "Next time, don't lock the door. You know the rules."

Dearka smiled faintly and Yzak snorted.

"Come on idiot, let's go."

* * *

><p>Homura Kano Atha, though he was the younger brother in their family and therefore not an heir, had always known that his role would be no less important in life.<p>

After all, who else would be there to keep his older brother out of trouble or be the one to smack sense into the Lord when he was being too obstinate?

_Certainly not his Council, that's for sure. _

"…Bunch of two-faced, hypocritical jackasses, that's what most of them are." He mumbled under his breath and entered the elevator that lead to his brother's office. He had been summoned just as he was packing up for the day and sincerely hoped Lord Atha had a good reason for it.

The elevator ascended mush too slowly for his taste and he began to tap his foot irritably, sighing when the door finally opened as he reached his destined floor.

Homura paused briefly at the two guards outside the door and the officer standing with them.

_What on earth had happened now?_

He nodded at them after flashing his identity card and entered his brothers' office which was a hive of movement and noise.

Seiran and Sohaku were both trying to speak at the same time. Lewis Halberton and Kyo Asuka from the OPD were present along with a CSI team.

Homura walked directly to his brother and flinched at the blood-stained box that lay unopened on his desk and everyone quieted down.

"What is that?"

Uzumi sighed but his eyes were sharp and angry.

"A warning from Phantom Pain."

"And?"

"They want us to leave them alone and stop our investigations into anything their group is suspected of." Kyo answered gravely. "There's apparently more information inside the box."

"Anything else?" Homura asked quietly. Threats were nothing new but gifts along with threats, that was something else entirely.

"We've scanned it for harmful substances or bombs and it's clean." Halberton murmured. "Aside from the blood, there's nothing apparently dangerous about it."

Homura met his brothers' gaze and saw the plea in his dark eyes.

"I'll open it, if that's alright?"

Halberton nodded and the room seemed to freeze as Homura ripped open the tarnished packaging and lifted the lid off of an ordinary shoebox. He dropped the lid with a horrified expression and took a step back.

There was the sound of someone emptying the contents of their stomach while Uzumi closed his eyes. Halberton was already on his phone and Kyo had pulled on a surgical gloves and was picking up the torn paper that lay on top.

"Hearts and tongues from agents who have got too close…continue meddling and more will meet the same end. You do not understand the influence we have and we hope this message is perfectly understood." Kyo recited. "We are not merciful."

Homura met his brothers' gaze once again while the CSI team began documenting everything.

"We will just have to be more careful about how we do things from now on." He said, ignoring Seiran's attempt to interrupt. "We can't allow this to go on."

Uzumi nodded.

"Schedule a meeting for early tomorrow morning. We will meet with all who are involved with the case and decide on how to proceed forward."

Homura turned and left, pulling out his phone as he strode for the elevator.

"Kisaka. Inform Mu that there will be a meeting tomorrow morning early." He said sharply, no time for pleasantries. "Also, keep a more watchful eye over the twins. I will explain everything when we meet."

Hearing an affirmative on the other end, Homura ended the call to phone the next person on his list.

_So much for going home…_

**-O-**

Kira was currently heading down to the car park, where Cagalli, Lacus and Miriallia were no doubt waiting for him to take them home.

Truthfully, he was almost nervous about this weekend. Sure, Cagalli had friends over in the past and he was no stranger when it came to seeing either Stella, sting or Auel at their home on occasion, but never had she invited people to spend the night (or in this case nights).

It was a little strange. Not in a bad way, just something he would probably have to get used to. It helped a little that they weren't a bad group of friends.

Kira smirked a bit at his own train of thoughts.

_I bet they'd all love to hear my good opinion._

He sighed as he rounded another corner and finally reached the exit to where his car was parked. As expected, the girls stood amongst some of the group (it seemed Shiho and Auel had already left) chatting and laughing before they all departed for the weekend.

"About time." Cagalli complained when he drew near. "I almost thought you had left without us until I saw your car."

"Don't be so dramatic." He responded with a roll of his eyes, ignoring Shinn's laughing and how the rest all smiled. "It would be more trouble than it's worth to leave you behind. I'd never hear the end of it from you or our family."

"You're so mean." Cagalli pouted and then turned to Stella. "Tell him how mean he's being Stel."

The small blond just shook her head.

"I'm not getting involved."

"Like Kira stated, more trouble than it's worth." Sting added cheekily and Cagalli swatted his arm playfully.

"At least he's honest." Lacus giggled while smiling at Kira. The brunet shifted awkwardly and glanced at his feet.

"Are you all ready to go?" He asked.

Cagalli nodded.

"Yeah, just need to say our good byes."

She turned to the crowd and smiled.

"So, the girls are going to get together tomorrow morning and then we'll see everyone in the evening?"

"Definitely." Luna replied, linking her arm with Rey's. "What time did we decide on?"

"Seven." Miriallia said. "Not too early for the place to be empty but not too late either so we have time to enjoy the night."

"Awesome." Dearka cheered, carefully hiding his bandaged knuckles from view. "I've needed some mindless fun."

Few noticed the look Yzak sent his friend, and those that did, decided not to comment.

"Well, see you all soon." Athrun said hesitating for a moment. He had wanted a chance to ask Cagalli if she was truly alright, even though everyone had already grinded her about the Shani incident but would have to settle with what she had already given them. "If I don't leave soon, my mom is going to be impossible."

Shinn laughed.

"Tell me about it, mine already says I don't spend enough time at home and my little sister has been a nightmare."

"They're moms, it's in their nature." Meyrin joked and grabbed her bags and moved towards the cars while the others followed suit.

Kira eyed the cars appreciatively as each respective owner made its way towards them, knowing a good machine when he saw one. Despite his issues with the group, he was rather glad they had good taste…although he would always prefer his own vehicles above all.

"And?" Cagalli grinned, poking his ribcage suddenly.

"And what?" He asked, confused.

Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Don't deny it. I can tell when you are dissecting cars."

Kira fought a blush as all eyes swiftly trained on him.

"Dissecting?" Shinn questioned with a cheeky grin and Kira inwardly groaned.

"You're right Shinn, it does sound like a fetish." Luna laughed.

"It's not." Kira murmured through gritted teeth and stalked off, calling to the girls as he did. "Hurry up or you can all walk."

Miriallia whistled.

"Someone's grumpy." She said with a cheeky grin.

Cagalli laughed.

"And we have the whole weekend to drive him nutty." She said. "Isn't it fantastic?"

Lacus giggled and shook her head fondly. _Poor Kira…_

The group parted ways and now the weekend could really begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NOTE! Not entirely happy with chapter. Most likely will undergo edit as some point just to refine the flow of the chapter.**

I'm trying to add in subtle time skips because more apparent ones will be happening soon. I am also adding in short scenes just to give more character interaction and thoughts between them. It's hard keeping track of everyone, especially because I have so many main characters. However I am trying and I hope that effort shows.

I hope it's not too confusing. I also apologise for Athrun's confusing emotions and constant idea changes. He' very conflicted.

Also, remember I have never attended a university or college officially. I do all studies online or through home-based courses, so if stuff does not feel accurate, I apologise.

Lastly, it will be a short while (I will try not to take too long) before the next chapter is up. I want to catch up with the rest of my stories and maybe write ahead so that you guys don't wait so long for updates.

Chapter title inspired by Breathe Today by Flyleaf and Never Too Late by Three days grace..

Please review.


End file.
